Shawty Want A Thug
by AllForLoganBTR
Summary: Alexandra and Kaylyn never expected to be kidnapped. But soon enough, they find themselves in the middle of a battlefield, where internal conflict and gang fights happen. Will they survive or crack under all the pressure? Logan/OC & Carlos/OC. Please R&R!
1. Welcome to Our Neighborhood

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! Its my first fanfic and it may be a little harder for me to update because I write it on my iPod, so...**

**ANYWAY, Big Ol' Thank you to AllForCarlosBTR for helping me with ideas for this, don't know what I'd do without her! Beware, this is a Logan/OC and Carlos/OC.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Big Time Rush... *sigh* I will someday though. I own my OCs.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Now, onto the story!**

Alexandra POV

"That was the worst day of my life," I sighed, walking down the street with my best friend, Kaylyn.

She patted my back. "It's okay. Bryan's a douche. Don't let him get to you."

I hung my head. "It's just—Why me?"

"He knows what your weakness is."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

We passed the convenience store and I took my phone out. It was about 9 o'clock pm and I was far from home. We stopped in the alley so I could call my mom and tell her I'd be a little late.

"Alex?" Kaylyn whispered.

"Hold on," I replied.

"Alex!"

I looked up. "What?" I snapped.

My eyes widened as I saw the two leather-clad boys standing behind her, the blonde having his hand on the back of her neck and the sandy-haired brunette smirking and stepping towards me.

'_Fuck_,' I thought.

The brunette knocked my phone out of my hand and pushed me back up against the cool brick wall. I gulped as he smirked, his perfect teeth showing behind his black snake bites.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I felt my knees start shaking and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to show fear.

"She's not talking, James," I heard a man's voice say.

I opened an eye, seeing the brunette's head turned. "We'll bring 'em to the bosses, Kendall."

My heart started pounding and my breathing hitched, making James's head snap back to me.

He smirked and caressed my cheek. "What's your name?"

"A-A-Alexandra," I whimpered.

His hazel eyes narrowed. "How old are you?"

"Sevent-teen."

He smirked. "Got ourselves some youngens."

I heard Kendall laugh. "Think the bosses'll like 'em?"

"Hell, yeah. Logan likes his bitches ta have that curly hair and brown eyes," he chuckled. "Gotta feeling he'll have some fun with this one."

Kendall dragged Kaylyn over. I noticed how hot he really was; his sloppy blonde locks falling over his forehead to barely cover his black-lined jade eyes. His red snakebites were a contrast to his pink lips, his pearly whites standing out behind them. He had on a leather jacket and a black v-neck, dark skinny jeans and vans, and a pocketknife hooked onto his left jacket pocket.

"Same. Carlos likes ta see those blue eyes water when he fucks 'em."

My heart started pounding. "Please! Let us go! We-We're too young for this!"

James snickered. "Young. We're all in high school. We're young. Besides, that's how Logan and Carlos like 'em. Nice and young."

Kaylyn looked at me. "I'm too young to die," she whispered.

Kendall laughed. "Aww! They're scared! Don't worry, he won't kill ya. Ya usually pass out after about five minutes, so ya don't even remember."

Tears spilled from my eyes as they picked us up and threw us in their van. I hugged Kaylyn and we both hyperventilated until we passed out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I heard the van doors open, but I kept my eyes closed. I felt James's strong arms wrap around me like before, but it was delicate this time, like I was going to break. My breath hitched and James tightened his grip instinctively. I felt him climbing stairs and I was set down on something fluffy. I felt the weight shift and I opened my eyes to see James laying next to me. His gaze was soft and caring, a deep contrast from before in the alley. He was really beautiful; his long, shaggy hair hanging to just above his lined hazel eyes. His snakebites protruded from his plump lips, and I noticed his muscles were visible underneath his white v-neck as I scanned down his chest. He wore black skinny jeans and black vans, a silver chain hanging from his studded belt. He brushed the hair from my eyes and I blinked, making sure this was real. I suddenly remembered that this was a criminal, that kidnapped me and Kaylyn.

My eyes widened and a tear slipped from my eye to be wiped away by James.

"P-Please don't hurt m-me." I whimpered, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Shhh," he said quietly. "Logan's a lover. He's a gang leader, but he's a softie."

I started shaking and James wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I certainly didn't know this guy, but he smelled amazing. He smelled faintly of cologne and a deep musk, the scent intoxicating.

"I have a feeling Logan's gonna like you," he whispered. His hazel eyes bore into mine. "And if he doesn't," he slid his hand over my back to rest on my butt,"You're all mine."

I gulped and tried to scoot away from the offending hand. He chuckled darkly and pressed his lips to my forehead before getting up and walking out, closing and locking the door behind him.

I heard him trudge downstairs and then his and another voice faintly came into hearing range.

"Hey boss, I brought you one."

"Good. Where is she?"

"In your room. Where's Carlos?"

"Out. Why?"

"We got him one, too. And can you go easy on 'em? They're more scared than any of the others we got."

"You got a soft spot for 'em? Huh?" he sounded angry.

"Yeah. I guess."

I heard the boss scoff. "Only for you, Diamond. You're lucky you're my right-hand man."

"Thanks, Logan," James sighed.

"Yeah, yeah."

I laid back down as footsteps headed up the stairs, the sound softer than when James left. I started sobbing as the door opened. I curled into a ball and I felt the weight shift next to me. I shivered as a hand ran up my side and gripped my wrist lightly, pulling them from my face.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as he spoke, the timbre of his voice making my body shudder. His fingers brushed against my cheek and I opened my eyes.

I gasped as how hot he was. His short, dark brown hair was spiked slightly and styled into a faux-hawk. His brown eyes were lined with black and he also had black snakebites on his pink lips. His pale skin made his dark shirt stand out while it blended with his dark skinny jeans and Vans.

"Hey," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me. I-I won't tell, so just get it over with, p-please," I begged.

His expression looked pained. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

I was visibly shaking.

"What? You don't believe me?"

I shook my head.

"Well, James has a thing for you, 'so I ain't gonna do anything to you just yet."

I nodded and he offered his hand. I hesitantly took it and he pulled me into a sitting position.

"For starters, I'm Logan."

I sniffled. "Alex."

He smiled and my eyes widened as I tried to scoot back and disappear.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-You're the guy t-that broke that k-kid's arms l-last year," I stammered.

He chuckled. "I didn't know you were from my high school."

"Y-Yeah."

He snickered. "How come I've never seen you before?"

I shrugged.

He put his hand on my leg and rubbed it, helping me relax a little. "Ya know what? Yer like a lil' bunny, all fragile and shaking and shit."

I looked at him with big eyes and his expression softened. "Just cause I'm a big bad leader doesn't mean I ain't soft, y'know."

I nodded and he smiled behind his snakebites. "You don't have to be afraid of me. Just give in."

I heard a hint of seductiveness in his voice, just begging me to let go of my landline. I looked at him again and thought I could see the real Logan.

"C-Can I get to know you a little bit?" I asked, hesitantly.

He shrugged. "Sure. Whatcha wanna know, Thumper?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Thumper?"

He shrugged. "You look like a little bunny, Thumper's a bunny...making the connection yet?"

I nodded.

"Shoot," he said, pushing himself further into the bed and crossing his legs.

"What's your name?"

"Logan Phillip Mitchell."

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone. They kicked me out and now I gotta place of my own."

"When did you become a gang leader?"

"Ninth grade."

I gulped as I prepared my next question. "Have you killed anyone?"

He paused. "No."

I let out a breath. "That makes me feel so much better."

"But I have beaten some people pretty bad."

My throat tightened again.

"All done?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Two more."

He nodded and flicked his tongue out over his snakebites.

"Have you ever had...y'know..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sex?"

My face got hot. "Yeah...but with someone you loved?"

He looked up, as if to search his brain for the correct answer. "No, but I have with people who claimed to love me."

I nodded and looked around nervously. "Why are you hiding who you really are? I-I can tell. All this," I motioned to his appearance,"Isn't you. I bet you're really sweet, but something probably happened and now you're like this."

I saw a bit of rage flicker in his eyes and my eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean that! I-I'm sorry! D-Don't hurt me, please!" I felt tears pool in my eyes and they spilled down my cheeks as I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face into my knees. A thumb wiped the tears away and I felt a pair of lips press against mine. Fireworks exploded in my mind as the snakebites pressed painfully into my lips, breaking skin and letting blood trickle out. I started breathing heavy as his tongue darted out and licked the scarlet liquid away. He pulled away and his lips were stained red with my blood, licking it away and smiling, his hair a little messed. His chocolate eyes were black with lust as they roamed my body. He reached a hand up and took out the piercings, placing them on the nightstand before moving toward me again. I watched his lean body move and was entranced, until I remembered he was a gang leader just looking for a good fuck.

"L-Logan?"

He looked up. "Yes, baby?"

'_Since when am I his baby?_' I thought. "Um, what are you doing?"

He pulled me into a laying position by my ankle. "Showing you how much I like you."

"B-But I thought you needed a-a release...?"

He chuckled. "If you were just a fuck, I wouldn't've given you a nickname, Thumper."

My body shivered as his hand ran up my leg and rested on my hip. His voice was filled with lust and was deep and husky. He pressed his lips to mine again and pushed his body flush against mine, my hands going limp on his chest and my body giving in to his demands.

Kaylyn POV

I opened my eyes and looked around the strange living room, the black walls decorated with large picture frames, the pictures all having the same colors: black, gray, and white. The large flatscreen hung on the wall in front of me and aluminum cans were scattered on the mahogany coffee table and the floor. A notebook lay open and there were various names crossed out, some with red pen and some with blue. I remembered what had happened and my heartbeat sped up. I looked at my legs, my breathing speeding up as I noticed a black-clad pair of legs surrounding mine. I felt myself start shaking as I became aware of the heartbeat pounding against my back and the steady breathing pattern that made my torso rise and fall as I rested against it. I shifted my leg slightly and a warm hand gently turned my head. I looked at the person I was nestled against and recognized it to be a tanned Latino. He had the gang look and I felt my body start to shake in fear. I had to admit, he was hot. His chocolate eyes shimmered behind his guyliner as he licked his pink lips, tongue darting out over the silver snakebites that rested there. His short black hair looked soft and silky, as it was spiked up slightly. His cheeks were a light pink, like a constant blush stayed on them, a contrast to his caramel complexion. He wore a black tee, which clung so closely to his torso, his slightly defined muscles showed through.

"Good, you're awake."

My body shook more now as he spoke, his voice low and menacing.

"W-Where am I?" I whispered, trying not to make a loud sound.

"Lower east side."

My brain had a panic attack as I realized that it was the complete other side of where I lived. How was I supposed to get home? Would I even get home?

"What's your name?" he asked.

"K-Kaylyn," I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

He smiled a killer smile and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "Just like me."

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, but my brain reminded me that he was a dangerous person, one not to be associated with.

I pulled my head back and away from his hand and I felt him tense behind me.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you," he assured, placing his hands on my arms and running them down and lacing his fingers into mine. My stomach flipped and I turned my head to look at the boy behind me.

"B-but aren't you—"

He cut me off. "It doesn't matter."

"C-Can I please leave? I-I just want to g-go home."

I saw the corners of his mouth turn down slightly. My eyes widened and tears fell from them as I shook in fear.

"I-I'll stay! I-I didn't mean it! Just please, d-don't hurt me!" I shielded my face with my hands and tool shaky breaths as I was shushed from the gang leader. He ran his right hand through my hair while his left wrapped around my waist.

"Relax, you're okay." I wiped my eyes and I heard the boy gasp. "I forgot to tell you my name! How could I be so stupid? I'm Carlos."

I looked up at him and he smiled, a genuine, carefree smile. As if remembering to act tough, his expression hardened into the menacing boy I saw when I first woke up. I sighed and he eased me off his lap and onto the couch before he stood up. He stretched, raising his arms over his head and groaning, his dark tee raising and revealing a sliver of caramel skin just above his waistband. It was all I could do not to reach out and run my fingers over it, across the waistband of his Abercrombie and Fitch boxers, and up his shirt. I shuddered at the thought and he lowered his arms and straightened his back, walking into the tiled kitchen.

"Want anything?" he asked.

I shrugged, still kind of nervous that I was inside a gang hangout. "Water, I guess."

I heard him scoff. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"I don't know."

I heard the fridge close and he walked back over, handed me a Coke and popped the tab on his Red Bull.

"So, tell me about yourself."

Alexandra POV

I managed to keep my clothes on. Well, most of them. We made out on his fluffy bed, the down comforter underneath us shooting out the occasional feather or two under the shifting weight. I was wearing my tank and jeans while Logan was shirtless. I had given up on pushing him away a long time ago because he was too damn sexy. I mumbled against his lips about how I didn't want to go all the way and he simply nodded, seeming completely satisfied with ravaging my mouth.

He sucked on my neck, biting down on my pulse point and forcing me to cry out. I knew it would bruise, but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered was me, and Logan.

I barely knew him, but I felt an immediate connection to him. There was something, I didn't know what it was, but it was there. My mind kept yelling at me, telling me that this boy was up to no good, full of danger, someone not to be associated with. My heart had a mind of it's own. I knew I needed him, I wanted him, longed for him, and at the same time, had a strong, rational fear of him. I knew that at any moment, he could whip out a knife or a gun and kill me, or he could beat me senseless, or he could drug and rape me; the possibilities were endless.

My chest heaved for air and I opened my eyes to see Logan, his pale chest exposed and rapidly rising and falling. His abs were slightly defined and I wanted to reach out and touch his creamy skin. He straddled me in his black skinny jeans, the fabric hugging his body in all the right places. My gaze lingered up to his face, his brown eyes heavily lidded and halfway taken over with lust. He was recovering, I knew that much. His plump lips were kiss swollen and red, a contrast to his pale complexion. He smirked down on me, his perfect teeth showing in an adorable lopsided smile, as he swung his leg over my body and laid at my side. I turned to look at him and I reached over, lightly tracing his abs with my index finger.

He groaned softly and turned on his side to face me. He hugged me, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. His palms brushed the bare skin at the bottom edge of my tank top, his thumbs tracing desire on my sides.

"Don't tempt me." he said.

I didn't say anything; just laid in his arms looking at him. He pushed his face into my shoulder and groaned again, since my hands had found his hips, my fingers drawing circles lightly on his back.

"It's so hard to behave myself around you." he said. "I don't know if you should be able to even be with me like this. God you're only, what—you're only seventeen."

"And you're so old, right?" I said, suddenly defensive.

"Eighteen," he said, as if were something to be sad about. "At least I'm legal."

I actually laughed, though nothing was funny. My cheeks felt hot and my heart pounded in my chest. "Are you kidding me?"

"Alex," he said, and the sound of my name slowed my heart immediately. He took my arm. "I just want to do things right, okay? I only get one chance to do things right with you. I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked at him. The room was silent except for the rattle of the leaves blowing up against the windows and the crickets chirping. I wondered what my face looked like just then, turned up at Logan. Was it the same intense gaze he was giving me? Obsession?

The frigid night pressed up against the window beside us, causing me to wonder what my mother would think. I wanted desperately to be in a relationship with this delinquent. My mother would never approve. But I needed this boy. I then realized what a relationship meant. This wans't about lust. It was about fear.

"I'm tougher than you give me credit for," I mumbled into his shoulder.

He chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," I said, trying to keep my voice from quivering. We both knew that was a lie. I was terrified of him. But for some reason, I knew that I couldn't live without him.

"I'm not so sure about that," he replied, his voice low and menacing.

I gulped as he took his thumb and lightly ran it over my bottom lip, caressing my cheek at the same time. I heard his phone ring and then a muttered "God damn it" before he got the device out of his pocket.

"What?" he demanded to the other line.

I heard squabbling, unable to make out the words.

"Whadaya mean he won't pay back my money?"

I saw rage flickering in his eyes as he spoke.

"I don't give a shit what he thinks! He wants a meeting tomorrow night, I'll give him one!"

And with that he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, grumbling to himself about some "No-good-son-of-a-bitch".

"I-Is everything okay?" I asked hesitantly.

He sighed and ran his hand through his raven locks. "No. Some bastard wants to play hardball instead of giving me the fucking money he owes."

I nodded slowly and looked at the distressed boy beside me. I gave a shy smile an took his hand in mine, making his hardened expression soften immediately. "Let's go get something to drink. I think I heard your—uhm—guys downstairs."

He nodded and we both stood up, him walking around to the other side of the bed and taking my hand once more. I smiled as we walked down the flight of stairs because I knew, for a second, I had found the real Logan.

**A/N: Phew! Now that that's over with, lemme know what you guys think! Should I continue? (Kaylyn, I know you want me to continue already.)**

**PLEASE R & R! CLick the button!**


	2. What did I Just do?

**A/N: Howdy all! I worked hard on this chapter! I had a bit of writers block and there's this enormous storm that's passing through Florida, so I'll try to write more. Sorry this chapter's so short, but I couldn't wait to post it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush...but I am going to see them perform at Universal Studios in Orlando on May 14th! Maybe I can kidnap them and then own them...especially Logan because he's damn fine. I do own my OCs.**

**Onto Chapter two!**

Kaylyn POV

"So, you guys all live here?" I asked, taking a small sip of my soda.

Carlos nodded. "After the incident, we all turned to violence. I moved out, Kendall moved out, and James and Logan got kicked out, so we teamed up and bought this place."

"That's cool. You guys are like brothers."

He nodded again, taking a swig of his drink.

I thought about what he just told me. '_An incident?_'

I glanced at the Latino, who was in the process if crushing his can. I watched as he twisted the pliant metal in his hands.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the incident?"

Immediately, his strength snapped, and the can crumpled like a sheet of paper. My throat tightened at the revengeful look in his eye.

"Logan, Kendall, James, and I were hanging out at my house, like we did every Saturday. When Logan came over, so did his older sister, Meagan, because she adored my older sister, Elizabeth. My sister and Meagan were seventeen when this happened, so the four of us were, like, fifteen."

His hand started to shake. I didn't know if it was out of anger or sadness, but either way, I took it in my own. He looked at me and gripped my hand, his chocolate eyes full of guilt and remorse.

"We were playing video games on the couch and Elizabeth said that her and Meagan would be back by ten that night. I knew they were going to see their boyfriends. I hated them. All they did was take advantage of them, but they didn't care. Logan and I got in a huge fight with our sisters and they left angry."

He looked down and took a deep breath, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"They didn't come back. They got in a car accident because my sister's boyfriend was driving drunk. That bastard lived and so did Meagan's boyfriend, but our sisters didn't. I—We didn't even get to apologize."

He covered his face with his left hand and squeezed mine with his right. I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose and take another deep breath.

"Did they go to jail?"

He looked up, disgust plastered on his face. "No. Those mother fuckers didn't get convicted."

He glanced at me. "Don't say you're sorry. I'm so sick and tired of people saying they're sorry."

I nodded. "What happened to them if they didn't go to jail?"

He smirked. "We paid 'em a visit."

"Oh," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"They're still very much alive, though. They haven't told anyone, because I told them if they did, I would rip their heart out through their ass, and they know that Logan, Kendall, James, and I are fully capable of doing that."

I gulped and asked, "So, that's when you turned to violence and moved out?"

He nodded. "We flew under the radar back then. We left Minnesota and came here. Figured it was too dangerous up in that hellhole, since my Papi is cop." He let out a low chuckle. "That wouldn't have been good if my Papi found out, now would it?"

I laughed with him and looked down, noticing he hadn't let go of my hand.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and as they got nearer, I heard muttering.

"Logan, it'll be okay, right?" That was Alex's voice.

'_Good to know she's still alive_,' I thought.

"I always leave 'em hanging on by a thread," another voice replied, which I assumed was Logan.

Carlos craned his head to look over into the kitchen. "What'd I miss?"

He stood up and I stood with him, considering he still had my hand and showed no signs of letting go. We started walking toward the kitchen, me spotting Alex grabbing stuff out of the fridge.

"That little asshole, Danny, doesn't plan on giving me my money," Logan replied, taking a pan out of the charcoal cabinet and slamming it on the black stove.

Carlos sighed. "What a douche."

He slid onto the barstool at the breakfast bar, me sliding onto the chair next to him.

"He wants a meeting tomorrow," Logan continued, turning on the burner and taking the egg that Alex handed him. He turned to face her and gave a small smile. "Can you do me a favor and get Kendall and James?"

She shrugged. "Where are they?"

"The media room." He nodded his head toward the hallway across the living room. Alex smiled and walked toward the hall, smiling and giving me a hug before she reached over me and shook Carlos's hand.

"I'm Alex."

He smirked. "Carlos."

She nodded and headed back toward the media room to retrieve the rest of the delinquents.

"Carlos," Logan started. "You want an egg? I was gonna make pancakes, too."

I looked at Carlos, who was smiling. "I'm up for breakfast for dinner. Kaylyn, you want some chocolate chip pancakes?"

I thought about it. '_They could poison me. But then, why would they eat them too? Oh! Maybe, they built up an immunity to the poison and then—_'

"Kaylyn?"

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. "Um, sure."

"Awesome! Breakfast for dinner!" Carlos yelled, throwing his hand up. I looked to my left and saw Logan leaning on the ebony marble counter next to the sink, right in front of me.

He rolled his eyes and held out his hand, giving me a lopsided smile. "Logan."

I shook it and gave a small smile. "Kaylyn."

He looked insanely familiar and I couldn't put my finger on it. He must've noticed my expression because he rolled his eyes again.

"And yes, I'm that guy that broke that kid's arms last year."

My throat tightened and I nodded, remembering how Cameron couldn't write for two solid months after that happened, his arms in neon green casts, which almost everyone signed.

"They suspended me for two weeks," Logan said, chuckling at the memory. "Good times."

"I got them," Alex sighed, sounding completely uninterested, or trying to, at least. She walked past me and mouthed an "_Oh my God_" as she continued into the kitchen and stood by Logan. I was so confused until a shirtless Kendall and a shirtless James slid onto the barstools to Carlos's left. They both were clad in sweatpants, their sculpted bodies glistening with sweat from doing whatever it was that they were doing. They showed off their defined muscles; their large biceps, chiseled abs, and toned pecs all rippling as they breathed heavily.

"What were you guys doing?" Carlos asked, looking just as confused as I was.

James scratched his stomach. "Playing the new boxing game we bought for Kinect. Duh."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

I laughed to myself. '_Guys are still kids, even when they're legal._'

"So, what's up?" Kendall asked Logan as he stirred the pancake batter.

Carlos sighed. "Danny Anholtz."

"Danny Asshole is more like it," Logan retorted, viscously stirring the batter and causing some to land on the counter. I saw Alex lean over and rub his back comfortingly, making his shoulders relax a little. I saw the almost instant connection the two had, the hand holding and caring glances proved it.

"What about him?" James inquired.

Alex leaned over and took the batter from Logan before all of it ended up on the marble counter instead of the frying pan.

Logan dried his hands on a paper towel and threw it in the trashcan. "He won't pay back my ten grand. He wants a meeting tomorrow night, and we're gonna give that little bastard what he wants."

"Well—" We all turned to look at Carlos. "What exactly does he want?" He raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin, his upper body inclined toward Logan.

Logan facepalmed. "Never mind. We'll figure it out when we get there, now won't we?"

I yawned, slipping my hand out of Carlos's to cover my mouth, and glanced at my watch. It was only 11:00 pm. I shrugged and leaned forward, putting my hands back on the counter, my left hand only to be claimed by Carlos once more. I smiled to myself and wrapped my fingers around the back of his hand, my pale skin a deep contrast to his caramel tone.

"Breakfast—er, dinner, rather—is served," Alex announced, placing chocolate chip pancakes in front of the four of us at the bar.

"Sweet! Breakfast for dinner!" Kendall said, snatching up a forkful of pancake and shoving it into his mouth. Logan brought over glasses of chocolate milk for us as we picked at our pancakes.

"These are really good!" James mumbled through a mouthful of pancake. "Maybe if we had bacon to go along with them—"

Logan glanced up from his plate. "Don't push it, Diamond."

James flashed an award-winning smile and continued eating.

I took a bite and realized they were actually pretty good. I glanced at Alex, who was leaning against the counter next to Logan, both indulging in the flapjacks on their plates.

"So, Logan! You have to play this amazing game we got!" Kendall started.

James jumped in. "Yeah! I was all punching and I knocked out this guy and it was like slo-mo."

Carlos laughed. "I can _totally_ see James actually boxing," he said sarcastically. "He'd be too afraid to mess up his hair." He started throwing baby punches into the air, small and confined. I smiled and got up, walking over to Alex to ask her something when I heard a gasp. I looked up to see James's chocolate milk spilled all over the counter, the liquid dribbling over the side.

"Dude!" James scolded, mouth full. "You spilled my chocolate milk!"

Carlos lifted his feet on his chair and sat on his haunches, chewing noisily in James's face. "Nah, nah, nah, nah!"

James gave a battle cry and leaped at him, tackling Carlos to the ground and taking the chair down with him. I shot a nervous glance at Alex, who shrugged. I turned back in time to see Logan and Kendall reach over, taking the other boys' pancakes.

"Are they always like this?" I asked.

Kendall nodded. "We usually let them roll around a bit. They get bored after a while and forget it ever happened."

I laughed lightly and glanced over at Logan, who was cleaning up the sticky mess the wrestling teens had left behind. I tapped Alex on the arm and she turned her head.

'_I need to talk to you_,' I mouthed.

She nodded and turned back to her plate, which had crumbs left on it.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" I questioned.

Kendall swallowed a mouthful of food and pointed upstairs. "First door on your left."

I nodded and I heard Alex. "Wait! I'll go with you! I have to—um—powder my nose!"

I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs and into the first door on the left. Alex followed and closed it, leaning her back against the black door and sliding down to sit on the tiled floor.

"What did we get ourselves into," I muttered sitting on the edge of the ceramic tub. I put my head in my hands and sighed, knowing we were in some deep shit.

"I'm not scared anymore," Alex whispered.

I looked up at her and brown eyes glistened with fear.

"Liar," I said.

She slapped her hands on the floor. "Okay, I am! But I really like Logan. Like really, _really_ like him."

I nodded. "I know. And I really, _really_ like Carlos. But our parents would have heart attacks if they knew we were associated with them."

"Kaylyn, think about the positives. You turn eighteen next month and I do right after in November, we could move out, move here, and you could get the license that your parents never let you."

I grumbled. I hated when she used my own wishes against me. "I don't know," I sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Her face fell and she stuck out her bottom lip, trying to pout her way into my head. "Please?"

I took a deep breath. "Fine. But if we still like them after a week, ONE week, then I might consider your moving out idea."

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" She jumped up and hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah."

She walked back downstairs and I sat in the bathroom.

_'What the fuck did I just do?'_

**A/N: Chapter two is done! Please tell me what you think! R & R! Click that button down there! **


	3. Thats Who I Fell in Love With

**A/N: Hey everyone! I love that everyone's enjoying my story so far! Here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. But when I become rich and famous one day, I will own them and let everyone who reviews on my story come and meet them and hug them and...God, they're so yummy.**

**Big thanks to my reviewers:**

_**Anonymous reviewer**_

_**so-complicated**_

_**WonderlandsOwn**_

_**waterwicca**_

_**Devilocity666**_

_**AllForCarlosBTR**_

**The songs mentioned are:**

_**Halo by Beyonce**_

_**Gone by Nelly**_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

I walked back downstairs and sighed, happy that Kaylyn agreed to give these guys a chance. I was planning on helping Logan clean everything up, but when I got downstairs, the ebony counter was spotless; no spilled milk, no pancake crumbs, no batter splatter. The boys were nowhere to be seen and there were no traces of them, the dishes washed and the garbage taken out. Kaylyn came down the stairs rubbing her temples, casting a leery glance my way. I gave a shy smile and walked into the living room to see aluminum cans scattered across the floor.

"Kaylyn," I said, craning my head toward her as I bent down. "Help me crush these and throw them out?"

She shrugged and walked over, picking up various cans off of the charcoal carpet and setting them on the mahogany coffee table where I took them and crushed the pliant metal in my hands.

"Y'know," Kaylyn started, looking up at me. "Carlos likes to crush cans, just like you."

I smiled. "I feel special."

She laughed. "He reminds me of you."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. He seems like he was crazy and fun before he became...this, I guess," she said, motioning around the room.

"Logan seems like he could've gone on to do great things, like become a doctor or something. He never told me what happened to get him to go to violence. I mean, I know he wasn't born into this because he said his parents kicked him out."

Kaylyn gave me a sad expression. "He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Carlos told me. I asked. I guess Logan is a little sensitive about it."

"I wanna see his sensitive side. I might have to ask about it later."

Kaylyn's eyes went wide. "Is that the best idea?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

"Alex," she whispered. "He could kill you."

My heart pounded in my chest and my throat tightened because I knew she was right. "He hasn't killed anyone. He told me."

"He broke both of Cameron's arms! He is fully capable of killing someone!"

I stood. "I don't care! I really like him! You said a week and I don't think it's been a week yet! Give him a chance! He has more self-control than you give him credit for!"

She stood and tightened her jaw. "I just want you to be careful."

I sighed. "I know. But I'm still asking."

She took a deep breath and gave me a hug. "I still love you, you know that right?"

I nodded and hugged her back. "You're like my sister. I'll always love you."

"Yeah." She gripped my shoulders. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go find Carlos. We'll have to crash here since our parents will have heart attacks if we come home this late and I highly doubt they'll let us leave because they think we'll report them or something."

I nodded. "Night."

"Night," she said, walking toward the media room.

I picked up another can and sat back on my knees, twisting the metal in-between my hands. I pictured Logan; his beautiful chocolate eyes, his dark hair, pale skin, plump lips.

I smashed the can and started humming a song I had heard earlier on the radio, Halo by Beyoncé.

"Hit me like a ray of sun, burnin' through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want, think I'm addicted to your light."

I thought of Logan while I sang it, crushing another can and setting it down on the coffee table. I continued to sing, picking up the cans and bringing them to the kitchen and tossing them in the recycle bin next to the fridge. I felt a pair of hands on my waist and I nearly jumped out of my skin, spinning around and letting out a small shriek. I heard Logan chuckle and pull me into his chest for a hug.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit outta me," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He laughed some more and I felt the heat creep up my cheeks, hoping Logan wouldn't notice. "You're so cute when you're all flustered," he whispered in my ear.

I smacked his chest and looked up at him, seeing a lopsided smile that was genuine. I smiled and yawned, letting out a small groan. "I'm tired."

Logan grabbed my hand and brought me back up to his room. "You can take the bed, I'll, um, take the floor."

I nodded and looked around awkwardly. "Do you have shorts I could sleep in, by any chance?"

He shrugged and walked to his dresser, grabbed a pair of his underwear, and chucked them at me. "Those work?"

I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and I continued to stand there, shuffling from foot to foot, waiting for him to go out of the room so I could change.

He looked up at me from his shoes and I tilted my head to the side. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Sorry!" He pointed to the door as he walked toward it, laughing awkwardly. "I'll just—I'm gonna—I should—bleep, blop, bloop, heh!" His face was bright red as he left quickly and closed the door softly behind him.

I chuckled to myself and slid out of my jeans, replacing them with Logan's black boxer-briefs. I folded my jeans and put them on the chest on the foot of the bed, along with my t-shirt. I smoothed down my tank top and walked over to the door, only to hear soft singing.

"And I, I want much more than just a moment  
See I ain't tryna lease or try to rent, I'm tryna own it, yeah,  
This time I'll make my move, this time I'll show and prove,  
Prove that I'm really irreplaceable."

I pressed my ear to the door to try to hear better.

"Right here between one another, don't care what they say, you gon' be my lover, and if it's in love, baby, I wanna fall, just promise me, baby, you'll be here through it all.  
I'll do it again if I had to, throw this money at you. Girl, you know you got me gone," I opened the door and saw Logan sitting with his back against the dismal wall in front of me.

"I'll do it all again if I had to—" he stopped as he looked up at me.

"You're an amazing singer," I said.

He stood. "You heard?"

I pointed a thumb toward the door. "I was only in the other room."

"Oh," he said, face bright red.

_'God, he's adorable,'_ I thought.

"The room's all yours, if you need it," I said.

He shrugged. "I usually just sleep in my boxers."

I raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened. "I mean, that's okay, right?"

_'Since when is he so vulnerable?'_

"I don't care. It's your house."

He nodded and walked back into his room. "Right."

I followed him and closed the door, facing the wooden plank until he was done changing.

"Lemme know when you're done," I said.

"'Kay."

I stayed like that a couple minutes more, until I heard Logan. "Okay."

I turned around and my breath hitched at how gorgeous he was. His tight black boxer-briefs hugged his body perfectly, and were a deep contrast to his pale skin, his bare chest exposed and bearing slightly defined muscles.

"Enjoy the view?" he asked.

I looked up at him, a smirk on his lips.

_'There's the Logan I know.'_

"I..." I struggled to form coherent words.

He chuckled. "You look pretty sexy yourself."

I blushed and walked over to the bed, pushing the pillows to one side and pulling the blankets down. I heard Logan sigh and I looked up. He slid over to the bed and grabbed the pillows, tossing them onto the floor. "There."

I muttered a_ "Thanks"_ and climbed into the soft bed, the sheets surprisingly white. I furrowed my eyebrows and realized that it was the only white thing in this whole room, with the exception of the door and the bedside lamp. I rolled over onto my right side and peered over the side of the bed to see Logan bent over, laying a blanket on the ground. I thought to myself, _'I could let him sleep here. I mean, he's not gonna rape me, so what harm would it do? This bed's big enough.'_ Kaylyn's voice was in my head, telling me that it would turn out bad and that I shouldn't do it. She always was the logical one. _'And it's logically STUPID to let someone sleep on the floor when there's a huge bed and enough room to keep distance.'_

"Hey, Logan?" I asked.

He turned to look at me. "Hmm?"

"Um, You can sleep here, with me," I said. "If you want."

He looked a little leery. "I don't want to invade your space."

I shrugged. "You're not. It's your bed."

"You're sure?" he asked, still a little skeptical.

I nodded and patted the spot beside me.

He sighed and dropped the blanket he was trying to put down, walking over to the other side of the bed and cautiously climbing in, practically ready to fall of the edge. I knew if I told him he could move over he wouldn't, because he was stubborn. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling as Logan reached over and flicked the lamp off. We were enveloped in darkness, the room seeming darker because of the black walls and gray carpet.

"Logan," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

I gulped. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I thought Twenty Questions was over," he said, chuckling.

"Almost. Promise you won't yell at me?"

I could tell he furrowed his eyebrows by the way he spoke. "I would never yell at you."

I took a deep breath. "Why did you become this way?"

I could feel him tense, but I slid my hand across the mattress to find his hand. I grasped it, feeling him relax some.

"You don't have to tell me," I whispered.

He sighed. "I want to."

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me, but hoping he heard the noise of my hair rubbing against the pillow case.

He took a deep breath. "I had a sister named Meagan. I was fifteen and she was seventeen and I loved her to pieces. I told her secrets that I was too scared to tell my parents and she never said a word. I was so close to her and we hardly ever fought. Her best friend was Carlos's sister, Elizabeth, and me and the guys were at Carlos's house playing video games while our sisters went out wherever. Carlos confronted his sister and I confronted mine about going to see their asshole boyfriends who used and took advantage of them." He squeezed my hand.

"I yelled at her and told her she was being stupid and she ignored me and told me she would be home and it didn't matter. Then, they left. And didn't come back."

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Her boyfriend was driving them home but they were drunk. They got T-boned at an intersection and died. I didn't even get to say goodbye, or I love you. They were just gone. But their asshole boyfriends lived. Bastards didn't go to jail, either. So, we paid 'em a visit and kicked their asses. After that, my parents kicked me out, James's parents kicked him out, and Carlos and Kendall moved out. Since Carlos's dad is a cop and we didn't want him on our trail, we came here to LA from Minnesota and bought this house together, started our own gang, and kept a low profile."

"Then, you break Cameron's arms because..?"

"He called us fags because we all live together."

"Oh. That's a good reason."

I heard the pillow rustle and I knew he'd nodded. I yawned and felt Logan squeeze my hand. "I'm sorry about today."

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed. "For getting you kidnapped and not letting you go home."

I smiled to myself. "It's okay. I had fun. I feel like I'm living on the edge, hanging out with bad boys."

Logan's laugh resonated throughout the whole room. "You crack me up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"And Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"We have school tomorrow."

Hé groaned.

"It's one in the morning."

He groaned again.

"We have to get up at seven."

He groaned a third time, louder and whinier than before.

I smiled and turned to face him in the dark. "Good night, Logie."

"Logie?"

"You gave me a nickname."

"Eh, I gave up on it because it's stupid."

"Oh," I paused. "Can I still call you Logie?"

"Sure."

A smiled tugged on my lips when I felt him scoot more toward the center of the bed and off the edge where he was practically falling off.

"Well, then, good night, Logie."

"Good night, Alex."

I felt my hand being squeezed and then I closed my eyes, knowing I would dream about my Logan. I knew I found the actual Logan. The shy, timid one. The vulnerable one. The one that I fell head over heels in love for.

**A/N: Done! Don't worry, the next chapter is all Carlos, I promise. Sorry if this seems a little short and rushed. My FRIEND whom I was talking on the phone with while I was TRYING to write this kept asking me if I was done yet. By the way, you should check out her story, _We Could Be Onto Something So Good_. She would appreciate if you R&R-ed. Good night all and please click that REVIEW button down there! I have 6 reviews so far and I appreciate them so much! I love to hear you guys' thoughts on my story!**


	4. Am I Crazy or Falling in Love?

**A/N: OMG! So sorry for the late update! I got so tied up in getting everything ready for going back to school since I was on Spring Break all last week! I hope you guys like this chapter! As I promised, it's Carlos.**

**Big Thanks to my reviewers on the last chapter:**

_Anonymous reviewer_

_Devilocity666_

**And thanks to all who favorited and put on their alerts:**

_claireclary_

_Devilocity666_

_Tinkerbella Knight_

_VampireExpert101_

_waterwicca_

_WonderlandsOwn_

**Songs mentioned:**

_Crush by David Archuleta_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone but my OCs. *Sigh***

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Kaylyn POV

I scoured the whole house, passing room after room multiple times.

_'The house didn't look this big when I got here.'_

I gave up on finding Carlos, planning on sleeping on the couch or something. I finally found my way back to the living room to see Carlos snooping around in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning on the counter behind him.

He turned around and searched the drawer beside me and cabinet above my head.

"I'm hungry."

I raised my eyebrows. "But you just had pancakes, like, an hour ago."

He shrugged, closing the cabinet door and looking in the fridge. "I know, but still."

I sighed and watched him close the fridge and head for underneath the sink.

"Carlos, I can—"

"Found it!" he yelled, pulling out a plastic package and tearing it open. "James couldn't hide his Fruit Smackers from me forever!" He plucked the colorful snacks out and popped them into his mouth.

I looked down at my watch. 12:30am.

"Want one?"

I glanced up to see an orange slice in a hand outstretched toward me. I smiled and took it, eating the fruit gummy.

I suddenly felt awkward about asking for a place to crash for the night. I yawned loudly, drawing the attention of Carlos, who stared at me, causing me to blush wildly.

"Tired?"

I nodded.

"You can hang with me. Come on," he said, flicking off the kitchen lights and the living room lights as he grabbed my wrist and headed up the stairs. I struggled to keep up as he swiftly turned the corner and came to a stop. He peeked in the door and grumbled.

"Damn you, Kendall."

He closed the door and tried the room next door, finding it was locked when he couldn't open it. He let out a sigh and walked slowly to the next set of doors, opening the one on the left and flicking the light on.

"Ladies first," he said, motioning for me to walk in. I did just that, stepping into the deep plum room, the wooden floor creaking under my feet. The lamp in the back corner was giving off the light, which was reflected by the multiple mirrors hanging on the walls. A vanity with a 'Cuda ad taped onto the mirror and a vast expanse of hair care products was in the corner along with a pair of French doors leading out to a balcony. The bed spread was also a dark purple, laying underneath various pillows on the queen size bed.

"Wow," I said. "This is...nice."

Carlos closed the door behind him. "This is not my room. God, I hate purple. This is James's room."

I nodded. "Where's yours?"

He made a face. "Kendall is passed out on the floor in my room."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Him and James got into an Nerf gun fight and James locked himself in Kendall's room so Kendall hid in my room and was waiting for him to come out. He's covered in suction darts."

We laughed and Carlos walked over to the glass doors, gazing out the window. "I wanted this room."

"Why does James have it?" I asked, walking over to stand next to him.

"He likes to tan."

I nodded. "I didn't know you liked to tan."

He shook his head. "Oh God, no. Do I look like I need to tan?" he asked, holding his arm out.

I laughed. "Then, why do you like the balcony so much?"

He turned to look at me. "I'll show you."

He opened the door and brought me out. I looked up at the navy sky, swirls of purple flowing through the landscape. The bright stars twinkled as the full moon's light cascaded down and illuminated the whole balcony.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I glanced at Carlos and nodded. "It really is."

He smiled and leaned on the railing.

A breeze blew across the balcony and made me shiver, hoping the boy next to me wouldn't notice. But, with my luck, he did.

"If you're cold, we can go inside. If I had a jacket, I would give it to you."

I shook my head. "It's a gorgeous night. I refuse to go inside."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

We stood out there for a couple more minutes and struggled not to shiver, the constant breeze chilling my skin through my long-sleeved shirt. I knew if I gave in, Carlos would make me go inside, because that's just how he is.

I was about to give up and go inside, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"You're stubborn, you know that?"

I craned my neck to look at him and smiled. "So I've been told."

We laughed and then it got so quiet, all you could hear was the crickets chirping in the trees. Carlos stared into my eyes and spun me around so I was facing him.

"You have beautiful eyes," he whispered.

I felt the heat creep up my cheeks. "Thanks."

A smile tugged at his lips as he reached a hand up to caress my face. My breath hitched and he rubbed his thumb over my cheek and started to slowly lean in. I closed my eyes and closed the distance between us, our lips pressing together in urgency. His lips were soft and warm, molding against mine in utmost perfection. I was lucky he took out his snakebites earlier, otherwise, this wouldn't have turned out so well.

He pulled away and looked at me with big eyes. The brown orbs were full of love and care and I knew I needed this boy in my life. Sure, there were risks. Sure, I told Alex it was dangerous. But, there was something there. I felt something in that kiss and I knew, he felt it too.

"Kaylyn, I—"

"Oh, just kiss me again."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck. I let myself become enveloped in his warmth, his strong arms wrapped around my waist, his hands pressed against my sides. I pulled away and glanced at my watch.

"Fuck!" I said, slipping out of Carlos's arms and running back into the house.

"What?" he asked hesitantly, gently closing the door behind him as I kicked my shoes off.

I pulled the pillows and stuff off the bed and threw them on the floor. "It's almost one in the morning and we have school tomorrow! Quick, do you have a shirt I could wear to bed?"

He looked around and started to shake his head. "No—Wait!" I watched as he sunk his right arm inside his tee and used his left to pluck the front and pull it over his head. He tossed the graphic V-neck to me and stood there. "That work?"

I smiled to myself and nodded, "Sure. Now, put your pjs on or whatever, and go get in bed."

I put his warm shirt on over mine and sunk my arms into both shirts, wriggling out of mine and staying in Carlos's, being careful not to overexpose myself. I turned and threw my shirt over with my shoes, glancing at the spot that Carlos was setting up for himself on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

The turned and smiled. "Making my mattress."

I shook my head. "Sleep on the bed; I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you sleep on the floor! You're the guest, take the bed."

"No! This is your house, therefore, the bed is yours."

"You're so stubborn, you know that?"

I smiled. "So I've been told."

He walked up and scratched his chin. "I have a compromise."

I squinted. "I'm listening."

"What if," he motioned between us. "we shared the bed?"

I pondered the thought._ 'Any other day I would've said,"NO WAY." Now, I'm considering this?'_

I glanced at his face, which was a bright red, masked by the caramel tone of his skin.

I thought about it more._ 'Its wrong! You aren't married, so you shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed. And he could kill you!'_ Then there was Alex's voice in my head, telling me to risk it, to live on the edge.

I sighed. "Okay. We can share the bed."

I saw a glint in his eye and he smiled. "Cool. Uhm...I usually sleep in just my boxers...Is that okay?"

"Yeah..." I replied, a little skeptical about him in just his underwear.

I walked over to the opposite side if the bed and climbed it, staying close to the edge. I turned to stare at the vanity, Carlos not realizing I could see him undressing in the mirror. He had his back to me and I could see the numerous scars that were scattered across the caramel skin. There was a healing cut on his back that started at his right shoulder blade and extended downward to the middle of his back, the skin pink and tender. My eyes moved down his back to see the tight blue boxer-briefs that boy was sporting, the fabric gripping his hips and highlighting the boy's body in all the right places. He turned around and I rolled onto my back, hoping he didn't notice me watching him. The weight shifted on the mattress as he climbed underneath the covers, moving more toward the center of the bed. He reached up and flicked the lamp off, the room engulfed in darkness and silence.

All was quiet until Carlos spoke. "I saw you watching me."

My heart sank and butterflies swarmed in my stomach. "You did?"

He chuckled. "I saw you looking in the mirror in the mirror that was in front of me."

"Oh," I muttered, thoroughly embarrassed.

The silence took over again and I listened intently when Carlos started humming.

"What song is that?" I whispered.

"Crush," he replied. "Have you heard it?"

"Yeah. I just, didn't think you'd listen to music like that."

He laughed. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

I gulped because I knew I would regret what I was about to ask. "Like what?"

He took a deep breath. "I'll go with the general information." He cleared his throat. "My name is Carlos Roberto Garcia. I am eighteen and my birthday is August 15th. I live on the lower east side of Los Angeles, California."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Carlos.

"I run a gang with my three best friends; Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, and James Diamond." His hand found mine underneath the blanket. "I had a fun, loving, crazy sister until three years ago on March 21st." I could hear his voice quiver as he spoke. "I've never killed anyone, but I have kicked some serious ass." I chuckled to myself and continued to listen. "I drive a black Toyota FT-HS Concept and go to high school with you." I could tell he turned his head to look at me because I heard the pillow rustle against his dark hair. "And I don't know why I never noticed you before." I smiled and he squeezed my hand. "Now you know about me. I want to know about you."

I took a deep breath. "My name is Kaylyn Marie Gaskill. I am seventeen years old and my birthday is October 21st. I live on the upper west side of Los Angeles, California and I love to sing." I honestly had no idea what else to say. "Errm...My best friend is Alexandra Celine Hammond and I have a little brother named Bryce. Uhm...my favorite kind of music is pop and I like to...uh...read...?"

"Anything else?" Carlos asked.

I tried to remember stuff he said. "Yeah...uh...I don't have a car and I go to high school with you and I knew you vaguely, from what other people would talk about."

"That's cool," he said, letting out a loud yawn.

"Okay, now we have to go to sleep. We have school tomorrow and it's, like, one in the morning."

"M'kay."

"Good night, Carlos."

"Mmm...g'night Kaylyn. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

I smiled. "Same to you."

I felt a gentle squeeze to my hand and I closed my eyes, pondering the boy I'd met today. I got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about him. He's just a fun-loving kid trapped in the body of a troubled, grief-driven teen. As I heard him softly snoring, out fingers still intertwined, I felt something flutter in my chest, and I knew, I was slowly falling for this boy, even if I wasn't ready to admit it to myself yet.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I worked hard on this! Tell me what you think! Click that review button down there and be a doll and favorite this or put it on your alerts! It makes me happy...BUT REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPIER! Click it! **


	5. Facing The Fear

**A/N: HEY! Sorry for not updating in forever! I had a whole week of important testing and an AMAZING Lady Gaga Concert, so I made this chapter longer as an apology! I hope you guys like this! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.**

**Big thanks to my reviewers:**

_GreyLionDiva _

_CoolDolphin42 _

_claireclary _

_Difficult-notImpossible _

_Devilocity666 _

_tiarashine_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

I heard my iPod alarm pierce the morning air. I groaned and pulled it out from underneath my pillow and slid the bar, silencing the irritating trill. I took a deep breath and noticed my surroundings. The only light was coming from the window above my head and the walls were...black? I rubbed my eyes as yesterday's events came pouring back into my head, allowing me to become fully aware of the arms wrapped around my waist, the legs intwined with mine, and the massive boner pressing against my ass. It was kinda awkward, mostly because the cocky bastard behind me was still asleep and God knows if he wasn't, he'd be probably end up bragging about how big his dick is. Part of me was screaming,_"Get the FUCK out of there!"_, while the other half was imagining how adorable Logan probably looked while he was asleep behind me; his dark chocolate locks all tousled and his pink lips quivering and slightly parted. I shivered when I felt Logan's hot breath on the crook of my neck, the slow pattern puffing partially on my right shoulder, making my heart flutter. I subtly rolled over in Logan's arms, his grip on me loosening on instinct. I took a deep breath as I drank in his appearance. He had total bedhead, making him have sex hair. The short, dark locks were sticking in every direction, the strands standing on end. His plump lips were parted slightly, and his big doe-like eyes were closed. I smiled at the deep purple bruise on his neck from when we made out the day before. I smiled and rolled back over, smirking as I shifted my hips backward, earning a delicious groan from the sleeping boy behind me. I wanted to get ready, but I couldn't escape Logan's grip. I guess I'd just have to wait for his alarm to go off.

About ten minutes later, the incessant beeping started, the alarm clock signalling that it was 6:25 am. I heard a relatively loud groan and then the arms were removed from their position on my stomach, stretching into the air, and coming back to rest where they were before. I yawn was released from Logan and then a deep breath before he spoke.

"Good morning, baby."

_'First Thumper, now, he's resorting to "baby"? I kind of like it, actually...'_

"Morning, Logie."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"Logie. It's a pet name."

"You don't like it?" I asked, feeling a little hurt and having no idea why.

"No."

My heart sank and my eyebrows furrowed, my lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"I love it."

I smiled a little, the sound of his laughter filling the room at the mad face I made. I slapped his left hand, which was flat, fingers spread, against my stomach.

"You're such an asshole."

I felt his breathing against my ear and I gulped. "But you love me."

He darted his tongue out and licked the shell of my ear, his hot breath making me shudder. "I mean, you do love me, right?" he asked seductively.

All I could do was nod as he nibbled at my ear. "That's what I thought."

I laid there in Logan's arms while said boy continued to nip at my neck and shoulder. His hands had found their way underneath my shirt and were sliding up and down my left side, trying to get some before school. I let out a gasp when his teeth sank into my shoulder, the bite quickly soothed by his tongue.

"L-Logan," I stuttered.

"Hmm?" he hummed against my neck.

"W-We need to get ready f-for school."

He sighed. "Fine."

He kissed my temple before rolling out of bed and stretching out. I don't know how i hadn't noticed the scars on his chest and his back, most of them old and healed. There were a couple on his chest that looked new, just some scratches and scrapes, though.

_'His scars make him even hotter and sexier than before,'_ I thought.

I watched him as he walked around the bed and caused me yelp in surprise when he slid his hands under me and lifted me up, bridal style.

"Whoa! Where are we going?" I asked as he went even further, throwing me over his shoulder, my arms dangling down his back.

"Downstairs to make breakfast," he replied simply.

I whined. "But I'm not decent!"

He scoffed. "Where're ya going? Ta see the president?"

He opened the door and walked out, my body bouncing on his shoulder with every step he took down the stairs. He threw his spare hand over my butt and I slapped his back. "Completely unnecessary!"

"It's for support, I swear!" he pleaded, reaching the kitchen.

Kaylyn POV

_"You son of a bitch," I heard Carlos say to the man standing next to me. I couldn't do anything. He bound and gagged me and was currently holding a gun to my left temple. Carlos had a Colt 45 in his hand, pointing the shiny metal weapon at the man's heart, thumb on the trigger._

_The man chuckled as tears poured down my face. "Give it up, Carlos. She'd never go for you anyway."_

_"You let her go NOW or I'll pound you into shit!" Carlos yelled, lips drawn in a tight line and his right hand shaking as he held the gun._

_"She deserves to die, Carlos. Can't you see? She doesn't love you. She's just gonna go tell the cops on you guys and you'll all be fucked."_

_"She's done nothing wrong!"_

_The man darkly chuckled, pressing the cold metal against my temple even further._

_"Let her go, Thompson!"_

_My eyes widened when Carlos came running to tackle the guy to the ground. He leaped at him, hands around his neck. I saw the man suffocating and slowly bringing the gun up to the side of Carlos's heart. I screamed with the gag in my mouth and tried to get his attention, but nothing worked as the man pulled the trigger._

•••

I sat up, gasping as the bright morning light filtered through the French doors. My heart was pounding and I was sweating, tears falling down my face and my body shaking. I sniffled and put my face in my hands, trying to register that it was just a dream.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, sitting up next to me.

I just nodded, face still hidden.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, mindlessly running his hand through my hair. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I nodded and he slowly pulled my hands away.

"Much better."

I sniffled again and looked at Carlos. "T-There was a scary man a-and he bound a-and gagged me and y-you tried to save me, b-but he shot you. It was horrible!" I sobbed into the crook of his neck, his hands running comfortingly up and down my back.

"You're okay," he whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "N-No! I d-don't know what I would do if a-anything happened t-to you!"

"Really?" he asked, genuinely taken off-guard by that statement.

I nodded and looked up at him with red, tear-stained eyes and he smiled, cupping my cheek and leaning down to capture my lips in a kiss. "You're the first person that's ever told me that."

I looked up at him again and he shrugged. "No one ever takes the time to actually get to know me. Except for you."

I sniffled again and he rubbed his thumb over my cheek. "You alright?"

I nodded and smiled at him, getting a small smile in return. "Carlos?" I said, my voice small.

"Yeah?"

"What's for breakfast? I'm kinda hungry."

He chuckled and I smiled as I watched him get out of bed, reaching his arms into the air and stretching his back, obviously trying to keep his boner hidden from my view, which was virtually impossible. I giggled to myself as he continued to stretch for a good five minutes before he walked over to me, his morning wood gone. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway to his room. He smirked and told me to stand back. He counted down on his fingers from three, to two, to one before kicking open the door to Kendall's room.

Upon entering, James was laying on the floor, dazed from the loud noise Carlos's foot had made upon coming into contact with the wooden door.

He glanced and Carlos, his big hazel eyes blinking a few times before his lips pulled into a smirk. "Kendall's gonna kick your ass."

As if cued, Kendall ran in, face covered in orange and black suction darts, and glared at Carlos. "What the fuck!"

Carlos shrugged. "It's not my fault he locked the door."

"But kicking it down wasn't necessary!"

He shrugged again. "Was ta me."

"That's it!" Kendall yelled before charging at Carlos, grabbing his shoulder and slamming him onto the ground.

"Stop it, guys!" I yelled at them, only to be ignored.

Carlos kneed Kendall in the stomach before delivering a hook to his jaw. He flipped them over so he was straddling Kendall and he pinned him to the emerald carpet by his shoulders.

"Guys! Stop!" I was ignored again.

Kendall threw a punch at Carlos's right side and he briefly clutched it, obviously becoming more annoyed with the blonde than infuriated. Carlos wrapped a hand around Kendall's neck while the other grasped both his wrists and pinned them above his head. Kendall was struggling against his hold and was trying to move his hands to pry Carlos's off his neck, but his attempts to escape failed.

"Carlos! Stop, you're hurting him!" I yelled, tears falling down my face. That seemed to snap him out of his trance and he looked at me, releasing Kendall's wrists and his neck before getting off of the blonde.

"Never forget who you mess with, Knight."

Kendall glanced up at Carlos with jade eyes, gasping the crisp air into his lungs, trying to replenish his body. Carlos walked over to me and I backed away, shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It happens all the time and I promise, it's no big deal," he explained, still moving closer.

I continued to back away.

"I won't hurt you, Kaylyn."

He kept gaining and I kept trying to get away. "How am I supposed to trust you after that?" I asked.

"Look out!" he yelled, racing toward me.

I stepped back with my right foot and realized, there was nothing there. I frantically flailed my arms, reaching for something to grab, but the walls were bare. I closed my eyes and waited for my head to collide with the ground, but it never did.

I opened one eye to see Carlos grabbing my wrists while his foot was lodged around a door frame. His chocolate eyes were wide with fear and relief as he pulled me up into a standing position. My heart was pounding in my ears as I leaned on the wall for support. Carlos looked like he was about to pass out. His face was pale and he was shaking slightly. I never thought I'd see him so vulnerable.

"You okay?" I asked, placing my hand in his.

He squeezed my hand. "I thought I almost lost you."

"I'm still here, thanks to you."

He sighed. "I know." He looked up at me. "Is that a good enough reason to trust me?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Well, I'm an alpha and sometimes, you gotta put the betas in their places." He nudged his head toward the kitchen. "Breakfast?"

I nodded. "Let's go."

Alexandra POV

I listened to Logan hum as he made the scrambled eggs, his voice mesmerizing and tranquil. I recognized the song to be 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele and I furrowed my eyebrows.

_'I didn't think he liked that kind of music.'_

I always had pictured Logan as kind of a Screamo or Hip-Hop kind of guy because of his menacing appearance, but I was being contradicted left and right. I never thought of Logan as 'sweet' before, or 'nice'. My friends always informed me to stay away from Logan and his posse. They were dangerous and not to be fucked with and when Logan wants you, he gets you. He takes you, fucks you, and kicks you out. That's just how he played. I wasn't one to fall for people's shit, but Logan—he was something else. If he treated everyone like he's treating me, then why do his girlfriends last for only about an hour?

I glanced over at the ladykiller and watched as he flipped the eggs in midair, most of them successfully landing back in the pan from which they came. I must've zoned out because I found myself staring as his perfect ass in his tight black boxer-briefs.

"Enjoy the view?" a smug voice asked,

I snapped out of my stare and was met with a smirk.

"Uh—no. I mean—yes—um maybe...?"

He chuckled and put the eggs onto five plates. I gave him a questioning look. "What about me?"

He smirked. "You don't like scrambled eggs."

My mouth hung open in astonishment and my heart was pounding in my ears.

_'How could he possibly know that?'_

"How did you..?"

"I keep tabs on people. And judging by the grossed out face you made when I was making them, I figured you didn't like them."

_'I made a face? Well, it's good to know he actually looks at me and pays attention to me and keeps tabs on me...wait, shouldn't that freak me out?'_

Logan smiled and walked over to me, putting the frying pan in the sink as he made his way over. The hairtie I was fiddling with on my wrist fell to the floor, and I groaned as I bent over to pick it up. I felt hands on my hips and Logan suck in a harsh breath.

"You're such a fucking tease."

I stood up and Logan looked at me hungrily, leaning forward to kiss my neck.

_'He always goes for the neck first. Maybe that's his favorite spot on a woman. I wonder if he'd let me—'_

I yelped as Logan's hands slid down and grasped my ass, his teeth nipping at my neck. "L-Logan..."

He looked up with love in his eyes and I took the opportunity to attach my lips to his, moving softly and smoothly.

"Get a room!" a voice yelled.

We both whipped around to see Kaylyn, Carlos, Kendall, and James all staring at us. My face was turning bright red and I glared at James, who was obviously the one who had yelled at us by the way he was smirking.

"You're just jealous that I got a girlfriend and can get some before school. No one but men approach you 'cause they think yer gay 'cause'a how ya care about yer stupid ass hair so much."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "We'll continue this later. I'm still wondering how it'd feel to have those talented lips around my dick."

I shivered and Logan chuckled, looking back at James. "Yeah, I was talking about that dumb ass hair ya got going on there."

James looked up and put his hands on his sandy brown hair, petting it down. "Don't worry, he didn't mean that."

_'Whoa! Hold the phone! I'm his girlfriend?'_

I stood there, in shock, as James and Logan threw verbal abuse at each other.

"You better watch yerself, Diamond. I'm the one who cooks around here and soon enough, you'll be feeding yerself."

James glared at Logan. "Fuck you."

Logan smirked, knowing he had won this battle. "Now, go get dressed, pretty boy. You take longest in the bathroom. Carlos ain't gonna eat yer breakky."

"Damn!" Carlos yelled, stomping his foot.

I watched as everyone but James and Logan grabbed a plate and headed to the media room, Kaylyn looking like a lost puppy as she mindlessly followed a boxer-clad Carlos. James headed upstairs and started getting ready while Logan tightened the grip he had around my waist.

"Alex?"

I didn't answer.

"You okay, babe?"

I blinked a couple times, still in shock. "Are we, like, a thing, now?"

I looked at Logan, his deep brown eyes filled with uneasiness. "Do you not want to be?"

My eyes widened. "No! God, no! That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" he whispered.

"I want to, you know, be with you. But, can we keep it a secret for today? I don't want my mom to find out before I tell her because I know, if she finds out from someone else first, you'll never be able to see me again."

He smiled. "I have my ways."

I giggled as he rubbed my lower back.

"C'mon. Let's go get ready for school." He guided me to the stairs and I looked back. "But what about your breakf—"

"Carlos'll eat it. I'm not really hungry anyway."

We got to his dark room, passing the closed bathroom door, behind which you could hear the hum of the hairdryer. We stepped into his room and he closed the door, turning to face me. "You need something to wear?"

I nodded and watched as Logan moved over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a tank. He tossed the garments at me and closed the drawer, eyeing me questioningly.

"Well?"

I looked down at the clothes in my hand and back up at Logan. "Why..?"

"I kept some of my sisters things, to remind me of her, remember that she's still with me."

I nodded and looked at Logan, the boy sighing and turning, his back facing me. I peeled off the black boxer-briefs I had worn to bed and tugged the jeans on before pulling my tank over my head and replacing it with the turquoise striped one Logan had provided. I smoothed my shirt down and glanced up to see a smirking Logan.

"Did you just watch me change?"

He smirked larger. "You've got a damn sexy body."

"Thanks, but that's really awkward."

He chuckled and walked over to his closet, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and sliding them onto his legs. He rummaged through his dresser drawer and pulled out a tight gray graphic tee, slipping his arms through and tugging it over his head. I was slightly saddened that he had to cover up his muscles, but I knew I'd get to see them later.

I finished getting ready; putting on my make-up, doing my hair, using some of James's hair products, and heading downstairs to see my backpack slung over the back of an overturned chair. I sighed and knew my backpack had knocked it over, the books being entirely too much weight for a person, more so for a chair. I walked over and unhooked the straps and set the chair right side up. I turned around and saw Kaylyn on the couch, watching tv. Logan walked down the stairs and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Ready to go?"

Before I could answer, a muffled "No" came from behind him. I saw Carlos hopping on one leg, using one hand to put his jeans on while the other was brushing his teeth. I giggled as Logan rolled his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall.

"You have ten minutes."

Carlos's eyes widened and he raced back upstairs, pushing James out of the bathroom as he took it over.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We pulled up in different cars. I was with Logan in his charcoal Aston Martin while Kaylyn was with Carlos in his black Toyota Concept. I glanced out the window as we parked and James and Kendall climbed out of the Audi SUV from the day before.

"Logan, some rules apply today. Like I said, we keep this a secret until I tell my mom today."

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"That means no hand holding, kissing, hugging, kidnapping, or inappropriately touching."

"What about whispering dirty things in yer ear?"

"No."

He sighed. "Fine. But, I want to be there when ya tell yer mom about us."

"Deal," I whined. "But, can you look normal when we do?"

His eyebrows knitted. "I don't look normal?"

"No. I meant, don't wear your snakebites and don't mention how you 'kicked that kid's ass today'."

"Alright, Picky Penelope."

"Picky Penelope?"

He blushed bright red. "Isn't that a saying?"

I shook my head.

"Oh. I never said that."

"If you say so."

He rolled his eyes. "Now, get outta my car."

I stepped out and slung my backpack over my shoulder, closing the door and earning some dirty looks from people as I walked into the building with Logan at my side.

Kaylyn POV

I was nervous as hell. I stepped into the high school with Carlos's arm around my waist, even though I told him to be discreet. I saw Alex and Logan walk in ahead of us, no part of them touching, but I knew their minds were connected. Everyone was talking about them as we passed the halls, coming upon my locker, which is across from Alex's. When I got there, I unlocked it and switched out my books, Carlos's arms on me this whole time.

I got to first period before the talking started.

"Did you know she's with Garcia now?"

"Oh, I heard she was his personal fuck buddy."

"Her friend came in with Mitchell and he was, like, totally eye-fucking her."

"I bet she already gave into him and they had sex all last night and this morning."

I swung around in my chair. "Can you guys, like, shut the fuck up?"

They glared at me and stayed quiet.

I sighed and I heard them continue talking amongst themselves as I struggled to stay focused on copying the notes about Shakespeare. I mean, I love Language Arts, but with the dumb bimbos behind us, I couldn't concentrate on one thing the poor woman said.

Second, third, and fourth periods breezed by, only the occasional conversation about Alex and I. As I walked to lunch, the halls silenced when I walked past the cliques. I got to the end of the hallway and pushed the doors open, stepping into the large cafeteria, packed with hungry kids. I gripped my lunchbox and headed to a mostly empty table, the only two people being there were Alex and our friend, Pilar.

"What's up with you guys today? You both seem so angry and Alex is quiet. She's never quiet," Pilar asked as I pulled the chair out and sat at the table.

I sighed and took my sandwich out of my lunchbox. I unwrapped it and took a bite, trying to avoid Pilar's question.

"Well?" she asked.

I swallowed my peanut butter and jelly sandwich bite and was about to talk when three guys from the football team came up; Bryan, John, and Adam.

Bryan was always the one everyone wanted to be. He was popular, hot, and the quarterback of the team, but he was a douche. He always made fun of Alex for no reason. If she liked someone, he found out, and usually, he was friends with that person. When she liked a guy, Elliott, in eighth grade, he would torment her in front of him all the time and made her want to kill herself.

"Look, they even sit together," Adam said.

"They're always together. I wonder if they're lesbo," John remarked.

Bryan walked over and put a hand on Alex's shoulder, making her flinch. "Hey, Alex. I heard you're Mitchell's fuck buddy."

I looked over at Alex who kept her head down.

Bryan chuckled. "I wonder if he's crazy. Who the hell would wanna fuck you?"

The guys laughed and I opened my mouth to say something. "You're just jealous she can get a hotter guy than you."

"Shut the fuck up. You're with Garcia, so you aren't anything but a dumb bitch."

Pilar stood up. "Leave them alone, asswipe."

He laughed. "Who's gonna make me?"

Before Pilar could say something else, Alex looked up at him. "Watch what you say. Logan could slit your throat."

The guys chuckled. "I'd like to see him try."

"That can be arranged," I growled through gritted teeth.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I have to go to practice. So long, sluts."

They guys walked away and I saw Pilar grab her apple and get ready to chuck it at him.

"He isn't worth it," I said.

I glanced over at Alex who had her head down and was quietly biting into her sandwich.

"You okay?"

She nodded but didn't look up. I watched her closely and behind the curtain of her hair that surrounded her face, I saw her hand come up and wipe her eyes. I clenched my teeth and hoped that she would get revenge on that mother fucker.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The last bell ha rung and I headed to my locker, grabbing the books I needed for homework. I made sure to take extra long, hoping to avoid Bryan and the Douchettes. I watched as kids became scarce in the halls and I closed my locker and took the back way out of the school building. I found Alex waiting for me and we walked out together, leaving for the weekend. We made our way through the alleys between school buildings and were almost to the parking lot when Alex and I were shoved into the wall.

"Trying to avoid us?"

John snickered as Bryan appeared behind him. John was painfully pressing my shoulders into the rough cement and he kept applying more and more pressure.

"You thought you could get away that easily?" Bryan snickered as he walked over to Alex, Adam restraining her. He said something to him and Adam came over to me and grabbed my left arm while John clutched my right.

"You're so weak and useless, which why it's so fun to mess with you," he growled, pushing a shaking Alex into the wall.

I couldn't imagine how she felt. This was her worst enemy, her biggest fear, the guy that crushed her emotionally and mentally, time and time again. Tears spilled out of her eyes and flowed down her face. I was surprised she'd put up with him and the stuff he does to her since Kindergarten. And here he was now, getting ready the beat the shit out of her so he could have his lucky three; crushing her emotionally, mentally, and, now, physically.

"You're a dirty, no-good bitch with nothing. You will never amount to anything and Mitchell is just using you. He wouldn't care if I killed you right now."

I was kicking and shoving and trying to escape, but I abruptly stopped when one of the boys delivered a harsh blow to my stomach. I slumped over, gasping as the wind was knocked out of me.

"You're worthless," Bryan said as he kneed Alex in the stomach. She doubled over and hit the ground, clutching her stomach. He laughed and squatted next to her.

"Is the baby crying? Awww!"

He stood and kicked her in the back, causing her to scream in pain.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, ignoring my pain and struggling to break free from these monsters. I received two more punches in the stomach and finally gave up. "I'm sorry, Alex," I whispered.

Alex had put her hands up to shield her face as she was repeatedly kicked, Bryan laughing manically as she whimpered with each blow.

"Where's your little Logie to save you now?" he mocked.

I heard him laughing and then the laughing stop abruptly, replaced by a familiar voice. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your fucking throat right now."

* * *

**A/N: Done! Hope you liked it. Now, we all know that the familiar voice was Logan and Carlos is there too but I haven't mentioned him yet. Just to let you know, I have been tormented by a guy named Bryan since Kindergarten and I have a friend who sticks up for me named Pilar, and I was made fun of in front of the guy I like, Elliott. But, I have never been beaten up by anyone.**

**Now, You know what I love? **

**If you answered REVIEWS, you are CORRECT! Please, please, PLEASE review! I appreciate it SO much! So, CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**


	6. If She's Broken, I'll Fix Her

**A/N: HEy everyone! I wrote this today after my amazing tour of Full Sail and my awesome nap. I hope you guys like it and it's kind of a filler. But, nevertheless, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...yet.**

**Big Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_haelie_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Devilocity666_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_dancer11_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

My vision blurred with tears and I felt numb. The pain in my back and my stomach was excruciating as I was curled up on the cold ground. I could hear his cackling, his maniacal laughter, the noise taunting me, daring me to do something. But I knew I couldn't. He was right. I was weak, worthless, no-good. No one could ever love me. I hadn't noticed his laughter stop until a voice rang in the air.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your fucking throat right now."

I opened my eyes and saw Bryan in a headlock, a knife pressed to his throat by Logan.

"You stupid son of a bitch. You don't have one, do you?"

I saw Bryan's big blue eyes wide with fear, his body shaking. John and Adam ran past me, abandoning their leader and leaving him in the clutches of an expert ass-kicker. Carlos and Kaylyn ran over to me and helped me get up, my body burning as I wearily stood on my feet.

"Look at what you fucking did to her!" I looked at Logan, rage evident on his face. "I will ruin your life."

"Logan," I croaked.

He looked at me, his expression softening.

"Let him go."

His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "But—"

"Let him go."

Logan looked down at Bryan and punched him in the stomach, making him fall to his knees.

"You're lucky. Next time you fucking mess with her, so help me God, I will make your life a living hell." He kicked him hard in the groin before coming over to me and carefully lifting me up, a sharp pain shooting up my back. I whimpered and looked up at Logan's angelic face, wrapping my arms around his neck and just sobbing into his shoulder.

"I won't ever let that prick hurt you again."

I nodded and clung to him for dear life, afraid that if I let go, I would fall into depression.

"Carlos, you drive."

Carlos nodded and got into the driver seat as Kaylyn got in the passenger seat.

"If I hurt you, sorry in advance," Logan whispered as he carefully climbed into the backseat, cradling me in his arms. He managed to get in the seat and close the door, without causing me any pain. He leaned with his back against the door and his legs across the length of the seat. I was in his lap, head on his chest. My stomach throbbed and my lower back stung and my tears had stopped falling. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't as I listened to them talk.

"What the hell is his problem?" Logan asked.

Kaylyn sighed. "That's been going on since before I met her."

"Well, that bastard is gonna get a mouthful."

"Logan," Kaylyn pleaded. "Don't waste your time. He isn't worth it."

"He broke her! He is worth it! I'm gonna make sure that—"

"There's virtually nothing we can do," Carlos said.

"She's scarred, both mentally and emotionally. He's ruined her life and she is scared to death of him. She never talks about him to anyone except me," Kaylyn answered.

"Well, I'll get her to talk about it. He's gonna pay for what he's done."

I think I fell asleep eventually because next thing I knew, we were back at Logan's place. I was on my stomach, in a bra and my jeans, on Logan's bed. I tried to get up when I felt Logan's hand coax me back down. "Shh. Stay down. You need to rest."

I looked up at him and he gave me a sad smile, running his fingers through my hair.

"You have about five bruised ribs and a bruise on your lower back. Ice should keep the swelling and the pain down. I'll bring you some ibuprofen to reduce the pain some, if it's really bad. Do you need anything right now?"

I smiled. "No thanks. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this stupid mess."

"No big deal. I just wanted to know, are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Liar."

I sighed. "So, I'm not okay. I don't want this to be your problem."

"Too late."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Well, I'm gonna be."

He raised an eyebrow. "But you have no reason to be."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

I scoffed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"No."

"Logan."

"What?"

"You win."

He smiled slyly. "Always do."

I sighed and wanted to sink into the bed, disappear from Earth and forget I ever existed. I was falling hard for Logan, and I just dragged him into the most fucked up life anyone could ever have.

"Now, can I ask you something?" Logan questioned, voice soft and comforting.

I sighed, knowing he would ask sooner or later. "Sure."

"What did he do to you?"

I held back my tears. "Outside, or at lunch?"

"Both. Talking will make you feel better."

"Well," I started. "At lunch, he called me your fuck buddy, said you must be crazy because he said, 'Who would wanna fuck you?' Then, called Kaylyn a dumb bitch, and both of us sluts."

"And how did that make you feel?"

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Okay, Dr. Phil."

He rolled his eyes. "Answer the question."

"It made me feel..." I struggled to find the right words. "It made me want to disappear. It made me feel self-conscious, like I wasn't good enough."

He gritted his teeth. "What did he say outside?"

I felt a tear slip out of my eye, only to be wiped away by Logan. "He called me weak, useless, no-good. Said I was dirty and worthless. That I'd never amount to anything."

I looked up at Logan, whose expression was soft and sympathetic. "Oh, you poor thing. C'mere." He opened his arms and I ignored my pain as I crawled into them, sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. I silently cried, being kicked and feeling the excruciating pain playing over and over in my mind. I curled into Logan's arms, his warm, strong embrace dissolving my insecurities and melting my problems. He rubbed circles into my back and he made me feel...loved. I felt safe when I was with him. I had a sense of pride, a sense of confidence. He made me feel happy, which was something I hadn't felt in years. He made my thoughts of Bryan, my tormentors, my thoughts of self-harm, of suicide, fade and be replaced my reasons to stay in this world. I knew I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you. And don't you ever think you aren't good enough. I think you're beautiful and will amount to anything you set your mind to. So, don't you believe what anyone else ever tells you," Logan whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

I smiled and rested my forehead in the nape of his neck. "Thank you. You're the kindest person I've met, since Kaylyn."

He smiled, but looked a little confused. "How long have you known Kaylyn?"

"Since the fourth day of sixth grade."

"Really?"

I nodded. "She needed somewhere to sit at lunch, so I invited her to sit with my friends and I. We've been best friends ever since."

"Oh," he said, seemingly surprised. "I would've thought you've known each other all your life."

"To tell you the truth, my life really started when I met her. She has shown me so many things, opened so many doors for me. She inspired me to do good. She has seen me at my best, and my worst, and has been with me every step of the way. In ninth grade, she found me sobbing in the bathroom at school, holding a knife to my throat. She skipped four classes, talking me out of killing myself. And she did, miraculously. When she wanted to know why, I said Bryan. I told her I was sick of being made fun of and that I would rather burn in hell than burn inside. Then, in tenth grade, she asked to come over and I said sure, forgetting about everything I had planned, until we got to my house and she saw I had rope and some drugs on my bed because I planned on hanging myself when I got home. She took my rope and she took my drugs and she threw them in the trash and told me that she couldn't live without me. She told me to think of everyone who would be hurting. She was crying because she said if she hadn't come over, she would've lost me and that she would never be the same."

"Wow," Logan whispered.

"She really is like a God-send. If I hadn't met her, I probably wouldn't be here right now. She is like my guardian angel because I know, if I hadn't met her, she never would have been able to help me with myself and she wouldn't have been able to pick up my pieces and put them together when I crumble. And even today, she put up a fight. She kicked and screamed and they punched her in the stomach until she gave up. I know, if they hadn't restrained her, she would be the one with the bruised ribs, not me. I love her so much, and she is like an older sister to me. I know, she would do anything to protect me, as would I for her. She is an incredible person and I don't know what I would do without her."

Logan smiled. "That was beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Do we have food? Because I'm starved."

He laughed. "Yeah. Here," he tossed me a shirt, "put this on."

I slipped it over my head and Logan moved to pick me up.

"I can walk."

"You shouldn't, you'll irritate your back even more."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am," I said, becoming slightly agitated.

"No."

"YES, I am."

"No."

"Logan!"

"What?"

I sighed. "You win."

He smiled. "Always do."

And with that, he carefully lifted me up and brought me downstairs.

Kaylyn POV

I sat against Carlos, who had an arm draped over my side, his hand pressing the icepack against my stomach. We sat on the couch, watching TV, to which he gladly surrendered the remote.

_I had flicked on Nickelodeon to watch Big Time Rush, my favorite TV show._

_"Why do you like this stupid show?" Carlos had asked._

_I shrugged. "I think they're hot."_

_He laughed._

_"And guess what I noticed?"_

_"What would that be?"_

_"They're four best friends, from Minnesota, with the same names as you guys, and they look freakishly like you. I mean, Kendall even has blonde hair and green eyes!"_

_Carlos scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, freaky..."_

_"What?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Just tell me," I said._

_"We...dabbled in the entertainment business when we first got here..."_

_"No way!"_

_"Yeah..."_

•••

My eyes fluttered open and I had no idea when I had drifted off. I was exhausted and sore, my stomach aching and my wrists a slight purplish color from the bruises that John and Adam had given me from gripping my wrists so tight. The TV was clicked onto MTV, a show about the behind-the-scenes stuff on Broadway flickering on the screen.

"So that's how they get Idina Menzel up there," Carlos whispered.

I watched as they showed her in full Elphaba costume, getting ready to perform Wicked. They showed something about Rent and I listened as Carlos sang along softly.

"I didn't know you liked Broadway," I said.

"Whoa!" He jumped slightly, taken aback. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Well, I am."

"I kinda figured as much."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "By the way, thanks for saving me today." I turned to look at him.

His face was bright red. "Oh, it was nothing. Really, it was all Logan's idea when he saw the guys running into the alley and then when Alex screamed he went berserk."

"Seriously?" I asked.

Carlos nodded. "He's serious about her. I don't know why, but he really has a thing for Alex. Otherwise, she'd be off somewhere, probably crying because she's a teen mom, pregnant with a gang leader's child and he doesn't want it, so she'd end up getting an abortion or giving it up for adoption."

"Harsh," I said.

"Yeah. Logan's a pretty bad dude. We both head this gang, but he's definitely the stronger leader. He has brains, he can fight, he's brave, and he knows how ta fix ya up."

Just then, Logan appeared at the bottom of the stairs, setting Alex down and whispering something to her, making her face turn a bright shade of red. She walked away slowly, pulling a sandwich out of the fridge, the salami one that Logan had made earlier when she slept. Logan came into the living room and plopped on the couch, stretching his legs out before setting his feet on the coffee table. He wasn't wearing his snakebites like he was earlier, and he had taken off his leather jacket.

"So, Kaylyn," he started. "I heard you kept my babe alive a couple times."

My face looked like a tomato.

"I thank you for that. She told me everything." He glanced over at Alex in the kitchen, where she was struggling to open a cup of applesauce without straining herself. "That girl is deep." He chuckled, not because it was funny, but because it was true.

"What did she tell you?" I inquired.

"That you stopped her from committing suicide multiple times, she can't live without you, you're like her guardian angel, bleep, blop, bloop."

"Wow, that's—"

"Hold that thought," Logan said, standing up and walking over to Alex and lifting her up, the mutilated cup of applesauce and a spoon in her hand. She had an annoyed look on her face and I laughed, because I knew she was just as stubborn as me.

He set her carefully on the couch before sitting next to her, watching her bring the spoon to her lips.

"You realize I am perfectly capable of walking, right?" she said, turning her head to look at him.

"No, you're hurt and I'm gonna take care of you."

"Yes, but I'm not crippled. I can walk."

"I don't want you to strain yourself, though," he pleaded, sounding a little desperate.

"Logan," she started, her voice stern. "I will never get stronger if you are going to carry me everywhere! I need to work on my own! I appreciate it, but seriously, I'm not four!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry." He looked at her with doe-like eyes, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. She would give in. She couldn't resist a good puppy dog face.

"It's not going to work, Logan," she scolded.

"Oooh, she used your full name!" We all looked at Carlos, who was laughing and pointing at Logan. His laugher died down to silence as our intense gazes caught up with him. "Sorry."

Logan looked at Alex again, who was finishing her applesauce. "You're right. I guess you win."

Her face brightened. "Yes! Ha! I win! In your FACE!" She carefully stood up and wiggled her butt in his face.

"He would never let anyone get away with talking to him like that," Carlos whispered in my ear. "He must really like her."

I nodded. "I've never seen her this happy before."

Something beeped and Carlos and Logan looked up. James and Kendall came running downstairs, Nerf guns in hand, obviously in the middle of another suction dart fight, judging from the orange foam pieces stuck in James hair and on Kendall's face.

Logan stood up. "It's time."

I was coaxed off of Carlos's lap and he stood. "James, Kendall, go get ready and get _actual_ weapons. Logan and I have some things to go over first. This is gonna be a big night."

I stood up, wincing at my stomach pain. "What? What's going on?"

Logan looked between me and Alex. "It's time for me to go get my ten grand."

* * *

**A/N: Done! Sorry if it seems , when I said "This is gonna be a big night," it was a pun. Their song, Big Night... It's gonna be a big night...No? Okay. Well, anyway,no, I haven't tried to kill myself ever. But to Kaylyn, I do mean everything I said. Please, please, please review because it means so much to me! I love the feedback! You guys complete me! So CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

** —A**


	7. Traumatized

**A/N: Here ya go. Enjoy. Review please :) Thanks AllForCarlosBTR for some ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em yet.**

**Big thanks to my reviewers:**

_GreyLionDiva_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_claireclary_

_haelie_

_Difficult-notImpossible_

_Savannah_

_Devilocity666_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

"I'm going with you."

He shook his head. "No way. Too dangerous."

"I'm dating you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Touché."

"I'm going, too," Kaylyn added, standing up.

Carlos raced over from where he was looking at a file in the kitchen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine," I spoke up, grabbing my jacket and heading for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked.

"Home. Through the city. Ooh, maybe I'll get raped in an alley on my way there."

I opened the door and walked out, silently counting down in my head.

_'In five, four, three, two—"_

I heard the front door open and Logan's voice rang in the air. "Okay, fine, you can come!"

I smiled to myself and walked back into the modern house, Logan closing the door behind me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Now, remember what I told you guys."

"Stay in the car, no matter what," Kaylyn and I droned out.

Logan smiled. "Good."

I glanced at my watch which read 9:30 pm. Logan stopped his car on the outskirts of town, reaching toward me.

"Spread your legs."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Logan!"

He glanced up. "Just do it."

I reluctantly did so, only to have him reach underneath the seat and pull out a box. I watched, fear creeping up my body, as he opened it and pulled out a pistol.

"Carlos, what'd you bring?"

"Colt 45," he responded. "You?"

"Wilson Spec Ops 9."

"You brought the good one?"

"And the silencer."

"Um," I put my finger up to interject. "Aren't those illegal?"

"Do I really care if they are?" Logan asked.

"Oh, well, I suppose not," I said, trying to stay calm and not say anything to upset the boy, for he was holding a gun.

"Let's go," Logan said as he cocked the pistol and shoved it in his pocket. He turned to me as he leaned against the car frame and stood outside the open door. "Stay in this car. No matter what."

I nodded and leaned over, him leaning down to give me a quick kiss before he left. Carlos did the same to Kaylyn before jogging to catch up with the three other boys. I saw the Audi SUV parked next to us and a small hula dancer on the dash.

I rolled my eyes as Kaylyn climbed into the driver's seat. "Where are they?"

I pointed to the right. "Over there."

They were in a clearing, the large trees surrounding them, blocking them from the view of the outside world.

We watched the encounter for about five minutes until we were actually able to hear the talking—well, yelling.

"I don't care what you did with it, I just want my fucking money!" Logan yelled.

I saw this guy, Danny, launch himself at Logan and tackle him to the ground. I saw the three others run into the woods, trying to find the others that had run. Logan delivered a hook to Danny's face, making him roll off of him. Logan stood and backed up, shaking his head. He reached up and touched his lip, which was bleeding pretty bad. Logan looked up and saw Danny, about twenty feet away, pointing a gun at his chest.

"Give it up, Mitchell. I didn't want it to end this way."

Logan laughed. "Don't underestimate your superiors."

I screamed when I heard the shot, and saw Logan go down, clutching his left shoulder. I threw the door open as Danny ran into the forest, in hopes of finding his crew.

"Logan!" I was crying, mostly because I thought he was dead. I ran over to him, my stomach burning. "Logan, Oh God, please don't be dead!"

I fell on my knees next to him, the wound on his shoulder bleeding profusely. He looked up at me and smiled. "You didn't think I'd give up that easy, did ya?"

I laughed at his confidence.

"Now, stop yer crying. I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Help me up please," he said, holding out his left arm.

"I am not helping you up by the hurt arm."

"Where's Carlos?" Kaylyn asked frantically, jogging up to us.

"He went to get Skylar, Danny's right-hand man."

I thought Kaylyn was going to pass out. She turned pale and looked into the forest behind her.

"Kaylyn," I started. "Don't—"

She took off into the darkness, the sound of the dead leaves crunching under her feet slowly fading.

"Kaylyn!" I yelled.

"She'll be fine. Carlos'll find her before she finds him."

I started to hyperventilate and Logan groaned. "Can you help me up, now, please?" he asked, reaching his left hand out again.

"Still not gonna do it."

He rolled his eyes, wiping his right hand on his pants, and holding it out. I pulled him up and he winced. "Where'd the bastard go?"

My eyes bugged out. "You're still gonna go after him?"

Logan nodded. "Hell yeah! Bitch shot me."

"Logan, you can't be serious!"

"I am. Now, I don't want you to get hurt, so get back in the car."

"But, Logan—"

"Now."

I sighed. "Just promise me you'll be okay."

"I promise." He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away. "Car. Now."

"Okay, okay. Just...be careful."

He smiled. "Always am."

And with that, he ran back into the woods. I walked back to the car, my stomach throbbing.

_'I am gonna be so sore tomorrow_,' I thought.

I caught a whiff of gasoline and cringed at the horrid smell. I got in the car and sat there, taking in the way it smelled. It smelled of musk and vanilla, just like Logan.

I spotted movement in the side-view mirror and then a spark. My eyes widened as I realized someone was trying to blow up Logan's car—with me inside. I climbed into the drivers seat, my heart racing. I saw the figure try to light the gasoline on fire again, failing to ignite the flammable liquid. I turned the key in the ignition and slammed on the gas pedal, peeling out of the gasoline-doused pavement. I saw flames erupt behind me and I kept driving, until I was out of sight. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Logan.

"L-Logan, someone tried t-to kill me! You need to find K-Kaylyn! I can't lose her!"

I heard Logan sigh. "Carlos is on it. Right now, Danny is holding a knife to her throat."

I heard him yell in the background. "Drop the phone, Mitchell!"

"Tell me, where are you?"

I looked around. "By a big dead tree."

"Okay. Stay there. Turn the car off. Lock the doors. when you hear someone knock on the window three times, it's me. I'll need you to let me in."

Danny yelled again. "Drop it NOW!"

"I promise I will be there," Logan said.

"I'll be ready. Be careful."

"Always am."

And he hung up. I locked the doors and turned off the car, waiting for Logan to come.

Kaylyn POV

My heart was thumping in my ears and I couldn't see anything. I heard heavy breathing and I was shaking so hard. My knees were about to give out on me, but I had to stand, otherwise, I'd be dead.

"Don't fuck with me, bitch," he grumbled.

He pulled me backward, dragging me away from Logan, who had run into the clearing just as I spotted Carlos hiding behind a tree behind Danny, pointing a gun at him. I watched as Logan made a motion for me to stay calm. He answered his phone and talked to someone for a couple minutes.

"Drop the phone, Mitchell!" Danny shouted, causing Logan to hold up a finger. He talked for a couple more seconds before Danny got fed up.

"Drop it NOW!"

Logan hung up and dropped the iPhone in the grass somewhere.

"Who was it?" he demanded.

Logan sighed. "My girlfriend."

"Where is she?"

"Didn't say."

"Bullshit."

Logan winced and kept his right hand over his wound, pointing a gun at Danny—well, me. "Let her go."

"Make me, asshole," Danny taunted, pressing the knife closer to my neck.

"I just want my Goddamned money back! I gave you a deadline! You don't need to slit someone's throat!"

"It's your fault, Mitchell. You brought 'em. And I'm not giving you anything."

Logan laughed and winced again, staggering forward a little. "Yeah. You're gonna pay."

A gunshot rang out and I felt Danny's leg give, causing both of us to tumble to the ground. James ran out of the woods and pried Danny off of me, tossing him to the side like garbage. Kendall came out and James and him walked over to Logan.

"Go get your car," he said. "I'm almost finished here."

They nodded and scurried off into the direction we came. Carlos ran out from behind the tree and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and looked down at the ground, picking up Logan's iPhone that was tossed in the grass. I heard a grunt from behind me and saw Danny punching Carlos in the jaw. Carlos hooked Danny in the shoulder and he whipped around, slicing through Carlos's shirt with his knife. Logan came around and kicked the back of his knee, causing him the fall. They stood over him as he writhed on the ground.

Logan crouched by this face. "You have twenty-four hours. If that goddamn money isn't in my mailbox, I will personally cut your dick off and shove it up your ass. Are we clear?"

Danny looked at him, a deep scowl on his features, blood trickling out from a split lip.

Logan smiled. "Good."

He turned and walked toward me, Carlos trailing behind him. "Let's get outta this hellhole," he said, collecting me as he passed.

He looked up at the sky and threaded through the trees, passing a large, dead one, before knocking three times on the window of a dark colored car. The engine turned over and the doors unlocked, all of us hopping into Logan's Aston Martin.

"Drive," he instructed Alex, who floored it and headed down the winding road. She looked like she had seen a ghost, her body shaking and her mouth shut. I sat in the back, my head whirring from the encounter. Yeah, that's something I'd never forget.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When we got back to the house, it was around 10:30 pm. I was a little bit traumatized and I could tell Alex was too, but had no idea why. I furrowed my eyebrows as she walked around the car and up to Logan, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?" Logan asked her.

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him, not caring that his shirt was drenched with his own blood. "I was so scared. I thought I lost you."

He wrapped his arms around her and she reveled in his embrace. I felt an arm slink around my waist and I turned to see Carlos, looking down at me. I smiled until I saw the deep red color of his shirt. "Oh my God," I whispered, touching the large cut across his chest, extending from his right pec to the bottom of his ribcage.

"It's no big deal," he said.

My eyes bugged. "Yes it is! You need to clean that up!"

We walked inside and we followed Logan to a closed door next to the media room. I felt like I was in a horror movie, in some sadistic doctor's office.

"Sit down," he instructed, pointing to the chair in the corner. Alex came with me, wiping her face. I looked at the various tools that were on the counter; scalpels, tweezers, surgical thread, needles, et cetera. I watched in disbelief and disgust as Logan and Carlos removed their shirts and Logan took a syringe and injected something in his left shoulder. After a couple minutes, he took a pair of tweezers and tried to dig the bullet out. I squeezed my eyes shut, in fear I would pass out if I watched. I heard something clang against the counter and I opened my eyes, Logan now stitching up his wound. I gagged and looked at Carlos, who had cleaned the shallow cut on his chest. He hunched over, putting medicine on to help it heal. I watched his lower back flex with every breath he took, the caramel expanse littered with scars. His shoulder blades protruded from his back as he worked, the sultry movements looking so sexy. I looked next to me at Alex and she was staring at the ground.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. I knew she was traumatized.

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath. "Someone tried to blow me up."

My heart sank.

"All I thought about was you guys. Is Logan bleeding to death? Did Kaylyn find Carlos?" she whispered. "I barely noticed the gasoline everywhere."

I nodded and she looked at me, eyes growing large. "K-Kaylyn?"

"What?" I was getting panicky from her facial expression.

"Your..."

I looked down at my arm to see that my sleeve was stained red.

"Fuck," I mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Done. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. PLEASE REVIEW! CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	8. How Did That Happen?

**A/N: Hey all! In case you don't read **_We Could Be Onto Something So Good_** by my best friend, **_AllForCarlosBTR,_** then you COULDN'T possibly know that SHE WROTE THIS CHAPTER and I wrote chapter 7 of her story. We decided to switch it up a little bit. So, here you have it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not yet.**

**Shout out to my reviewers:**

_GreyLionDiva_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_Mercee_

_haelie_

_clareclary_

_Devilocity666_

_Difficult-notImpossible_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_PrincessMoscovitz_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Kaylyn POV

Everyone looked down and saw my arm was stained a deep red. My sleeve came down just below my elbow, and the originally white material, was now brown with dried blood. Fresh blood was flowing from the wound still. Carlos came over and after washing his hands started rolling up my sleeve. Everyone watched as he inched the fabric up my arm. I winced when his fingers hit a tender spot. When he almost got it rolled past where the blood was flowing, I hissed sharply. Whatever it was, there was something inside my arm.

He took a wet cloth and began cleaning the crimson stain away. When the dried blood was removed, everyone got a good look at my arm. There was a deep cut, running from the bottom of my left elbow, extending over on to my upper arm.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Alex asked

I shrugged and said, "I have no idea."

"Did Danny hurt you?" Carlos asked.

I looked up and met his dark brown eyes. "I seriously don't know, why doesn't it hurt?"

Logan shrugged and stepped closer. I winced when he picked up my arm.

"Sorry, and probably because the adrenaline hasn't worn off yet."

Carlos stepped forward again and took my arm. "Why don't you guys rest? I can take care of this." He looked behind him at Alex and Logan. Alex came up to me and gave me a quick hug score she was dragged out of the room.

I looked at Carlos and his dark brown eyes met mine. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I inhaled his scent. He pulled back and smirked.

"What?"

He chuckled and said, "You smelled me."

"So?"

"Why?"

I shrugged. "You smell good."

He turned around and opened a cabinet. "Oh? What do I smell like?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

Even though he couldn't see me, I shrugged. "I guess like whatever cologne you wear, sweat, smoke, I don't know. I guess i smelled you because my brain doesn't think you're real." He looked over his shoulder and gave me a look before turning back to his searching. I couldn't help but stare at the way his back muscles clenched together to work his arms. It took all I had to not leaned down and touch the small of his back.

He stood back up and came over to me. I watched as he unrolled a bag. Inside were most of the same instruments that Logan had used before.

"Why did you have to get another bag?" I asked.

"This is all sterilized."

"Oh." I blushed at my stupidity and looked down. I heard him shuffling, taking out objects that I knew would hurt. He turned around with tweezers and what looked like a wet wipe. His black hair tickled my chin as he bent over my arm. I heard him sigh.

I met his dark eyes with my own and I saw a mi tire of worry, nervous, and anticipation cross his features.

"What?" I asked.

"The cut goes farther up your arm and I can't roll the sleeve up any more..." He trailed off. Was he blushing? I couldn't tell because his skin was so dark, but I thought I saw his cheeks color slightly. Realization hit me, dead on. I wasn't going to say it; he was going to have to ask.

We sat there for a couple minutes, and it was awkward as can be.

Carlos huffed and I looked at him again. I blushed when he started talking again. "Just take your shirt off, I won't be a perv, we need to get this thing cleaned before the adrenaline wears off."

All I could do was nod. He turned around as I slipped my top off. I kept my bra on and Set my soaked shirt on my lap.

"Ok." I kept my eyes down as I saw his bottom half turn around. He didn't say anything, didn't even make a surprised sound. I smiled to myself slightly, but then I felt a sharp tug on my arm.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry." He mumbled. I looked at my arm and saw his skilled hands hold a pair of tweezers. He was pulling out twigs and dirt. I winced as a twig came out of my arm.

"How the hell did these things get in here?" He asked.

I blushed again. "I uhh, might have fallen before I caught up with you guys. I didn't know it was this bad."

"This doesn't look like a sharp branch, this looks like a knife wound."

I finally looked up at him. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"And how do you know that?"

A smile formed on his lips. He turned around and dropped another piece of debris in a small tin cup. "Come on, who are you dealing with?"

I chuckled at his passive tone. "So who cut me?"

His shoulders rose in a shrug and he said, "Who do you think? Danny, he WAS holding a knife to your throat. When I shot him, and he fell he must have scratched you on the way down. I'm so sorry."

"Chill, it's not your fault. I was worried about you. My worry got the better of me and I ran into a dark forest with a criminal out there with no protection. Don't be sorry, I'm sorry."

He was quiet then he smiled and said, "True, that was a stupid move you did."

"Hey!" I playfully smacked him. He stopped working on my arm as he laughed. His dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle and I felt like I reached the Carlos deep down in there. He stopped laughing and his face turned back to stone.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Well, I have to get everything out of your arm so I can clean it better."

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. Why do you pretend to be somebody you're not?"

He sighed and after thinking about it for a couple minutes said, "I guess that's what we all had to do. We were the new kids on the block, and we had a reputation to make. I mean, face it, we wouldn't be where we are today if we didn't act this way." It looked like all the dirt was out of the cut, and it didn't look like it needed stitches to me, because I've had a lot worse cuts before, but Carlos reached for the surgical thread.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be sitting here with a cut on your stomach and Logan out there with a bullet wound." I felt him wipe my arm with another sterilizing wipe and then I felt a sharp tug on my skin. I didn't dare look at the thread that was for sure going in and out of my flesh.

It didn't take long for him to finish. He wiped my arm one more time with a different wipe and hen washed his hands. He turned around and walked up to me. I felt a finger lift my chin up and I looked into chocolate brown eyes.

"I wouldn't be sitting here with you. I would never have met you, and I never would have been able to do this." He leaned down and our lips connected. I sighed when he broke our kiss. I was suddenly very conscious of our bare stomachs touching, his warm hands pressed firmly on my back right under my bra.

"Ummm, Carlos?"

He smiled and rested his chin on my head. "Can I uhh, put my shirt back on?" As much as I loved our contact, my rational mind was comic back to life. I could feel the high from the adrenaline calming down and there was a slight sting in my arm.

He chuckled as he tightened his hold on my waist. "Are you sure? I kind of like this position?"

I blushed and smacked his back playfully. "Ok, ok." He said. He let me go and grabbed my hand. He opened the door and started pulling me out.

"Wait! I need a shirt!" I yelled. Logan and Alex look at me from the couch and I gave them a 'help me' look. They rolled their eyes and tuned around.

"Love you too!" I shouted to them.

I yanked on Carlos arm and he stopped. He had this wide grin on his face like me walking around the house in a bra was amusing.

"Chill, you can't wear that shirt, it's all bloody. I'm getting you one of mine."

I relaxed and let him drag me up the stairs and down a hallway. We walked into a room that I had never seen before. Carlos led me over to his dresser and through me a shirt from one of the drawers. He picked out one for himself and while he was putting it on I smelled the fabric. I let out a small moan and froze.

Without turning around Carlos laughed and said, "My shirts smell good?"

"Shut up." I blushed and put the light purple v-neck on. I walked up to him and he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled when he leaned down and connected our lips. He broke the kiss, but I grabbed his head collided our lips together. I pushed him up against the wall and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Kaylyn, we can't. I have to go talk to Logan." He took both of my hands and held them in one of his hands. I smiled when he pecked me once more on the mouth.

Alexandra POV

My head rested on his shoulder. The steady rising and falling of his chest, lulling me to sleep. I felt my eyelids droop closed when I heard Kaylyn yell. "Wait! I need a shirt!" I turned around and so did Logan. Carlos was dragging a topless Kaylyn out of the room by her arm. She shot us a look that I just ignored. She so wanted to be in just a bra with a shirtless Carlos. Logan turned around and after they gone, leaned down and pressed his lips to my temple. I closed my eyes in content. He smiled against my head.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just you are incredibly strong. I know what you went through today totally freaked you out, but your all fine now. I think its amazing." His dark brown eyes looked at me and I saw a mixture of compassion and wonder in them.

I took a deep breath. "I honestly feel like shit. I keep thinking about what would have happened if the person actually started the fire. I wouldn't be here right now, in your arms, kissing you. The care would have been toasted so you would've had to walk home."

Logan chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "You do realize you're talking about your death and you're worried about how we would get home?" He asked me.

I blushed and looked down. He lifted my chin up and said, "Don't ever put your head down. I love your eyes." I blushed and went to look again but he held my chin there. I smiled and leaned up and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and I swung my left leg over his body so I had both of my legs resting on either side of him. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. It was soft, gentle, and sweet. His bottom lip rested perfectly in between mine. I licked the crease of his lips and I felt him open his mouth. Logan let me push my tongue in. I was surprised when he let me map out his insides. I memorized every aspect, every crevice of his mouth. I pulled away when I heard someone clear their throat behind Logan.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! I have no idea where to go with this! If you, my WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, have any ideas, please REVIEW! It would make me so happy! Happy Easter to everyone and thanks again to **_AllForCarlosBTR_ **and for letting me write chapter 7 of **_We Could Be Onto Something So Good_**! You guys should check it out! PLEASE REVIEW! CLICK THE BUTTON DOWN THERE!**


	9. I Love You

**A/N: Gotta sleep. Got school tomorrow. Here's your Easter present.**

**Disclaimer: Still no.**

**Big thanks to my reviewers:**

_BadLuckGrl13_

_BTRFAND_

_CoolDolphin42_

_Munchkin Jeeves_

_haelie_

_angel2u_

_Devilocity666_

**Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

I turned my head to see Carlos standing there, arm slung around Kaylyn.

"Sorry to interrupt your tonsil hockey, but I need to talk to you, Logan," Carlos said smugly.

Logan flipped him the bird and leaned back toward me, pecking me on the lips before standing up and following Carlos into the kitchen. Kaylyn sat beside me and I turned my head to look at her.

"Yes?"

She sighed. "The deal's off."

I raised an eyebrow. "What deal?"

"The one we made yesterday, in the bathroom? About how we'd stay if we still liked them after one week?"

I nodded. "Why?"

He face turned red. "I kinda—Carlos just—we maybe—"

"You pushed him against the wall and made out when you were up there, didn't you?"

Her eyebrows fell, "Thanks for being so blunt."

"I try," I responded, smiling.

Kaylyn leaned closer, "How'd you know?"

"The house is small and I heard a thump."

"Well, that's embarrassing."

I laughed and glanced at her arm. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Carlis stitched it up and made it better. It kinda hurt though."

"I figured as much," I responded, rolling my eyes.

"The real question is, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I didn't get hurt at all," I answered, brushing some dirt off of my pants.

"Alex," Kaylyn started. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

I sighed because she was right. "I'm fine. I told you before."

She gave me a look. "You get your ass kicked by Bryan the douche master, then, you see Logan almost die, AND someone tries to blow up Logan's car with you inside, and you tell me you're fine?"

I looked down. "Yes. I'm used to this shit. My life is so fucked up, it doesn't matter anymore."

She patted my back. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

I gave a small smile. "Thanks."

I could tell she was about to say something else when we both heard a loud bang come from behind us. We just in time to see Logan slam his fist down on the ebony counter top again.

"I'll cut his balls off," he growled.

Carlos sighed. "I'll do it. You worry about Alex because she seems like more of a target, considering she's connected to you. I'm more of a right-hand man, so Kaylyn will be in less danger."

Logan took a deep breath. "You're right. God, I knew they shouldn't've come. Now we can't let them out of our sight."

I turned back around and groaned as I felt a jab of pain to my stomach. Logan was by my side in a split second.

"You okay?"

I nodded and looked up at him. His voice was filled with concern and love, but his face was set in stone, anger and revenge etched in his features. I felt bad for ruining his plans, for wanting to go, for causing Kaylyn to get cut and for Logan's strategy to crumble. I stood up and winced as I made my way upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted Logan to be happy and unharmed. I didn't want him to have to watch over me, or deal with my problems. I didn't want to hurt him, or Kaylyn, or Carlos anymore.

I opened the cabinets in search of a sharp object, or some chemicals, or some pills, anything. I found the cabinets deserted and nothing in the drawers. I searched frantically for a sign of anything. Then it hit me. The tub. I was about to reach over and turn it on, when the bathroom door opened, Logan standing there, confused.

"She was right," he muttered before looking at me, his expression soft and shocked. "Wha...?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, rocking back and forth as I sat on the edge of the tub. "I just—"

"I don't wanna hear it."

I looked up to see the bad boy looking down at me, hand extended. I took it and he immediately pulled me into his warm embrace, my head resting on his left pectoral, the rapid thumping of his heart against my ear. "Don't ever scare me like that.".

"I'm not incredibly strong like you think," I whispered, tears falling down my face.

"You're right. You're stronger. I would never have been able to tolerate all that you can."

I sniffled and his hand found mine, lacing together our fingers. "I just—"

"Shhh. We'll talk about it later," he said, reaching a hand up to caress my cheek.

He leaned down and I met him halfway, pressing my lips against his gently. His hand moved to the back of my head and deepened the kiss, letting me bite his bottom lip. I nibbled it between my teeth and he pulled it out, taking to opportunity to nip at my lip. I moaned softly and he prodded his tongue forward, poking at mine before exploring my mouth.

"Im gonna show everyone who you belong to," he mumbled against my lips.

He pulled away and trailed kisses down my jaw and sucking harshly on my neck.

"Mmmm, Logan," I moaned wantonly, making him bite down, sending a wave of pleasure through my body.

"What's my name?" he growled, his voice deep and animalistic. He picked me up and sat me on the bathroom counter before biting my neck again.

"Ah! Logan!" I cried, treading my fingers through his thick dark brown hair, tugging on it as he continued to move down. He let me trail my fingers down his bare chest, a large tattoo of a cross and his sister's name over his left pectoral.

He moved his attention back to my lips and started rolling his hips against my leg. Our session got more heated as Logan ran his hands up my shirt, gripping my waist as he nipped at my jaw. He continued to thrust his hips up against my leg, panting, his breath hot against my skin. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his locks, tugging roughly at them, eliciting a strangled moan from the bad boy.

"Fuck, Alex." he groaned.

He rubbed the bulge in his jeans against my knee and placed open mouthed kisses on my neck. I pushed my knee harder against his groin and he moaned loudly, jerking his hips shamelessly against me. I pulled his head up by his hair and sucked on his bottom lip again as he grinded faster against me, his pattern becoming erratic until he tumbled over the edge.

"Fuck," he panted. "Best orgasm ever."

I smiled and looked into his brown eyes. "Logan, I—"

I was cut off by his lips. "Promise me you'll never, EVER try to leave me here without you again."

I took a deep breath. "I promise."

"Good," he sighed.

I brushed my nose against his. "Logie?"

"Hmm?"

I gulped. "I've only known you for like, forty-eight hours, but I've realized that...I...I...I need you in my life. You're the first person who's stood up to Bryan for me, besides Kaylyn and Pilar. You care about me. Don't hate me for saying this, but I-I love you, Logan."

I closed my eyes and prepared for a slap or a punch or verbal abuse, but it never came. I opened my eyes and Logan was looking down at me, his eyes sparkling. He kissed me again and smiled a genuine, carefree smile.

"I love you, too," he replied.

Is smiled and he shifted his feet in discomfort. "I, uh, should go change my pants."

I waved him off and sat there, awaiting his return.

He came back in about five minutes, redressed in his jeans and no shirt, a small Batman logo on the waistband of his boxers.

"Come on," he said, turning around.

I examined the tattoo on his back, which I hadn't noticed before. They were wings, BIG wings. They extended from between his shoulder blades to his lower back and the left was an angel wing, while the right looked like a tattered dragon wing, obviously symbolizing the devil. The one on the left was a pale blue and the individual feathers were etched out, all the was down to the bottom. The one on the right was a deep red with black spines on the edge. It had holes in it and came to a point, aligned with the angel wing. They looked like they were protruding from his back, like they were actually real.

"What?" he asked.

I snapped out of my trance and looked up at him. "Nothing. It's just, I like your tattoo."

He smiled. "Thanks. And I like yours."

"How'd you see that?" I asked, stunned that he knew I had a tattoo.

He looked confused. "I was talking about that wicked hickey on your neck. But, you have a tattoo?"

I rubbed the mark on my neck and sighed, undoing my belt and slinking the waistband of my pants on the right side.

"Whoa," Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

I looked up at him. "Shut up, perv."

He laughed and looked down at my hip as I moved my underwear waistband, revealing my small tattoo.

"That's pretty," Logan said, running his fingers over the small flaming butterfly.

I covered it back up and redid my belt. "Nothing like yours, though."

He smiled. "I still love it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Shall we go back downstairs?"

I nodded.

We headed down the stairs and heard chuckles coming from the couch and I knew they were liseting to us in the bathroom. Logan really didn't care, but I was REALLY embarrassed. I was put halfway behind Logan as we came around the corner. All their heads were pointed to the TV, but I knew other things were on their mind.

"Is the game good?" I asked.

"Yeah," they all mumbled at the same time. I looked over to see James sitting against the couch arm. He had his hand on his face.

"So, who's winning?" Logan inquired.

"Apparently you are," James answered. Everyone laughed and Logan turned to me, my face bright red.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty loud," Kaylyn said, scratching her head. She looked pretty uncomfortable.

Logan put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "Hey, you guys are just jealous," he replied.

"No, we get plenty of that; We're just not as loud as you guys," Kendall said with a smirk.

"Logan!" James squealed in his best girly voice

"What's my name?" Carlos growled gruffly.

"Ahh! Logan!" Kendall joined in, the whole room erupting in laughter.

Kaylyn POV

As the guys howled in laughter, I noticed how tense Alex was. Logan's face was in a scowl and he looked about ready to bite their heads off.

"Carlos, call off your dogs," I remarked.

He looked over at me and stopped laughing, noting how unhappy I was. "But, it's funny."

"I'm not laughing, and neither is Logan. He's trying to comfort the statue standing next to him. Please cut it out."

He sighed and nodded, picking up a piece of chicken that James had made earlier and chucked it at him and Kendall. They stopped laughing and looked at us, then at Logan, then back at us. I raised an eyebrow and they looked down, picking up dinosaur chicken and eating them in silence.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Alex said quietly, heading back up the stairs,

Logan sighed and snapped, "I'm gonna make sure she doesn't kill herself."

Once both of them were upstairs, I glared at the three boys in front of me. "Totally uncalled for. You guys should've apologized. Stupid asses."

I crossed my arms and let the boys soak in their own guilt, as I stood and walked upstairs. I headed past Logan's room and listened.

"They're just idiots," Logan said.

"I know, I shouldn't've let it get to me," Alex sighed.

"You had every right."

"Whatever. I just want to get some sleep so I have enough energy to tell my mom about us tomorrow."

"Fuck. I forgot about that. What do I tell her about the bruise on your stomach?"

"I got hit with a dodgeball...?"

"Works for me. We should tell Kaylyn to tell her parents about her and Carlos. He's more likable than me. Plus, he doesn't have a criminal record.

Alex laughed. "My mom won't care. Neither do I."

Logan chuckled. "You know I love you, right?"

Alex sighed. "I know."

I walked further down the hall and into Carlos's room. I flipped the light switch on the door and was greeted with deep blue walls, a cerulean carpet, and mahogany furniture. His bed was queen-sized and had a dark blue bed spread on it.

_'I guess their rooms are painted their favorite color.'_

I threw the pillows off his bed and crawled in it, turning off the bedside lamp. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I need to stay motivated! REVIEW! CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**


	10. He Just Made It Personal

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for such the late update! I hate writers block... I made a one-shot for all the DOMINANT LOGAN Jagan lovers, like me, called **_Pools Are For Planning, Not Tanning**, **_**with hopes that people will review on it! Anyway, I'm working on a new story and am almost done with chapter one, so be on the look-out for it. It's gonna be called, **_Living the Life. _**Also, shout-out to _PrincessMoscovitz _who dedicated a story to me :) I feel so special! Thanks for liking mine enough to write one like it! And if anyone else wants to check it out, its called, **_The Bad Boy in Town.  
_

**I hope everyone likes this delayed chapter! «3 (Yes, Kaylyn (**_AllForCarlosBTR_**)****, I stole your heart.**

*****And to answer one of my **_anonymous reviewer_**'s questions, I don't update from my iPod. I write in an app called **My Writing Spot** and I email it to myself. Then, I go on my laptop, copy it from my email, paste it in a document, and save it, so then I can post a new chapter and make everyone happy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did. Isn't that always how it is?**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers:**

_Devilocity666_

_GreyLionDiva_

_haelie_

_angel2u_

_BTRFAND_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_jessie21_

_blob72_

_Boysboysboys love em_

_PrincessMoscovitz (:_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_someonewholovesbtr_

_jenniferhenderson_

_btrluver4eva_

_XxMissJulietxX_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_unknown_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

"No, put the other shirt back on," I said, causing Logan to sigh in frustration.

"Why?" he asked a little agitated.

I scoffed. "So I can tell which one looks more...approving."

James walked into the room and glanced at me. "I can handle this. I may not be a gay, but I have the fashion sense of one."

About ten minutes later, James had put Logan in a pair of darkwash skinny jeans, a burgundy V-neck, and a leather jacket. He had on his usual black Vans, his snakebites gone and his tattoos covered up.

"Do I look better?" he asked.

I smiled. "Sexy."

James appeared behind the boy. "My work here is done," he said smugly before putting his nose in the air and walking out.

He looked down at himself, then back up at me. "I feel like a yuppie."

"You're not wearing pastels, so shut up and be happy. You still look like a bad boy," I said, rolling my eyes.

He yawned and licked his lips, feeling for the silver rings that were once there. "I don't look like myself."

"I think you look amazing. Now, come on. My mom's been texting me, wanting to know where I've been."

We pulled into my driveway, the Victorian style house towering over the car. I stepped out of the car and smoothed my shirt—er, Logan's shirt. I took his light gray striped V-neck, which was a little big on me, but it smelled just like Logan.

'_I wonder if he only owns V-necks...'_

He came up beside me and looked at the one-story yellow house. It had blue shudders and a blue front door decorated with a pumpkin for Halloween.

"Ready?" I asked.

I looked at my boyfriend, who looked nervous as hell. "Ready as I'll ever be," he whispered.

He grabbed my hand and I brought him to the front door, knocking on it three times. I heard Logan gulp and I looked at him, leaning up to peck him on the cheek right before the door opened.

"Where have you been, young lady?" my mother asked.

I sighed. "I had to stay late after school and my project partner asked if I needed a ride and I said sure. So I stayed at his place," I lied.

She looked a little unnerved at my response, but seemed to accept it, even if she wasn't happy with it.

"Come on," she said, stepping aside so we could walk into the house.

"Holy shit," Logan whispered, looking up at the high ceilings and the large kitchen. The dining room with a chandelier was to his left, a closet and bathroom to his right, and a large living room in front of him. "This is like, twice the size of our house."

I laughed a little inside. "It's about the same, actually."

My mom stepped in front of us and we immediately became serious. Logan's arm tightened around my waist and I could tell he was nervous my how his arm was shaking against my lower back.

"Um, mom," I started. "This is Logan. Logan, my mom."

They shook hands and I looked up at Logan, who had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

My mom burst out in laughter at our faces. "You guys are so gullible. I love making you guys all nervous."

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding.

A couple hours later, we all were sitting on the couch, me in Logan's lap, my mother on her recliner, watching the evening news.

_"—and gunshots were heard around nine last night on the outskirts on the lower east side. No one was found dead, but there was pavement doused with gasoline and it looked to be set on fire."_

My body stiffened and I felt Logan tense.

My mom scoffed. "Why do people always have to solve things with violence?"

I turned my attention back to the TV as the story came back on.

_"And now to Jane on the scene. Jane?"_

A blonde woman showed up on the screen, standing on the exact spot where Logan had been shot.

_"Thanks, Ted. We're on the lower east side of Los Angeles where a suspected shooting was held around nine last night. There are trace amounts of blood and bullet shells in the grass, as well as some gasoline on the pavement. Officers have taken some blood samples and are sending them to the lab to see who may have started this fight, and if they got away alive. We—oh," she put a hand to her ear. "Apparently, the blood samples weren't traceable. Officers did take the shells and other debris from the scene and are trying to identify the criminals. Over on the road, skid marks are seen, and our detectives say they are from a Maserati and the other from a Ford but the suspects could have purchased those tires separately and placed them on different vehicles. We hope that these delinquents are caught and that they haven't harmed anyone else. This is Jane Kramer, reporting live, Local 6."_

Logan's hand running through my hair snapped me from my trance, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I don't understand these assholes," my mother said. "Shooting and fighting over nothing. It's a whole lotta nothing."

I could tell my boyfriend was taking her insults to heart by the way his breathing became ragged, only when he was angry.

"Logan, don't," I whispered, craning my neck to look up at him.

His eyes were filled with rage and sorrow, the chocolate orbs gazing at me. "You have to tell her. If she doesn't approve, you're coming with me. I can't not have you."

I nodded and looked at my mom. "Mom?"

She stopped rambling and looked at me. "Huh?"

"Go on," Logan whispered.

I took a deep breath. "Logan is in a...um...group of guys—hot guys—that fight and confront people with knives and guns for money and things..."

"You mean a gang?" my mom asked, eyebrow raised.

I nodded slowly. "But before you tell me that you don't want me here anymore, I will have you know that I am dating Logan and you don't have to like it."

My mother sighed. "You're already in trouble, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"And you don't want me to be bothered with this?"

I nodded again.

"And Logan had something to do with that shooting on the news?"

I nodded a third time.

She sighed. "I love you, and if you're serious about this, pack your shit and move in with him. I don't want cops at my door."

I smiled and jumped up, hugging my mom and running in my room to pack my things.

Kaylyn POV

I was sitting on the couch with Carlos watching TV. It was about 10 am and Alex and Logan left about an hour ago. I rested my head back on Carlos's chest when I spotted movement in the corner if my eye. I turned my head to see a brunette girl run down the stairs and out the door. I raised an eyebrow as the door shut and Carlos didn't seem fazed.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"That, was Alexa," James answered, walking downstairs and into the kitchen in a pair if sweats.

"Who?" I was so confused.

"Alexa Harmond. Found her online. She was a great fuck." He opened the fridge and grabbed a Red Bull.

My mouth dropped open. "Does she—"

"No relation to Alex except the similar names. And hair. And eyes. That's it," he said, walking back upstairs.

"So that's who he called when you went upstairs last night," Carlos muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Alex is gonna find out and then she's gonna feel guilty for choosing Logan over James! He's such an ass!" I whispered.

"Chill, they're nothing alike," he said coolly.

I stood up. "Alex has brown hair. And brown eyes, is about the same height, and their last names have one letter difference; Hammond, _HARMOND_. Make the connection?"

Something clicked in his brain and Carlos sighed. "James is a pretty boy and can get anyone. He's fucked guys before. Don't mind him."

I sighed and nodded, sitting down and leaning back on Carlos's chest again. "Just don't tell Alex."

He nodded and we turned back to the TV. Carlos's arm rubbed my stomach and I closed my eyes, content on being in his embrace.

About ten minutes later, the front door opened and Logan walked in, a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Why the fuck do girls have so much shit?"

"Language!" Alex yelled from outside.

Logan sighed. "Sorry. Why the fuck do _women_ have so much shit?"

I heard Alex laugh and she walked in with a bag and a suitcase. A small stuffed animal was strapped to the suitcase and I smiled, recognizing it as the Eeyore stuffed animal that she'd had since she was four. That thing's been with here everywhere, legit like the roaming gnome. It's been on multiple cruises, camping trips, Italy, Jersey, Hawaii, Vegas, et cetera. I wasn't surprised she'd bring it here.

"How'd it go?" I asked from the couch.

She lugged the bags up the stairs as she explained. "My mom knows about him, agreed she wouldn't tell, let me move out." Her voice got farther and farther away. "It didn't take very long either. Easy as one, two, th—" I heard a crash and then Alex yelled, "Logan!"

"Calm down! I'm fine!" he shouted.

"Fine? You call that fucking _FINE_? _I'm_ fine. You're practically on your deathbed!" Alex sounded distressed. "You need to fix that! Come on!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. That won't be necessary."

"Yes!" Alex came into my view, her hand red as she pulled Logan downstairs. Logan came into my point of view and I had to regain composure before looking at him. The whole left side of his shirt was red and continued to get worse. His hand was covering his wound that he got yesterday. I could tell she felt bad because of how her face was formed into a pout and her eyebrows were tilted up in the front. She looked sad.

"I'm seriously okay!" Logan said, taking his right hand off the wound and inspecting his hand. "Whoa, it wasn't bleeding this bad last time."

"_Last time?_" Alex squeaked, both of them disappearing in the medical room.

Carlos's touch snapped me out of the trance I was in.

"He'll be okay. He's pretty strong."

I nodded. "I wonder what happened."

"Let's investigate," Carlos said.

Alexandra POV

I was in panic mode. I walk upstairs and there's Logan, on the floor along with broken glass and a brick. I knew I needed to fix him, I just didn't know how.

"I'm okay, I promise," he said.

I ignored him and pulled his shirt over his head, gasping when I saw how bad it was.

"Oh, Logan," I whispered. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

His chest had his own blood smeared on it, a bruise formed around his wound. He looked at me guiltily and then looked down, as if ashamed at what he's become.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered. "I don't know what to do! What do I do?"

I started panicking again, afraid if I waited too long, Logan would die. I felt a hand in my shoulder and I turned to Logan, who winced. "I'm not gonna die. Relax. I'll tell you what to do."

I nodded and got everything he told me to.

"I need a washcloth, rubbing alcohol, a needle, a syringe, some surgical thread, scissors, gauze, medical tape, and tweezers."

I retrieved the items and gave them to Logan, who seemed to be getting anxious. He looked at me. "I need you to take the syringe and inject that in my shoulder."

I hated needles. I had to give my neighbor's cat a diabetes shot once a day when I used to cat-sit for them and I almost puked every time I gave it because of how the needle just was so sharp and could be so lethal and how disguising it was to watch the syringe empty. "Logan, I—"

"Just fucking do it!" he yelled, clenching his teeth.

I positioned it on his arm and closed my eyes as I pushed the needle into his arm. I listened to him whimper and start panting as I emptied the drug into his system. I opened my eyes, pulled it out, and put it back on the counter with shaky hands. He looked miserable.

"Now, take the cloth and clean it," he said looking a little woozy.

I quickly picked the washcloth up and poured the alcohol on it, cleaning Logan's injured shoulder. I felt so bad as he screamed in pain from the liquid stinging his flesh. I tried to stop, but he told me to keep going, no matter what. I threw the washcloth in the sink when I finished and looked to Logan.

"Take the scissors and cut the stitches out that I did last night. I think I already busted one and that's what started this whole thing."

I nodded and picked up the scissors, trying to control the shaking of my hands, and slowly moved them up to his shoulder. I saw that he was right, he had busted a few of them, about three out of the seven. I took a deep breath and slipped the blade under the first stitch, carefully snipping it, trying not to cause Logan any pain.

"You can go faster than that," he said, watching me. "I can't feel it. My whole arm and shoulder is numb."

I slowly nodded and quickly snipped the other three.

"This is where it gets bad," he said. "You have to use the tweezers and pull them out."

I swallowed thickly and nodded, setting the scissors down and picking up the tweezers. I knew this was gonna be gross. I grabbed the first strand and pulled it out, making a face as it was longer than it looked. The silk was stained red and I placed it in the trashcan next to me. I looked up at Logan, who was still panting and sweating, his eyes heavily lidded. I didn't know if he was okay or not and I was shaking. Bad. I was under so much pressure because one wrong move and I could end up stabbing him or something.

Once I had removed all the silk thread, Logan took a deep breath and looked down. "Thread the needle and stitch me up."

My eyes widened. "Y-You want me t-to give you stitches?"

He nodded and blinked slowly.

I gulped and threaded the needle like he told me to. "H-How do I do this?"

"It's just like you're sewing clothes. Except, it's skin. And kinda nasty."

_'Thanks for telling me that,"_ I thought.

I managed to get through the stitches, keeping them as straight as possible and not hurting Logan. I snipped the string when I was done and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Now," he said, voice deep. "Take the gauze and tape it to my shoulder."

I picked up the cloth square and gently placed it over the injury before taping it to his skin.

I looked up at Logan and me smiled. "And we're done." As I looked closer under the fluorescent lights, I noticed his pupils were blown wide. It was starting to scare me.

"L-Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Are y-you okay?"

"I'm fine. You just look _really_ hot."

"Logan..."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, kissing my neck gently. "Thank you for patching me up. You're a pretty sexy nurse."

I blushed and turned around, Logan not happy that I escaped, but following suit.

We stepped into the living room and Carlos held up the brick, black letters on the side. "Really? How fucking childish can Danny be?"

I smiled a little at the message.

**I'M NOT PAYING YOUR FUCKING MONEY.**

"Stupid ass," Logan mumbled.

Kaylyn raised an eyebrow. "What does it mean?"

I looked up at her, as did the two boys. "Um, Kaylyn?" I started. "I think it means he's not paying his fucking money."

Kaylyn blushed and realized her stupid question. "I didn't mean that. I meant, why a brick?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know, but he broke _my_ window. Vandalized _my_ house."

"I did notice that he threw it on Alex's side of the bed. Maybe she was the intended target?"

My stomach dropped. I didn't want Logan to get hurt.

"Why do you say that? I doubt he even knew she was staying with me," Logan stated, slinking an arm around my waist.

"Check out the other side of the brick," Kaylyn said, taking it and handing it to Logan.

**YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES BETTER WATCH THEIR BACKS.**

"Well, that's pretty straight forward. I think he means you guys too," he mumbled, putting the brick on the coffee table.

"What're we gonna do?" Carlos asked.

Logan's grip around my waist tightened, his face stern. "Find him. Take him._ Kill_ him, if we have to. He just made this personal."

* * *

**A/N: Done! I had a MASSIVE writer's block and am working on a new story too. I made a Jagan one-shot for all the Jagan lovers like me called **_Pools Are For Planning, Not Ta__nnin__g_**. ****It was something to keep you occupied while I tackled my writer's block. Since I felt that Logan is always underestimated and underappreciated, I made sure that I didn't doubt his abilities and made it a DOMINANT LOGAN! There should be more dominant Logan stories! And if you agree with me, check it out and review on it! And REVIEW ON THIS PLEASE! I THRIVE ON THOSE! CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

**—A «3  
**


	11. I'm Coming Home

**A/N: Hey everyone! Second update in a week! WHOA! I'm on a roll! I promise you guys, I'm writing in all my spare time and I'm trying to get these chapters up as soon as possible. I'm almost done with the first chapter of my next story called **_Living the Life. _**And my friend, **_AllForCarlosBTR_**, told me to ask you guys if you wanted updates on the daily routine of the actual living douchemaster Bryan, since he is an actual person that does torture me. So, leave me a REVIEW and let me know if you would wanna know what goes on in my daily life with him.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_claireclary_

_Boysboysboys love em_

_btrluver4eva_

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_Haelie_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_CoolDolphin42_

_BTRFanD_

_PinkQueen95_

_dark chocolate thunda_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_RileyMaslow_

_XxMissJulietxX_

_JMO13_

_Devilocity666_

_angel2u_

_Bigtimebitch_

_crazyBTR14_

**Sorry I don't respond to reviews! I feel bad that I don't and I was gonna start, but then I thought it would be awkward to start right in the middle of my story so I killed the idea all together.**

**ANYWAY, onto the Kaylyn/Carlos chapter!**

* * *

Kaylyn POV

I walked upstairs and into Carlos's room, closing the door and sitting on his bed. I had to tell them, but I didn't know how. I decided calling them. '_Maybe it won't be that bad_.' I dialed the number and put the phone to my ear, hearing the other line ring multiple times.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I knew my father would answer.

"I'm at my boyfriend's house."

"WELL, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I sighed. "No."

I could've sworn my father growled. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said _NO_."

"Don't try my temper, young lady."

"I've been here two days and he's given me more_ LOVE_ in two days than you've given me in seventeen _YEARS_! And you know what? I'm gonna be eighteen in a couple days and I'm already _MOVING OUT_. I don't take orders from you anymore."

I took a deep breath and heard muttering on the other end. My parents were going back and forth about me.

"Troy—" my mom started, only to be cut off by my father.

"Stay out of this, Kathryn!"

"She should be able to come home!"

"She should learn to keep her fucking mouth shut and listen to me!"

I couldn't take anymore. I hung up and sighed. I needed my clothes. I already packed everything because I planned on moving in with Alex as soon as I turned eighteen. Something clicked in my brain and I knew who could help me. I dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Bryce! Thank god you answered."

"What do _you_ want?"

I pursed my lips. He wouldn't be easy to convince. "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I got in a fight with dad. He's angry. I moved out. I need—where are you?"

"My friend Adam's house. Why?"

"Tonight, I need you to take the two duffel bags in my closet and put them by the trashcans on the side of the house so I can stop by and pick them up. But DON'T TELL DAD."

I heard clicking of video game controllers. "Sure. Just text me to remind me. What time do you want me to—Yeah! New high score!"

"Bryce. Focus."

"Sorry. What time?"

"Seven."

"M'kay."

"Thanks, lil' bro."

"Whatever."

And he hung up. That was easier than I thought. I laid back on the queen size bed and put my arms behind my head, closing my eyes and imagining what I would normally be doing right now. I'd probably be at home, chopping wood in the backyard until my hands bleed, then my father would hit me with the wooden paddle because I didn't do it right.

I felt the weight shift on the bed and I opened my eyes, seeing Carlos holding himself above me, arms on either side of my head. "Hey, babe."

I smiled and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down on me, molding our lips together in haste. His body was flush against mine and his hands slid down my arms and sides. I tangled my fingers in his short black hair as he licked along my bottom lip, making me open my mouth so he could prod his tongue forward. I moaned as he slid his tongue along my teeth and cheeks, Carlos tasting so sweet and delicious. I pulled away and rolled us over, me being on top.

"Can I...?" I asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

I yanked the fabric up, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. I took a deep breath and ran my hands over his chest delicately, being careful of the cut from yesterday. I leaned down and kissed his jaw, taking the sensitive skin between my teeth and nipping at it.

"God, Kaylyn," he moaned, wriggling underneath me.

I kissed his neck and sucked on it, making a deep purple mark as I continued down his chest. I reached a hand down and grabbed his package. He gasped and moaned, rolling his hips up into my hand. He reached up and yanked my shirt off, running his hands over my bare sides. I palmed him through his jeans and his hands reached down and popped the button on them, pushing them down his legs and kicking them off. I placed my hand over the bulge in his tight boxer-briefs and his hands threaded into my hair.

"Ngh, Kaylyn. Fuck, more," he growled, bucking his hips up.

I leaned up and captured his lips again as I slipped a hand underneath the confines of his underwear. I fisted his dick and he groaned, thrusting into my grasp. He was easily eight inches. I loved the moan spilling from him lips as I moved down his neck, sucking on his Adams apple while I stroked his length, making him tug on my hair.

I looked up at him. He was devastated. His hair was stuck to his forehead with hormone-induced sweat, his body also glistening with perspiration. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open, head thrown back in pleasure. He rolled his hips up into my left hand as my right pushed his boxer-briefs down his legs. He was gorgeous. His caramel skin glowed in the dim room, the only light from the window in the corner, where the afternoon sunlight streamed through the closed blinds.

"Ngh, I'm so close," he whispered.

I sat up and quickened my pace, spreading moisture with my thumb. His thrusts started becoming erratic and I tightened my grip, making him cry out in pleasure as he exploded all over his chest and my hand. He panted as he recovered from his orgasm and I had the sudden urge to taste him. I brought my hand to my lips and licked it, the flavor of Carlos bursting across my taste buds. A shirt was thrown at me and I looked up, wiping my hand on the fabric. I glanced at Carlos, who pulled his underwear back on and was resting in his elbows. He smiled and pulled me down, catching my lips again.

"Kaylyn," he started, tucking my hair behind my ear. "I love you."

My mind numbed. _Did I love him?_ He protected me, he stood by me, he _LOVED_ me. "I love you, too, Carlos."

He smiled and handed me my shirt to put back on. "Here. I'm gonna head back down and make us some sandwiches for lunch. It's already, like, 3 pm."

I nodded and slipped my shirt on, looking at the clock as he headed out of the room. Sure enough, it was 2:57 pm. I must've fallen asleep or something because I couldn't've been up here for two hours on the phone. I sighed and thought about how I could get my things from my house without my parents seeing. I heard a soft knock on the door and saw Kendall in the doorway.

"Hey," he said softly, looking down.

I gave a small smile. "Hey."

He walked into the room and sat next to me. "You okay?"

I sighed again and nodded. "I have a lot on my mind."

He looked at me. "Care to talk about it?"

"Sure."

He folded his legs and watched me. "What's on your mind?"

"My parents are angry at me and I can move out in two days when I turn eighteen."

His eyes widened. "Your birthday's in two days?"

I nodded. "But I don't want any—"

"I have to get you a present!" he yelled, dashing out of the room.

"—presents." I took a deep breath. Tonight would be hectic.

Carlos was in his room doing something when I decided to leave. I looked around for signs of anyone that might see me leave. James and Kendall went out clubbing, loud moans were coming from Logan's room, and Carlos was rearranging his furniture from what I could hear. I spotted Carlos's keys on the counter and I scooped them up, walking out the front door quietly. I unlocked the car and got in, not expecting to see Carlos outside my window. I rolled it down after starting the car and he looked at me. "What're you doing?"

I panicked. "Uh—I—It—"

"Kaylyn," he started, sounding desperate and pained. "Where are you going?"

"I'll come back, but stay here, please," I begged.

His expression hardened. "No. I'm going with you. I don't want them hurting you while you're alone."

"But Carlos—"

"Don't you,_'Carlos,_' me."

"But—"

"Move over."

I sighed and moved into the passenger seat while Carlos climbed into the driver's. "Where to?"

I gulped. "My house."

We pulled up to the house and I sighed, my front yard pitch black. All the lights were off in the house and I slowly got out of the car, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"What're you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Stay here."

He nodded and I closed the door, carefully and quietly slipping around the side of the house where the trashcans were. I spotted my bags and lifted them, tossing the one over my shoulder. As I picked up the other one, the door opened and my father stepped out, a white trash bag in hand. I stopped, in shock, and he looked at me, eyebrows knitting together in anger.

"Glad to see you came back."

"I was just leaving," I growled.

He chuckled and put the trash in the can. "Leaving to where?"

"My boyfriend's house."

Rage flickered in his eyes. "Is that so?"

"You don't own me."

"As long as you're under eighteen, I believe I fucking do."

He grabbed my wrist and I yanked it away. "No! I'm my own person! I don't take orders from you!"

"But you _do_ get everything else in return! I bet your fucking boyfriend can't give you that!" I clenched my teeth as his words dripped venom.

I looked at him and ran. I dropped my bag and ran to Carlos, jumping in the passenger seat.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing important. Let's go," I said, tapping my foot and wanting to get away from here as fast as possible.

Carlos put the car in park and lifted the emergency brake, turning to look at me. "Not until I find out what's going on."

I was getting jittery as my father approached the car. "It doesn't matter! Just drive!"

"Kaylyn, I—"

"Go!" I screamed, pushing the brake down.

He floored it and ended up slamming on the brakes as my father stood in the road. The tires screeched and he swerved to the left, my dad being right outside my open window as we skidded to a halt.

I turned to my boyfriend with frantic eyes. "Carlos! H-He's trying to take you away from me! He doesn't want me to be yours!" Tears spilled from my eyes as my father came up to the car. "H-He says he owns me until I'm eighteen! Two days. Two days! I can't live with him, Carlos! I-I need you to be with me!"

He grabbed me and pulled me into a strong embrace and petted my hair as I sobbed into his shirt. "It would be safer for you here. You're less of a target. Stay here for tonight. I'll get you tomorrow for tour birthday party, courtesy of Kendall, and I'll pick you up on Monday since there's no school and we'll do something for you birthday, just the two of us, okay?"

I sniffled and nodded, my head rubbing against his chest. "Ok-kay."

He smiled and captured my lips in a passionate kiss before I got out of the car.

"Kaylyn," he shouted as my father dragged me away. "I love you!"

A tear fell down my face. "I love you, too."

He drove away, his expression unreadable as I was pulled back into my house and thrown into my room, the door locking from the outside. I leaned against my bed as pulled my knees up to my chest, sobbing from my loss. I missed Carlos already. I wanted to go with him, not return to his shitty place, where I was no longer welcome. My father owned me. He owned me. I needed my day to cone so I could leave, run away and be with Carlos.

Carlos, Carlos, Carlos. All my thoughts revolved around him. I wanted to be with him, live with him, sleep next to him. I wanted his lips on mine, on my neck, on my being. I needed to have his body heat warm me, not just my body, but my mind, my heart, and my soul. My entire being ached for him, and as I sobbed violently into my knees, I knew, at that moment, that I was feeling love. A deep, passionate love. My thinking revolved around him, MY Carlos. And his thinking revolved around me. I had finally found someone who loved me, and I loved them back. I could finally admit to myself: I loved Carlos Garcia.

* * *

**A/N: Done! And for all you people who wanna know, there will be the sexy stuff in the next couple of chapters. I'll try my best on it anyway. I hope you liked the chapter and remember, lemme know if you want the Bryan Update in each chapter's authors note. WAIT! Another question popped into my mind._ Team Alex & Logan or Team Kaylyn & Carlos? _**

**Leave me a review with your thoughts! Anonymous reviews are enabled so REVIEW! I NEED THEM! I THRIVE ON THEM! CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

**—A  
**


	12. The Drunken Hook Up

**A/N: Whuzzup? How many people watched Big Time Moms? I DID! I loved Logan! Especially when James's mom was like, "I don't like the name Hortence. Call him Logan." and they were all like "Okay!" hahaha I love those guys.**

**Disclaimer: Not. yet.**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers:**

_CharlieDaine345_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_XxMissJulietxX_

_claireclary_

_CoolDolphin42_

_haelie_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_melody_

_Difficult-notImpossible_

_girltastically awesome_

_Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you_

_Bigtimebitch_

_mandy124_

_Devilocity666_

_ME D x_

_BTRforlife_

_cheylovelogankendall_

_angel2u_

_Starlightshines15_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

I woke up the next morning with a leg over my body, and an arm thrown over my chest. I took a deep breath and smelled the scent of vanilla and musk, better know as Logan. His hand grabbed my side and his leg was wrapped around mine, his bellybutton on my hip. I turned my head to see a sleeping boy, eyelids fluttering and mouth slightly open, allowing the oxygen to pass through his lips. I reached up and brushed a stray hair off of his forehead and smiled when he wrinkled his brow. I leaned forward and nibbled on his bottom lip, making his breathing hitch and his eyes flutter open. I smiled and kissed him on the nose. "Good morning, Logie."

He captured my lips briefly. "Morning, babe."

"What's going to today?" I asked.

He smiled and rolled on top of me. "A little of this," he said, kissing my lips. "A little of that," he added, kissing below my chest after he pulled my tank top off and threw it on the floor.

"Logan," I gasped as his tongue darted across my stomach. "Later. I promise. I'll do anything you want. I need to talk to Kaylyn."

He stuck his bottom lip out and nodded, getting off of me so I could get up.

I put my shirt back on but was unable to find the shorts that Logan flung somewhere in the room. So, i walked downstairs in a shirt and underwear, Logan right behind me, to see Carlos laying on the couch with no Kaylyn. No Kaylyn?

"Hey, where's Kaylyn?" I asked.

Carlos sighed, looking lonely and depressed, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "At home."

My eyes widened. "She's AT HOME?"

"Her dad caught her trying to get her things and move in with us. He took her away from me."

I facepalmed. "You should've told me, I would've taken her."

He shook his head. "It's what was best for her."

"How is that good? Her dad is a psycho! He has this whole 'I own everyone' attitude and ruins her life! How is that better for her?"

"It's for her own protection. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Then she shouldn't be with that maniac," I said, walking into the kitchen to get food. I felt a pair of hands on my ass and I turned to see Logan. He slid his hands up to rest on my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. "Is he really that bad?"

I nodded. "That's why I'm picking her up. As soon as I get dressed, I'm driving over. Her dad works on Sundays."

"I'll go with you," he said.

I nodded. "To keep us safe."

"Yeah, to keep you safe."

I scoured the fridge for something to eat for brunch, considering it was almost twelve noon. Logan's hands pulled me tighter against him, our bodies against each other. I could've sworn he groaned, and I pictured him naked, running my hands over his soft chest and toned abs. I was getting turned on by the thoughts of the things I would do to him, in the fucking kitchen. I knew he could've thrown me down right here, right now, because the only thing separating me from him was my lacy underwear and his tight boxer-briefs. I gulped as he rolled his hips against my ass and whispered in my ear, "You're mine later. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll end up limping into school on Tuesday."

I shuddered as he moved away and went back upstairs as I stood in front of that fridge. I pulled out a cheese stick and headed back upstairs. I got to Logan's room and heard soft moans. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the thought of what he was doing.

_Sliding his hand up and down his dick, head thrown back in pleasure as his hips involuntarily snap up into his fist. He would moan my name as he quickens his pace, mouth hung open and moans spilling from his lips. Then he would lose his hold on reality, falling into orgasmic bliss, his seed shooting in ropes all over his chest and hand as he strokes himself through it all until he's a panting mess strewn across his bed._

I really wanted to see this now. I opened the door quickly to see Logan on his bed, not jacking off, but cringing and moaning at the pain in his shoulder as he changed the bandage. I took a deep breath. '_Since when did my mind become so dirty?"_

I walked over to Logan and took a bite of my cheese stick, watching as he cleaned his stitches and replaced the gauze. A blush creeped up my cheeks as Logan asked, "Why'd you come in here so fast?"

My mind numbed. '_What do I say? I wanted to see you get off_?' "Uh—I—You—"

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think those were sounds of pain, did you?"

I blushed and shook my head.

Logan pointed to my food. "You just made it worse by eating that, too." He groaned for emphasis and laid back on his bed, making it clear for me to see the prominent bulge in his tight boxer-briefs.

I scratched the back of my neck. This was going to be a long day.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay, babe. Stick to the plan," Logan said as we pulled into Kaylyn's neighborhood.

"Well, her dad is on his lunch break, which means he's at home. I'll call her now and tell her that the plan's in action," I stated, Logan nodding as I dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You ready?"

I heard her take a deep breath. "Yeah. He's in the kitchen. I put my stuff by the trash so someone can grab that and I'll go out thought the back and come around the side of the house like we planned."

I nodded. "We're in your driveway now," I said as we pulled up. "Let's go."

I hung up the phone and looked at Logan. "You go around the side of the house and get her bags. I'll distract her dad while she sneaks out the back. Got it?"

Logan nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't I supposed to be the diabolical one?"

I smiled. "Not necessarily. And your guyliner's smeared."

He made a face that James would make if someone cut his hair and pulled down the mirror, trying to get rid of the smudge. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, quietly closing the door and walking up the path to the front door. I turned and watched Logan get in position as I rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps and I pointed to Logan, who ran toward the trashcans.

"Hey!" Kaylyn's dad said, giving me a friendly hug as he opened the door.

I gave a small smile and proceeded to talk to him, trying to distract him as I saw Kaylyn creep into the living room out of the corner of my eye. I kept up a conversation as she opened the sliding glass door and stepped into the backyard, quietly closing it behind her. I pulled an empty box from my pocket and handed it to her father. "And will you give Kaylyn this on her birthday tomorrow for me please?"

He nodded, his expression hardening, making the man look menacing. "I will do that."

"Thanks. Now I should go. Tell her I said hi and happy birthday."

He nodded and closed the door, me turning and walking back to the car. I looked back and saw Logan with a duffel on his shoulder and Kaylyn with the other. I saw Kaylyn's father looking through the window, making sure I was getting in the vehicle. I got to the car and got in the driver's seat, twisting the key in the ignition, the engine of the Aston Martin turning over. I flashed the headlights when her father disappeared and the pair sprinted across the lawn to the car, throwing the bags in the popped trunk and Logan climbing into the passenger side as Kaylyn climbed into the backseat. I didn't wait for them to put their seat belts on, I just floored it, listening to the hum of the pipes as we sped off. I looked in the rearview mirror and spotted her father in the driveway, a deep scowl on his face, as we left him in the exhaust fumes.

"Where's Carlos?" Kaylyn asked, sitting behind Logan.

"At home moping," Logan replied, pulling a gun from the waistband of his pants and unloading it.

I nodded. "Yeah, he was really—Logan!"

He looked up at me, eyes confused. "What?"

"Why is THAT in your pants?" I asked, frantically.

"Because that's where its supposed to be! Where you want me to put it?"

"Back where it came from! I don't want to see it in the car!"

"You know you like it," he said, smirking.

I shook my head. "That's dangerous."

"But it turns you on because I'm holding it, right?"

"Logan!"

He shrugged, continuing to unload the pistol, dropping the bullets in his lap, something getting stuck.

"You can do that when we get home! Not now," I said, stopping at a red light.

"It's a two person job. I need your help with this problem," he replied, examining the gun shaft.

"Is it really that big of a problem?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's really hard."

He grabbed my hand. "You have to grab it," he said, making a pinching motion with his fingers. "And move your hand up while I pull down." he grabbed the end of the gun and locked the trigger, so no one accidentally shot anyone. I picked the end of the metal and he shook his head.

"I meant the shaft."

I grabbed the bullet in the shaft and I pulled my hand up while he pulled the gun down, the last bullet out.

"Ahhhh," he sighed, relaxing. "So much better."

I wiped my hand on my jeans, the sticky residue from the gun on my fingers. "Whatever. Just put that thing away."

The light turned green and I drove, while Logan stuck the gun back in the case and zipped it up, sliding it back under the seat. He turned to look at Kaylyn and I glanced the rearview mirror, to see her eyes wide.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Did you—and the hand—and the thing," she stumbled over her words and her face turned red. "What did you just do?"

Logan whirled an eyebrow. "Fixed my jammed gun."

She let out a huge breath and her face turned redder as she sheepishly smiled.

"Why, what did you think we were doing?" I asked.

She sighed and looked down. "Well, I couldn't see Logan and you said he pulled something out of his pants, and then you said to put it away, and he said it was a problem for two people, and he said it was hard, and then the shaft, and then he sighed and said it was better and then he zipped up something and—"

"This whole time you thought we were talking about my dick?" Logan asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. W-Well, she kept looking at your crotch and she wiped her hand on her jeans, so I thought—"

"She was giving me a handjob in the car?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

I thought about it and she was kinda right. We weren't very clear with our words. "Well, the gun was in his lap and he zipped up the case he put the gun in," I added.

"Oh," she said, face red as a tomato.

Logan laughed. "Well, someone had a dirty mind," he sing-songed.

I rolled my eyes as we pulled into the driveway.

«That Night»

"Where are we going?" Kaylyn asked.

I shrugged, looking at my best friend. She had on a short blue dress that was rutched along the bottom. It clung to her body, highlighting her curves through the silky fabric. The straps were thin sparkly chains that came together and extended down her back. She kept fiddling with her silver stilettos, the buckle constantly coming undone.

"Stop messing with it," I said, smacking her hand.

She looked up at me and frowned. "You don't have a buckle, so shut up."

She was right, I didn't have a buckle. I settled for black pumps, a small rhinestone pattern on the heel. They matched my strapless dress, the only one I had brought when I packed my things. It was squeezing me together, and I had gotten used to the smaller air intake. I liked wearing leather, it made me feel like a badass, especially since my boyfriend WAS a badass. Logan pulled into the parking lot and opened the door for me, Carlos opening the door for Kaylyn. They led us into a building and we ended up in an elevator, riding to the roof. The doors slid open and everybody screamed, "Happy Birthday, Kaylyn!"

Everyone started dancing when I turned to Logan. "What is this place?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "LandSky. It's a club in downtown LA that owns the air rights for about three acres in each direction, meaning that we can book Kaylyn a big birthday bash up here AND we can party all night."

I watched as Kendall walked up to Kaylyn and handed her a box. James, Carlos, Logan, and I all crowded around. I assumed it was from all of us, because I had given Logan the large amount of money he asked me for when he said it was 'for something very important'. Carlos wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled."Happy Birthday."

I watched as she opened it and pulled out a set of car keys, a backwards E and a regular B connected together for the logo on the back of the remote. I realized what the keys belonged to and I smiled, knowing why Carlos had chosen not to come with us on our rescue mission that afternoon.

Kaylyn's eyes lit up. "Is this what I think it is?"

Carlos smiled. "It's in the parking lot. I got a silver one. I hope that's okay."

"It's fantastic! Thank you!" She launched herself at Carlos and Kendall, hugging them both.

"We all chipped in," Kendall said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kaylyn smiled and hugged all of us, thanking us over and over again.

We danced for about twenty minutes, me grinding on Logan, and Kaylyn grinding on Carlos. I gave Logan a kiss before heading over to the refreshment table and getting a cup if punch. I took a sip, fruity but a strange bitter taste lingered there. I shrugged and finished my glass, taking another. Kaylyn came over and grabbed some water, chugging the while cup.

"How do you like the party?" I asked above the thumping bass.

She smiled. "I love it! Everyone from school is here! I can't believe Kendall did all this work!"

I laughed and got another glass of punch as I finished my second one. She threw her cup out and joined the crowd again, finding her boyfriend so she could dance with him.

I had downed about seven glasses of punch and I was in Logan's lap, giggling like crazy. James came over and I was amazed at how fuzzy his features were.

"You look like a bear, Jamie," I giggled, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Is she drunk?" James asked.

Logan nodded. "She said she had seven cups of punch. If someone poured straight vodka in there, seven glasses would get The Hulk drunk."

James sucked in a breath. "Seven glasses?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised she hasn't passed out yet."

I laughed and Janes smiled. "Take her home. I'll tell Kaylyn that after about an hour, her best friend got hammered and you took her home."

Logan smiled. "Thanks man."

I felt Logan pick me up bridal style and I squealed, leaning up and kissing his neck. "Tank you for being so fucking amazing, Logie."

He stepped into the elevator and sighed. "You're so wasted."

I giggled. "You're so sexy."

He set me on my feet and I grasped his shoulders, using them as leverage so I didn't fall. The elevator descended and I looked at Logan. "Where are we going?"

"Home," he said, grabbing my waist and holding me upright.

"Awwww!" I whined, pressing my body against Logan's. "I wanted to stay!"

The elevator doors slid open and he guided me to the car and helped me into the passenger seat. He buckled my seat belt and as he reached over, his face was right in front of mine. I grabbed his face and crushed our lips together as he clucked my seat belt into place. He pulled away from me and I whined as he closed the door and walked around the car, climbing into the drivers seat. I grabbed his hand and started sucking on his index finger before he groaned and pulled his hand away.

"Wait until we get home."

—

I giggled the whole drive home, constantly being scolded by Logan as continuously tried to suck on his fingers, or unzip his jeans, or lick his neck. When we finally got home, I stumbled out of the car and laughed, Logan coming to my rescue as I almost face-planted on the concrete. He unlocked the door and helped me inside and upstairs before I got into the bedroom and he closed the door. I sat on the bed and giggled as Logan approached me with an animalistic demeanor. I noticed that he was in a full-fledged bad boy outfit like when I had first met him; his chocolate eyes, now blackened with lust, were outlined in black eyeliner while his black snakebites decorated his pink lips. A black muscle tee adorned his torso as tight black skinnies hid his legs, a noticeable bulge in the front of them.

He smirked as he approached me, kicking his shoes off somewhere in the room before pulling the pumps off of my feet. I was suddenly afraid, but not nearly as afraid as I should've been. The alcohol running through my system dulled my judgement, my senses. But it increased my want, my need, for Logan.

He crawled on top of me, crushing our lips together, just like the first time we had met. I moaned as his snakebites pressed painfully into my bottom lip as he captured it between both his lips. He prodded his tongue forward and mapped out my mouth, poking around my teeth and sliding his tongue against mine. I moaned again and threaded my fingers through Logan's short hair, tugging on it as he nipped at my jaw. I tilted my head back to give him more access and he obliged, licking and sucking along my neck. He found a sensitive spot and bit down hard, making me cry out as a mixture of pain and pleasure flooded my senses. He soothed the mark with his tongue and continued downward, reaching his hand along my side to unzip my dress.

I giggled and Logan got off of me, pulling me into a standing position as he removed my dress. He left me standing in my strapless bra and underwear, while he was fully clothed. I stepped forward and grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head as I ran my fingers over his pale chest, being careful of the wound on his left shoulder, his muscles tensing underneath my fingertips. He grabbed my face and we engaged in a passionate, teeth-clashing kiss. He reached behind me and undid the clasp on my bra, letting the material spring forward and fall onto the floor. He assaulted my lips, his snakebites pressing harder and harder against them and strangely, I liked it. He reached up and cupped my breasts, making me moan into our kiss.

"Mmm, Logan," I droned, throwing my head back as he hungrily latched onto them, nipping as he worked them in his hands. He worked his way back up to my lips and pulled me against him, me, loving the way our bare chests felt pressed against one another. I reached down and cupped the bulge in his jeans, palming him through the tight fabric.

"Fuck, Alex," he moaned, rolling his hips into my hand. I leaned forward and sucked on his neck as I popped the button on his jeans, sliding them down his slender legs, his hard member springing from its confines.

I giggled. "No undies?"

"Pants were too tight," he growled.

I smiled. "Naughty Logie."

He smirked, his eyes dark and lust-ridden, his hands forcing me down on my knees. "Suck."

I gripped his dick, looking up at him as I wrapped my lips around the tip. He moaned and his fingers tangled in my hair, pushing my head further down his length. I tried not to choke as I held my head still, letting him thrust into my mouth. I put my hands on his hips and knew he wouldn't last long, I had noticed he was hard mostly the whole night at the party.

I swirled my tongue around the throbbing flesh, moaning as he tugged on my hair, using it as leverage to rock his hips back and forth.

"Fuck, so good," he groaned.

He started thrusting erratically as he got closer and close to the edge, panting heavily, body glistening with hormonally-induced sweat. I swallowed and he lost it quick, releasing as my throat clenched around his nine inches. I swallowed all he gave me and pulled off of him and he grabbed my arms and helped me up, only to push me back down, this time, on the bed. He crawled on topic me and attacked my lips again, his mouth tasting purely of Logan. I felt him slink down my underwear and throw them somewhere before lining himself up and snapping his hips forward, fast and hard. I cried out in pleasure as he explored my mouth and pounded into me simultaneously, my body succumbing to the ecstasy that Logan was putting me through. My mouth hung open and I threw my head back against his pillow, arching my back up as he found the spot that had me writhing underneath him, begging for more.

"God, you're so fucking tight," he mumbled, wrapping my legs around him and thrusting harder and deeper than before.

I was in bliss. My mind was numb with pleasure as well as my body, my lips unable to form coherent words. I opened my eyes and watched Logan in his game, his brow knitted together with utmost concentration. He was panting too, rocking his hips back and forth, repeatedly making the most sensual sounds spill from my lips. I felt the tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach and I felt the way his thrusts became shallow and erratic, his chest heaving with exhaustion. I gasped and rolled my hips down to meet his thrusts, craving the release. Logan leaned down and kissed my lips gently before moving down and biting on my shoulder, causing me to cry out and tumble over the edge, my muscles clenching around his dick. Logan moaned and lost it also, slumping forward on top of me.

We were a sweaty, panting heap of limbs as we laid there, desperately trying to catch our breath.

"That, was fucking amazing," he gasped, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you."

I yawned and pulled the covers over our bodies. "I love you too, and I hope we remember it."

"Why wouldn't we?"

I giggled. "Because we're fucking plastered."

I yawned and closed my eyes again, drifting into sleep. I felt Logan running his fingers through my hair and then I heard him reply, "I'm not."

* * *

**A/N: Done! This was a chapter for all the Team Alex & Logan fans! The next will be for Team Kaylyn & Carlos! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ENABLED! I NEED REVIEWS OR I MIGHT DIE!**

**—A «3**


	13. I'll Make Your Day Special

**A/N: I FEEL HORRIBLE! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was caught up in pre-BTR-Concert excitement and then I saw them perform AMAZINGLY at Universal Orlando on Saturday! James posted a pic on his twitter, "jamesmaslow" of everyone in the audience and I'M IN THERE! I was holding a blue camera! And when they performed my favorite song, "Nothing Even Matters" everyone in the audience was making hearts with their hands and I pointed at Logan and HE SMILED AND POINTED BACK AND SANG TO ME! I was soooooo excited! James was sweating really bad and before the last two songs, they took a break just so James could change shirts because the sides of his shirt and above his sleeves were soaked. But he looked hot. He can make anything look hot. Like bandanas...one of which he had in his back pocket durning the concert. Kendall, as we all know, has NO ass, meaning his pants kept falling so everyone got great pictures of his bright blue boxers. Carlos was the only smart one, who decided to wear short sleeves while everyone else wore long sleeves. Smart Carlos. I put a couple pics that I took on Twitter so check them out and follow me at AllForLoganBTR!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you_

_XxMissJulietxX_

_GreyLionDiva_

_haelie_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_Devilocity666_

_claireclary_

_Bigtimebitch_

_Difficult-notImpossible_

_Boysboysboys love em_

_Starlightshines15_

_RileyMaslow_

_ILoveYouJerome_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_WishingToBeKaylyn_

_lolbrbomgbtr_

_btrluver4eva_

_cheylovelogankendall_

_KawaiiShortcake_

_Just Another Happy Ending_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Kaylyn POV

I woke up sprawled out on Carlos's bed, the Latino on the floor next to it. I yawned and swung my feet over the edge of the bed, stepping on the dark blue carpet as I opened the door and exited the room.

I climbed down the stairs and heard moaning an groaning, only to see Alex and Logan sitting at the breakfast bar.

"My head is throbbing," she moaned, fisting her hair.

Logan smiled and handed her a glass of water, ibuprofen, and a small yellow tablet. "Here. This should make you feel better."

I walked into the kitchen and heard her ask, as she swallowed the pills, "What's the yellow one?"

"The day-after pill."

I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, pouring myself a glass and watching the two.

Alex's eyes were wide. "The day-after pill? We..."

Logan nodded. "You were so drunk."

"Then why did you agree to have sex with me?"

"Because you were hot and turning me on, so I figured, you'd want it."

A smile tugged at her lips. "It was pretty amazing..."

I dropped my glass, the cup making a loud noise as it hit the counter. They both turned to look at me and I was in shock, that she had known Logan for two days, and already had sex with him.

Alex smiled and walked around to hug me. "Happy birthday!"

I blinked a couple times and hugged her back, unintentionally squeezing her, not noticing until she moaned in pain. "You're making my head throb more."

"Sorry," I mumbled, cleaning up the spilled milk on the counter.

"Happy birthday," Logan said, offering a genuine smile, a lopsided one I'd never seen before.

"You're happy aren't you?" I asked.

He nodded, glancing toward his girlfriend who was swaying back and forth. "She was crazy last night."

I watched as Alex ran upstairs and into the bathroom, retching noises following. Logan had a worried look on his face and he ran into the bathroom and comforted her. I saw Kendall walk down the stairs, wearing a full bad boy outfit, similar to the one Logan was wearing. The blond smiled and hugged me. "Happy eighteenth birthday."

I blushed. "Thanks."

He nodded and winked, grabbing a soda and popping the tab. "Come on, Logan!"

I watched as James came down first in a tank and sweatpants, and then Logan followed.

"Where you going?" I asked as James wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a one-arm side hug.

"We're going to investigate and get info from our moles. We need to know when Danny plans on attacking," Logan said, poking at his snakebites with his tongue.

I nodded and heard Logan shout as he left, "And take good care of Alex, James!"

James simply smiled as the front door closed and walked around me to the fridge.

"Happy birthday," he said.

I blushed again. "Thanks."

Alex stumbled down the stairs and fell onto the couch, moaning in pain at how her head is killing her.

Carlos emerged in a pair of jeans and a tee, and took the yogurt out of James's hands.

"Hey!" the pretty boy whined, frowning with strawberry yogurt on his upper lip.

Carlos shrugged and looked at me, pointing upstairs. I nodded and headed back up and into his room, grabbing my duffel and finding a tank and shorts. I slipped them on along with a pair of flip-flops and headed back downstairs, Carlos grabbing my arm, and leading me outside. He smiled and opened the door of his Toyota Concept for me.

"After you."

I ducked inside the car as he closed the door and walked around the car. I buckled my seatbelt as he crawled in and started the car. He pulled away and I looked at him.

"Where're we going?"

He smiled. "I have the whole day planned."

He first took me to the local diner for an amazing breakfast, feeding me whipped cream-covered waffles romantically. Then, he took me to the mall and we went shopping, letting me get some clothes to make up for the ones I hadn't packed for my sudden departure. I had wondered where he'd gone, getting an important phone call and leaving, and then coming back with a bag from 'Fredericks of Hollywood'. He proceeded to take me back to the car and drive me to a local park, where we laid in the grass and pointed out shapes in the clouds like kindergarteners. I watched him closely and smiled when he was smiling a genuine smile, like all his worries had melted away. I watched as his eyes lit up when he saw an elephant in the clouds, as he pointed at it and laughed. I met the Carlos I loved. The whole him. Both sides.

He took me to the beach after that and neither one of us had worn our swimsuits, but luckily it was dark. He took me out all day and it was around 9 pm. We put our clothes up on the beach and ran down to the water in our undergarments. I splashed water across his caramel chest, the beads collecting until the droplet was too heavy, making it slide smoothly down his chiseled chest and abdomen, disappearing as it soaked into the waistband of his boxers. He flashed his pearly whites and splashed me back, the salty liquid leaving wet marks across my bra. We were only calf deep in the pacific water, but it was just high enough to easily splash others in close range. I giggled and walked over to him, the water sloshing over my legs. I tripped over my own feet and the resistance of the water making my legs travel slower than my upper body, making me fall forward. I reached my arms out and I felt strong hands grasp my forearms, my nose barely breaking the surface of the surging water. I walked my feet up and stood fully in front of Carlos, his hands never leaving my arms. I felt his thumbs stroke my skin, and I closed my eyes, talking a deep breath. I smelled the sea breeze, the gorgeous scent of the ocean filling my nose. I opened my eyes again and tilted my head back, gazing at the full moon above us.

"It's such a beautiful night," Carlos cooed.

I moved my head down to look at him and I nodded, staring into his chocolate eyes, which glimmered as they reflected the bright moonlight. I took a deep breath and pressed my hands against my boyfriend's abdomen, then proceeding to slide them sideways to lay around his waist. I pulled him close to me and he wrapped his muscular arms around my body, as I rested my head against his bare chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, the only sound filling the air was the constant sloshing and churning of the water that lapped at our legs. I took quiet breaths and I felt Carlos inhale deeply, his face nuzzled into my soft hair. I subconsciously drew circles on my boyfriend's caramel skin, my index finger lightly tracing the shape on his back. I felt him get goosebumps and I smiled, I kept my eyes closed as I felt a pair of warm lips being pressed to my neck. I shifted my head so that my forehead was pressing into Carlos's shoulder, my nose right on his collarbone. I felt him place the small kisses all along my neck, my shoulder, and the hinge of my jaw. His hands roamed along my back, his soft fingers moving up to gently massage my shoulder blades. I smiled to myself and relaxed all my muscles, letting his nimble fingers untangle the knots in my back. I drew in a sharp, pained breath as he hit a particularly large knot, causing me to contort my face into an expression of pain. I felt the muscles in his lower back tense underneath my hands as he withdrew his lips from their lingering spot on my neck and brought them up to my ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered, the worry obvious in the tone of his voice.

I shook my head and replied,"N-No."

He looked at me a little unsure for a few seconds before blinking slowly in understanding and resumed his place on my neck. I felt his fingers glide down my shoulders, and skipping the clasp of my bra, he rested them on my lower back. He placed gentle kisses to my jugular and my shoulder, only the left side of my body being exposed to his warm nibbles. His hands worked the relaxing muscles as a wave sloshed cool water against my thigh and part of my lower back. Carlos moved his hand and wiped the droplets across my back, slicking the surface. I moaned as his fingers lingered above the waistband of my underwear, some beads of saltwater sliding past the confines of my panties, soaking into the fabric eventually.

"Mmmm," I groaned, feeling the lips pressed against my neck hold suction as Carlos hollowed his cheeks, sucking harshly on my neck. I knew there would be a mark, but I didn't care, I was his and no one else's.

His warm tongue lapped at the mark, soothing the bruise as the soft lips trailed along my collarbone, searching for another patch of skin to victimize. Once they found it, I took the initiative to dip a cupped hand gently into the water below and scoop up some water. I brought it up to the center of Carlos's back and I tilted it toward his body, the salty liquid pouring over my hand and smoothly gliding down the cast caramel skin. The water was soaked up by his boxers, the drenched red material clinging to his ass. I close my eyes and took a deep breath, the overwhelming scent of musk filling my nostrils. I yelped as Carlos bit down hard on my shoulder, his tongue soothing the mark. The pain dulled and I cried out as another bite was carefully placed on my neck. I pulled away from my boyfriend's body to look at him and ask what he was doing.

"What was that?" I asked.

Carlos looked right through me, his brown eyes stared deep into my soul. "A distraction."

I knitted my eyebrows. "For what?"

"For this."

He crashed his lips to mine in one swift motion, his hands slowly massaging higher up my back. I moaned as another wave came, drenching my right side and Carlos's left. He skillfully moved his plump lips against mine as I enjoyed the moment. I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip, just begging for access. I obliged, parting my lips to let his tongue explore. He tasted of saltwater and pineapple from the dinner we had. I smiled and felt a strong arm sweep me off of my feet and start carrying me up the beach. We never broke the kiss, even when Carlos delicately placed me in the silky sand. He pulled away, panting heavily. He got on his knees and straddled my legs, running his hands all over my sides. I felt him slip a finger underneath the bra strap around my side and I gasped. I looked into his eyes, the darkened orbs filled with lust. I sighed and nodded, letting him slide his hand around my back to unclasp my bra.

I felt him gently slide the garment down my arms. My heart was pounding in my chest, knowing that someone could catch us at any moment. I knew it would be hard though, considering it was pitch back out here except for the moon's glow over the water. We were secluded by plants mostly, far away from the sidewalk that we took to get here.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my boyfriend lick my breast. I moaned at the new sensation, the quickly cooling line of saliva trailing from my collarbone to the top of my left breast. I writhed around, trying to get more of this—this pleasure. Carlos noticed what I wanted and he took my nipple into his wet heat. I gasped in ecstasy as he swirled his talented tongue around the hardening nub, while reaching his other hand up to squeeze and fondle the unattended breast. I panted slightly and I felt something against my thigh. I shifted my right leg and Carlos moaned, sending vibrations all over my body. As he switched over to my other breast, intending to give it the same attention as the other, I reached my hands up and tangled my fingers into his soft black hair, the short strands popping out around my hands. I clenched the strands, gripping them tightly as Carlos moved up and began to skillfully roll his hips against mine. I tilted my head back, my mouth hung open in pleasure as I felt his clothed erection rub against me, causing delicious friction. He clung his lips to mine, sliding his tongue sloppily into my mouth as he continued to roll his hips.

"Mmmm," he moaned. "So good."

I nodded and opened my eyes for a moment, seeing my boyfriend's disheveled appearance. I smiled at his tousled hair and flushed cheeks. But the best part was the tent that the raven was sporting, I licked my lips, loving the way he tastes, so delicious. I rolled us over and began to kiss his jugular, sucking lightly on his adam's apple. He swallowed, his throat clenching as I sucked. I moved down his collarbone and his pecs, tweaking one nipple as I passed them, loving the little squeaks and moans the action elicited from the boy. I got to his abs and traced them with my finger. I felt the body beneath me shudder as I did so, the muscles tightening underneath my touch. I licked his abs, one by one, making sure to dip my tongue into his navel. I ran along the waistband of his boxers, the tent growing by the second. I smiled and ripped the fabric off, leaving my boyfriend in all his glory, powerless under me. His arousal arched proudly away from his body and I eyed it.

"God, you're so beautiful," I said to Carlos as I reached my hand out and fisted his dick. He gasped and the shaky breath he let out turned into a steady moan as I tugged my hand upward along his shaft.

"Fuck, Kaylyn," he growled, bucking his hips up into my touch.

He watched as I leaned forward and licked a line along the underside of his cock, smirking when he thrust his hips forward.

I wasted no time in sucking the tip into my mouth, humming around the hard flesh sending vibrations all the way up his length. I pulled back and ran my tongue over the head, moaning quietly as the pre cum burst across my taste buds. Relaxing my throat, I leaned forward again taking all of his cock into my mouth. Swallowing around Carlos's length, I moaned as I felt the hot flesh twitch inside my mouth. He tangled his fingers through my hair, tugging every few moments causing me to moan around his dick. He shuddered and I swallowed again, making Carlos lose it as my throat clenched around his member. He came hard, vision blurry as he rode out his intense orgasm.

He looked down as I swallowed all he had to offer, pulling off with an audible "pop".

I stared at Carlos and he rolled us over so he was on top, sand sticking to his clammy skin, the hormonally-induced sweat setting in. He yanked off my underwear, the last barrier between us finally removed. He stared down at me and I blushed, averting my eyes from his as he scanned my perfect body.

"You're perfect," he told me, kissing my nose.

I smiled and looked up at him, love, passion, and fear in my eyes.

"Tell me what you want, babe," he said.

I blushed again and stared up at him.

"I...I...I—" He ran his hand along my cheek, his soft touch delightfully comforting.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

I nodded and stared up at him. "I-I know what I want."

I heard the tone of my own voice, the way it dripped with need. Carlos got an all-too-familiar tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach as his member hardened for the second time that night.

"Tell me what you want, babe," he repeated huskily, snaking a hand down to roughly stroke his hard-on. I smacked his hand away.

"I want you to make love to me."

He smiled. "Anything for you."

He ran his hands down my sides and leaned down to my ear.

"Protection."

I looked up at him. "I knew it would eventually happen. I take the pill every morning with my vitamins."

He nodded and kissed my cheek before moving to my legs. He gently snaked his hand between my legs and spread them apart. Carlos looked at me again.

"You sure you want to do this?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand. He guided his member to my entrance and looked at me a final time. I nodded in approval and he slowly pushed in. I knew his heart broke hearing my small cries of pain.

He stayed still, praying to God that I'd be okay. The hand he wasn't holding was fisting sand, the tiny grains slipping through my fingers.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked quietly.

I gazed up at Carlos and a small tear slipped down my cheek. He began to pull out but my sandy hand grabbed his wrist.

"G-Go ah-head."

He reached his hand up and wiped away my tear.

"It will hurt before it gets better. But I promise you, it will get better."

I nodded and braced myself again as he pushed all the way in, hearing my gasps of pain. He stopped and allowed me to adjust.

"Just lemme know when to move."

I nodded and we sat there for a couple minutes.

"M-Move."

He complied and pulled almost all the way out before ramming back inside of my tight heat. I let out an obscene sounding moan and Carlos looked down at me. I squeezed my eyes eyes shut, my mouth hanging open in pleasure. He kept up a slow, steady pace when he heard my small voice.

"C-Carlos?"

He looked at me. "Hmm?"

"C-Can you go f-faster?"

He nodded and sped up his thrusts, feeling a familiar tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He slammed in again, hitting my sweet spot.

"Oh my god! D-Do that again!"

He pounded into me and received a moan just dripping with pleasure.

"Harder!"

He happily obliged and repeatedly rammed my sweet spot as hard as humanely possible. I squeezed his hand and my muscles clenched around my dick. I came screaming his name, the sound of it on my lips was absolutely to die for. He groaned and released, his seed flooding my insides. He thrust us both through our amazingly intense orgasms, his movements eventually slowing to a stopping point. His limbs gave out and he just laid on top of me.

"Was it good?" he asked.

I smiled brightly and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. I pulled away and he smiled.

"That was such an incredible experience. Especially because I shared it with you. I love you," I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, too. Now, we should get back to the house."

I nodded and he pulled his softened member out and reached for our discarded clothes. He tugged on my sandy boxers, jeans, and t-shirt while I pulled on my sandy clothes as well. We smiled at each other before grasping hands and walking back down the beach, the sand squishing between our toes.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I'm still SO sorry for the late update and I hope this chapter makes up for it! Whose team are you on now? Alex and Logan or Kaylyn and Carlos? And remember to follow me on Twitter! AllForLoganBTR! (without the exclamation point.)**

**Love you guys and REVIEWS mean the world to me! So CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

**P.S. I haven't even started the next chapter of **_Living The Life _**because of all my OMG-I'm-going-to-a-BTR-concert-shock an the studying for my final exams but I promise I will work on it all week in my spare time!**

**—A «3**


	14. The Game Plan

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm studying for finals and working on my 'Big Time Letters' project. I made up the name. I bought wooden letters, 'B', 'T', and 'R'. I'm designing them to hang up in my room. I finessed the 'T' tonight and I'll post the finished ones on Twitter so follow me 'AllForLoganBTR' and you can see the pics when they're up!**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_claireclary_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you_

_BeccaLove123_

_GreyLionDiva_

_XxMissJulietxX_

_Bigtimebitch_

_RileyMaslow_

_lexie_

_Living Life and Loving It_

_Devilocity666_

_Starlightshines15_

_PinkQueen95_

_angel2u_

_PrincessMoscovitz_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

I was facedown on the couch and I had heard Kendall and Logan leave as I walked down the stairs. I listened as Carlos and Kaylyn walked out the door and headed off to wherever. I groaned as my head started pounding again. I listened to James hum as he fried bacon in the kitchen, the smell making me want to run up to the bathroom and puke my guts out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling my stomach churning again. I willed it to stop and felt the weight shift on the sofa next to me. I groaned and felt strong arms pick me up and place me in a lap, _James's_ lap. I opened my eyes and was met with gorgeous hazel ones, looking at me with concern.

"You okay?"

I nodded and blinked slowly, head feeling light as I swayed a little. James placed a hand on the back of my neck and the other on my lower back, pulling me closer to his chest. Pain shot through my head and I moaned, resting my head on James's shoulder. He rubbed small circles on the small of my back, helping me relax some as the throbbing dulled.

_'Finally the painkillers work.'_

I wrapped my arms around James's neck and buried my face in his shoulder, comforted by the warmth of his body, the musky scent that emanated from him, the gentleness of his touch.

"Just rest," he whispered in my ear. "You'll feel better after you rest."

I nodded against his shoulder and simply rested, not falling asleep, but taking deep breaths and letting my body relax. Apparently, James thought I was asleep. I felt him shift and grab his phone, dialing a number and waiting for an answer.

I heard squabbling on the other end.

"Oh, hi, Rob. Is Blaine there? It's important."

James took a deep breath and jumped a little when this Blaine guy answered the phone.

"Blaine! Thank God. I need help. Remember last night, at the party I invited you to? Yeah, well, I kinda spiked the punch."

I squeezed my eyes shut, in fear they would fly open, when I heard James say that.

"Yes, this is about the girl. She drank _seven_ glasses of that straight up vodka dude! I dumped two bottles in there!"

My head swirled as I thought of drinking two bottles of straight vodka.

"I just wanted to get her drunk enough that she'd blow me or something. But, I didn't think she'd have enough to make her sick. Logan brought her home early and he said she crashed. That should've been me."

I sensed...jealousy? James liked me, spiked the punch, wanted me to blow him, _and _was jealous of Logan?

"I need help, brah. What do I do?"

He leaned forward and grabbed something.

"Water, ibuprofen, food—wait, what kind of food?"

He clicked what sounded like a pen. "Cereal aaaand...pasta. Bread. Okay. Thanks man."

He hung up and tore off a sheet of paper.

"I'll be a better person. I'm sorry," he whispered, sighing deeply before nuzzling his nose into my hair. I felt his breath on my head and my eyelids suddenly felt heavy.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I opened my eyes to see myself wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, James gone. I did hear him though, belting out lyrics to a song in the kitchen.

"So tell me, who am I supposed to be? What I gotta do to to get you close to me? If I run away tonight, will you follow me? C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. I see you standing there all alone, knowing you been wanting me to say hello, 'cause when the lights start flashing, everybody knows, it's on, it's on, it's on."

I listened to his voice, so clear and flowing with ease.

"Say anything you want, I turn the music up, 'cause, baby, we ain't going no, oh, oh, where. I leave it all behind, to be with you tonight, and everybody's screaming oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, screaming oh yeah, ee, eah."

I glanced up at the clock on the wall, 8:42 pm. Whoa, I slept a long time. I caught up on much needed rest, making up for all the school days I spent up late instead of in bed sleeping. I heard James's singing turn to a hum, which got closer, bringing the smell of bread with it. A plate was placed in front of me and on it was toast, barely toasted, with butter on it and a glass of milk.

I looked up at James. He smiled and motioned to my untouched plate. "Bon appétit!"

I nodded and picked the slice of bread and took a bite. It was perfect and I indulged in the small piece if bread. I glanced over at James, who was intently watching me eat my slice of toast.

"Do you need anything?" he asked quickly.

I shook my head, content with my bread and milk.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can go get it," he said.

I shook my head again and moved over so he could sit next to me on the couch. He plopped down and sighed.

"What?" I mumbled through a mouth of food.

He put his head in his hands. "You'll hate me."

I knew what he was going to tell me, but I wanted to hear it from him. I reached over and rubbed his back. "I'd never hate you. You guys are my family now."

He took a deep breath. "I spiked the punch last night. I feel horrible now. I'm so sorry, Alex."

"I know. It's okay. I forgive you," I replied.

He looked up. "You forgive me? I'd beat the shit outta me."

I chuckled. "I can't stay mad at any of you. You're all too adorable."

He smiled and I hugged him, his strong arms pulling me into a tight embrace, the warmth from his body captivating as his breath tickled my neck. He smelled SO GOOD, it made me wanna—

"James, what're you doing?" I asked, feeling him nipping at my neck.

I heard him exhale. "Sorry, I just—you looked so _delicious_. I couldn't help myself."

I just nodded, feeling his fingers sneak underneath the hem of my shirt, and rub circles into my lower back. They gradually got lower and lower until he tried to slip them past the waistband of my pants.

I smacked his hand. "James."

"What? Are you hiding something?" he asked, a playful tone in his voice.

"You're such a pervert."

"With washboard abs!"

"Whatever."

I had a headache, but not nearly as bad as when I first woke up that morning, it only being a dull throbbing sensation now. I shoved the rest of the toast in my mouth and drank my milk, James watching me intently the whole time. I set the empty glass down next to the plat, both of which James had taken and put in the sink. I yawned and heard the front door open. I glanced over the back of the leather couch and spotted Logan and Kendall walking in, a notebook in Logan's hand. James's head snapped up from the dishes and focused on Logan.

"Find out anything?"

Logan smiled and nodded. "They plan on attacking us here tonight, at ten."

I gulped. Just the thought of those animals hurting my Logan again. I couldn't let it happen, I couldn't bear to see him broken again.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked.

Kendall shook his head. "_You_ and Kaylyn are going to the safe room in the basement."

"I'm not going without you and Logan and James and I know Kaylyn isn't going without Carlos."

Logan smiled. "I had a feeling you might say that."

Carlos and Kaylyn walked into the house at that moment and Logan took the bag from Carlos's hand.

I looked at Carlos with a raised eyebrow. "You seriously went to 'Frederick's of Hollywood'? Seriously?"

He blushed and pointed to Logan. "He made me."

Logan rolled his eyes. "It for my plan, so chill the fuck out, both of you."

I rolled my eyes and watched as he flipped through the notebook. "Okay, so Danny is sending two of his best men, Jett and Dak. My plan is, you two dress up in these," he said, holding up the bag, "and get some information out of them. And then afterwards, we send them on their merry way with _maybe_ an injury or two."

I sighed and Kaylyn and I held our hands out. "Give us the fucking costumes."

Logan and Carlos smiled and pushed lacy lingerie in our hands.

«45 MINUTES LATER»

After going over the plan a couple times, Kaylyn and I finally understood. We were to seduce the two enemies and get information out of them. If someone was coming and I heard them, the enemy was to escape out the window to avoid suspicion.

"Give whatever you have to, to get that info. It's _vital_. It could be our ticket straight to Danny. We take him out, the rest of his empire tumbles. You got me?" James said, looking between Kaylyn and I.

We nodded.

"Give _anything_," he repeated.

Logan held up a finger. "Um, well, except sex. That's just...um...a little weird..." His face turned bright red and he chuckled nervously.

"I agree with tomato face," Carlos said.

Logan smacked his arm. "Shut up."

Carlos chuckled. "No worries."

"Focus," Kendall reminded them.

They shrugged and listened.

"We'll be down in the safe room, which is hidden, watching on the surveillance cameras," Kendall continued. "That way, we can hear what they say and it'll be recorded for future usage. We ready?"

Kaylyn and I nodded, tightening the robes around our bodies.

Logan pointed to me. "You're name is Lacey. You're from New York. You just got a call from me to come here for some extra cash."

I nodded and looked over at Carlos. He pointed at Kaylyn. "You're name is Lydia. You're from Chicago. You also got a call from me to come here for extra cash. Okay?"

She nodded and I frowned. "Why can't I be me?"

Logan sighed. "Because it's too dangerous."

"But I'll forget if they call me Stacy."

"Lacey."

"Whatever. Please can I just stay Alex?"

"No."

"Why?" I whined.

"Stop it."

"Please?"

"Stop or I'll tell them your secret."

I raised an eyebrow. "You have nothing against me."

He turned to the other four and cleared his throat. "Her kink is having her hair pulled."

Kendall raised an eyebrow and James's face turned red while Kaylyn and Carlos stifled laughter.

"Fuck you, Logan," I said through clenched teeth, my eyes narrow.

He smirked. "I know you do."

The doorbell rang and we all jumped.

"Places!" Carlos yelled.

James pushed us out the back door in the kitchen. "Wait a couple minutes before you ring the doorbell. Then the plan starts when you get inside. Good luck."

Kaylyn nodded and hid on the side of the house and I hugged James. "Same to you guys. Be careful."

He smiled. "I—We will."

And with that, he was gone.

We crept around the house and watched the two boys, one blonde and the other brunette, cautiously step through the front door, guns drawn. I look down at my watch.

"Two minutes. Let's go."

We tip-toed to the front door, heels quietly clicking on the pavement.

"Three, two, one..."

Kaylyn rang the doorbell and we heard shuffling come from inside the house. I looked at Kaylyn.

"Good luck."

She nodded. "Same. Whatever happens, you're amazing and I'm glad we were like sisters."

"Me too."

The door opened and I locked eyes with the guy on the right. It was the brunette. His black shirt was tight against his torso and his jeans hugged his legs. His dark hair was spiky and short, short bangs hanging in his face. He smiled, showing his perfect teeth. This guy was hot. He reminded me of Logan, though. His outfit and his appearance; hair, skin tone, teeth. His green eyes looked right through me.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked, a hint of cockiness in his voice.

He was hot, too. His blue eyes stared at us, a blond eyebrow raised in suspicion. He was in all black also, his right arm leaning against the doorjamb.

"Um, hi. We're here for—" I glanced at my hand, pretending to look at names. "Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia."

The boys looked at each other and exchanged looks. "Come on in then."

We walked into the living room and I heard the brunette whisper to the blonde, "Looks like they were expecting some bitches tonight."

He just nodded and they guided us to the couch. I suddenly felt self-conscious. What if they got suspicious? What if they'd seen us before?

"Ladies," The brunette said. "Logan and Carlos aren't here at the moment."

"But," the blonde continued, "We wouldn't want gorgeous women like yourselves to leave empty handed."

Kaylyn looked at me and shrugged, although fear was evident in her eyes.

"Okay," I said. "We accept."

The boys smiled and the brunette sat next to me. "I'm Dak," he whispered, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "My bud's name is Jett. And you are?"

I gulped. "Lacey."

I knew Logan was right. It was better he didn't know my name.

He hummed in satisfaction. "Sexy. How old are ya?"

I figured it was best to lie. "21."

"Only a year younger than me. Perfect."

I felt his hand pushing the robe off my shoulder and his other hand turning my face toward him. I look up and saw his vibrant green eyes glowing. "Let's take this upstairs, shall we?"

I nodded and he took my hand a pulled me up. I looked at Kaylyn who had an eye open as Jett nipped at her neck. She mouthed _'GO'_ and I nodded, following Dak upstairs. He pulled me into the first room, _Logan's_ room. There was a picture of us on the nightstand and my eyes widened. "I don't like this one. Black is so scary and I won't be able to see your gorgeous eyes. I'm a sucker for green eyes."

Dak turned and smiled, leading me out of that room and into James's.

«With the boys»

Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the screen. "She likes green eyes?"

Kendall smiled. "Green eyes are pretty sexy."

Logan waved him away. "Shut up, douche bag. You have green eyes."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice," Kendall replied sarcastically.

Kendall noted Logan's drooped expression and patted him on the back. "She didn't mean it."

Logan sighed and watched as the pair walked into James's room and Dak shut the door. Kendall fidgeted in his chair next to Logan and waited, notepad in hand.

At the other monitors were Carlos and James, watching as Jett made his moves on Kaylyn, smooth and sultry.

"I wonder if I'm that smooth," Carlos whispered.

"I _know_ I am," James said, wiggling his fingers in front of his face.

Carlos raised an eyebrow at James. "And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

James frowned and pushed the notepad onto the table in front of him. "Even if you weren't smooth, Kaylyn would still be your girlfriend. She loves you, dude."

Carlos smiled and listened to them talking.

_"The name's Jett."_

_He bit her neck. "What's yours?"_

_She sighed. "Lydia."_

_"How old are you, Lydia?"_

_His voice was smooth and husky, the confidence in his tone seemed permanent._

_"21," she answered, lifting her chin. She opened her eyes and turned to look at Jett, his arm around her shoulders slinking the robe down. "And why are you a prostitute?"_

_She pulled her arm out of the robe. "Extra cash."_

_He laughed and Kaylyn spoke up, eyes closed. "And why aren't you Carlos? Did you call us and give us fake names?"_

_He shook his head. "They...had some business to take care of."_

_"So you live here?"_

_"No."_

_"How do you know them?"_

_"Why are you asking so many questions?"_

_Kaylyn's eyes popped open. "Um, we're required to know a certain amount of info so we can keep a list of our clients in our record book."_

_Jett nodded._

"What a dumbass," James said, shaking his head. "They ask all that on the phone when you first call."

Carlos looked at him in disbelief. "How would you know?"

James's eyes widened. "Oh—I, Uh..."

"Man whore," Carlos whispered.

"Holy fuck, Carlos!" Logan yelled.

Carlos whipped around. "What?"

"That shit you bought at the mall," Kendall said, staring at the screen. "Damn! Good choice!"

Carlos shrugged. "I grabbed the first two on the shelf."

James moved back over to Carlos and sat next to him again. "Well that skimpy thing made Logan hard. I wouldn't be surprised if he shoved his hand down his pants right now."

Carlos laughed and focused back on the screen in front of him.

Logan was practically drooling. He had to refrain from yanking his pants down and cumming all over the surveillance monitor. There, on the screen, was his girlfriend, wearing nothing but some shreds of lace and heels.

_'Fuck, she's gorgeous,'_ he thought, trying to listen to their conversation and stop staring at how amazing her rack looked in black lace.

_"Do you live here, Dak?" she asked, walking circles around him as he stood in place._

_"No."_

_She stopped behind him and ran her hands up his legs and slid them underneath his shirt to rub his sides. "So you're friends of theirs?"_

_His breath hitched. "You could say that."_

"No you couldn't, bastard," Logan snarled at the monitor. He was angry. "Fuck you, Dak Zevon, for getting a hard dick from _my_ girlfriend." Logan's eyes narrowed as he noticed the bulge in the front of Dak's jeans.

"Relax, dude," Kendall reassured.

Logan looked at him and sighed. "I know, but—Kendall!"

"What?" Kendall was freaking out because he had no idea why Logan flipped on him.

"You too?" Logan squeaked.

Kendall looked down and blushed. "Well, I'm sorry that your hot girlfriend is practically naked on the screen in front of me and that I'm a man and my dick has a mind of it's own!"

Logan laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, man. I'm just so stressed."

_"Where do you live, Dak?" Alex asked._

_He took a shaky breath. "Near Encino. My work is in a warehouse on Reagan Avenue in that area."_

_"What do you do for a living, Dak?" Alex helped tug his black shirt off._

_"God, I love the way you say my name," Dak moaned._

_"Huh, Dak?" she said again, desperately trying to get this information and get out of tree before she started seeing Logan instead of the enemy._

_"I can't tell you that," he breathed, trying to keep his cool as Alex ran her hands up his back softly. She walked around to his front and stuck her bottom lip out._

_"Aww, please? I won't tell. I'll give you a kiss if you tell me," she bribed. "I'll make it worth you while."_

_He seemed to consider it for a minute, all the while Alex nibbled his jaw._

"Give the fuck _in_, damn it!" Logan yelled at the screen. "I want to run in there and fuck my girlfriend!"

"Too much information, bro," Carlos called.

Logan rolled his eyes and listened more.

_"I'm in Danny's gang. We came here to find Logan and Carlos and their buds, James and Kendall. We were gonna bring 'em back to Danny so he could do what he wanted with them," Dak spilled._

_Alex smiled. "Your secret's safe with me."_

_She leaned up and pulled him into a deep kiss, running her hands though his dark hair as he cupped her ass._

"This was a bad plan," Logan breathed. "She's gonna run off with him, I know it."

"God, you're paranoid. Just because your last girlfriend did that doesn't mean Alex will. She's a keeper," Kendall said, patting Logan on the shoulder.

"Wait! Did you get that?" he asked.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "Get what?"

"Dak said that they for put on this job because they were in town. They came to get money from Danny's bank account. It's the California National Bank on 53rd."

Kendall scribbled it down. "Anything e—"

"GET OFF ME, JAMES!" Carlos screamed.

James let him go and Carlos grabbed the gun with the silencer off the wall. "That mother fucker is dead."

He stormed out of the safe room and Logan and Kendall looked at James. He pointed to the screen.

"Carlos muted it. We have to get up there. He's literally gonna murder Jett."

"What happened?" Kendall asked, grabbing his gun off the desk in front of him.

James shoved his Colt 45 in his jeans waistband. "Jett is trying to rape her."

Kaylyn POV

"Stop it!" I yelled, pushing him off me for the thousandth time.

"But isn't that what prostitutes are for?" he asked, smirking as he jumped on me again.

"Get off of her, asswipe!"

I looked up to see Carlos pointing a gun at Jett. Jett laughed. "Well hello, Carlos. You're just in time for the show."

"Let her go, Jett!" Carlos practically screamed. His face was contorted in rage as his thumb reached for the trigger.

"No can do, Carlitos," Jett said, reaching for my underwear. I closed my eyes, tears falling , and heard a _ZAP_ and a _THUD_. I opened my eyes to see Jett on the floor, a bullet in his arm. He was passed out, blood oozing out of a wound on his head from where it hit the end of the mahogany coffee table. I looked up at Carlos and ran up to him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm never having you do this again. Ever. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I was so scared. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

"What the hell did you do to him?" James asked, running in the room.

"Shot him in the arm and he passed out from hitting his head on the table on the way down," Carlos replied.

Kendall nudged Logan. "Told you the table was a good idea."

Logan rolled his eyes and looked around. "Where's Alex?"

I pointed to the stairs. "Still up there."

Logan pointed to Kendall and James. "Go put Jett in Dak's car. I told Alex what to do if she hears one of us coming."

I watched as Logan creeped up the stairs.

Alexandra POV

Dak slid his hands in my hair and his lips against mine. He kissed just like Logan. I opened my eyes and I swear, I saw Logan. I heard creaking and I knew, _'Logan's coming for me.'_

"Someone's coming!" I whispered.

Dak hopped up and grabbed his shirt. "Shit! They're home now!"

I opened the window. "He's expecting me already. Climb out the window and you'll be fine! I heard your friend running through the grass already."

Dak smoothed his shirt and pecked me on the cheek. "Thanks. You're hot, Lacey. I'll see you around."

He slipped out the window and I closed it, Logan walking in the door. I exhaled and ran into his arms.

"God, Logan. I missed you," I said, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

He smiled and captured my lips. "I hate Fuck Zevon. But, I love you."

I smiled. "Love you, too."

He brought me downstairs and sat me on the couch.

"You ladies done good. We got all the info we need," Logan said. "Now, I think it's time we pay these mother fuckers a visit."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Took me forever to finish this. It needed action, so here you go! And I wrote a Dominant!Logan Jagan one-shot called **_And The Prom King and Queen is Logan and Jamie? _**If you haven't read it yet, go check it out please and review it! I love those reviews. Also, I put up a poll on my profile. Please go vote for the best Big Time Rush pairing! The winner will be the center of my next one-shot!**

**Follow me on Twitter '**AllForLoganBTR**'!**

**I THRIVE ON REVIEWS SO CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

**—A «3**


	15. Revenge

**A/N: OTAY! So in Language Arts, I actually learned something! I've been writing 'James's' and 'Carlos's' with an apostrophe S, even though I've seen everyone else write it just with an apostrophe after the S. Well, I WAS RIGHT! I found out that no matter if the singular noun ends in an S already, to make it possessive, it needs an apostrophe S. Even if your last name is Waspses, to be possessive, it must be changed to Waspses's. That's hard to say, so we'll just call you Logan. THANK YOU MS. WEINSTEIN FOR CLEARING THAT UP FOR ME! That's one of my biggest peeves...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Big Time Rush although I wish I did.**

**Big Time Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

_haelie_

_GreyLionDiva_

_claireclary_

_lexie_

_CoolDolphin42_

_RileyMaslow_

_Living Life and Loving It_

_Bigtimebitch_

_Starlightshines15_

_Just Another Happy Ending_

_btrluver4eva_

_Devilocity666_

_Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_PinkQueen95_

_angel2u_

_KawaiiShortcake_

_futuremrslogan_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**«At HQ»**

"You dumbass!" Danny sneered, smacking Dak upside the head.

"What?" Dak asked, rubbing his forehead.

"If the girl's name that dipwad fell for," he started, pointing to Jett, "was actually Kaylyn, AKA Carlos's girlfriend, what makes you think that this '_Lacey_' chick was any different?"

Dak scoffed. "She let me escape. Duh."

Danny thumped him again. "Stop thinking with your dick."

"What would you have done if two hot brunettes showed up at your door saying they were called?"

Danny's eyes widened in realization. "Dak, what did _'Lacey'_ look like?"

He shrugged. "Brunette, brown eyes, about five-seven, _amazing_ rack, especially in that lace. Ugh. God, I'd pay for her."

Danny sighed. "That's Logan's girlfriend."

Dak furrowed his brow. "Douche stole my bitch."

"Actually, _you_ stole _his_ bitch," Jett corrected.

Dak frowned. "At least I didn't try to rape mine, asshole."

"Focus," Danny stated as Jett gave Dak the finger and kicked his shin underneath the table.

The two boys looked at him. Danny spread out pages of a notebook on the table in front of him. The only light shone from the lamp overhead, the dim glow illuminating the pages with the fresh pen ink in the dark basement. "We strike at noon."

**«The next day»**

Alexandra POV

I scanned the lunchroom for my friends, spotting a familiar tuft of dark hair at our usual table. Pilar looked back at me, waving me over as she slid her backpack off of one seat.

"Hey," she said, shoving a cracker full of chicken salad in her mouth.

I nodded and she gave me a questioning look, looking around the large cafeteria. "Where's your boyfriend?"

I blushed. "What boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bad boy Mitchell. The whole school knows you're a thing. After that Bryan stunt, you guys are the center of the school gossip."

I banged my head on the table. "Fuck."

Pilar ruffled my hair. "Besides that, where's Kaylyn?"

My head shot up as the lunchroom doors flew open, an angry Logan and furious Carlos gliding past tables. Their eyes landed on Bryan, who stood and faced them.

"What do you want?"

"What did you do to her?" Carlos spat in the boy's face.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know what—"

Logan grabbed him by the shirt. "What the fuck did you do to her?" he yelled, venom dripping from his words. I jumped up and ran over to them, placing a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder, he relaxed a little bit.

The whole cafeteria was silent as Logan and Carlos had their rage and fury misting off of them.

"Please put him down, Logie," I whispered, seeing the fear in Bryan's blue eyes. I kind of enjoyed it, and I knew that the more I helped him, the more he'd respect me.

Logan took a deep breath and released Bryan's shirt, leaving him to slump in his chair.

"I'm not done with you," Carlos shot, walking over to my own table to take all my stuff before walking out the cafeteria doors. Logan narrowed his eyes and grabbed my hand, leading me after Carlos, the lunchroom having something new to talk about.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led me down an unused corridor. I furrowed my brow as red streaks were visible on the floor, along with a footprint in the substance. Then I saw it. My face fell and Logan squeezed my hand tighter, not letting me run over. Carlos kneeled beside her, as did Kendall and James, tending to her wounds. Tears flowed down my face as she came into view, broken and unconscious on the floor. I strangled sob escaped my throat and I clutched Logan. He hugged me back, burying his face into my hair.

"W-Who would d-do this?" I asked, choking in my cries.

Logan shook his head, turning so I couldn't see. "Sick bastards."

I pulled away from Logan and turned, walking over to Carlos who was leaning against the wall, his face in his hands.

"C-Carlos?"

He looked up at me, eyes red. I broke down again, wrapping my arms around him and having him hold me close to his chest, silently crying. "What have I done?"

"It isn't your fault," I whispered.

He nodded into my shoulder. "It is."

"We chose to be part of your life. If we didn't live you guys, we would've left by now. We knew what we were getting into."

He gulped an let out a shaky breath, trying to regain composure as I held him in an embrace.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it was for quite a while. By the time we parted, Kendall was taking a red pen and smashing it on the ground, trying to cover up the red streaks as ink from the crushed ink well. The boys obviously weren't prepared for this, as they had no supplies. They did, however, manage to clean Kaylyn up and bring her to the car, coming back only to retrieve her scattered belongings from the hallway. I followed Carlos to the car and he slipped into the backseat of Logan's Aston Martin, holding Kaylyn in his lap and running his fingers through her hair.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. "Don't give up on me. I can't lose someone else. I love you so much."

I sniffled and turned back around in my seat, glancing at Logan who was driving, his eyes soullessly staring at the road in front of him. I reached over and put my hand atop his on the steering wheel, feeling him let the wheel go with his right hand to clutch mine instead. I closed my eyes and let the silent tears cascade down my face, turning black as they mixed with my mascara when they fell, creating streaks on my cheeks. The world seemed an unnerving shade of gray, everything a dismal black and white. The trees, the sky, the houses, all looked the same as we passed them, the once colorful community fading from my spectrum. I felt so alone, so confused. I had no logic. My other half was in a vegetative state. I was numb. I watched as we pulled into the driveway, the usual bump of concrete not feeling so bumpy as the world whizzed by. I sat in the car as Carlos jolted out, racing a broken girl into the house like his life depended on it. I knew he'd never forgive himself. He'd think he's the one to blame, when in all reality, it was me the whole time. I'd convinced her to stay. I'd been the one who'd stopped to call my mother when our lives turned upside down. It was me.

My heart sank as I thought about it. This was my fault.

I stepped out of the car on wobbly legs, blindly making my way into the house and up to Logan's room. I couldn't stand to see her this way. Unconscious, battered, and broken. Her face, her porcelain face, was bruised, stained a sickly purple, as were large patches on her arms, legs, and God knows where else. Carlos was broken, too, not physically, but he was an emotional wreck.

I fell back onto the large bed, the down comforter shooting out a feather or two under the sudden weight. I couldn't cry anymore because my body had shut down, made me a shell if my former self. No one could revive it. One person could. But she was unconscious.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The weight shifted next to me and I saw Logan, staring blankly at the black ceiling, the gray fan aimlessly spinning, rattling the whole device. It made a whirring sound, like the sound you hear from handheld fans that you use at theme parks. Logan breathed to the beat of the whirring and I sighed, feeling close to a mental break-down.

"Logan?" I croaked, my voice dry and cracked.

"Hmm?" he hummed as usual.

"Will you hold me?"

He rolled onto his side and reached his arms out, pulling me to his chest.

I let go. I bawled. I curled my body into his and broke down.

"I love you, Alex," he whispered into my hair.

I gripped the front of his shirt and hyperventilated, choking from my sobbing and my regret. The guilt that was eating me alive, all gone as I curved into Logan's hold. He was keeping me grounded.

"I l-love you, t-too," I managed.

"Stay strong," he said, kissing my forehead. "Kaylyn will get better if you stay strong."

I nodded. "I-I never wanna l-leave y-your side. Y-You'll protect m-me, right?"

He clutched me closer. "With my life."

I knew right then that I couldn't live without two people in my life.

Kaylyn Gaskill and Logan Mitchell.

Kaylyn POV

I thought I was dead. I wanted to be. My side ached, my ribs killed, and God, my face was excruciating. I hadn't even seen them coming, just a tuft of hair and _WHAM_! It felt like an aluminum bat. I get hit upside the head and then the ribs and then I passed out from the pain. I heard someone racing down the stairs, to come for me. I must've screamed, because they came for me. I don't know who it was though. They said,_ "Don't leave me. I love you."_

Was it my mother? I'm not sure. It sounded like a boy. Maybe it was my brother.

I opened my eyes and I was in a white room, like a hospital. I had bandages on my arms, one looking older than the others, and bandages on my legs, another on my torso. I really couldn't feel anything as I sat up, leaning my back against the wall. I was wearing a pair of sweats and as I looked around, I realized this wasn't a hospital at all, but a makeshift one in someone's house. I saw a boy in the corner, his face in his hands, muttering awful things to himself.

"Stupid. It's all my fault. I could grab those scissors over there...no. Too messy. What if I...no. Too messy. A pill maybe? That would dispose of itself. No mess."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The boy's head shot up and he raced over, his eyes red and his expression filled with love. "Oh thank God, you're alive!" He gently pulled me into a hug. "I thought I lost you. I love you so much."

"Are you my brother?"

His face drooped and the light that was in his eyes flickered out, as if the lightbulb inside had died. "No, I'm Carlos, I'm your boyfriend. Y-You don't remember me?"

I sadly shook my head. "No, I'm sorry."

He just nodded. "I'll be right back."

A couple minutes later, he walked in with four more people, a girl and three guys. The girl had been crying, her makeup streaking with her tears all down her face. A brunette was holding her, his whole demeanor emotionless. He was about an inch or two taller than her and dressed in all black, as were the other two boys, a blonde and a sandy-haired brunette.

The girl approached me and sniffled. "K-Kaylyn?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Do you know me?"

She looked so familiar and her name was on the tip of my tongue. I just...didn't remember.

"I'm your best friend, been that way since sixth grade. Um, you always stood up for me, when I used to like that guy, Elliott, in 8th grade."

_Alex and Kaylyn sat on the bench outside of the movie theater, playing games on their cell phones as they waited for Alex's mom to come out of her movie._

_"I really liked that movie," Alex said, keeping her head down. "I'd rather see it when I'm older with like, my boyfriend or something."_

_Kaylyn nodded, deeming the movie as 'Okay' in her book._

_"Hey Alex, hey Kaylyn," a group of girl said as they walked by. They were the popular girls at their middle school, and usually, never talked to them._

_"That was weird," Alex said, furrowing her brow._

_"Yeah. We never talk to them and—"_

_"Look, Elliott, your stalker's over there!"_

_Bryan screamed across the whole crowd and pointed straight at a horrified Alex, as the high school onlookers waited for her next move._

_Kaylyn stood up. "Shut up, asshole!"_

_All the high schoolers 'ohh'ed and Kaylyn grabbed her friend's hand. "Let's get outta here."_

_Alex gave a weak smile and pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you."_

"A-Alex?"

Her face lit up as she pulled me into a hug. "Kaylyn," she whispered, "be good to Carlos. You'll remember him eventually. He really loves you."

I nodded. "I will."

The brunette boy came up next. "I'm the guy that broke both of Cameron's arms."

_"Awesome! Breakfast for dinner!" Carlos yelled, throwing his hands up. Kaylyn looked to her left and saw the brunette leaning on the ebony marble counter next to the sink, right in front of her._

_He rolled his eyes and held out his hand, giving her a lopsided smile. "Logan."_

_She shook it and gave a small smile. "Kaylyn."_

_He looked insanely familiar and she couldn't put her finger on it. He noticed her expression because he rolled his eyes again._

_"And yes, I'm that guy that broke that kid's arms last year."_

_Her throat tightened and she nodded, remembering how Cameron couldn't write for two solid months after that happened, his arms in neon green casts, which almost everyone signed._

_"They suspended me for two weeks," Logan said, chuckling at the memory. "Good times."_

"Logan."

He nodded and walked back to Alex, his once heartless expression now filled with joy, a small lopsided smile on his face.

The other two boys came over. "Kendall," the blonde said. "James," the brunette added, each pointing to themselves.

_"Alex?" Kaylyn whispered._

_"Hold on," she replied._

_"Alex!"_

_She looked up. "What?" Alex snapped._

_Her eyes widened as she saw the two leather-clad boys standing behind Kaylyn, the blonde having his hand on the back of her neck and the sandy-haired brunette smirking and stepping towards Alex._

_'Fuck,' she thought._

_The brunette knocked her phone out of her hand and pushed her back up against the cool brick wall. Alex gulped as he smirked, his perfect teeth showing behind his black snake bites._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

_Alex's knees started shaking and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to show fear._

_"She's not talking, James," the blonde said._

_Alex opened an eye, seeing the brunette's head turned. "We'll bring 'em to the bosses, Kendall."_

I smiled as the rest of my memories of them started flooding back, both of them smiling back as Carlos approached. My mind was mostly put together, I knew where I was, who I was, where I was from, but I couldn't remember what I had done for the past few days. Carlos kept his head down until he was in front of me, raising his head to meet my gaze.

"Can I try something?" he asked in a whisper.

I nodded, waiting for him to grab my hand and massage it or whatever, but instead, he grabbed my face and kissed me, sparks flying, an unimaginable amount of passion coursing through my body. Images of us poured back, laying in bed, talking at night, running through the forest, having sex on the beach, all of it came back as his lips moved softly against mine. He pulled back and looked at me, searching for recognition in my eyes.

I smiled and ignored my pain, standing up and pulling him close to me again. "Carlos," I whispered. I buried my face into his shoulder, smelling purely Carlos, the cinnamon and musk scent intoxicating. "I love you."

He let out a sigh of relief. "I love you, too."

**«Back at HQ»**

"Phase one, complete."

Danny checked the margin at the top if the paper. "We have officially taken out one of the supports of the Mitchell empire."

Jett handed him another sheet of paper to scribble on. "Garcia down. Diamond and Knight will fight for it. We have to take them out directly because they have nothing to live for. If we take out the other girl, Mitchell's down. We'll save her for last. Make 'em wait for it. The suspense always kills."

* * *

**A/N: Any comments? I thought it needed more drama. We talked about stories and conflicts in Language Arts so I had an inspirational moment in class. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I leave you with five things:**

**Un: I'll be able to write more once I get out of school on Wednesday. (Next year, I'll be a Super Hollywood Ninth Grader of Hollywood! WHOOP WHOOP!)**

**Deux: Please follow me on Twitter! I'm working on the 'B' of my 'Big Time Letters' project this weekend and I'll post pictures when I'm done! Follow me and I'll follow you! 'AllForLoganBTR'!**

**Trois: There's a poll on my profile! Check it out and vote please!**

**Quatre: If you have any ideas for my next one-shot, PM me! But, there can be no one-shot without the pairing, so once again, GO VOTE!**

**et Cinq: ****Please Review! You have no idea how much they mean to me! It brightens my day when I get an e-mail in class and I have to hide my phone from my teachers so I can look at it, and then it's one of you amazing reviewers, reviewing on my latest chapter! I love it so much! Please REVIEW!**

_P.S. AHHH! There's NO NEW EPISODE! How dare they make me wait two weeks without a new one! GAHHH!_

**—A «3**


	16. I Remember Who Did This

**A/N: WHOA! I've been working on this all week and I pushed through my writer's block! I've been busy with Community service for ninth grade so I helped out with Vacation Bible School all this week at my friend's church. **_AllForCArlosBTR_** and I have been hitting the gym too, so I'm sorry if this chapter is sucky. I'll work harder next time!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, bleep blop bloop.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_CoolDolphin42_

_BTRforlife_

_Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you_

_Starlightshines15_

_haelie_

_RileyMaslow_

_futuremrslogan_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Mercee Lynn_

_PinkQueen95_

_Bigtimebitch_

_Devilocity666_

_CarlosPenaLuverBTR1_

_santa-does-exist_

_angel2u_

_anonymous reviewer_

_WiredAndI'mTired_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

I laid in bed that night and felt sleep ebbing away at me. Logan had his arm wrapped around me in an embrace as the other hand ran mindlessly through my hair, his fingertips lightly brushing my scalp. I felt the steady rise and fall if his bare chest pressed against me, his thumping heartbeat strong enough to feel on my back. I listened to it for a moment before I sighed, staring back up at the ceiling. I never realized how dark everything actually was. His ceiling was black along with the walls, his carpet a charcoal gray color, making the room a big cave in the dark. I tried to imagine myself in a cave, sleeping with a bear, but I realized that Logan wasn't a monster. He wasn't an animal either, well, only when his sex throttle was in overdrive, but that's not the point. He was a genuine, sweet, caring boy underneath all the makeup and leather and bad boy.

"You okay?"

I turned my head to my left to look at his face, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight that streamed through the window.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"You have on your thinking face."

"I have a thinking face?"

He nodded against the pillow. "Your beautiful eyes get hidden by your eyebrows 'cause you scrunch 'em up. Then I can't see 'em glisten."

I blushed. I never realized how much he actually watched me. "You don't like my thinking face?"

He chuckled. "It's cute, but I don't want you to strain yourself."

I smiled and hit his pec, a smacking sound coming from where my hand came in contact with his bare chest. He laughed and reached his hand down to rub the spot on his chest, sliding his feet against my legs underneath the blankets.

"Face me," he said out of nowhere.

I rolled over in his arms and stared at him. He was beautiful, as always. I couldn't get over how gorgeous he was and how lucky I was to have someone like him. He was smiling that lopsided smile, his pearly teeth showing behind his pink lips. I knew the smile was genuine because it reached his eyes, highlighting the chocolate orbs and the deep dimples on his cheeks. His dark raven hair was ruffled from moving against the pillow, successfully achieving the sex hair look. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we laid there.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, cheeks turning pink from his spontaneity.

I smiled. "As long as you know I love you."

He pulled me close into his chest, connecting our lips in one swift movement. He tasted amazing, like himself and like Carlos's bubblegum toothpaste, since it was the one he used because all of his was gone. I loved the feeling of his smooth lips and the metallic taste of his snakebites when I licked his bottom lip. I ran my fingers through his short, silky locks as he slid his lips against mine, hot and heavy. His legs slid against mine and pretty soon I hooked my right leg around his waist as his hands ran softly up my sides. I pulled away from him and smiled, staring at the cross on his pec. It was black and looked like the edge was a blade. It had _'My Beloved Sister'_ above it and_ 'Meagan'_ below it.

"Do you miss her?" I blurted out. I covered my mouth quick and cursed myself for asking such a stupid question on such a sensitive topic.

"Yeah. Sometimes I do," he responded. "But now I have you, and you made all that pain go away."

I felt my lips curl up and I snuggled more into his embrace, that hand running through my hair again.

"What was she like?"

"Well," he started, taking his snakebites off and putting them on the nightstand, "Meagan was always happy. She always looked at the bright side. She always told me I was too negative all the time." I listened intently, hearing his words spaced out more as he continued. I knew I was breaking his wall down, tearing it apart, making it crumble.

"I remember that night, when she left to meet her boyfriend, I told her to b-be careful. She told me t-to stop worrying a-and that she'd be fine. So, I stopped worrying and l-look what fucking happened!" I could feel him shaking, seething with fury and bottled up emotions. I ran my hand down his chest, which seemed to calm him a little bit before he took a deep breath thorough clenched teeth. "She's dead! He fucking killed her, that damn son of a bitch! I wish he died, too. That bastard deserves to go to hell. I-I just—I—"

He let out a broken sob, his strong frame shaking. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. "It's okay, Logie, I gotcha."

I'd never seen him so vulnerable before, so open. I looked up at him to see his chocolate eyes glistening with unshed tears, his bottom lip quivering slightly. He didn't look anything like the rough and tough bad boy I knew him to be. He looked like a normal boy, that nerdy kid that wears sweater vests, the one that everyone picks on. He blinked a couple times and tightened his jaw, his features turning stony again.

"Logan," I started. "You don't have to be strong all the time."

He looked at me, clenching his teeth behind his lips, taking a deep breath. "Look, I—"

"I need you to let it out. You're only hurting yourself by keeping it in."

He nodded and I watched as his eyebrows sagged, his eyes filling with tears again. I watched as one slipped down his porcelain skin, leaving a trail down his cheek, I wiped it away and he closed his eyes. I snuggled into him, feeling him snuggle his face into my hair.

"I miss her," he mumbled. "She was my rock. My parents were never around. They always worked. She was my parent, pretty much. And then she was gone, just like that,"

I rubbed circles into his back, his skin soft and warm underneath the blankets. He sniffled and sighed, letting his guard down. "But now I can move on, because all of those years that passed since she died, I've been looking for a new rock, which I finally found. Alex, _you_ are my rock. I feel so normal and laid back when I'm with you. And when you're gone, I feel lonely, like a part of me is missing. You keep me grounded, and I have no idea what I'd do without you."

I smiled and kissed him again, pouring my whole heart and soul into that one kiss. He pulled away and looked at me, running that hand through my hair again. "I love you with all of my heart. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I love you, too," I whispered. "With my entire being. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He kissed my forehead and I wrapped an arm around his waist reaching a hand down to untwist the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxer-briefs. I heard him chuckle because he knows I'm a little OCD like that.

"Good night, babe," he whispered into my hair before kissing my forehead lovingly.

I placed a soft kiss on his chest, where my head was rested on his right arm, his pectoral in front of me. "Night, Logie. I love you."

I could almost see him smiling. "I love you, too."

—

Kaylyn POV

I woke up the next morning in the make-shift hospital room, my head burning like hell. I sat up and it felt like someone shoved a burning needle into my head. I screamed, causing Logan to burst into the room in a pair of black boxers. His hair was fucked up and the bandage on his chest falling off. I grumbled as he moved toward me, asking what was wrong.

"My head burns," I choked out.

I watched Logan grab something out of the cabinet, picking up a small sheet of paper that was on the counter. Logan pushed two pills in my hand along with a glass of water, messing with the paper.

"Those are eight-hundred milligrams each. They'll kill your pain," he said, covering his mouth as he yawned, reaching his arms up.

"Where's Carlos?" I wondered.

Logan sighed, holding up the paper. "Out doing stuff. He'll be back at eight. That's all he wrote."

I swallowed the pills and chugged the water, watching Logan intently as he changed his bandage.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He turned and stared at me in disbelief. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I got shot," he said, putting gauze over the wound and taping it to his skin with medical tape.

I blinked, eyes bugging out of my head. "You got shot? You should tell the police!"

He laughed, which confused me. "Police?" he said. "The police won't give a fuck. They'll take _ME_ in, if anything."

I sighed and he yawned again. "I'm going to make you breakfast. Alex, James, Kendall, and I are going to school. We'll find the bastards that did this to you."

I nodded and watched him leave the room. I sat there for about ten minutes when Kendall walked in, clad in a pair of dark green boxers, carrying a plate of waffles.

"Alex said they were your fave."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He blushed and left the room. Alex ran in and gave me a hug, saying she was going to school and to call her if I needed anything.

The house was quiet after everyone left. The only thing I could hear was the buzzing of the fluorescent lights in the makeshift hospital room, along with the occasional pinging of the pinball machine in the media room next door. I looked around and saw my book on the table next to me, _City of Bones_ by Cassandra Clare. I dug deep in my mind, trying to remember what it was about and to no avail. I sighed and tugged the bookmark out, flipping to the first page and scanning over it.

_"You've got to be kidding me," the bouncer said, folding his arms across his massive chest. He stared down at the boy in the red zip-up jacket and shook his shaved head. "You can't bring that thing in here."_

_The fifty or so teenagers in line outside the Pandemonium Club leaned forward to eavesdrop. It was a long wait to get into the all-ages club, especially on a Sunday, and not much generally happened in line. The bouncers were fierce and—_

I was interrupted by a door closing, footsteps walking toward the room I was in. I scrunched down in my bed, slightly shaking in fear. I squeezed my eyes shut as memory of what happened yesterday flooded back.

_Kaylyn started down the hall, taking her usual shortcut through the old senior hallway. The rooms were in use, only for summer school, though. She sprinted down the hall, having only thirty seconds to the bell. Being her clumsy self, she tripped, falling to the cold tile, her things sprawling on the floor around her. Kaylyn panicked, quickly standing and trying to gather her stuff. Her body froze as she heard the door behind her slam and footsteps walk toward her. For one thing, she wasn't stupid. She knew not to look up, because she only knew it would make it worse for the both of them. Her hands started to shake, breath picking up speed as she shakily picked up her pencil. Boot-clad feet stood in front of her line of view, little metal skulls on the sides._

_"We meet again, _Lydia_."_

_She recognized that voice._

_"Remember me?"_

_She looked up fearfully to see a familiar blonde._

_"J-Jett," she whispered._

_He smirked. "You finally found your voice."_

_He heard clanging and whipped her head around, only catching a glimpse of a large snake tattoo wrapping around the person's arm before she received a swift blow to the head, the aluminum baseball bat successfully knocking her out._

"Babe?"

I blinked, my eyes darting around the room to land on Carlos, a worried frown on his face. I noticed the bags underneath his eyes, how his face seemed to lack the brightness it usually had.

"Kaylyn, baby, speak to me," he whispered, hand resting on my cheek. I softly blinked again, staring into his deep chocolate eyes. They were full of concern and love, all of his attention on me.

"C-Carlos," I croaked, "I love you."

He kissed my lips with the least amount of pressure he could muster but filled it with every emotion he had.

"Where'd you go this morning?" I asked.

He smiled, lifting his shirt and peeling of a bandage over his left pectoral. "I got a tattoo."

I gasped and smiled, seeing what it said.

"Kaylyn, the love of my life. I give my heart to you," he read aloud. There was a picture of a heart over his own, Cupid's arrow shot through it. It dripped blood but the tattoo wasn't vulgar, it was beautiful, the cursive writing wrapping around the artwork.

"It's beautiful," I said, running my fingers over it.

He winced. "Still a little sensitive."

I nodded and laid back, his face forming into a frown again. He replaced his shirt and stared at me. "Can you tell me why I found you huddled in the corner of your bed when I got here?"

I gulped. "I remember. I know who did this to me."

* * *

**A/N: AH! It felt like a filler to me...ANYWAY, my poll has officially closed! My favorite won! :) Everyone can look forward to another Dominant Logan Jagan one-shot from me soon! Also, I have an idea for a Jagan and it's based on a song, so I guess you can look forward to TWO! **

**Everyone, follow me on Twitter 'AllForLoganBTR'! I love when people mention me and say they love my stories! It makes me feel special :)**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews so I might make an EXTRA LONG ACTION PACKED chapter once I hit 200! Please review! That's my motivation and I thrive on those!**

**Love you all. **

**—A «3  
**


	17. The School Day

**A/N: Heeeyyy everyone...I've been helping at Vacation Bible School at my friend's church for the past week and I hadn't written a lot, only one chapter. So, I wrote this yesterday to try and make up for the crappy job I've been doing with updating. And if you haven't heard, Dominant Logan Jagan won my poll! I'll get that up as soon as I write it...**

**On another note, my reviewer **_The Singing Mockingjay **(BTW I love the Hunger Games)**_** asked me what team I am, Alex And Logan, or Kaylyn and Carlos. Well, I started this story just between me and **_AllForCarlosBTR _**because she's my best friend in real life and I'd had this idea for a while. It's based off of us, me being Alex and her being Kaylyn, which are actually our names in real life. I don't mean to disappoint, but I can't really be biased and say that _I like Alex and Logan better *wink wink* *nudge nudge*_ because I'm an author and I write about them both. I like to make Carlos more of a laid-back, mature character though because he's always so immature and hyper on the show. Logan is kind of a spazz on the show, but I'm totally _IN LOVE _ with him, show Logan and real life Logan, so I try to keep him more sickeningly cute and smart and daring like his real life self. So I hope this answers your question :)**

**Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own them, but I don't. All I can say is that they look FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC in Speedos. **

**Big Time Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

_The Singing Mockingjay **(Thanks for the question :)**_

_Princess Moscovitz **(Can't wait for the next chapter of **Bad Boy in Town**!)**_

_Bigtimebitch **(I wish I had a boyfriend that would get a tattoo about me over their heart, too.)**_

_AllForCarlosBTR **(Love you. girl! And love the latest chapter of **We Could Be Onto Something So Good**!)**_

_Just Another Happy Ending **(I can't wait for the Jagan either. I love writing that stuff :)**_

_GreyLionDiva **(I love writing cutesy fluffy stuff :)**_

_bballgirl22 **(Trust me, it's going somewhere...)**_

_tigerlilyweasley **(Here's the update you've been waiting a whole two days for! Hope you like it!)**_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Kaylyn POV

His eyes turned dark and his expression stone cold.

"Who?"

I gulped and listened to him breathe, his tanned chest rising and falling steadily. "J-Jett. A-And some guy with a snake tattoo. That's all I remember."

He took a deep breath. "That fucker's dead."

He started to walk out but I stopped him. "Wait!"

He turned.

"Don't leave."

He let a smile grace his face and he walked back over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'll take you up to my room. My bed's more comfortable than this."

I nodded as he carefully lifted me up, bridal style, bringing me up to his bedroom. I watched him lovingly as he tucked me into his bed, fluffing the pillow beneath my head. He slipped his shoes off and climbed in next to me, gazing into my eyes. He smiled and propped his head up in his hand, brushing the bangs from my face.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch in the dark room, the morning light creeping in through the closed slats in the blinds. I rested my head on the pillow and ushered him to do the same, and that he did. I was eye level with his tan chest, the red ink of the heart dark and intimidating. I ran my fingers over it again, the thought of my name on his body forever seeming so surreal.

"I love you, Carlos," I whispered.

He kissed my lips gently, pulling me to snuggle into his chest. "I love you, too."

I closed my eyes and let the drowsiness of the painkillers nudge me into sleep.

—

Alexandra POV

I knew Logan, James, and Kendall were going to cause trouble. I could feel it as we stepped into the school. The three boys huddled around me, protecting me from an attack that would never come.

"Talk to me."

I looked up to see that Logan had picked up his phone.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How'd they find her here?"

James and Kendall looked from me to Logan and I shrugged, having no idea what he was talking about. He ranted for another five minutes before hanging up and pinching the bridge of his nose, something he only did when he was frustrated and about to snap.

"That was Carlos," he spoke calmly, "Kaylyn remembered who fucked with her. Said it was Jett and some guy with a snake tattoo."

My eyes widened and James noticed.

"Alex, do_ you_ have anything to say?"

I looked up an him, giving his smirk the death glare. "Dak has a snake tattoo. On his arm. It wraps around and goes up his neck."

Logan stiffened and I knew he would burst, so I did something I swore I would never do. I tugged the front of his shirt and crashed my lips to his, getting a few hoots and hollers from the jocks walking past. I felt Logan relax, his hands clutching my waist as I threaded my fingers into his hair. He licked along my bottom lip, me letting him have access. He slid his tongue across my tongue and my teeth before nibbling on my bottom lip, snakebites pressing painfully against my skin. Logan let out a small moan when someone cleared their throat. We broke apart to see James and Kendall awkwardly standing there.

"People are staring," James whispered.

Logan scoffed. "Let 'em stare. Their just jealous because my girlfriend is gorgeous and they don't get any in the hallway with her like I do."

I blushed and the bell rang, Logan slinging his arm around me as we moved to our first period. We reluctantly broke apart and went into the separate locker rooms, leaving each other with a parting kiss. Everyone's eyes followed me as I walked to my gym locker, unlocking it and shoving my backpack inside in place of the gym clothes I pulled out. I quickly changed and closed my locker, running out into the gym. I didn't see my boyfriend yet but made nothing of it. No one was in the gym yet, only a bag of basketballs, footballs, volleyballs in the center of the basketball court. I sat on the bleachers and waited for everyone else until I felt a warm hand on the back of my neck.

"Hey, bitch."

I felt my mood shrivel. "Fuck off, Bryan."

He chuckled. "Aww, I get no love?"

"It's a little too late to say that you're sorry now. You hit me when I was down."

He smirked. "That's the fun part."

"I hate you," I grumbled through clenched teeth. "You fucked my life up so bad."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Why? You gay for him?"

His eyes narrowed to slits and I knew what was coming.

"Hey asshole," I whipped around the see Bryan throw a punch at my boyfriend, who caught his fist. Logan smirked. "Bad idea."

I watched as his right bicep bulged, Bryan's face contorting in pain as Logan squeezed his hand. I heard his knuckles crack and I knew Logan wouldn't stop, even if it called for breaking his hand. I stood up and walked up to stand next to my furious boyfriend. Bryan looked at me with pleading eyes, face grimacing. I stood there emotionless until I saw his arm start shaking, his face turning red. "Let him go."

Logan glanced at me and back at Bryan, dropping his fist. "Fuck off."

Bryan rubbed his hand and glared at Logan, giving me a weird, sympathetic look before he stalked off.

"What'd you do?" Logan asked me.

I shrugged. "I told him to fuck off, that he ruined my life and yeah."

"That wouldn't make him angry."

I sighed. "He asked where you were and I asked, 'Why? Are you gay for him?' and then you came before he could hit me."

Logan smiled and leaned down to kiss me, pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around my waist. We got into it before we heard the coach.

"Hammond! Mitchell! Stop playing tonsil hockey in the bleachers and get over here!" We reluctantly broke apart and split into teams for basketball.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

I went to second period without any interruptions, except for the brunette behind me that kept playing with my hair. I turned around and smacked his hand. "Logan, stop it."

He gave me that lopsided grin that makes my heart melt. "Anything for you, babe."

I smiled and turned back around, the teacher reading a Shakespearian sonnet when I felt the small tugs on my hair again. I put on my mad face and turned around on my seat again.

"_Logan_," I whispered. "Stop it. I need to pay attention."

He simply smiled again and put his hands up in defense. I turned back around and felt him messing with my hair again. I simply sighed and propped my head up in my hand, getting lost in the feeling of Logan's fingers in my hair.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

After Language Arts with Logan, I had Chemistry with James, who was my lab partner. We burned different elements to see which color the flames would end up, and I was the one dropping the powder on the table, which was lit up by James's blowtorch.

"I could take this to Danny's eyes and watch them melt out of his head."

I gagged. "Grody."

"Nah. It's too big of a mess."

I smiled. "You could make Baked Alaska and burn the ends of the merengue with it."

James laughed. "You're like Carlos. Always thinking about food."

I nodded and looked at the chart. "Okay here's Cobalt."

We put our goggles back on and I watched him light up the blowtorch.

"Go," he said.

I dropped the powder on the fireproof tabletop and watched as he set it on fire, the flames turning blue.

"Whoa! Awesome!" he cheered.

I nodded and put more on the table. "Do it again!"

He lit it up, but a little too much. The smoke alarms went off in the room and the class got doused with water from the sprinklers. Luckily, James and I slipped out of the classroom because we were right near the door, so we didn't get very wet. We laughed and didn't get in trouble, since the sprinklers washed away all of the evidence.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

For fourth period, I had art with Kendall. He sat at the canvas next to me, grabbing all the pencils for the sketching we were doing today.

"What're you gonna draw?" Kendall asked, jade eyes staring at me through his black guyliner.

I shrugged. "Dunno yet. It'll come to me, though."

He nodded and started sketching a picture of a girl. I turned and stared at the blank canvas in front of me, tapping my pencil on the white paper. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, hiding it from the watchful teacher.

**One New Message From: Logie «3**

I tapped on it and it popped open, making me smile.

**_Just wanted to text you and tell you that I love you babe :)_**

I responded with and _'I love you, too, Logie'_ before putting my phone away and dragging my pencil across the canvas, making a scratchy line. I worked hard for the rest of the hour class period, erasing and sketching and erasing some more. By the the time the bell rang, I had drawn a picture of my Logan, the one underneath all the bad boy. He was giving me his signature lopsided grin, hands in the pockets of his gray slacks. He was clad without makeup in a light gray v-neck and gray blazer, his hair up in a faux-hawk. Kendall leaned over to admire my work and nodded. "If we get it framed, you can give it to him as an anniversary gift or something."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

We headed to lunch, Logan protectively wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked down the hall. We stepped through the double doors and scanned the room to find an empty table in the corner. They guided me to it and we all sat down, pulling brown bag lunches out of our backpacks. I took a bit of my sandwich and raised an eyebrow as Logan leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Love you, babe."

I smiled. "Love you too, sweetheart."

I looked up to see James smiling and Kendall grimacing at us.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are cute," James said.

Kendall chomped on a chip. "So cute it makes me want to throw up."

I shook my head in amusement and took another bite of my sandwich. "I wonder what Kaylyn and Carlos are doing."

They all hummed in agreement before we continued eating.

Kaylyn POV

I stared at it. I couldn't take my eyes away. I could tell he was sleeping from the steady rise and fall of his chest, the tattoo dancing under his breaths. It was carved—er, crafted beautifully, making a tear fall down my face in pure happiness as I lovingly watched it pulse in time with his breathing. I snuggled against it, listening to his heart beat.

_Ba-boom._

_Ba-boom._

_Ba-boom._

_Ba—_"I know you're awake."

I looked up at Carlos, who smiled.

I smiled softly at him and he frowned. "What's on your mind?"

"Just—What if we break up?"

Carlos shrugged. "If we break up, we break up. Although, it is highly unlikely." He looked shocked. "I just sounded like Logan."

I laughed and then turned serious again. "But then my name is on your skin and will never come out."

He shrugged again. "If I ever lose you, I'll be the dumbest fucking man ever. I'm glad I got this because it'll be a reminder of the girl that changed my life. Plus, statistics show that all _first _relationships end in break-ups. This isn't our first relationship."

I smiled and pulled his head down to kiss him. "You're amazing. And sound like Logan, but that's okay, Professor Garcia."

"_Ooh_, I like the sound of that," he said, nibbling on my ear.

I shuddered, feeling his feet sliding against my legs underneath the covers. I snuggled into his chest and listened to his breathing as he buried his nose into my hair. I felt his hot breath ghosting over my scalp and I shuddered again, making him tighten his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "For what?"

He sighed. "For dragging you into the fucked up mess I call my life."

"I like it."

"But all you've done is gotten hurt!"

"Yes, but then I get to spend more time with you. I like it."

He smiled a little bit. "Still though, it's ridiculous."

"If I hadn't been dragged into your life, _I_ wouldn't take risks, _Alex_ wouldn't have been saved from Bryan, _you guys_ wouldn't have any dirt on Danny, _you_ wouldn't have a tattoo about me, and _we_ wouldn't've had fantastic sex on the beach. Romantically," I explained. "I loved every minute of it."

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, making me chuckle.

"I've never looked at it that way before. I just felt bad that you keep getting hurt," he said.

"I mean, sure, I'm physically in pain, but all the times I've had with you overpower all of it. Every time I think about it, I get all warm and fuzzy inside." I smiled. "It's an incredible feeling."

He kissed my forehead. "I get that too."

"Also," I started. "Alex is in less emotional and physical pain from her tormentors. With you guys on our side, she is way more confident about herself. And she stopped trying to commit suicide."

"Well, that's good."

I nodded. "I'm clumsy, so I fall and get hurt all the time. I'm _so_ used to it." I scoffed.

He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair. "I promise, we'll get the assholes back that did this to you. I promise."

He gently kissed my lips and I smiled at his sweetness. I was about to go back for more, when I heard Carlos's ringtone, _Seasons Of Love_ from _Rent_.

_'Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes, five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes, five hund—'_

"Hello?"

I made out Logan's faint voice on the other end of the line. "Carlos, we have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: Done! Hope you guys liked it! I'll be working on my two Jagan one-shots for the next week or so, probably gonna get one of them up by Friday, that's my goal at least. Also, if you haven't done it yet, follow me on Twitter '**_AllForLoganBTR**'! **_**I always talk about my stories and occasionally I'll take a screenshot of my latest chapter/one-shot and post it so you guys can get a taste of the story. Like a bone for a dog. Because then I know you'll want to read it when I'm done with it. :) **

**Uhm...another thing...Please review! I like seeing them in my e-mail inbox! **

**OH! I forgot to tell you guys! Go on my profile and check out my new picture. It's my future husband LOGAN in a SPEEDO. It just barely covers his junk, too! What if I could pants him...*hums in satisfaction* If that doesn't satisfy you, go onto Google Images and type in the search box '**_Big Time Rush in Speedos**' **_**and the results pull up the first picture, which it James in his patriotic banana hammock, Kendall in his navy blue and green polka-dotted one, little Carlitos in a Tuxedo one, Dustin Belt in a green one with stars on it, and my future husband rockin' a black and green speedo, showing off his sexy body with those hip muscles that make a V that make me wanna jump him even more than I already do which is virtually impossible...The second picture is Kendall and Carlos playing a guitar and a ukelele still in speedos, and the seventeeth picture which is Carlos making a face at Kendall while holding a knife while Kendall cuts open vwhat looks like a coconut. CHECK I****T OUT.**

**And props to anyone who caught my song reference. _No Love _by_ Eminem. _**

**_Scene in the gym with Bryan:_**

He chuckled. "Aww, I get no love?"

"It's a little too late to say that you're sorry now. You hit me when I was down."

**_Those are the first lyrics of the chorus: _**_It's a little too late, to say that you're sorry now, you hit me when I was down, all I can say is don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more, no more._

**So I leave you with a checklist:**

**_ Follow me at '**_AllForLoganBTR**'. **_

**_ Check out BTR in speedos! The link is on my profile! http:/*/i553.*photobucket.*com/albums/jj373/bluerearth/BigTimeRushbigger-1*.jpg (Take out the *'s)**

**_ REVIEW!**

**_ Check out my Jagan poll one-shot called **_Who The Hell Wants To Be In A Tree? _

**—A «3**


	18. The Suffering

**A/N: Howdy everyone! If you don't read **_AllForCarlosBTR_**'s story, **_You Can Run But You Can't Hide_**, you wouldn't know that _she wrote this chapter! _She really wanted to write this and I figured,"_Why not?_" So we switched. I wrote chapter 7 of **_You Can Run But You Can't Hide _**and I assure you, it was _EPIC. _ So go check it out and review for her! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. I only own my OCs...which I share with **_AllForCarlosBTR_**.**

**Big Time Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

_tigerlilyweasley_

_BigTimeFan50_

_MunchkinJeeves_

_Just Another Happy Ending_

_The Singing Mockingjay_

_GreyLionDiva_

_lexie_

_CoolDolphin42_

_Mercee Lynn_

_Bigtimebitch_

_bballgirl22_

_KawaiiShortcake_

_BTRloverXxX_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Kendall woke with a pounding headache. He tried to sit up, but a shooting pain went through his legs. He opened his eyes and discovered it was pitch black. His heart started to beat faster as he recalled the events that landed him in this hell hole. He moved his arms around him, feeling the wet ground. Kendall discovered that he was in some sort of prison. His left arm was chained to something high above, and when he tried to move it, he gasped in pain. He decided to assess whatever damage there was by testing each part of his body. The legs, he already knew both were hurt and throbbing. He moved his hips, finding they were fine.

He took deep breaths, pain shooting throughout his right side.

_'Alright, some broken ribs.'_ He thought to himself.

He rolled his right shoulder back and then his left, discovering no pain there. Now, the part he already knew would hurt, but had no idea where. He rolled his head around, wincing as it connected with the wall softly. He raised his free hand to a painful spot and felt his hair wet and sticky with what he assumed was blood.

A moan was heard from a couple feet over. "James?" He asked.

The same moan came again. "Dude, it's me, Kendall. Wake up."

He scooted towards the sound, until his arm was taut. "James." He tried once more.

"What?" It was long, and Kendall could tell he was in pain.

"Dude, you have to wake up."

"I am up dipshit, what do you want?" Kendall chuckled, this was definitely James.

"Do you remember what happened to get us here?"

It was silent.

Kendall sighed. "James."

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"I did. I nodded."

"Well in case you didn't open your eyes yet, it's pitch black in here."

"Oh. Well then the answer to your question is yes."

"Are you hurt?"

"Mmm. I think so. My wrist burns, and... AHHH!" James had to catch his breath from the sudden pain in right leg. "And I think my leg is badly bruised."

Kendall groaned. "God this sucks. What do you think he wants?"

James didn't have time to answer because a noise that sounded like a lock turning echoed throughout the empty space. The door opened and the room was lit. Kendall stole a glance at James who was about three feet from him, his leg bent at an awkward angle, blood soaked through his pants. His face was fear stricken, but when a man appeared in the doorway, he set his jaw and made his face unreadable.

Heavy footsteps were heard as he descended the stairs. He stopped just out of reach from Kendall.

"It looks like you guy guys are up."

James squinted his eyes and growled under his breath. "What the fuck do you want?"

Danny smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. "I want to show that Logie of yours that I am not to be messed with. That I can take 'professionals' like you." He stopped to do air quotes and then replaced his hands behind his back once more.

Kendall tilted his head. "So, youre just going to leave us down here? Let us bleed out?"

Danny chuckled and shook his head. "No, of course not." Even thought they wouldn't admit it, James and Kendall exhaled in relief.

"I'm going to leave you begging me to end your life." He chuckled darkly, sending goosebumps down their spines.

He stepped over to James, whose eyebrows rose in fear. Danny smiled and leaned down, resting his hand on James's leg. He flinched when Danny's hand caressed the bone. Without another word, Danny stood up, as if to leave. Instead he raised his foot and brought it down hard to James's already injured leg.

James let out a scream as the sound of bone cracking filled the room. He clutched his leg and started tears of pain flooded down his cheeks. Kendall balled his fists and hobbled on his legs. Danny was still turned to James.

"Yo, tough guy." Danny turned around as Kendall spoke. Before Danny could register Kendall's distance, the blond brought up a fist and connected it with his face. Kendall felt his nose crunch under his hand and smiled to himself.

"You fucking cunt! I wasn't going to do anything to you, but now, you'll fucking pay for that!"

Kendall smirked. "So worth it, bitch."

Danny clutched his nose and brought his leg up, kicking Kendall in the chest. He let out a huff as he hit the ground. Danny clutched his nose and ran out of the room, turning the light off as he closed the door. Kendall turned his attention to James, who was trying to breathe. He could head himself breathing, but didn't feel as if any air was reaching his lungs.

"Hey, man." James was whimpering and Ken wondered if he had even heard him.

"I'm slipping." James said through his teeth.

Kendall started to panic. "Dude, you fucking stay with me."

James was breathing really hard now, trying to slow is heart. His leg felt like it wasn't even there anymore. There was so much pain coming from just his shattered limb. He's blacked of before. It doesn't take long to get hurt in this kind of business. He could feel the darkness sneaking up on him. This time, if he closed his eyes, James knew he wouldn't open them again. Passing out in this place could be suicide.

He heard a buzzing noise. It wouldn't go away. His upper boy was shaken and he finally realized the sound was Kendall trying to speak. His voice was multiple octaves higher.

"James, focus on my voice."

James spoke, but nothing came out. He tried again. "I can't."

Kendall shook his head, racking his brain for ideas. "Just...just think of something you can't live without. Something you love. What is it?"

James pictured her face in his head. "Alex."

Kendall stopped. "Seriously?" He shook his head and continued. "Ok, just think of her face. Think of how sad she would be if you died."

James shook his head, even though Kendall couldn't see. "She wouldn't, she has Logan."

"She loves all of us, we're all family to her. And if you die, she would be devastated." James could see where Kendall was coming from. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and focused on the image of her face. The time when he spiked the punch bowl, when she heard him singing. Her smile, her laugh. The way her body fit in his arms when they hugged.

Kendall smiled when he heard James's breath slow. "What about you man? What keeps you going?" James said through clenched teeth.

Kendall sighed. "I don't really know."

"What about Kaylyn?" James had to pause and focus on Alex's face again. "She's pretty hot."

Kendall shook his head at the thought of the small brunette. "I think of her as a sister. I mean, she's pretty, but I decided that her and Carlos are happy and the only I'm good for is protection. That's all I can offer her right now."

James chuckled dryly. "Yeah, she seems to need a lot of that."

"Shut up." Kendall playful nudged James, who smiled.

The door opened again and this time Jett came in. He had a metal pipe in his hand, whacking it against his thigh. He smirked when he saw Kendall glaring up at him from the floor.

"What the fuck do you want? You already almost raped Kaylyn, beat her to a pulp. She had fucking amnesia when she first woke up."

Jett smirked and tapped his foot. "Really? That's it? I was sure we were going to put her in a coma. I bet she doesn't even remember."

Kendall kept his mouth shut, Carlos's text flashing in his eyes from lunch.

_"She remembers._" That's all it said.

Jett saw the green eyes glance down at the pipe nervously. "What are you going to do? We have nothing. You need information? What kind would that be? And why kidnap both of us?"

Jett shook his head. "Not my questions to answer. I'm just the one who goes back and forth."

"What? That makes no sense."

Jett pointed the pipe at Kendall's chest. "Shut the fuck up. If I were you, I wouldn't be the one talking."

Kendall scoffed. "Well guess what? You're not me."

Without a word, Jett swung the pipe into Kendall's chest. He could feel three of his ribs crack on his left side and two shatter on his right. He coughed, realizing that blood was coming out of his mouth. He looked to James for assistance, but then remembered that his leg was broken and there wasn't much he could do. He gritted his teeth and pushed past the pain as Jett knelt down to grip his jaw roughly.

"Now you listen, and you listen good. I'm going to beat you so badly, you wish you've never been born. I'ts not about the territory, it's not about the girls, it's not even about the money. Danny wants to prove that he can take anything. I mean, he did kidnap half of the leaders, now didn't he? So why don't you just close your eyes because this is going to be pretty painful."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose as he took deep breaths. He had gotten a phone call from Danny saying that he had taken his two best friends. That's all he said. No ransom, nothing he wanted. Just that he had them. Logan had called Carlos, who told him to come home right away.

Alex walked inside, racing up towards Carlos's room to be with a sleeping Kaylyn. Logan found Carlos, pacing in the kitchen.

"Dude, what are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

Logan sighed. "Obviously you don't know me as well as you thought you did, because I, have a plan." He pointed to his chest with a smile that anyone would believe.

"You do? Because I've been in this kitchen, walking back and forth, racking my brain for ideas, and you're telling me you "have a plan"?"

Logan nodded with a smirk as he went over to his desk and pulled out a drawer. "Ok, so they have to be at Danny's place. Which, fortunately, Dak gave us the location of." Carlos smiled and walked behind Logan, peering over his shoulder to get a better look. He was searching through a big pile of papers inside a drawer.

"This website I found, houses all of the blueprints for every building in the entire world. I printed out a paper….I just need to find it. Ahh, here it is." Logan pulled out a piece of paper with a whole bunch of lines and numbers.

Carlos ruffled his hair. "What? And this is supposed to be the blueprints for whose house?"

Logan sighed. "Well I actually printed out a couple. At first I was thinking Danny's place, but then I thought that would be too obvious."

"Unless he knows you'll over think it, which you always do." Carlos added. Logan nodded.

"Well you know what?" Let's just make a plan for both houses."

Carlos nodded and took a look at the blueprints. "Ok, when will we go and get them?"

"As soon as we finish figuring things out. We can't go in unprepared." Logan picked up the pencil and started drawing arrows. A girl cleared her throat and both boys looked up to see Kaylyn standing there. Alex was right behind her with her hands out, waiting to catch her. Kaylyn clutched the wall at the top of the stairs with worry in her eyes.

"I tried to stop her, I swear." Alex kept he hands out as Carlos an Logan rushed over.

"Why is she up?" Logan asked.

Kaylyn sighed. "You know, I'm right here. You can talk to me."

Carlos went up the stairs and took her hands. "Sweetheart, why are you up? You should be resting." His eyebrows were so scrunched together that there was a deep 'V' etched in between them.

"I wanted to know what was going on, and Alex wouldn't tell me."

"I told you, it's because I don't know either, and I don't really think they want to tell us." She crossed her arms as Carlos picked Kaylyn up and brought her to his bed, explaining as he went. Alex scrunched her eyebrows, only catching the first part.

She descended the stairs, only stop in front of Logan who was looking at her. Even though he was in front of her, Alex could tell he was a million miles away. She wanted to ask, but knew she would find out later. Logan looked to be under a lot of stress, and she didn't want to push him. She brought her hand up to rub the side of his cheek. He seemed to snap out of it and he brought their lips together for a sweet kiss. They had to pull away when they heard Carlos clambering down the stairs.

Carlos clapped his hands and looked between the two. "Alright, let's get to work."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

James was floating. He felt like he was in some sort of cloud. His whole body was numb. He tried to roll over on his soft cloud, when he hit his head on something hard.

James blinked his eyes open and discovered he was still in the dark room. His brain started to panic when he found it moving. His couldn't seem to find his sense of balance. He heard this humming, like some sort of motor or engine.

That's when reality became too much and he fell asleep on the cloud again.

He woke up again and this time he seems to be more into it. James blinked. The room had stopped moving and he could relax. His body was still numb, the only thing hurting was his head, which was pounding. The sound of a door opened and he was confused because the light didn't turn on this time. He was waiting for the sound of a person to descend the stairs, but it didn't come. Instead, a hand yanked the back of his shirt. He landed on something hard and cool. That's when the voices started.

"Put them next to the garbage cans." One voice said. He was picked up again and set down, this time landing on something hard. He groaned and tried to move his arms, but they felt like lead.

"This one's awake."

"Only him? What about him?"

"Uhh, I don't think so."

James heard a low chuckle. "Funny."

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Put him to sleep." James was trying to follow along, but got stumped when he said this. That's when it all went black.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Carlos took a sip of his water and rubbed his neck. "So, we come in through this door right here?" He pointed to a spot on the paper and Logan nodded.

"Precisely, all we have to do is take out the guards and we're go—" He stopped talking when he heard a sound.

Carlos looked up. "Were those tires screeching?"

Alex came running down the stairs. "I was looking out the window when some truck pulled up to our trash bins and dumped something off."

Logan whipped his head around with enough force to crack his neck. "What?"

Alex nodded and pointed to the window. Both boys rushed over and pulled the curtain back. Sure enough, there was a heap next to the curb.

Logan left the window and went upstairs.

"What do you think it is?" Alex said.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know." He glanced up at the top of the stairs. "But we're going to find out." Alex turned around to see Logan coming down with two guns. He handed Carlos a matching 45 Caliber and checked to make sure he had a loaded chamber. Carlos checked as well and loaded the first bullet into the chamber.

"Do you have vests?" Alex asked.

Logan shook his head. "I couldn't find them, I think they're in Kendall's car." Alex nodded and kissed him passionately. Carlos pretended to fiddle with his gun and tie his shoe as the couple locked their lips for a couple minutes.

Logan pulled away and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled and tilted her head up to give him one more peck. She stepped away and Logan gave Carlos a look. "Ready?" He nodded and walked over to the door.

They stepped out into the cool night air, with their guns at full attention. Long kept his eyes on the bundle as Carlos had his back facing Logan, being the lookout. As they got closer, Logan gasped. He kept his gun drawn as he crept closer.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"It's James and Kendall." Carlos glanced away from the roof and towards the trash cans. He could see a tuff of blonde hair and tattered clothes. He returned his attention back to the surrounding while Logan leaned down to check for a pulse on Kendall and then James.

"They're both alive, but barely. Put your gun down, let's get them inside."

Carlos turned around and tucked his gun in the waistband of his jeans. He leaned down to pick up Kendall while Logan grabbed James. Alex watched through the window and opened the front door for them. She watched as the two boys brought the other two broken boys to the couch.

Her cry caught in her throat. They looked just like Kaylyn, even worse. Blood covered both of their faces. Kendall's once blond hair was now black with dirt and blood. James's pant leg was soaked with blood and it was bent at a weird angle. Their breathing was ragged and both looked like they were struggling for life.

She blinked and realized that Logan was tending to James while Carlos helped Kendall. Logan rolled James's pant leg up and she had to hold back the bile that rose in her throat at the sight. His leg had a section that wasn't straight. Logan took three pieces of PVC pipe and tape, making a makeshift splint. Carlos was taking a wet cloth that looked like it was soaked in alcohol, and was dabbing at Kendall's head. He wrapped some bandage around it and began cleaning his face.

She wanted to help, but didn't know what she could do, except wait.

* * *

**A/N: Done! OKAY! So, right now I'm working on chapter 5 of my other story, **_Living The Life _**(check it out), and I also have a Jagan song fic in mind...and it's the perfect song because NO ONE HAS USED IT BEFORE. PM me and I just might tell you...BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE! I need to be the first one to use the song! **

**Also, completely off topic, I have been obsessed with this video on YouTube called **_Reporter turns ghetto in 3 seconds_**. You guys will laugh your asses off. Check it out.**

**On another note, I wrote the one-shot for the poll that was on my profile! You guys asked for Dominant Logan Jagan, so I gave it to you in a weird, twisted, sexy way. It only has nine reviews right now which is kind of depressing...I kinda hoped for more since no one has ever written a fic like it...so please read it and review it! It's called **_Who The Hell Wants To Be In A Tree?_

**Uhm...OH! If you still haven't checked out the picture of our beloved BTR boys on their recent island vacay in speedos, I suggest you go to my profile and click the link.**

**Am I forgetting anything...? Follow me on Twitter at '**_AllForLoganBTR**' **_**and please re-tweet my trending #ItsCauseHesLogan and my #ItsCauseHesJames tweets! **

**Here is your checklist:**

**_ _PM me if you want_****.**

**__Check out my other story..._**

**__Look at the YouTube video._**

**__ Read my EPIC JAGAN ONE-SHOT!_**

**__ Click the link on my profile._**

**__ Follow me on Twitter (if you haven't already)_**

**__Check out my chapter in _**_You Can Run But You Can't Hide **by **AllForCarlosBTR**.**_

_**_ PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**—A «3**


	19. Let's Lay Low For A While

**A/N: OKAY! Here's the super long chapter I promised you guys! You don't remember? Well, it's because I have 200 REVIEWS! You guys rock. I was depressed writing this chapter. It made me sad but it had to be done. I'm sorry if it's a little rushed, but I had to get everything in there.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, Isn't that always how it goes? Plus, if I owned them, I would NOT be writing Fanfiction...They'd think I'm weird! I'd totally be fucking Logan... MOVING ON!**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers: **

_BigTimeFan50 _

_GreyLionDiva _

_AllForCarlosBTR _

_CoolDolphin42_

_bballgirl22 _

_Mercee Lynn_

_tigerlilyweasley _

_Bigtimebitch _

_ohdarlingyou _

**ALEX/LOGAN ACTION WARNING! There's some toward the middle. Onto the chapter! **

* * *

**«At HQ»**

"Phase Two complete," Danny said, chuckling. "That was easier than I thought."

Jett rubbed his nails on the front of his shirt and looked at them. "It was fun beating up asshole Knight. After years of him taking everything that was mine, he deserved everything I gave him."

Dak raised an eyebrow. "What'd he ever take from you?"

"Jo," Jett growled.

Dak laughed. "_Really?_ A chick?"

"Fuck off, Zevon."

"Guys, focus," Danny said, both heads turning to look at him. "We have to get ready to face Mitchell and Garcia. I know for a fact Mitchell is gonna bring him."

Dak frowned. "How are we gonna get Mitchell alone?"

"We have to weaken him first, dipshit," Jett taunted.

Dak made a face at Jett.

Danny rolled his eyes. "We have to take the girl. If she's hurt, Mitchell will be devastated. I can't lose this. I've lost to him too many times."

Jett smiled. "I scrounged up some dirt on the girl. She's gone to therapy for self-harm. The girl's suicidal."

"Good. She'll kill herself before we even threaten her."

Danny sat down at the table in front of Dak and Jett. "Prepare to initiate Phase Three. Once we're done with him, Mitchell will be crawling back to Minnesota."

Kaylyn POV

I didn't dare go downstairs. I laid in bed the whole time, curious, but not stupid. I knew if I went downstairs, I'd be scarred for life. I heard Alex tromp up the stairs about ten minutes ago, and I creeped outside of her and Logan's room. I could hear her sobbing. I hated seeing her like this. She was like that when her parents divorced when she was in sixth grade and it was something that the both of us didn't want to relive.

I opened the door and saw her with her face buried in Logan's pillow, sobs racking through her body. I hobbled over and sat next to her, rubbing comforting circles in her back.

"It's okay. You're okay."

"You didn't see them!" she yelled, the muffled words barely understandable. "It's all my fault!"

I sighed. "It isn't your fault."

She looked up at me, eyes red-rimmed. "_You_ weren't there! _I_ was the one who asked James and Kendall to get me my Geometry textbook and my Human Geography project out of Logan's car! _You_ weren't the one who went out to find your stuff strewn in the parking lot with blood puddles by Logan's car! _You_ didn't have to—" She choked on a sob. "Its all my fault."

I sat there and took it all. I knew she only said this because she was angry. It wasn't her fault. We stepped into the center of the battlefield with hopes not to get hit. It wasn't us who started the war. It was Danny's fault.

Logan stepped into the room quietly, taking his bloody shirt off and tossing it into the hamper.

"She okay?" he whispered.

I nodded. "She will be. It's just rough for her. She's taken a step backward though. Keep an eye on her because she usually blames herself for everything before she starts looking for a blade."

Logan nodded and gave me a hug before sighing. "Alex, James wanted me to ask if you'd go down there."

She looked up and silently nodded before walking up to Logan and gently wrapping her arms around his waist. He rested his face on the top of her head and rubbed her back. "They'll be okay."

She stepped through the door and closed it, Logan sighing in exasperation. "I don't know if they'll make it. James's leg is shattered. Both of them have concussions. Kendall has broken ribs. What have I done? I'm so stupid."

"Logan," I started, "You're _all_ stupid if you came into this business and thought you'd get away without a scratch."

Alexandra POV

I sniffled and walked into the makeshift hospital. I saw James first, leg propped up and head wrapped. His hazel eyes lit up when he saw me, offering a weak smile.

I wiped my eyes and smiled back, pulling a chair up next to the side of the bed. "Hey."

He smiled. "Hey."

I reached over and brushed the bangs out of his battered face, admiring how he was so happy, yet in so much pain. "How're you holding up?"

He coughed. "Okay. My leg hurts and my head hurts but other than that, I'm just glad to be here."

"Do you want anything? Water? Food?" I asked.

He blinked slowly. "Um, can you get me a glass of water, please?"

I nodded and went into the kitchen, filling up a glass with ice. I put water in it, cautiously eyeing the steak knives on the counter. This was my fault. I needed those later.

I headed back into the room and James smiled again, reaching for the water. I handed it to him, sitting in the chair again while he gulped down the contents of the glass. He put it aside once he was finished and cleared his throat. "You've been crying."

I sighed, sniffling.

"Don't cry," he said, grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers. "I don't wanna see you cry."

I looked down and heard him start singing. "Here's a little song I wrote, you might want to sing it note for note, don't worry, be happy. In every life we have some trouble, when you worry you make it double, don't worry, be happy."

I smiled and Carlos came over, giving James a shot. "It's morphine. To help him sleep better."

I nodded and listened to James keep singing, his grip on my fingers slackening as he drifted into sleep. I stood and placed a small kiss on his forehead before leaving to go back into the kitchen. I headed over to the steak knives and looked for the sharpest one when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't you fucking dare."

I let Logan toss me over his shoulder and carry me upstairs, throwing me down on the bed and pouncing on top of me so I couldn't escape.

"You promised."

"I-I—"

"You _promised_. You can't just go around and break that promise. That was serious."

"I just—It's all my fault."

"Don't say that. It isn't true. They planned that. Danny was waiting for them. They just walked out earlier than they expected."

"But it's my fault."

"No, it isn't."

I nodded. "It is."

"No."

"_Yes_, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Logan!"

"What?"

I sighed. "You win."

He smiled. "Always do."

"I'll help take care of them. It's the least I could do," I said.

"I'll wake you up in the morning and you can help me change their bandages."

I nodded and tried to escape from Logan once more, but he only lowered his body onto mine. "You deserve at least a kiss."

I closed my eyes and let him press our lips together. He took out his snakebites prior, leaving his lips soft and sweet. I succumbed to him and let him take control, nipping my bottom lip and mapping out my mouth. He pulled away and picked me up, placing me underneath the covers before crawling in beside me. He flicked the lamp off and then scooted toward my side of the bed, wrapping his arms around me and entangling our legs, pressing his body flush against my back.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay in the end."

I nodded. "Okay. I trust your judgement."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

—

I woke up to the feeling of fingers on my back. I popped my eyes open, seeing Logan's chest, his fingers drawing little circles on my skin, occasionally slipping up my shirt. I realized that he was humming as he did so, making me smile as I recognized the song to be '_A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes_' from Cinderella. I placed a kiss to his cross tattoo and he looked down, a smile gracing his features. "Morning."

"Morning," I mumbled, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty."

I nodded and crawled out of bed, letting Logan lead me downstairs to help with the guys' bandages. I walked in, realizing I never changed into my pajamas last night and Logan was still in his underwear. Carlos was in his underwear too, talking to James. I walked over to Kendall and he smiled. "Morning."

I smiled back. "Morning. How're you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday. I think it's the morphine. That shit is_ amazing._"

I laughed at him and he laughed too, sounding frail. I held back my tears, just seeing how broken they were made me want to cry.

Logan came over and smiled at Kendall. "Hey, man. You doing okay?"

Kendall nodded. "My ribs hurt a bit, but that's really all. My head isn't nearly as bad."

Logan nodded and helped Kendall sit up, who winced a little bit.

"Go help James," Logan said.

I nodded and went over there, telling Carlos to go make breakfast instead.

"Hi, Alex."

"Hi, James."

I helped him sit up and he walked me through what to do.

"Go get the gauze and a towel and rubbing alcohol."

I retrieved the items. "You've been like this before?"

He nodded. "A couple years back I got a horrible concussion from hockey. Some douche knocked me over and my helmet fell off." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay. So all you have to do is take the old gauze off, clean it, and put new gauze on. Easy enough?"

I nodded and started unwrapping the gauze.

"So..."

"Do you like pickles?"

"Random question," I laughed, "Um, no. They're just cucumbers soaked in evil."

He laughed and yelled to Logan, "How about you?"

Logan sucked in a breath. "I do like pickles. A lot."

James laughed and looked at me. "I don't like pickles either. I think they're gross."

I pulled the gauze off and threw it in the trashcan, grabbing the alcohol-doused cloth and dabbing at James's wound. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut until I finished and started wrapping it with gauze again.

Once I finished, James slinked back down into bed and I threw the blankets over him.

"Thanks."

I smiled. "No problem. Let me know if you need anything."

He nodded and I kissed his forehead before walking back into the living room and plopping on the couch. Logan came out a few minutes later and sat next to me. "I hate to tell you this, but you need to fly under the radar for the next couple of months."

"Why?" I inquired.

He sighed. "Kendall and I think that you might be the next target."

My heart dropped but I nodded. "Okay. I can still go to school though, right?"

"Yes, but you have to be careful and stay in the populated hallways. Always be out in plain sight."

I agreed and got ready for school for the day.

—

Over the next two months, I watched Kaylyn, James, and Kendall grow stronger. Kaylyn was fully recovered and her and Carlos were definitely making up for those lost, sexless months. Kendall's ribs were healed, and he had a scar on his head, but luckily, his hair had filled out nicely in the back. I had gotten up every morning to tend to James, who was in a proper cast. He only had to wear it for two more weeks until he could go get it taken off. The doctor was a bit skeptical when we walked into their office, saying that he was in a freak accident where he was fixing his car and it fell on his leg. His head healed too, making him able to do his hair now. I had to help him up and down the stairs occasionally, but that was about it. When Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and Kaylyn would go to the store, I was forced to stay home for my own safety, and also I was stuck helping James get out of the shower, making sure he didn't slip on the plastic bag around his leg. It was a little awkward at first, but eventually you get used to it. Although, you never get used to the times when his towel would accidentally fall as he stepped over the side of the tub. He'd grown to be like my brother over the two months, each of us telling each other everything. He told me that I was the thing that he loved enough to help pull him through the pain and he smiled, saying his love for me had grown, making me like the sister he never had and the family he had left behind.

Tonight was one of those nights where everyone was at the store while James and I stayed home, sitting on the couch watching '_Project Runway_'.

"Mila's totally gonna win," James said, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

I shook my head. "No way. She's too Bohemian. Emilio's got it in the bag. I mean, that striped dress was gorgeous!"

We argued over it until we heard the winner. _"Jay Nicolas Sario!"_

We both jumped up. "What?"

We yelled at the TV even though it did no good. I laughed because James's cheeks turned red and he kept rolling his eyes to the side to fix his contacts as he yelled at the electronics.

"What's he doing?" Carlos asked, walking in the front door.

I laughed and took some groceries from him. "We're both pissed because Jay won Project Runway. He totally didn't deserve it."

I put the milk in the fridge as Kaylyn put more bags on the counter.

"Where's Kendall and Logan?" I asked.

Kaylyn helped me put the groceries in the fridge. "They went to get pizza."

I nodded and put the ice cream and the dinosaur chicken nuggets in the freezer as James sauntered over and took a pint of ice cream from me, making me roll my eyes.

"James, give it back."

He laughed. "No, I want some."

I closed the freezer and walked beside him. "You're going to spoil your appetite. Give it."

He rolled his eyes. "Jeez, mother. You can have it if you can catch me."

He took off and I panicked. "Stop it! You could hurt yourself!" I ran after him, and chased him around the house, weaving in and out of the furniture and around Carlos and Kaylyn. He was fast for someone with a broken leg. I finally cornered him and he opened the ice cream, dipping his spoon in it.

"Don't you dare," I scolded.

He smirked and shoved the spoon in his mouth.

I ran toward him and he put the ice cream down and scooped me up, throwing my body over his shoulder. I sighed as he carried me to the couch.

"You asshole."

He threw me onto the cushions and smiled. "I'm hungry."

Logan and Kendall came into the house with a box of pizza. They set it on the table and James rushed over, sitting down and grabbing a slice. Logan came over and smiled, picking me up and carrying me over.

"Why does everyone feel the need to carry me places?"

Logan put me down and we sat at the table. "Well, you won't come over voluntarily."

"Touché."

We all dug into the pizza, laughing and telling jokes. I glanced at the clock, which read ten pm. We always ate late.

"So guess what happened today?" James asked.

We all looked at him.

"Well, don't guess. Anyway, you know how we did that mineral crystals thing in Chemistry?"

I started cracking up at the thought of it. Everyone nodded.

"Well, Alex put one on the Bunsen burner and melted it! It smelled like chicken and the sub wanted to know who brought KFC for lunch."

Everyone laughed and I smiled. Good times.

After dinner, I laid on mine and Logan's bed, reading a book. He walked in and yawned, peeling his shirt off. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

I nodded and pretended to go back to my book, when really, I watched him undress. He soon stood there in his boxers with his back still faced towards me while I lied in the middle of the bed. I watched as the tendons in his arms stretched as he reached for the folded towel on his desk and tied it around his waist. He finally turned back towards me and noticed my eyes on him.

"What?" he asked. After a few seconds passed and after me not saying a word, he said, "You've seen me less decent before."

He smirked and left the room.

I laid back and gazed at the ceiling. I let my eyes wander along the cracks that trailed along like snakes. This was all I needed. The smell of his musk every night was enough to remind me that I finally was safe.

I don't know when I really fell asleep, but I heard the door close and I opened my eyes. I turned over just in time to see Logan stepping around his laundry basket in the corner. I guess he didn't know I opened my eyes..._or maybe he did_. But while he stood there, he let his towel drop.

Now, I wasn't really expecting this. Granted, it had been a while since I'd seen him naked. I'd been so wrapped up and in denial for the last two months that he hadn't come on to me like usual, so we hadn't really done anything but kissed. I stared at his form and licked my lips, wanting everything I saw. He didn't look at me, but I saw smirk play on the corners of his lips.

When he was decent, clad in tight black boxers, he turned around and threw his towel in the hamper and ruffled his hair before turning around to look at me.

"That was mean," I said after a few minutes of silence and the warmth of my cheeks reminding me I was in front of him. "Well, y'know, you're not so nice yourself, looking the way you do right now."

I looked down at myself, and noticed my dress had ridden up my legs and most of my tanned thighs were exposed. My left strap of my dress and bra had fallen down my arm, and I had my right leg folded over my left, which made my butt stick out far in front of him. I blushed and looked down. He slowly walked over to me, looking at the ground, not so much of shyness but more out of lust.

"I don't know why you blush now, because I've seen you in much worse positions than this."

He looked at me then, legs touching the side of the bed. I didn't make a move to reposition my outfit.

"So, I know," I said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

I felt his eyes rake down my body and I shifted selfconciously.

"What?" he asked. His voice was velvet smooth and deep...did I catch a hint of _huskiness_?

"Hello, earth to Alex." He waved his hands in front of my face.

I blinked a few times and said, "Huh? What? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about you." I ran my eyes from his chocolate ones, down his chest, and rested my gaze a bit too long on his boxer-covered crotch.

"Oh?" He asked and I saw him grin in the dim light coming from the lamp.

"Would it be bad to say that?" I asked.

I moved to pull my dress down my legs, but felt a large warm hand grab my wrist. I looked up to meet a pair of deep brown eyes, almost black with lust.

"Don't," he said.

I stood up on my knees and brought our faces to the same level. His hand trailed cirlces around my mouth. It soon moved to my cheek and down my neck, along my collar bone and down my arm, coming to rest on my hip. I brought my hand up and wrapped it around his neck and pulled him close.

He rubbed my hip. "God, you look so—"

I cut him off with my lips. I could tell he was shocked, but then he relaxed. His lips felt warm and familiar in so many ways. I always felt as if I needed more when I kissed him, needed to feel all of him. Our lips molded together in ways I couldn't describe, gliding together in sync. I snaked my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in closer, if it was even possible. I felt his hand tangle in my hair and his crotch rub against my thigh. A gasp escaped from his lips and I realized I had applied pressure to his hardening length. I chuckled into the kiss and he smiled, our teeth clashing together in amusement. He smiled as he detached himself from me, going over to lock the bedroom door,but he quickly returned, this time his lips on my neck, seeking new places to mark. I felt him suck lightly on my pulse point, pushing me back to lay on the bed. He kissed down my chest and across the line of my dress, his lusty brown eyes asking me a silent question. I nodded and he reached for the zipper of my dress and I heard him pull it down in one swift movement.

He gasped. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, its just—you're gorgeous."

I blushed as he leaned down and kissed me again on the lips, moving down to my neck, sucking harshly. He leaned back up and stared at me. I could feel the heat flood my cheeks as his eyes latched hungrily to my bra. I laughed and turned over, letting him snake around and unclasp it, the material springing backwards. I suddenly really awkward, I was mostly naked while he was still in his boxers. I quickly switched positions and looked down at the vulnerable boy beneath me.

He gulped as I leaned down, pressing my bare chest against his. I kissed him on his lips, and he snaked his tongue into my mouth. I pushed it back and found all the sensitive spots I had missed so much. I kissed from his mouth, to his chin, down his neck and when I got to his chest I licked a line around his pecs, making sure to run over his nipple. I kissed my way down to his belly button and down to the hem of his boxers. I looked at him, a silent question. Logan nodded his head once and I tugged the material off slowly. I could tell he was getting impatient by the way he was trying to wriggle out of them. I smiled and tugged his boxers off entirely.

I looked up to see him biting his lip, and his eyes closed with anticipation. I scrambled back up, kneeling in between his legs. I leaned forward and wrapped my hand around his shaft, pumping his member, getting a little jump out of him.

"Fuck, Alex," Logan panted and I saw the perspiration on his face. I couldn't help myself, but I leaned forward and licked a stripe along the underside of his length. He bucked up unvoluntarily and I just managed to get out of the way.

"Someone's anxious." I put my hands on his hips and leaned forward again.

"Sorry, it's just— its been a while."

"I'm surprised you lasted this long," I said, smirking.

He sighed. "It wasn't easy."

I put my mouth around him, and listened to the long moan he emitted. I went down on him all the way before I rubbed his hip with my right hand, my other hand fondling his balls. A low moan escaped his throat and I couldn't help but smile. I tried my best to remember what I had done last time. I felt his hands thread into my hair, tugging lightly. The only sounds in the room were his panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Ohh, Alex," he groaned.

I sped up my pace, the feeling of his hot dick in my mouth was enough to turn me on. I sucked harder and I could feel him twitch, ready for release.

"Oh, fuck. I'm so close."

I kept sucking as Logan gasped and released into my mouth, making me swallow all he had to offer. I came off with a popping noise, seeing how Logan was trying to catch his breath. I couldn't help my smile.

"Oh my god, you have no idea what you do to me." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I could hear his breathing slowing down, but he hadn't caught his breath entirely yet. I slid up onto him, rubbing our chests together and kissed him. He switched our positions, never breaking the kiss, as he reached down and slinked my underwear off. He climbed back on and opened my legs. I smiled as he kissed my lips, down my neck and my inner thighs.

I nodded and he slid back, his butt resting by my ankles. I felt his hot breath on my thighs, and I couldn't help but gasp. I felt a pair of soft lips on my inner thighs again, trying to get me relaxed. I squirmed when I felt a penatration.

"Logan..."

"Fuck, you're so tight," he groaned.

I felt lips on my own and opened my eyes to see the man of my dreams looking down.

"I love you, and it kinda turns me on, knowing you're all mine, and always have been."

He smirked and I smiled. "Just do it, but slowly."

He nodded and I closed my eyes as he slowly pushed in further. I could tell he was anxious to keep going, but stopped in order for me to adjust.

"Move," I moaned out. Logan complied pulled out and then pushed in again slowly. He pulled back out and this time thrusted in a little harder. I opened my eyes and met his. I guess something clicked in my eyes because Logan growled and pulled out until just the tip of his member was inside me, and then pushed back in, hitting my sweet spot.

"Logan! Oh god! Hit right there again!" My back arched and I wrapped my legs around his waist, securing my ankles behind his legs. He worked up his pace, moving in and out of my body so fast, the bed was shaking. The only sound that filled the room were dark and luscious moans, and skin slapping on skin. I could feel the familiar heat in my stomach and I knew I was close.

"Oh, fuck, Logan, harder!"

My lips formed words I didn't even know I was thinking, but he fulfilled my request. The warm feeling turned hot and as he pushed in once more I came. My muscles clamped hard around him and I knew he lost it. I felt a hot liquid fill me and as Logan calmed from his orgasm, I pulled him down for a kiss and he ravaged my mouth.

I was still panting when Logan scooted up and began kissing my neck. When I had calmed down, I realized he had made a mark that I could already feel bruising. I sat up on my knees and turned on the fan, then laid back down. I pulled the covers over both of us and snuggled against his naked body. He wrapped his arm under my head as a pillow and I hugged his side while he laid on his back, flicking the lamp off on his nightstand. He used his right hand to come up and stroke my hair. I fell asleep to his soft touch grazing over my earlobe.

—

I woke the next morning, grateful it was Saturday. I didn't feel Logan's body against me, so I popped my eyes open to see a note in its place.

_'I'm making you breakfast for our three month.'_

I crawled out of bed and noticed I was in pajamas.

"I love that boy," I whispered, swallowing the small day-after pill on the nightstand that my loving boyfriend had left for me.

I skipped down the stairs and saw Logan in his Batman boxers, sitting on the couch with a plate of heart-shaped pancakes for me.

"Happy Three-Month," he said, capturing my lips as I sat down.

"Happy Three-Month," I whispered, diving into my breakfast. "Where's Kaylyn?"

"Carlos took her to Six Flags for their anniversary."

I smiled. Only Carlos. I occasionally leaned over and fed my boyfriend a forkful of pancakes and he accepted it, watching me happily.

After breakfast, I changed and kissed Logan's head as he sat on the couch and watched the hockey game.

"I'm gonna run downtown and get your present. I'll be at the printing place, so if you need me to get anything while I'm out, just call."

He nodded, tilting his head up and making a kissy face. I smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said. "Be careful."

I nodded and grabbed his keys, heading out the front door.

I drove down the streets, taking the same route Kendall did when he took me there last week. I had kept to drawing pictures of the Logan I saw in art class, the one underneath all the tough exterior. I had about four that I really loved, deciding to edit them and frame them for Logan, taking Kendall's advice.

I pulled into the parking space after the ten minute drive and walked into the shop, smiling at Leena, the manager.

"Back for the pictures?" she asked.

I nodded. "Can you put them in a box, too? I really want to wrap it special."

"Of course!" Her blond hair flipped as she headed into the back and came out with a 17-by-22 inch box. "All yours. The originals are in there, too. I put them edge to edge so it printed on a poster sheet. It was easier to frame."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I headed out the back way, trying to avoid the creepy homeless guy that was wandering out front. I hummed to myself as I strolled through the alley.

"Look who it is."

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard Dak's voice. He emerged from behind the dumpster and I shook with fear, starting to slowly back up. I bumped into someone, looking up to see Jett behind me.

"It'll only hurt more if you try to escape."

I didn't dare let go of my box, for it was for the love of my life. I sprinted to my left and ran down the connecting alley when an arm grabbed my wrist. "I knew you wouldn't listen."

The box flew from my hands and I listened to the glass shatter, before a cloth was forced over my nose, the smell of chloroform flooding my senses. I held my breath, but it was too late. My eyelids closed and I fell into a drug-induced sleep.

—

Logan started to worry. It only took like, ten minutes to get to the printing place. What was taking so long? He threw on some clothes and took James's keys, hoping the sleeping boy wouldn't mind. He sped down the streets and saw his gray Aston Martin in the parking lot.

He tried his best to look calm as he walked into the store, smiling at the blonde worker.

"Hi, um, did Alex Hammond come in here?"

She smiled. "You must be Logan. Yes, she did. She just left about a half hour ago."

Logan nodded, giving his thanks before walking out the back way. The homeless guy out front was starting to freak him out. His spine tingled when he saw that he ended up in an alley, secluded from the road but open a little to the parking lot on the one side.

"No, no, no, no," he muttered, jogging down the alley. He spotted nothing but a tattered box and some broken glass. He walked over to it and saw it was much more. Skid marks resided next to it along with a brown bag.

"That can't be..."

He picked up the leather satchel and pulled back the zipper. He pulled out a wallet and a set of keys to an Aston Martin. His heart dropped when Alex's driver's license came into view from the side of the wallet.

He put everything back into the purse and gripped it in his hand as he walked over to the tattered box. He slid the black frame out of the thin cardboard and let a tear slip down his face. They were drawings of him.

"I should've gone with you. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he read the words at the bottom of the shattered frame.

_'Happy Anniversary, My Dear Logan. I Love You With All My Heart.'_

* * *

**A/N: Done! Oh, and my mother and I were watching videos of BTR on YouTube and one of my favorites is **_Kendall and Logan's Fanlala 1 to 1_**. You really get to see Logan's sense of humor when Kendall says that James is the one that makes him laugh most on the show. I love that boy. Also, we have both agreed that Logan has big teeth. But they fit his face. Because he has adorable, hot, sexy dimples. Mmm...I said something to my mom and she says that Logan's probably a man-whore. I was like, "MOM!"**

**Also, I posted my latest chapter of **_Living the Life _**and if you've read it (and haven't reviewed), YES this is the same author's note and the same facts. I haven't gotten any reviews on it yet and it makes me depressed...**

**Another thing, who else is PISSED that the Worldwide video revolves around Kendall and Jo? I mean, why does everything have to revolve around Kendall? Almost, EVERY episode does and now a video? GAH! I was watching it and I noticed that James does this thing where he has his left hand on his thigh whenever he sings and dances. He does it in the videos, at concerts, and in the show. And during interviews, he blinks and rolls his eyes to the right, trying to fix his contacts. It's so cute!**

**I will be putting up random facts at the end of each chapter now. **

**Now it's time for...**

**RANDOM FACTS OF BIG TIME RUSH!**

_Kendall: _Growing up, Kendall wanted to be a reptile biologist.

_James: _James speaks a bit of Spanish and can also read and write Hebrew.

_Carlos: _Carlos says he's the most insecure of all of the Big Time Rush boys.

_Logan: _Logan's guilty pleasure is freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND follow me on Twitter if you haven't already! '**_AllForLoganBTR_**'!**

**—A «3**

_P.S. Who else is excited for Big Time Break-Up tomorrow night? I AM! Even if it revolves around Kendall...and Logan has a possible love interest that ISN'T me...but that's besides the point! It's on at eight pm! Watch it or be square!_


	20. What Doesn't Kill Me, Makes Me Stronger

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update, guys! I've been going to the gym everyday for the past couple weeks with **_AllForCarlosBTR_** and I've been working on my Jagan song fic. I'll try and post faster, I promise.**

**A quick shout-out to my reviewer, **_Amanda_**! I used your idea and put in **_Next 2 You by Chris Brown feat. Justin Bieber. _**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, Logan's gorgeous, bleep, blop, bloop.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_bballgirl22_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Big Time BandanaMan Lover_

_santa-does-exist_

_Mercee Lynn_

_Bigtimebitch_

_Amanda_

_coconut1559_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Kaylyn POV

When Carlos and I stepped into the house, it was silent. It was well past three and Kendall's car was gone while James's rested in the driveway, Logan's nowhere to be seen. I saw the heat radiating off of the hood of the SUV, seeing it was just used, as we approached the front door. The TV wasn't on, the dishwasher wasn't running, the video games weren't being played, but the only sound was the humming of the air conditioner and the sobbing coming from the ball on the couch. I dropped my things and hustled over, seeing Logan all vulnerable as he held his knees to his chest. Tears flowed down his face and his eyes were red-rimmed, his chest heaving as he constricted his breathing while he held his knees tighter.

"Logan?" I spoke softly, rubbing his back with my hand. "What's wrong?"

His breathing hitched as he tried to speak, shoulders shaking. Carlos came around and put a hand on my shoulder. "Be gentle. He hasn't broken down like this since he lost his sister."

I nodded, facing Logan again and easing his knees off of his chest. "Take deep breaths. You're okay."

After a couple of minutes, Logan finally could talk, occasionally letting out a broken sob. "T-They took her. T-They t-took Alex."

My heart stopped. "N-No. Y-You're kidding with me."

Logan shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling again. I reached out and hugged him, along with Carlos, both of us wrapping him in a strong embrace. I couldn't cry, my body wouldn't let me. I knew I had to be strong for Logan, because frankly, he was taking this way harder than I would've thought. I pulled away from the hug and fully took in what was around me. There was a tattered box and shattered glass on the mahogany coffee table, along with Alex's purse. I pulled the frame out of the box and saw the anniversary gift that Alex had been planning for months. It was beautiful and flawless, unlike the shards of glass that were scattered around it. I heard Logan start sobbing again and Carlos comforted him, telling me to call James and Kendall.

I picked up the house phone and dialed James's number first, struggling to remember what it was.

_'213...9...4...9? Um...538...4?'_

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin—"Hello?"_

"James?" It came out as more of a question.

_"Hey, Kaylyn. What's up?"_

"Where are you?"

_"Uh, in town. Just passed the diner."_

"Is Kendall with you?"

_"Yeah, he's right here."_

"Good. I need you to come home right now. It's an emergency."

_"Do you need me to get anything?"_ He sounded a little panicky.

"Maybe a box of tissues for Logan."

_"What happened? He never cries."_

I switched the phone to my other ear. "He's on the couch sobbing right now. He was like that when Carlos and I got home about ten minutes ago."

_"That doesn't answer my question. What happened?"_

I sighed. "I can't tell you while you drive. Give the phone to Kendall."

I heard James groan as he gave Kendall the phone. _"Hello?"_

"Kendall. Tell James to fuck the tissues. You need to get home now."

_"That bad?"_ His voice was lower and quieter.

"I need your help with Logan. He's a wreck."

_"What happened?"_

"Don't tell James. I don't want to distract him from his driving."

He sounded desperate and demanding. "_God damn it! What's wrong?"_

"They took Alex. They took her a-and she's gone."

—

Alexandra POV

I felt lightheaded. My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dim light. I could still smell the chloroform on my clothes and on my skin, but I wasn't in any pain at all. I sat up and glanced around the small room, my limbs free of any restraints. There was a lightbulb in the center of the room, illuminating the sharp objects on the shelves and along the wall. I shuddered and walked over to the stairs, seeing a door at the top of the stairwell. I climbed it, peeking through the window at the top of the door to see a living room, all dark and dirty. I felt tears welling in my eyes and slinked back into the basement, wanting to close my eyes and open them, revealing Logan and his dark black bedroom. I sat on the floor and let the tears pour down my face, making me clutch my knees to my chest. I don't know how long I sat there, but I popped my head up when I heard footsteps, seeing a boy with dark spiky hair and pale skin...

"Logan?" I asked hopefully.

The man laughed an evil laugh. "Nice try, cupcake."

When he stepped into the light, I cried harder. He looked almost exactly like Logan. He had short, spiky, dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, a lopsided grin, and a lanky form. He wore a black leather jacket and a burgundy v-neck, a contrast to his pale skin. His black skinny jeans lengthened his legs as they stood in front of me. I looked up at him and couldn't meet his eyes.

"You ain't gonna look at me now?"

He reached down and yanked me up by my upper arm, his tight grip holding me in place. Tears fell and the man laughed again, wiping them away with his thumb. "You miss Mitchell? Is he good to you?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and didn't respond until a hand tangled into my hair and yanked it painfully, my head jerking back so hard, my neck cracked. "Answer me."

"Yes!" I screamed. "I miss Logan!"

"I can be like your little Logan," he whispered, mouthing at my ear.

My knees wobbled and I fell, his grip still holding me up. "Stupid bitch."

He threw me on the ground and walked out, slamming the door behind him. I let sobs rack my body as my neck throbbed, the back of my head aching from where he pulled my hair. I curled up and looked at the wall of objects, seeing everything from whips to wrenches, from chainsaws to knives. There was duct tape and rope hanging on pegs while chemicals resided on the floor. I sniffled and crawled over to the wall, eyeing the knives. This was all my fault. If I would've gone out the front of the store, I wouldn't be here. I picked up a particularly sharp knife, bringing the steel blade to my wrist. I deserved to die.

_'No you don't!'_

My head shot up. "L-Logan?"

_'Put the knife down, babe.'_

I realized his voice was in my head, telling me to do the right thing.

_'Put the fucking knife down, now. You promised. If you kill yourself, I will have no place in this world. You'll be leaving behind family, Kaylyn, Carlos, Kendall, James, and me. I can't live without you, baby. Please don't do this to me.'_

I hesitantly put the knife back on the wall and moved away from the weapons.

_'Good job, sweetheart. You can make it, I know you can. You're strong. Just think of what I'd do. Remember, I love you.'_

"I love you too, Logan."

—

Kaylyn POV

James was in tears as he comforted Logan, as was I as I cuddled in Carlos's lap. I didn't know how long she'd been in there, but Logan kept blaming himself. He kept saying how it should've been him, how he should've been there, how he hated himself. We all knew it wasn't his fault, or Alex's fault. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sometime around five, Carlos and Kendall had gotten up and made dinner for all if us, chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk. Logan saw it and wiped his eyes, smiling a little bit.

"This is what we had the first time we ate dinner together," he whispered. "Then Carlos knocked over James's chocolate milk and you guys started wrestling."

We all smiled at the memory and ate dinner in silence, the occasional sniffle from Logan. After dinner, Carlos suggested a movie and everyone agreed, popping into the DVD player, _I, Robot_. Obviously not up for the movie, Logan said good night and shrunk into his bedroom.

"I hope he's okay," I whispered.

James nodded. "He will be. Tomorrow, he'll be back on the case like nobody's business."

After the movie, we all went to bed, Logan already fast asleep. I laid on Carlos's chest as he mindlessly ran his fingers through my hair.

"You've got that smile, that only heaven can make. I pray to god everyday, that you keep that smile," Carlos softly sang. "You are my dream, there's not a thing I wont do. I'll give my life up for you, 'cause you are my dream."

I smiled and hummed with him. "And baby everything that I have is yours, you will never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure, let you know that your always lovely girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now. One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us, 'cause I'll be standing right next to you."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," was his soft reply.

I let my eyes drift shut, sleeping for only about ten minutes until they popped open again. All I could think about was Alex. I felt so horrible because she was in that hellhole and we were in comfy beds with loving arms wrapped around us. I felt Carlos roll over, his back toward me, as I crept out to use the bathroom. The house was silent except for the creaking of the wood underneath my feet. I stopped outside the bathroom door when I heard whispering from Logan's room. I pressed my ear to the door and was rewarded with the conversation.

"I don't care about that anymore," Logan spoke. "I just want the girl back, Danny."

There was faint squabbling, meaning he was on the phone.

"Take me instead. Leave her and you can have me."

That shocked me. How could he say that?

"I'm seriou—What do you mean no? It isn't better this way."

I was a bit relieved that he wouldn't take Logan because then we'd have no leader on this mission.

"I don't wanna do this anymore! Just—Please don't hurt her, Danny. I-I'll think of something."

He let out a long sigh and I opened his door, trying to look as if nothing happened.

"Hey, I just came to see if you were okay."

"I know you heard everything," he said.

I nodded. "Is she okay?"

"He said he won't hurt her."

"That's good."

"There's a catch. We have to find her and get her in the next twenty-four hours or she's dead."

I saw the pained expression on his face, but his eyes didn't well up with tears. "You can't tell the others. I'll come up with a plan and we'll get her tomorrow night. Just, don't tell them we only have twenty-four hours. They'll go overboard."

I nodded and gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around him and rubbing his back. "It'll be okay. She's a strong girl."

He nodded against my shoulder. "I'm just scared she'll kill herself before we get to her."

The next morning, Carlos kissed my neck, making my eyes flutter open.

"Morning babe," he chimed.

I smiled and kissed him. "Morning."

He pulled me to him and connected our lips, wasting no time in prying my mouth open with his tongue. I moaned softly and was about to make a move when the door opened, revealing Logan.

"Quit sucking face and get dressed! We've got a big day ahead of us if we're gonna get Alex back. _Move_!"

He closed the door again and I chuckled when I heard an airhorn in Kendall's room and then a thump, signaling that he'd fallen out of bed. Logan was determined and we were ready to help him. I just hoped he knew what he was doing.

—

Alexandra POV

I couldn't tell what time it was. My neck was stiff as I rolled it around, the back of my head thumping against the wall behind me. I let hot tears flow down my face as I thought about my Logan, just wanting to be in his arms again. I quietly sobbed to myself and didn't hear the door open until the man was standing in front of me. My eyes widened and I struggled to get away, only shrinking into the corner. I soon realized it was Dak as he turned to light on, smiling slightly and handing me a sandwich and bottle of water. I took the food hesitantly and looked up at him, his expression seeming regretful and full of guilt.

"W-Why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

He sighed and leaned in, making it so only I could hear. "I feel bad. About everything. Hurting your friends and kidnapping you. He put you in here because he thinks you'll kill yourself. I don't want to do this, but I can't necessarily let you out."

I was shocked. He feels bad?

Dak continued. "Hide your trash in the file cabinet over there," he said, pointing to my left. "He doesn't know I brought you food. And when Logan comes to get you, I promise, I'll help protect you."

"Thank you," I whispered as he stood up.

He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the light on to illuminate the weaponry. I didn't dare look at it again, for I might've been tempted to give in. Then I got an idea. What if these could help me break out?

I went over to the chemicals and saw bleach, ammonia, and gasoline, none of which could help, but all flammable. I sighed and felt another wave of tears coming on, making me pull my knees to my chest. I glanced at the sandwich and reached for it, taking it out of the plastic baggie and eagerly taking a bite. I smiled a little bit at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, because it was just the way I liked it; peanut butter on both sides and a thin layer of jelly in the middle. I finished the sandwich and gulped half of the water bottle before moving over to the file cabinet and shoving the trash inside of it. I felt in my pockets for anything and strangely enough, came across my cell phone. The battery was almost drained, but there was enough juice for about ten more minutes. I backed into the corner and dialed Logan's number, praying to God that he'd pick up.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin—'Alex?'_

Just hearing his voice made joyful tears fall. "Oh, Logan. You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice."

I could almost see him smiling. _'Okay babe, stay on the phone with me a-and we'll track it to find where you are, okay?'_

"Okay."

_'Describe where you are for me.'_

"It's horrible, Logan! It's like a-a basement and it's full of weapons and chemicals. Dak said that they put me in here with hopes that I'd end up killing myself."

_'You're strong baby, you can do this.'_

I sniffled. "And Dak wants to help. H-He said he'd protect me when you come."

_'You trust him?'_

"Yes. He brought me food and water when Danny said not to. He feels bad for beating Kaylyn, Kendall, and James. I trust him."

_'I trust him, then. We just got a lock on your signal and we'll hatch a plan. We'll get there tonight, I promise. I love you so much.'_

"I love you too, Logan. Please hurry."

_'Wait. Have they hurt you at all?'_

"No. But they might soon. I'll be here."

_'I love you, Alex. Stay strong.'_

"I will. And you be safe. I don't want anyone to die for me."

My phone died and I sighed, shoving it back into my pocket. Logan was coming for me. I'd get to go home.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Also, I wrote a companion one-shot for Chapter 19 of this story. It's called **_Those Three Months _**and it's an event that happened during the months that Alex flew under the radar.**

**I also have been obsessed with bandanas and even wore one to Wal-Mart. A girl looked at me like I was nuts.**

**Random Facts About Big Time Rush!**

Kendall: _Kendall admits to being self-conscious of his handwriting because he thinks it's bad._

James: _James got in a car accident when he was younger and had to be in a full body cast._

Carlos: _Once, a girl broke up with Carlos because she wanted him to be like Edward Cullen and he wasn't._

Logan: _Logan loves to sing in the shower._

**Here's your checklist:**

**_ Check out **_Those Three Months._

**_ Follow me on Twitter at '**_AllForLoganBTR_**'!**

**_ Review! CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE! **

**—A «3**


	21. Never Trust The Ones That Hurt You

**A/N: Hey everyone! I wrote this last night at like three am so I'm sorry if it's rushed or mistake-ridden. My beta is at the mall today and isn't texting a lot. **

**Also, i'm in the midst of writing a two or three-shot based on the song **_How to Love by Lil' Wanye. _**So go check it out because the song is epic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Big time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_littlebug247_

_GreyLionDiva_

_bballgirl22_

_Just Another Happy Ending_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_santa-does-exist _**(hehe I entered your OC contest! It was the first one I've ever entered so I hop I did okay! :D)**

_BTRloverXxX_

_JuliaBearr_

_hansrach_

_ThatOtherGorgeousGirlYouKnow_

_randomclaw_

_ariel loves kendall schmidt_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

_Kaylyn POV_

Logan was stressed. I mean, can you blame him? He gets told that the girl he loves is dead if he doesn't get to her within twenty-four hours. That would stress anyone out.

But he looked stressed. He had bags underneath his chocolate, make-up clad eyes and he kept sighing every five seconds like a depressed ex-girlfriend. I turned and looked over the back of the chair, seeing the said boy sitting at the kitchen table with his face buried in his hands, papers spread out in front of him. His right leg was shaking uncontrollably as he sat facing me in his entire bad boy getup. He'd been watching his back for the entire day, freaking out whenever someone laid a hand on him without him knowing. I watched as Kendall approached him from behind.

Kendall placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "So I found—"

Logan panicked, pulling the gun out of his belt and whipping around to point it at the blond with shaky hands.

Kendall simply stepped back, unfazed, and put the papers on the kitchen counter.

Logan sighed, putting the gun on the table before returning to his previous position. "How did I let this happen?"

Kendall rubbed Logan's back comfortingly. "It's not your fault. It wasn't hers either. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Whatever."

Kendall gave a sympathetic smile before walking away, back to the office. I turned back around and saw Carlos walk out, holding his cell phone, thumb over the microphone.

"Logan. Phone for you. It's douche bag—I mean, dickhead—sorry, it's Danny."

I stifled a laugh as did Logan, but when Carlos handed him the phone, his demeanor changed.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Carlos walked back toward me and smiled, maneuvering around the black leather couch to sit on the arm of the chair I was in. I smiled as he picked me up and sat where I was before placing me in his lap and littering my neck with kisses.

"I feel so bad for him," I whispered, feeling Carlos's soft lips cling to my ear.

"Me too, hon," he whispered. "Last time he was like this was night of our sisters' funerals. He slept over at my house and he was just, devastated."

I nodded and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and folding my legs around his. "I love you, Carlos."

He smiled brightly, the genuine smile that made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. "I love you, too."

I sighed and leaned up, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, filled with the passion and pure love I had for him.

I heard a bang and we both looked toward Logan who was now standing as he pounded his fist on the table.

"What happened?" I asked.

He let out a frustrated sigh and motioned for me to come over to him. I uncurled myself from my boyfriend and walked over to see his chocolate eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "He said that he knows she called me. If we don't get there in the next two hours, he's gonna shoot her."

—

Alexandra POV

_"Why?"_ he spat, holding the serrated knife to my throat. "Answer me!"

"I-I don't k-know! I j-just wanted t-to hear his voice!" I sobbed, tilting my head back into Danny's shoulder as I tried to escape the menacing blade. He pressed it harder against my skin and my body trembled, his grip around my waist unforgiving. "Please," I cried.

He pulled me closer to his body and chuckled darkly as I felt something pressing against my ass. He was getting...turned on by this? What kind of sick bastard is he?

I felt liquid trickling down my neck as he finally released me, leaving me to slink back to the floor.

"You look so sexy with that blood dripping down your skin," he said huskily. "So fuckable."

He winked and walked up the stairs and shut the door, leaving me to myself, crying and trying to wipe the blood off my neck.

I stared at my hands, red and covered in my own blood. It made me sick to my stomach to see the liquid, a metallic scent filling my nose. Tears fell down my face as it reminded me of Logan, the day after we'd met, how my hands were covered in his blood as I helped him care for his bullet wound. I cried harder at the thought of him, wishing to feel his soft hair, his lush lips, to see his chocolate eyes and his dazzling smile. I missed it, all of it. For the twenty some-odd hours I'd been away from him, I'd missed him like we'd been married for twenty some-odd years.

I heard the door open and I shrunk back down into myself, curling into a ball as I watched droplets of red hit the floor. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I sobbed, my whole body shaking.

"P-Please don't hurt m-me anym-more! I said I-I was sorry!"

Arms hooked underneath mine and hoisted me up off of the floor, making me shake even more as I anticipated the worst.

What I didn't expect was to be pulled into a hug.

My breathing hitched and strong arms wrapped around me and held me close, telling me to shush. I was confused, relieved, and at the same time, terrified for my life. But, this person was being nice to me, they were helping me, so I clung to them for dear life, sobbing into their shoulder as they carried me out of the basement,

I didn't watch where I was being taken, but when I opened my eyes, I was in a bathroom and I was being set on the counter. I struggled to breathe as I started to hyperventilate, the air never seeming to get into my lungs.

"Calm down," a voice said behind me, soothing and familiar. "It's only me."

I turned to see Dak walking toward me with a washcloth, damp with water as he cleaned my neck off. "Sorry for scaring you, but Danny left for I don't know how long. He went to get Wayne-Wayne and his four guys for tonight and I needed to clean you up. Did he hurt you at all?"

I shook my head, chest heaving as I tried to breathe properly.

"Take deep breaths," he said, encouraging me.

I did what he said, seeing his face twist in concern. "I'm sorry. If I would've known he was going to go this far, I would never have helped him."

I nodded. "It's ok-kay. I fo-orgive you."

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Y-Yeah. H-He threatened m-me f-for calling L-Logan." I felt tears flow down my face as I said his name.

"Shh, don't cry," Dak said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder. "I j-just needed t-to hear his v-voice a-again."

"I know, I know."

I cried for what seemed like forever, the shoulder of Dak's blue shirt tear-stained. I stayed still as he placed medicine on my neck and left the bathroom, coming back with a glass of water.

"Here."

I took the glass and chugged it, the cool liquid replenishing my parched mouth. "Thanks."

He gave a curt nod before turning to leave.

"Wait."

He looked back at me.

"I told Logan that you wanted to help. That you feel bad for what you've done. We trust you now."

He smiled in relief. "Thanks. It really means a lot."

I nodded and watched him walk out, leaving me to sit in the white bathroom, waiting his return.

—

Kaylyn POV

"I, uh, can't feel my legs," Carlos said, giving a cutesy cough.

"So? They fit."

"No, they don't, sweetheart."

"Yeah, huh."

"_No_, they're too tight on my thighs. I can't breathe."

I smiled. "I love your thighs. This underwear make them look even sexier."

He pulled the small leather pants up even higher, or tried to, since they didn't budge. I watched the material strain around his thighs and ass, the way it was pulled taut around his curves. He admired himself in the mirror, turning to the side.

"Honey, do these pants make my butt look big?"

"Yes."

I looked up to see James in the doorway.

"No, they don't," I answered, Carlos rolling his eyes at James and smiling at me.

"Thank you."

He turned to glare at James, giving me a view of his perfect ass. I loved the way the smooth leather stretched across it, and the front was even better, the fabric pulling over the bulge in the front and accenting his gorgeous thighs. They really weren't even pants. They were leather boxer-briefs I'd bought him from Spencer's in the mall a while back. He was too lazy to do laundry and those were the only ones left in his drawer.

Carlos sighed and reached for the black jeans on the bed beside me and tugged them onto his legs, buttoning them as his shirtless form roamed the drawers for a shirt. He slipped on a dark gray V-neck and his leather jacket, leaving me to toss him his Nikes.

Once he was dressed, he took my hand and we headed downstairs, seeing James drinking water and Logan dressed...different.

The leader was in black skinnies and a sleek charcoal button down while a black tie adorned his neck. He wore his leather jacket over it all, his Glock 22 shoved in the waistband o his pants. His face was stony, the usual dark make-up gone along with his snakebites.

"Logan?"

He turned to face us, a small smile on his lips. "Hey. Ready?"

Carlos nodded while I was still in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Logan?"

He laughed. "I wanted to look nice for my girlfriend."

Kendall stumbled down the stairs and took James's water bottle and chugging the rest, earning a slap from the brunette.

James grabbed his keys and Logan picked up his, all of us heading out to the two cars.

"Carlos, Kaylyn, you ride with Kendall and James. If they start firing at me, I don't want you to be at risk. We're going to Danny's house."

I watched Logan solemnly walk up to Carlos. "Will you guys cover me? I don't wanna make this messy."

Carlos nodded.

Logan gave a smile. "We need to hurry. We have thirty minutes."

Carlos watched with confusion on his face as Logan walked away and got into his car, starting down the street as I climbed into the backseat of James's Audi.

"Why _only_ thirty minutes?"

I kept my eyes trained on the world outside of the window as it passed, hoping Carlos didn't ask me about the sudden time limit. They didn't know Alex was going to die if we didn't get to her in time. I sighed, the clinking of bullets being loaded into the ammo shaft in the background as Kendall and Carlos shoved the ammunition into their handguns. I knew this wasn't going to be about money anymore. This wasn't like last time.

They were out for bloodshed. People were going to die. Danny had made a huge mistake by taking the thing that Logan loved the most.

—

Alexandra POV

I was back in the basement. I shouldn't have trusted Dak. I was stupid. Stupid for telling him we trusted him. Stupid for believing he truly was sorry. He drugged me. He drugged me and then dragged me back down into the basement. I could hear them all talking, new voices that I hadn't heard before. I pulled my knees to my chest and grabbed the lighter to my left, spinning the flint wheel and igniting the spark, gazing into the flickering flame. I hoped Logan didn't trust Dak, he trusted no one except his friends, and Dak wasn't his friend. I hoped that he didn't listen to me. I took my finger off the button and the fire died, letting me toss the lighter to the side as I crawled back into my corner.

I gunshot rang in the air, a little muffled since it came from upstairs. I turned around and looked at the weaponry, grabbing a knife and gripping it to use in self-defense. I was hidden by a toolbox, hoping no one would see me as gunshots continued to ring in the air.

"Logan, please be safe," I whispered, praying to God that he'd be okay.

I whimpered when the door bursted open and heavy footsteps made their way around the room. My eyesight was blurry from the drug in my system, making it hard to see who the person was. They turned and spotted me, trudging over and reaching for me. I pointed the knife at them, waving it carelessly. "Get away from me!"

"It's me."

I blinked, a clearer version of the person's face coming into view. "L-Logan?"

The man smiled and held his hand out. "Just give me the knife so we can get out of here."

I handed it to him and the dimples appeared on his cheeks as his face formed a devious smile, making his way toward me.

I screamed when I heard the gunshot and saw him go down, blood pooling around his head.

"No!" I yelled, tears flooding down my face as I crawled over to him, his complexion paler than normal. I shook him and whispered his name over and over, trying to wake him to no avail. I strong pair of arms pulled me of of him and I kicked as James pulled me up, his musky scent unmistakable.

"You killed him! You fucking_ killed_ him, you bastard! I hate you!"

"He drugged you, it's not Logan."

I didn't believe him as he threw me over his shoulder and I punched his back and kicked my feet, trying to get out of his grasp. I flailed my feet, landing a kick to his chest and he let go of me, giving me the chance to slide off of his shoulder only to be snacked up by someone else, a knife pressed to my throat again.

I didn't know who it was, I could barely make out James and someone in black pointing a gun at the man and I.

"Let her go, Dak."

Dak sneered. "No fucking way."

"Take me," someone said.

I knew that voice. The man next to James stepped forward and I focused on his face as he got closer, the world becoming a little less blurry.

"L-Logan?"

A tear fell down my face as he replied, "I'm here, babe."

I continued to blink and my vision cleared, which may not have been the best thing. I sunk my head into Dak's shoulder as he pressed the knife harder against my skin, a punishment for crying.

"Let her go, please, Dak," Logan asked, cocking the gun that he has pointed at his own head. "Let her go and I'll kill myself. You won't have to worry anymore. Just let her go."

"Logan, no, _please_!" I sobbed, Dak gripping my waist tighter.

"Shut up," he growled.

Logan gave me a pained look. "It's for the best."

"You're wrong, Logan. Let _me_ die. Don't do this."

He smiled at me sorrowfully. "Remember to always _sing_." He smiled again, a knowing smile.

He was giving me a hint.

I remembered him saying that SING meant something...what was it?

I saw Carlos and Kendall come up behind James, red marks streaking along his arm. I glanced back at Logan, the air tense as he scratched his stomach and shuffled his feet, scrunching his nose at me.

It clicked.

I glanced back at him and brought my arm back forcefully, striking Dak in the stomach with my elbow. He grunted and before he could recover, I stomped on his left foot. Dak stumbled backward, bringing me with him as I jerked my head back and hit him in the nose. I heard it crack and then a yowl of pain before his hand went up to his nose. I smiled a little as I brought my foot up behind me, successfully kicking him in the groin. A gasp left his lips as he released me and fell to his knees, hands cupping his crotch as he doubled over in pain.

I breathed a sigh of relief and ran to Logan, who wrapped me in his arms and cupped my face, pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled. "I love you, too."

We got home and Logan brought me up to the bathroom. I clung to him the whole time, crying tears of joy as I finally had my Logan back. he placed me on the counter and ran the water for a shower, getting to the perfect temperature before he stripped me of my clothes and nudged me inside. I loved the feel of the water cascading down my body but I loved it even more when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. I closed my eyes as Logan washed my hair for me, fingers scrubbing circles into my scalp. I sighed and practically melted as he washed my body, his hands massaging my back, kneading my worries away.

After our shower, we got dressed in our pajamas and it was only about six pm. Logan brought me to his bed and placed me under the covers, crawling in beside me. I laid my head on his chest, his fingers running mindlessly through my hair.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He buried his nose in my hair. "What for?"

I sighed. "For ruining our anniversary yesterday."

"You didn't ruin it."

I nodded. "Yeah huh. I didn't listen to you and I got kidnapped. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No."_

"Yes."

"Fine. Can I make you feel better? Show you how much I care?"

I nodded, my eyes slipping shut as he moved on top of me and connected our lips in one swift motion. I had missed these lips, so lush and sweet. The way they made me feel like I was floating, like I was weightless, _like Logan and I were the only people in the world._

* * *

**A/N: I didn't tlike this chapter. I'm not good at writing people being captive. **

**On another note, James's birthday is tomorrow! Our favorite pretty boy is going to be twenty-one! WOO! Check out my profile pic when you get the chance because I'm about to change it!**

**Please follow me on Twitter at 'AllForLoganBTR'!**

**Review please! Anonymous reviews are enabled and I already have the next chapter written! BE PREPARED FOR A LOT OF DRAMA AND ANGST.**

**Review please!**

**And go check out my one-shot **_Put A Diamond In It!_

—A «3


	22. How Could You Be So Heartless?

**A/N: Hello everyone! If you're reading this authors note then you have just entered CHAPTER 22 of this story! This is the SECOND time I've updated today and the last thing you should have read was the part about Alex and Logan in the shower after he rescued her.**

**If you haven't read that yet, you should probably head back to chapter 21.**

**ANYWAY, You guys will hate me for this. I cried a little bit writing it. Please just stick with me and I promise it'll all turn out good in the end...OR WILL IT?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Big Time Thanks to the reviewers that reviewed in the last..what? Hour or two?**

_Bigtimebitch_

_BigTimeFan50 _**(Thank you for your review on every chapter, I really appreciate it. :D)**

_Mercee Lynn_

_AllForCarlosBTR _**(I got your verbal review since you're sitting behind me PLUS your phone died. That doesn't mean you don't have to review in writing though.)**

**ONTO THE DEPRESSING CHAPTER! Grab your tissues, **_Mercee Lynn. _**:)**

* * *

Alexandra POV

About two weeks passed, small things happening. I kept getting threat mail, all with no return address. If I went shopping, Logan's car would get vandalized while I was in the store. I got phone calls from people saying they were gonna kill me, to pay for what happened, to pay for Danny's death.

We were all on edge. Logan decided to go with me everywhere I went, whether it be the library or the bank. It got so bad that I was forced to stay home because Logan feared for my life.

I came home from the store with Logan's car intact, only to find him sitting on the couch with a bouquet of flowers. I furrowed my eyebrows and he handed me the roses, a sorrowful expression on his face. I smiled and went to kiss him, when he turned his head away from me. I felt my chest ache as I set the flowers on the table and sat next to Logan.

"What's wrong, hon?" I asked.

He sighed, not making eye contact with me. "I..."

"Logan, are you okay?"

He turned toward me and swallowed past the lump in his throat. "We can't be together anymore."

My heart dropped, feeling like a thousand pounds. "W-What?"

"It's for the best."

I stood up, tears threatening to fall. "You can't be serious."

He looked at me and nodded. "I'm dead serious."

"W-Why?"

"Your safety. I don't want you to be in danger and—"

"I don't give a fuck! I love you, Logan, and that's all that matters!"

"Alex, all I've done is hurt you. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Tears spilled down my face. "You're hurting me now! I-I can't _not_ have you, Logan. You're all that I care about."

He looked away. "I love you, but I have to let you go."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "You never loved me."

Logan walked over to me. "Alex—"

"You promised to never hurt me and now look what you've done! I was stupid to think I was something more than just your toy." I shook my head and walked to the front door. "Goodbye forever, Logan."

I stepped into the frigid February air, slamming the door behind me as tears flowed down my face. I did the only thing I knew how to. I ran.

I heard the door open and Logan yell for me to come back so he could explain, but I didn't listen. I raced down the street toward the school, which I had left early since I was a senior and took advanced math and science classes early, I had two free periods at the end of the day. Logan had three, since he didn't have to take P.E., which meant he got home before me.

I bursted into the doors and ran down the hall, into the nearest bathroom. My heart thudded in my chest, a dull, sad throbbing that pounded in my ears. I cried harder and knew I couldn't go back, not for anything. I had done it again. I had fallen for a guy who just wanted to take advantage of me. I loved Logan, and I thought he loved me too. But apparently not, since he'd just ripped my heart out and stomped all over it, just like ever other guy I'd dated had done. I thought Logan was different. I thought he'd changed, that I was special to him. But he'd probably told all his other girlfriends the same things he'd told me, that I was beautiful, that I was special, that he loved me.

I sobbed and shrunk to the floor, reaching for my purse. I pulled my wallet out and found the blade I'd left in there. I pulled it out of the leather and held it in my hand, pulling my sleeve up to my elbow. I cried as I dragged the blade across my skin, watching the crimson beads prick out. The tightness and emotion in my chest faded as I sliced my forearm again, and again, and again.

I was at seven cuts until I had gone numb, my heartache dull as I walked to the sink and cleaned up. I wrapped paper towels around my arm and rolled my sleeve back down, putting the razor blade back in my wallet before I exited the bathroom and made my way down the empty halls, waiting for something, anything, to take away my pain.

"It's Hammond all alone! Wonder where her little bad boy is?"

I turned to see Bryan step out from the shadows, two of his posse following suit. I wasn't scared, but kind of glad that someone could finally treat me how I should be treated. I needed to be punished for being stupid like I always had been, and Bryan was the perfect person for the job.

"Hey, Bryan."

"Where's Mitchell?"

I felt myself tear up. "Gone. We're through."

He smirked. "So you're back to being a worthless piece of shit?"

I sighed as they closed in. "I guess so."

I looked at Bryan with tears in my eyes which only made him smile more, ready to pound my face in. "Go ahead. I'm ready. Just don't hit my face so no one asks questions. I can take it."

"Oh, she's brave now. This'll be fun."

—

Kaylyn POV

Carlos sighed. "Logan wants me to break up with you because he's scared for you and Alex's safety..."

I felt tears coming to my eyes and I studied his face for any sign of a joke. There was none.

"...But I don't want to. I wanna be with you forever and I don't want to hurt you."

I smiled and hugged Carlos, feeling him exhale in relief. I slapped his chest. "You scared me, you jerk."

He smiled. "I know. We have to trick Logan though, so he _thinks_ we broke up."

"What do I have to do?"

"Fake cry. You run downstairs and I'll chase you and say I can take you somewhere, and you'll yell back. Just add lib, got it?"

I nodded, and proceeded to fake cry, running down the stairs and grabbing my purse. I caught a glimpse of Logan, his face in his hands as he sat on the couch.

"Just—Kaylyn, let me take you somewhere."

"Why, Carlos? Why should I let you?"

He smiled a little before turning serious again. "Because it's the least I can do."

I sighed. "Fine."

He picked up his keys and followed me out the door, opening the door for me. I climbed into the Toyota and he fired it up, smiling brightly at me.

"You're a fantastic actress."

I bowed. "Thank you."

"Did you see Logan?"

I nodded.

"He had his 'What the fuck did I just do?' face on. I think he broke up with Alex and by the looks of it, she didn't take it well."

He drove down the street and I explained everything about my best friend. "Every guy she's dated has taken advantage of her. They pressure her into doing things. They'll date for about a month or so and then the guy will try to get her to have sex. She always said no and they dumped her. She's done homework for them, projects, forged signatures, because she really thought she loved them and that they loved her."

Carlos nodded. "So then she'd go back to—"

"Cutting. Every time she got emotionally stressed out, the blade was her escape. And I presume she took this break-up the hardest. She really did love Logan. He was her first. I can guarantee she just crawled back into the hole that Logan dug her out of."

Carlos pulled up to the school as we saw Alex wandering around the campus. I could hear her crying, her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked on the sidewalk. I rolled the window down and she didn't even look up, she sniffled and kept moving.

"Alex, get in the car."

She looked at me and made no acknowledgement, just got into the backseat as Carlos drove off. I felt so bad, hearing her broken sobs, that it made me want to cry myself, but I knew Alex would be pissed if she knew I pitied her. She really hated that.

Carlos pulled up to the apartment complex down the street and guided me in, telling Alex to stay in the car and that no one would see her through the illegal tinted black windows.

"How can I help you, sir?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Do you have any apartments available?"

The lady typed something in on the computer and smiled. "We do. It's a two bedroom, two bath that's for rent for five hundred a month."

Carlos nodded. "We'll take it."

I looked at him. "Five hundred dollars? I can't afford that!"

He handed the woman his credit card and looked at me. "I can."

The lady handed the card back and gave Carlos paperwork, which he filled out and got two keys in exchange. He thanked the woman and got Alex out of the car, bringing her up to apartment 2J. He sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap, telling her it was okay and that Logan really loved her. I watched as she shook her head at every statement he made, denying all of it.

"Alex," he asked, "did you hurt yourself?"

She looked at him with sad eyes and just buried her face in his shoulder again, whimpering little 'I'm sorries' over and over.

I looked at him and nodded, pulling her right sleeve up to discover nothing. When I got to the left, I wished I could've said the same. Paper towels were soaked with red as they were wrapped around her arm. I pulled them off and counted seven slices, from her elbow to her wrist. I fumbled around the empty apartment to find a first aid kit stowed underneath the sink, bandages inside. I pulled them out and wrapped her arm, hearing her whimper in pain. I took her purse and looked through it, trying to find the blade that I knew was hidden. I opened her wallet and found it stashed in the back, pulling it out and hiding it in the first aid kit.

We sat with her for hours listening to her cries and her broken sobs as she violently shook.

"H-He said h-he loved me," she whispered.

"He does," Carlos replied. "He really does."

Alex shook her head. "He p-promised to never h-hurt me."

"He didn't mean to. He's trying to protect you."

She shook her head again. "H-He just h-hurt me in t-the worst way possible. H-He crushed my h-heart. H-He—"

"Shh," I said, rubbing her back. "It's okay."

—

When Carlos got home that night, the house was like usual. The TV was on some random channel as James and Kendall lounged on the couches, throwing popcorn in each other's mouths.

"Clean that up when you're done," he scolded, the two others nodding. "Where's Logan?"

James pointed upstairs. "He seems down. Get Alex to cheer him up. Where is she anyway?"

"Gone. He broke up with her. Her and Kaylyn are down at the Palmwoods. I got them an apartment there since obviously they can't stay here anymore. I just need to go knock some sense into that stupid bastard."

Carlos watched James's expression turn livid, turning his body to go upstairs.

"James, no. I'll handle it. You go...visit Alex or something. Maybe you can get her to stop cutting."

He looked at Carlos with worry on his features, nodding and grabbing his keys. "Which apartment?"

"2J." Carlos replied.

James nodded. "Tell him he's an asshole for me."

Carlos gave a small smile and nodded, watching Kendall follow James out of the house.

He walked upstairs and didn't bother to knock as he barged into Logan's bedroom. The older boy was laying on his bed reading a book,_ Fahrenheit 451_. He didn't bother to look up, only when Carlos tore the book from his hands did he make eye contact with the Latino.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Logan shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Logan was a little scared. He'd only seen Carlos this livid when they beat up the assholes who killed their sisters. Now, the Latino was seething with anger, jaw set and eyes burning daggers.

"I'm lost," the older boy replied.

Carlos grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up, glaring at him. "You are such a stupid asshole!"

Logan sighed, not daring look at the boy. "It was for the best."

"You are _so_ fucking clueless. You hurt her more than you could ever imagine."

Logan looked down, feeling guilt seep into his heart as Carlos continued his rant.

"I didn't break up with Kaylyn today. We faked it to make you happy, because I really don't want to live without Kaylyn, like Alex doesn't want to live without you. Do you know what she did today?"

Logan shook his head.

"She cut up her arm. Seven times. In the school bathroom because she had nowhere else to go. Who the fuck know what else happened? Frankly, I don't even know if the girl can talk anymore! All she's been saying is 'I'm sorry' or 'I thought he loved me' or 'He said he'd never hurt me'. You fucked this up big time, Mitchell. _You_ have to fix it."

Carlos threw the boy down on his bed and stormed out, slamming the door and heading back into the living room to sit on the popcorn-covered couch. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kaylyn's number, hearing it ring a few times.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey, sweetheart."

_'Hey. James and Kendall are here.'_

"I know, I sent them over."

_'James is trying to talk her out of hating herself.'_

"How's he doing?"

_'Okay. Did you see Logan?'_

"Yeah. He seems upset, but he knows he fucked up."

_'Good. I hope the guilt eats him alive. He deserves it.'_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if I made you cry. I know, it's depressing.**

**I would love the reviews that you guys'll HOPEFULLY give me, since anonymous reviews are enabled so ANYONE can review.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! click that button down there!**

—A «3


	23. It's All Your Fault

**A/N: Okay, so I know a LOT of you guys hated the last chapter. Not because of the break-up, but because I made Alex emo! There's a whole story behind it, which apparently I haven't made clear enough.**

**She was emo BEFORE Logan. Because of the bullying she received at school and her life without her father, she'd been depressed and suicidal before she met Logan and to cope, she'd always gone to the blade. She'd cut before, but I hadn't mentioned it.**

**Logan was the person who dug her out of that hole. He was the one who made her feel loved an made her feel like she mattered.**

**If it makes you guys happier, I won't write her cutting anymore. But she's still emo. Because emo stands for emotional. So if someone's emo, it doesn't mean they cut.**

**So she's still emo.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_cheybannaner_

_JuliaBearr_

_BigTimeFan50_

_Randomclaw_

_GreyLionDiva_

_..._

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_loveyoualways21_

_Bigtimebitch_

_Carla_

_bballgirl22_

_O.o-just me-o.O_

_StainedRosePetal_

_ThatOtherGorgeousGirlYouKnow_

_Sonny13_

_SomeonewholovesJamesMaslow x_

_PrincessMoscovitz_

_Ughh_

_Amanda_

_BadLuckGrl13_

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Logan woke up that morning and rolled over, reaching to sling his arm over Alex's waist. His hand slapped against the mattress and he popped his eyes open in confusion until the past events flooded into his mind. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, imagining that the girl was laying beside him, her arms folded against her body as her head rested on his warm chest, her legs tangled in his, their bodies entwined. He wondered where he'd gone wrong, telling himself it was for the best, that it was the right thing to do.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and made his way into the bathroom, seeing her little pink toothbrush sitting next to his in the cup. He looked down as the guilt crept back into his head, glancing away from the sink and toward the shower, only to see her shampoo bottle taunting him from the edge of the ceramic tub. Logan turned and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs, completely forgetting about brushing his teeth. Carlos was lounged out on the couch watching TV as the older boy stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Carlos looked over and clearly saw the boxer-clad boy taking the jug of milk out of the fridge and bringing it to his lips. The Latino didn't acknowledge him at all, making sure to get his point across.

Logan knew Carlos was angry with him. He was getting the silent treatment, which is usually extremely difficult for the chatty boy to follow through with. But he seemed to be doing just a fine job now. Logan thought about it. He deserved it. He deserved everything that his friends gave him. He loved Alex and she loved him, and he hurt her more than he could ever comprehend. He probably made the biggest mistake of his life, and he's made a lot of 'em.

"You were right."

The Latino didn't move.

Logan sighed. "Carlos, didn't you hear me? I said—"

"I heard you. And you're telling me this _because_...?"

"I need to fix it, but how can you fix something that's not wrong? I _know_ I did the right thing."

Carlos chuckled. "You're the genius, you'll think of something."

With that, he got up and walked out the front door. Logan sighed, knowing full well where Carlos was going. School. He went back upstairs and pulled on a pair of jeans that he'd thrown on the floor, and a shirt that was hanging over his lamp. He needed to go to school today.

He walked out the front door and hopped in his car, pulling his shades over his eyes. His heart ached when he caught a whiff of Alex's perfume, the scent lingering in the car. He rolled the windows down in an attempt to air out the flowery smell as he pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. He reached for the dial that changed the radio station, wanting to get rid of the crappy jazz it landed on.

_'—'cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even. What am I s'posed to do when the best part of me was always you and—'_

Logan frowned and changed it again.

_'—cried wolf a thousand times. I wish you could feel as bad as I do, I have lost my mind. It's all your fault, you called me beautiful, you tuned me out and now I can't tur—'_

Logan growled, this music seeming to ruin his mood even more. He constantly changed the stations, the songs only making him feel guiltier and guiltier.

_'—please don't leave me. I always say how—'_

_'Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright, wel—'_

_'—So have my lipstick all over your face, something, something about just knowing when it's right—'_

_'—just want you to know, that you deserve the best, you're beautiful, you're beautiful—'_

"Fuck!"

Logan punched the power button for the radio and hit the brakes, his chest hitting the steering wheel. He stared out the windshield, toward the school building, eyes glistening with unshed tears as he rested his arms against the steering wheel, hanging his head.

"What have I done?"

—

Alexandra POV

I felt a warm arm around me and snuggled deeper into it, strangely enough the person smelled like...James. I kept my eyes shut and rolled over, my head landing on James's chest, his hand running absentmindedly through my hair. I popped my eyes open and he looked down at me. I found myself gazing into his hazel eyes, the orbs looking a little more green today than brown, and all full of love and concern.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he whispered, pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck, not ready for him to leave just yet.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

I felt my eyes start to water, but I blinked the tears back. "Like someone beat me up, raped me, tore my heart right out of my chest, and then crushed it with all their brute strength."

I heard him sigh and hold me closer. "So you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just...miss him, y'know?"

"I know. You talk in your sleep."

I blushed and chuckled, feeling a pang to my heart when I remembered Logan telling me that once. "Oh yeah, what'd I say?"

I looked at James and he frowned. "Bad things. Nothing of importance. Nothing worth repeating."

I remembered that my dream wasn't necessarily a good one, and I'd remembered exactly what I'd said. All along the lines of "Logan, don't leave me, I love you." and "I'm sorry, I can't stay, goodbye."

I'd learned my lesson now, that cutting would never take away all of my pain, especially now that I'd sunk into depression. It never took me long, always a short five minutes would do. I've had at least eighteen hours to fall into that place in my mind where the light don't shine.

"You need help."

I looked up at James, who looked like a kicked puppy. "W-What?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "You need help. Last night we all agreed that you're going to see a therapist after school today."

I looked down and nodded, moving to get up and get changed. I walked into my room and found a bag with clothes in it on my new bed.

"I picked them out myself."

I turned an saw James leaning on the doorjamb.

"Thank you," I replied, giving a small smile before he walked away to let me change.

I pulled the gray v-neck over my head, ripping the tag off before slipping into the red skinny jeans. I slid into black pumps before I walked back out and grabbed my bag for school, following James out to his car.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

James pulled out of the parking lot and looked at me, "At school already. We have twenty minutes 'til second period."

I nodded and we drove in silence, only a couple minutes passing until we reached the brick building. I spotted Logan's car across the lot and closed my eyes, calming myself before I headed inside. James opened the door for me and I hopped out of the SUV, feeling his hand grab mine in comfort.

"You'll be fine," he assured, "You're strong."

I smiled, "Thanks, James."

I pushed the doors open and got stares from everyone, feeling like I was walking in slow motion. The usually noisy halls were silent as my shoes clicked down the hallway, heading in the direction of my locker.

"I heard Mitchell dumped her," someone whispered, making my heart ache at the thought.

"Looks like the dumb bitch fell for another guy again. Did all his shit for him and now she's gone!" a group snickered as I passed them, turning to my tan locker. I pulled the folded sheet of paper out from the slats and opened it, covering my mouth with my hand.

_Alex,_

_You're such a stupid ass. To think I really loved you? Please. You're such a pathetic excuse for a girl and I don't understand why someone would even want you. You gave me nothing. Actually, you gave me the worst sex of my life. So dare I say, fuck you. I don't need you. I'm glad I dumped you. I'm free now. You can go cut your throat while I go fuck some slut I met last night._

_No one needs you. Just go kill yourself._

_—Logan_

I held back my tears a heard some snickers behind me as I delicately folded the paper back up with shaky hands and shoved it in my pocket, reaching to open my locker. That wasn't his handwriting. Just some cruel joker. Pictures fell out of my locker as it opened, all of my boyfriend—_ex_-boyfriend, with some random girls, smoking cigarettes, downing liquor, grinding on a dance floor. I pushed them all out and turned to see Bryan leaning against the lockers behind me, a sly grin on his face. I looked down and grabbed my Literature book, closing my locker and walking to my Language Arts class.

I stepped into the classroom and sat in my desk, the entire room vacant for now. I glanced at my teacher, Mr. Dutton, who was grading papers at his desk.

"Is it okay if in in here early, sir?"

He glanced up at me and smiled, nodding approvingly. "Of course. You're always welcome in here."

I gave a small nod of appreciation before pulling my drawing notebook out of my bag and flipping to the latest thing I'd started.

I felt my face droop as I darkened the outline of his head, the lines of his face, his adorable dimples. My pencil glided along the paper as I filled in the negative space, making his hair dark and his tie. It looked like Logan. It was supposed to, and it did. But not Logan. _LOGAN_. He was in a white tee and dark pants, sneakers on his feet as his hands were in his pockets, a tie adorning his neck. I heard the bell ring and kids started shuffling in as I scribbled out three words next to my signature on the paper.

_'I love you.'_

The sheet was torn from my book and crumpled into a ball, making my eyes water with tears. I looked up to see Bryan, a smirk playing at his lips as he threw the ball on the ground behind me and kept walking, his posse snickering as they followed. I watched out of the corner of my eye as someone behind me picked up the ball, and I heard them uncrinkling it. I heard them sigh, a sorrow-filled sigh, as I spared a quick glance to see Logan had picked it up, considering his assigned seat was behind me. I didn't dare look again and risk him seeing me. I shouldn't've drawn it. I shouldn't've finished it.

I needed to get over him, because by the looks of it, he was never going to take me back.

—

Logan watched as Bryan ripped the hard work from Alex's book. He watched and did nothing about it. He'd always been in her class but he'd never realized how torturous Bryan really was.

Logan bent over and picked up the paper, unballing it and letting out a sigh at the drawing it held.

It was him in plain clothes, a way only Alex had ever seen him. A simple tee and a tie lay around his torso, his legs clad in jeans. He was smiling, his dimples deep and prominent, like always. He noticed Alex spare a quick glance at him before turning back around to pay attention to the board as the bell rung, signaling the start of second period.

He resisted the urge to reach forward and play with her hair like he usually did during Language Arts, loving the feel of her silky locks gliding through his fingers. He truly missed that, and he missed holding her, protecting her, loving her. He faced forward and tried to listen to the lesson on poetry, but was entirely too distracted by his thoughts.

He'd known he was only doing the right thing, but why did it feel so wrong? Like it wasn't worth it. Like losing her was _worse_ than risking her life. He'd thought it was painful losing her for two days, but losing her for the_ rest of his life_, that seemed entirely too tragic.

"Mr. Mitchell?"

Logan snapped his head up toward the teacher. "Yes, sir?"

"Can you name the traditional Japanese form of poetry?" Mr. Dutton asked.

Logan drew a blank when a hand in front of him flew up. Mr. Dutton drew his attention to her.

"Ms. Hammond?"

Alex lowered her hand, "Haiku."

"Very good. And what is the correct way to write it?"

"The syllable pattern is five, seven, five."

The teacher smiled. "Care to give an example?"

Logan watched Alex tense up, then relax, clearing her throat.

"My heart aches for him. Without him, I am nothing. He has let me die."

The class was silent except for Mr. Dutton who smiled and applauded. "Excellent. I'll give you extra credit for on-the-spot poetry."

Alex gave a curt nod and turned back to herself. Logan mentally thanked her and looked at the drawing, scribbling a note on the back.

'_Can we still be friends?'_

He tossed it on her desk and waited as it sat there.

For five minutes.

Then ten.

Then twenty.

Until the whole hour passed. He watched her push everything into her bag and stand up, moving to walk out when Bryan bumped into her and shoved her to the ground. Everyone watched and walked past as she struggled to stand with her heavy bag on her shoulder. Logan reached a hand down and she looked up at him, an expression of love, hurt, and sadness flashing through her eyes as she left him standing there. She grabbed the edge of the desk and pulled herself up and rushed out the door to her locker.

Wow, he felt like a total asshole.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down. I wrote most of this at the beach this week and had no wi-fi.**

**Please review, and please _no flames_. I'm up for constructive criticism, but would prefer you to not tell me that you hate my character and how I portray her. She's mine. I'll do with her what I want.**

**Review please. Follow me on Twitter at 'AllForLoganBTR'.**

**Love, love.**

—A «3


	24. My Own Worst Enemy

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been hooked on writing this for the past few days and I decided to treat you with another update!**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_BigTimeFan50_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_musicismylife_

_LessThanThree333_

_Bigtimebitch_

_kendell lover_

_ThatOtherGorgeousGirlYouKnow_

_AlexLogan4Ever _**(I love your username! :D)**

_Anonymous reviewer_

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_hansrach_

_Anonymous reviewer_

_SomeonewholovesJamesMaslow_

_Munchkin Jeeves_

_bballgirl22_

_Merceelynnn_

_ariel loves kendall schmidt_

_Alexandra _**(Oh Emm Gee, we have the same first name. You're cool :D)**

_santa-does-exist_

_crazyBTR14_

_randomclaw _**(WOO! BE EXCITED! YOU REVIEWED! :D I know I was excited you reviewed.)**

_My cool anonymous French reviewer_

**Onto the dramatic chapter! HERE'S YOUR TWIST, **_hansrach_**!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

I walked into Chemistry and plopped next to James, a blank look on my face.

"Hey," he said, glancing at me.

I looked at him and sighed. "My life is so fucked up."

He rubbed my back comfortingly, "I'm sorry everyone at this school is an asshole."

"It's fine. I'm used to it," I replied.

The bell rang and I didn't really pay attention to the lesson at all, my mind occupied with thoughts of Logan and Bryan. Why did he have to be such a dick? And Logan, he asks to be friends? What the fuck? He broke my heart and he expects me to forgive him, just like that. Well, it's never gonna happen. He's gonna have to step up his game if he expects me to forgive him and be his friend, but at the rate he's going, it looks like his common sense hasn't kicked in yet.

I felt a hand snake it's way into mine and I snapped out of my thoughts, glancing down to see James's fingers wrapped around my hand. I felt a sense of security for the moments that his thumb rubbed the back of my hand, his face concentrated on the teacher the whole time.

"Now, we're going to mix the ingredients together and use it like a facial, then write down the feeling you get on your skin," Mrs. Adams explained, "Now get to work."

I turned at my lab partner, who unhooked his hand from mine, cheeks a faint pink color. "What do we have?"

I glanced down at the paper. "Banana Mash."

He nodded and grabbed the bottle of honey off the table and handed me the banana next to it.

"Here," he said, peeling it and dropping it in the bowl, "mash it."

I sighed. "I don't wanna."

"Just—Imagine it's Logan. And you're, um...crushing his heart."

I let the edges of my lips curl up into a smile as I hesitantly looked around to see everyone else mashing the banana with their fingers before smashing my fist against the fruit in the bowl.

"That felt kinda good," I said, glancing at my lab partner.

He smiled, "Do it again then."

I punched the banana again, my smile growing larger as I looked over at a smiling James, "I hate you, Logan Mitchell," I said, "You ruined my life. Go to hell."

I heard James chuckle and I looked at him, watching him pour the required amount of honey into the bowl. I mixed it up and turned back to James, who was sliding a headband onto his head. I stared at him, not knowing_ at all_ what he was doing.

James looked at me questioningly. "What are you waiting for? Are you gonna put that shit on my face or what?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded, hesitantly reaching forward to smear the goo on his face. I was mesmerized my his tan complexion, his skin so soft and smooth. I moved my fingers around his eyes and over his cheeks, spreading it over the bridge of his nose and over his mouth and chin. I walked to the sink at the back of the room and washed my hands off before making my way back to James, who had two minutes left on the timer.

"You know, this stuff tastes delicious," he said, swiping the last of the mixture from the bowl and shoving his finger in his mouth.

I frowned. "I didn't get any."

James pulled the finger from his mouth, the bananas all over his face. "Sorry."

"No big deal," I said, turning and going to bring the bowl to the sink when James grabbed my wrist. "Do you wanna taste it?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

He looked around before he quickly pulled me toward him and connected our lips. I closed my eyes, feeling all my worries melt away. His lips were soft and tasted like honey and bananas, making me hum in satisfaction.

He pulled away just as quickly and glanced around, eyes wide as they landed on me. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean—and then—but I—"

"It's fine," I cut him off, avoiding his gaze.

"It won't happen again," James said, "I-I didn't mean to do that. Sorry."

I nodded just as the timer went off, James standing and moving over to the sink to wash his face.

Thirty minutes passed as James filled the worksheet out, tension in the air. The bell rung, signaling the end of third period, and I swiped everything into my bag. I made my way to the door and turned, letting everyone else out as I waited for James.

He approached me with his head down, glancing up at me.

"James? Can I talk to you at lunch? I need to show you something."

He nodded. "Anything you need, let me know. I'm here for you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I started to walk away when he pulled me back. "And sorry about today. I wasn't thinking and I—"

"I already told you, it's_ fine_," I answered, "Now go to class. If you're late to History again, Mr. L will give you detention."

He nodded and sped off as I headed to art, keeping my head low as snickers were heard around me. I walked faster and almost reached the classroom when a foot stuck out in front of me and I fell, my bag thudding on the ground as I fell into someone's arms. They were wearing a black tee and dark jeans, and checkered vans that looked exactly like Logan's.

"Thanks," I said. I looked up and my heart dropped when I saw Logan staring down at me, an apologetic look all over his face. He propped me up and I sniffled, looking away from him and picking my bag up.

"Alex..." His voice was sorrowful, filled with regret and remorse.

"Save it. Just leave me alone."

I walked away and into the art room, taking my usual seat next to Kendall. I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag and flipped the pages, landing on the one that was torn out. I sighed, heart aching, and reached back into my bag to pull out the note from Logan from Language Arts this morning. I wiped a stray tear from my face and unrumpled the page, lining it up with the tear and taping it back in, seeing the words I'd written earlier all smeared.

"You finish your assignment?" Kendall asked, leaning over to peek.

"It got ruined by Bryan. I have to re-do it."

Kendall growled. "Asshole. Just turn that in. It makes it all the more original."

I laughed lightly. "And get an F? _No_. I refuse to sink to his level."

Kendall just sighed, giving up against my stubbornness.

We worked in silence for the entire class period, the only sounds were the chatter around us and the teacher's occasional instructions.

By the end of the period, I'd only drawn a couple lines on my sheet of paper. I sighed and turned in the rumpled drawing, printing my name at the top and putting it in the basket, shoving my hands in my pockets and heading out of the room.

—

The lunchroom went silent and Logan turned from his table, seeing Alex walk in. She had her head down as she made her way to an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria, James standing from his place next to him and making his way over to the table Alex was at.

Logan watched as the two talked, guilt pooling in the pit of his stomach. She gave him a sheet of paper and he got an angry expression on his face before balling the paper up. Alex practically hopped up to grab him as he stood and made his way back over and threw the paper at Logan.

"_You_ are a douche."

Logan sunk in his chair. "Stop rubbing it in."

James picked the paper up and shoved it in Logan's face. "Did you see this? Do you fucking see what they're doing to her?"

Logan picked up the paper and read the note.

"That was in her locker this morning. She said that pictures of you and your past girlfriends were shoved in her locker. She said_ you_ stood by while Bryan ruined her art project, that picture of you. _You_ could've done something," James ranted.

Logan bit into his sandwich and tuned James out, he really didn't need to hear a lecture right now. He glanced over at Alex who ate lunch with Kaylyn, who was walking up to the table with a tray of school lunch, which looked like a salad. He watched Alex sit there the whole time, not once touching the food that resided in the lunch box that sat on the table next to her, unopened and untouched. He was starting to get doubts. He saw how depressed she was and the way she looked at him when she fell in his arms today. He just wanted to sweep her off her feet and never let her go, but he couldn't do that. He needed to keep her safe. That was his main priority.

But he wanted to be there. He wanted to help and wanted to comfort her. He wanted to be the one that held her in his arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

But he blew it. He fucked it up big time and he had _no _idea how to fix everything he messed up. He was trying, he really was, but how could he help if she wouldn't let him in?

"Logan? _Hello_?"

Logan turned to Kendall, who gave him a confused look.

"You zoned out on us," Kendall said, popping a chip in his mouth.

Logan sighed. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"You asked if she wanted to be friends?" James asked, staring at Logan, eyes smoldering. "You're so _stupid_!"

Logan shrunk down. "I know."

"Sorry dude, but I agree with James." Kendall gave Logan a sympathetic look. "You crushed her and you asked to be friends? That was _not _a smart move dude."

"I know! I know, I know, _I know_," Logan yelled, gaining the attention of the cafeteria, "I've never really been in a relationship this _long_ before and you guys are stressing me the fuck out! I'm sorry,_ I'm not perfect_!"

"Sorry," they groaned.

Logan turned to Carlos who was looking at anything but him.

"What about you?" Logan asked, glancing at Carlos, "You haven't said anything to me all day."

"I'm not talking to you," he replied.

James and Kendall rolled their eyes. "You just did."

"You know what?" The Latino pursed his lips, "Part of me_ hates_ you right now. No—_all_ of me hates you. Stop following your brain and start following your heart. If you really love her, you'll do something about this."

The tan boy stood and smoothed his black shirt before picking up his bag and walking to Kaylyn, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Logan watched as Alex gave a small smile before standing and practically running out of the cafeteria. He sighed and saw Kaylyn try to get up to go after her, but Carlos stopped her, telling her something that caused her gaze to drift to Logan. Her eyes lingered there for a second before they rested on Carlos and she nodded, turning back to the table. Logan heard someone clear their throat and looked at James and Kendall.

"What?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "She just ran out of the lunchroom."

"Go get her!" James said, flicking Logan upside the head.

Logan sighed and got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way out of the cafeteria. He knew they were right, he needed to listen to his heart and stop over-thinking things. He needed to find Alex.

He stepped into the deserted hallway, paper sliding across the floor like tumbleweeds. He walked into the hallway to the left, hearing his footsteps echo on the tile beneath his feet. He looked around, approaching the bathroom and peeked his head inside, listening for any movement. He heard none so he moved on, turning down the hallway to the right. He moved swiftly, turning until he came to the hallway where her locker was. He heard soft noises and peered around the corner, anger and betrayal bubbling up inside of him. He resisted the urge to rip Bryan's face away from Alex's and beat him to a pulp.

Logan sighed and walked away. He walked away from the pair. He walked away from Alex and Bryan, not noticing how she wasn't kissing back, or how her hands were getting ready to push him away from her.

The only thing on his mind was that Alex had gone to her own worst enemy for comfort. That he, himself, was forgotten.

He made his way back to his own locker and dropped to the floor in front of it, throwing his head in his hands. He sighed, heartbroken, with the image of his love and their enemy kissing in the hall.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Did I surprise you guys? I hope so!**

**Also, who loved Big Time Single? I DID! I watched it with a smile on my face the whole time and I bought the song on Friday morning and I love it. I memorized it in five minutes.**

**Another thing, follow me on Twitter! At **_AllForLoganBTR_**!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Four more until I get to THREE HUNDRED! That's 3-0-0 of those little messages that give me the initiative to keep this story going! **

**I truly love you guys and have no idea what I'd do without you.**

**Please review and I'll love you forever and I'll post my newest Jagan story once I finish it.**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

—A «3


	25. They Tried To Make Me Go To Rehab

**A/N: HAAAYYYYY! So I've been hooked on writing this story and I feel horrible for emotionally killing my characters...**

**ANYWAY, remember my 'BIG TIME LETTERS' project? Well, I finished it yesterday! I set it as my pic on here and I posted more pics on Twitter so go check 'em out.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but my OCs.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_Lizay _

_BigTimeFan50 _

_JuliaBearr _

_MerceeLovee _

_randomclaw_

_loveyoualways21 _**(Thank you for helping me sort my ideas. I really needed that. I've got my game face on now and I"m writing like mad! :D)**

_BadLuckGrl13 _

_Carla_

_AllForCarlosBTR _**(I kinda had a little baby barf writing that. I can't imagine ever kissing that DOUCHEMASTER.)**

_hansrach _

_LessThanThree333 _

_Alexandra_

_Bigtimebitch _

_bballgirl22 _

_ThatOtherGorgeousGirlYouKnow _**(I try. I like shout-outs, so I like to give them too, make people feel good. It's my job.)**

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_BriannieBee64 _**(I won't kill Logan. They'll get back together eventually. I'm trying to drag this out as long as I can. loveyoualways21 and I came up with a way to get them back together...kind of.)**

_SomeonewholovesJamesMaslow x_

_Ms7667 _**(Tell you the truth, I didn't really see them breaking up either when I first wrote this story. I figured there'd be more gang drama than anything, but I decided to mix it up a bit, get the readers on the edges of their seats. And James and Ales are going somewhere...)**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

_I ran out of the lunchroom. I couldn't see them, all lovey dovey, when I was broken. It made my stomach churn and my heart shatter even more when I had that moment of realization that I'd probably never get him back._

_I ran down the hallway and turned the corner, making my way to my locker so I could get my textbook and my other stuff for History next period._

_'Nine, fourteen, ninety-two,' I thought, moving to the six number lock and twisting the dials, 'Logan's birthday.'_

_The metal door swung open and my eyes watered at the picture of Logan and I laying together in the grass. I pulled my book out of my locker and ran my fingers over the picture and sighed, blinking back tears. I leaned down to put the book in my bag and jumped when my locker door slammed above me. My book hit the floor with a thud and I was pushed up against the locker behind me._

_"Look who's out alone."_

_I opened my eyes to meet icy blue ones, gazing at me, full of mischief._

_"Leave me alone," I said, sniffling._

_"Was the baby crying?" He snickered, turning his head to the side to let out a louder laugh._

_I glared at him, trying to squirm out of his hold. "Fuck off."_

_I whimpered as he shoved me harder into the locker, my neck pressing against my combination lock painfully._

_"Is that how you talk to your friends?"_

_"You're not my friend," I spat, "you're a monster."_

_He gave me his signature smirk before he lunged forward and connected our lips, my hands reaching up to shove him off. I saw Logan out of the corner of my eye and wormed out of Bryan's hold, making my way after him._

_"Loga—" Bryan's hand muffled my yell, pulling me back to him._

_"Whoops. Can't have you doing that," he whispered, throwing me down on the floor, "And if you say anything to anyone, I'll beat you so bad, you won't be able to even speak. Understand?"_

_I stared up at him until he delivered a kick to my ribs._

_"Do you understand, bitch?"_

_I nodded furiously and laid there, watching him walk away, muttering to himself._

I cried as I walked home. I sobbed. My body was shaking and the sky started to reflect my mood, dark and dreary. My shoes clicked on the concrete as I recalled what happened after fifth period.

_I made my way trough the throngs of kids, all muttering around me like the stupid teens they are. I felt the cold stare of Bryan piercing into my back and I shuddered under his gaze, his eyes chilling my spine. I looked around and approached the door of his locker, his face lying just on the other side._

_"Hey, Logan, I—"_

_"What the fuck do you want?"_

_I stared at him, shock evident on my face. "I-I just wanted to explain."_

_He let out a light laugh. "Well, you can save it because I don't want to hear it."_

_He closed his locker and started to walk away, but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Logan, please—"_

_"No," he brushed my hand off and whipped around. "I don't even want to see you right now! I dump you a-and you go to your enemy? Who the fuck does that?"_

_I was starting to tear up. "That's not what happened! I—"_

_"I don't care. I'm done. Go back to that douche for comfort because I'm done trying."_

_He walked away, face flushed from anger as everyone in the hall moved out of his way. I sighed and walked to my music class, hearing snickers coming from Bryan._

_"Looks like you're all alone again, Hammond. You never have anyone stick by you. Just proves how worthless you really are," he shouted after me, the people around bursting into giggles._

_I couldn't find the words to stand up for myself, so I simply walked to music, prepared to sit there and think about Logan._

My heart pounded in my chest, making my fingers tingle. I glanced up at the sky the sun almost entirely blocked by black clouds that seemed to loom overhead like vultures circling their prey. I was only about halfway home and I didn't need the rain to start now, I really didn't need it. I reached into my lunchbox and pulled out my sandwich, tossing the food in a bush while I put my phone in the bag so it didn't get wet. As soon as I put it back in my bag, it no sooner starts pouring rain. It seems like the clouds were smiting me, the way they just dumped the water down. They laughed at me, throwing the water droplets so hard, they could bruise.

I felt like such a loser, stuck walking in the rain alone, like I wasn't good enough for someone else to walk with. I watched as cars drove past, unintentionally hitting puddles along the way, the water that flooded onto the sidewalk soaking my shoes and the bottom of the legs of my pants. The raindrops soaked everything else. My gray v-neck, my hair, and my bag all absorbed the water, weighing me down.

It poured so bad that I couldn't even see five feet in front of me. I couldn't tell where I was walking or if I was even going the right way, so I just kept moving.

Until an SUV pulled up next to me.

"Alex?"

I turned to my left and saw James, wipers on the car furiously going as he slowly kept pace with me.

"What?"

"Alex, get in the car. We need to go home," he shouted over the sound of the rain hitting the pavement.

I glanced over at the boy and he kept his eyes trained on me. I wiped my face and walked to his car, opening the door as he rolled the window up.

"Where are we going?"

"Home for now. You have an appointment at six tonight."

I nodded and closed the door, buckling my seatbelt as he sped off. The air conditioning was blowing and I shivered, the air freezing my clothes, chilling my skin.

"How d-d-did you f-f-find me?"

James looked over and frowned. "Bryan Douchebag said you left after music."

"I d-d-did," I stuttered, teeth chattering. "What else d-d-did he s-s-say?"

"Stuff I'd rather not repeat."

"T-T-Tell me, J-James."

He sighed, looking down for a moment. "Worthless and stupid. He said you left to go kill yourself, so I panicked."

"Y-You c-c-came to f-find me."

He nodded. "He did some things..._I did some things_..."

I raised an eyebrow at him, wrapping my arms around myself to keep warm.

"I punched him...in the jaw. We got in a teensy fight, but nobody got hurt! That I know of. Besides Bryan."

I shivered again, shooting a glare at James. "You d-d-didn't have t-to defend me." I shivered again, James giving me a sympathetic look.

"We're almost there," he said, reaching a hand over to close the air vents. His finger brushed against my arm and I grabbed his hand, placing the warm palm against my cheek.

"Your hands are s-s-so warm," I whispered, closing my eyes and relishing his warmth. His thumb rubbed softly against my cheek in little comforting circles as he drove down the street and into the parking lot to the apartments.

He helped me inside, arm around me the whole time as we walked through the lobby, into the elevator, and up to 2J, heading inside the door.

"Stay here," James said, racing off to the linen closet to grab a blanket. He came back with one and wrapped it around my shoulders, guiding me over to the couch. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap, holding me close to his chest.

"Your s-shirt is wet-t," I said, picking my face up from the cold fabric. He pulled the white v-neck over his head and pulled me to him again, his bare chest radiating warmth.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded and snuggled against him, his arms never leaving my body.

"J-James?"

He looked down at me, hazel eyes still shimmering in the dark room. "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and I reached my hand up to grab the back of his neck and pull his face down, bringing our lips together. His lips were soft and warm, just like the feeling of his bare chest against my face. I loved the feeling he gave me, the fuzzy feeling that spread throughout my body was incredible. James made me feel like I mattered again, and just kissing him made my troubles fade. I could get used to this.

—

Logan sat at home and laid on the couch, eyes trained on the ceiling. He pondered his thoughts and let out a heavy sigh, looking at the clock on the wall. It had only been five minutes since he got home. He picked up his phone and hit the home button, looking at his screensaver, a picture of him and Alex lying in the grass. He knew he should change it, but he couldn't bring himself to.

He hated himself at the moment. As he looked at the picture, he felt the guilt seep in even more. He snapped at her and didn't even let her explain before he did. He felt like such an asshole.

"What kind of person am I?" he asked himself.

He slowly sat up and picked up his keys, going back out to his car and driving into town, coming up to the Rocque Rehabilitation Center.

He parked and walked inside, coming up to a receptionist named Kelly.

"Hi, welcome to Rocque Rehabilitation Center. How can I help you today?"

Logan looked at the woman and gave a small smile. "Do you have any therapy sessions or groups for mild depression?"

Kelly typed something into the computer and nodded. "There's one at six, and I might be able to squeeze you in if I can. Hold on one second."

Logan nodded and sighed, leaning on the desk, head down. He pondered his thoughts, his mind telling him to leave and that he was crazy for going to the rehab center, while his heart kept his feet planted and made sure he stayed for his own sake.

"I was able to squeeze you in, sir. What's your name?"

"Logan Mitchell," he replied, staring at the button on the collar of her shirt.

Kelly smiled, handing him a brochure. "Okay, so you're going to be down in Conference Room D, which is on the second floor. There's a map on the inside of the flyer if you need it. Remember, it starts at six and if you come earlier, you get a snack beforehand."

Logan gave a small smile and nodded, thanking the woman before walking through the automatic doors back to his car. He put his hood up to try and keep himself a little drier, but it didn't work, the water soaking through his jacket and dampening his hair.

He was drenched by the time he got to his car, the water droplets seeping through the thin fabric of his hoodie and his v-neck, his jeans an even darker shade of black when they were water-soaked. His checkered Vans were wet as well, his foot squishing water with every step he took.

He slid in the driver's seat and pushed the brochure in the glove box, stopping to see a small notebook inside. He pulled it out and opened it, seeing an agenda of what to do in Alex's handwriting. He felt guilty as he read over it, glancing at the date at the top of the page:

_January 17th._

"Our three month," he whispered, reading the words scribbled on the top of the page. Each line he read made his heart drop a little more in his chest and his entire body feel heavy.

_•Get present for Logan_

_•Make reservations at Logan's favorite restaurant_

_•Go to the store and get our cake_

_•Get Logan his Cheetos_

_•Make lunch for Logan_

_•Call Logan while I'm out_

_•Go back home and watch a movie with Logan_

_•Go to dinner_

_•Have the best night with Logan_

_•Give Logan his present_

_•Tell Logan how much he means to me_

_•Fall asleep beside him_

Every single thing had to do with him. Her agenda revolved around him. He realized that they never did anything on the list except for the first one, and now he just wanted to go back in time and do all this stuff with her, make up all that they'd missed.

He looked at the clock, the orange numbers reading four thirty pm. He let out a sigh and closed the notebook, throwing it on the passenger seat and pulling out his phone to stare at his screensaver again. He smiled at it and kissed the picture, rubbing his thumb over her face.

"I miss you," he whispered before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, letting the pounding of the rain lull him to sleep.

_—_

He woke up an hour and a half later, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The rain had stopped and Logan yawned, arm reaching over to open the door.

He stumbled into the rehab center and made his way into te elevator, punching the second floor button and watching the doors close in front of him. He groaned at the jazz music that was playing on the ride up, and was grateful to get out of the box. He headed down the corridor to Conference Room D and entered it, picking up a soda next to a hot blonde. She smiled at him and he gave a small smile back. She was pretty, but he wasn't in the mood.

As the clock neared six, a woman walked in, clipboard in her hands.

"Hi everyone! I'm Camille Roberts and I'll be the one in charge of our circle today."

She sat on the end of the circle, to Logan's right, two chairs remaining empty on his left.

"Okay," she started, "we'll go in a circle and you'll say your name, why you're here, what your problem is, and how you think it started. We'll go clockwise, so," she looked at Logan, "you're first."

He looked around the circle at the many faces and thought about how out of place he probably looked; dark clothes, dark makeup, dark demeanor.

"Hi, I'm Logan," he said.

"Hi Logan," they all responded.

He waved. "I came...

Alexandra POV

We approached Conference Room D and I was nervous. James was dragging me and I heard that they'd started.

"James, they started already. I don't want to go."

"Well you are," he said.

"I don't know what to do."

"Listen then."

I listened to the person talking, who sounded familiar, even through the door.

_"...here today because I'm mildly depressed. I, uh, broke up with my girlfriend yesterday and I'm starting to regret it. But I know I did the right thing, because I did it to keep her safe, and I know I hurt her even though I never meant to. I just wish she'd forgive me and I feel horrible for not protecting her and snapping at her but I was just angry. I want to just fix it all and be happy again. So I guess that's my story."_

James opened the door and pushed us inside, all the faces turning toward us. I spotted him right away. There were two seats next to him and knew they were ours.

"Oh, it's the last two. Come and sit," the doctor said. "I'm Camille Roberts."

I smiled and turned to James. "Please don't make me do this."

He rolled his eyes and pushed me toward an uncomfortable-looking Logan. He sat me down next to the intimidating brunette and sat next to me. My heart ached and I felt scared, vulnerable as I was next to him.

"Thank you, Logan," Camille said, scribbling something on her clipboard before turning to me. "Your turn, sweetheart."

I saw Logan tense as she called me by the nickname he used to.

"H-Hi," I said shakily, feeling Logan's stare on me, "my name's Alex."

"Hi Alex," everyone said, my mind only picking out Logan's voice.

"I was forced to come here by my friends because they're concerned. I'm depressed, recovering from cutting, I'm a victim of bullying and physical harm, and I've had suicidal thoughts," I explained.

I really wanted to go home. I couldn't do this. The person who put me in here, who made all my problems resurface, was sitting right next to me. He was trying, I could tell. It seemed to have really shocked him when I went through my list of problems. He looked at me with that guilty look in his eye, and before he looked away, I noticed his chocolate eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"What happened?" a blonde girl asked, sitting in the edge of her seat, leaning on her bandaged hand.

"My boyfriend. He crushed me. I-I came home from school yesterday a-and he ripped my heart out. I love him with all my heart and he told me he loved me too, and I believed him. But I was stupid. Stupid for thinking that I could be loved. I'm so _damaged_, so incredibly vulnerable that every time I walk into school, someone makes a comment about me. _HE_ corners me in a hallway and beats me up everyday, yells degrading things in my face so much that I started believing them all. I used to be protected, but not anymore, and it seems like _HE_ is making up for all those lost days. I-I just want to feel loved again, I want my boyfriend back. I get why he did what he did, but I don't care. I would die for him. But I can't help but feel like he used me, just tossed me aside like a-a used tissue."

I wiped the tears from my face and laughed lightly. "Y'know, he yelled at me today. Told me he didn't want to see my face."

"Why?" a guy asked.

"_HE_ cornered me at my locker. _HE_ heard him coming and kissed me. I couldn't shove him off in time, and my ex saw. I called after him, but—" a loud sob escaped my throat, "but _HE_ covered my mouth and said he'd beat me if I ever told anyone. I-I tried to explain and—h-he wouldn't listen. I just—"

I started crying uncontrollably, my entire body shaking. James's arms wrapped around me and shushed me, everyone else glancing at the person to my right. He wasn't crying, but he sat emotionless, staring down at the floor.

"I miss him so much," I whispered, "He was my everything. And now he's gone."

Logan stood and walked out, everyone's eyes following him. They all turned to me and I simply sniffled and nodded, answering their silent question.

"That was him," I said, "He was my boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done!**

**Remember to follow me on Twitter! I'm now up to a WHOPPING 34 FOLLOWERS! Yeah! I really hope to get more...**

**YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANNA SEE MY 'BIG TIME LETTERS' PROJECT! **

**Here's your checklist:**

**_ **_Review on this chapter._

__Tell your friends to review._

__ Follow at_** 'AllForLoganBTR' **_on Twitter._

__ Look at my pics._

__ Tell your friends to follow at_** 'AllForLoganBTR' **_on Twitter._

—A «3


	26. Like Driftwood, We're Falling Apart

**A/N: Howdy everyone! I just got back from the beach and I wanted to post this, so here you go!**

**There will be more Kaylos (?) in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_Munchkin Jeeves_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_bballgirl22_

_AlexLogan4ever_

_BigTimeFan50_

_BriannieBee64_

_MerceeLovee_

_ThatOtherGorgeousGirlYouKnow_

_hansrach_

_WiredAndImTired_

_randomclaw_

_autumn_

_Bigtimebitch_

_loveyoualways21_

_SomeonewholovesJamesMaslow x_

_PinkQueen95_

_ms7667_

_KellyCatLover216_

_Anonymous_

_ChrissyLuvHenderson_

**Onto The Chapter!**

* * *

Six weeks passed. Logan got tired of waking up to an empty bed. He got tired of waking up to empty house.

Soon enough, he returned to his old lifestyle. He never went to the rehab center again, in fear of seeing her. He did his best to avoid her at school, using the back ways, taking unused hallways. He felt intimidating again, like he was a force to be reckoned with. He started wearing his snakebites again, fucking just about anything on two legs.

Logan stepped out of his car, closing the door and leaning on it. He pulled a pack of Marlboro cigarettes from his back pocket and a lighter from his front, tugging a death stick from the package. He stuck the cig between his lips and lit it, taking a drag and blowing the smoke out.

"Hey, Logan," Jennifer said, waving flirtily before heading into the school.

Logan took another drag and tapped the ashes on the ground, breathing out the smoke again. He spotted her across the parking lot, climbing out of a black Audi SUV. Logan clenched his jaw, watching his best friend grab her hand and whisper something in her ear. She laughed and pulled him down for a kiss, making Logan growl and toss his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out with his boot.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed into the building, turning down the hallway that led to his locker.

_'Eleven, six, ninety-three,'_ he thought, twisting the six dials and yanking the lock open._ 'Alex's birthday.'_

He couldn't bring himself to get a new lock, hanging onto the last memory he had of her. He pulled the door open and tugged out his Language Arts book, putting it in his bag so he could smoke after first period instead of going back to his locker.

"Logan, we still on after school?"

The brunette turned to Jo, who batted her eyelashes sweetly.

"Yeah, just meet me by my car and we'll head to my place."

Jo smiled and gave the bad boy a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for giving me the chance I've been waiting for," she said, "I almost had it before that skank, Alex, took it."

"_Don't_ talk about her like that," Logan growled.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you later."

She walked off and Logan turned back to his locker, being shoved against it briefly before the offender left. Logan turned and threw a punch, hitting Bryan in the arm.

"Sorry for shoving you, Logie," he said with the same tone that had Logan on edge, wanting to beat the smug grin right off his face.

"Fuck off," Logan muttered, slamming his locker and turning to Bryan.

"Or what?"

Logan fisted his shirt. "Or _so help me God_, I will rip your heart out through your ass. Understand?"

Bryan smirked and nodded as Logan released him. He smoothed his shirt out and scoffed, strolling back down the hallway with his posse. "What the fuck is his problem?"

Logan turned away an walked back down the hallway, seeing Kaylyn and Carlos at her locker, he had his arm wrapped around her waist from behind and was whispering in her ear as she rummaged through her stuff, giggling at the Latino on her back. He kept moving and watched Kendall at his locker, fixing his eyeliner in the mirror that clung to his locker door.

He turned the corner and made his way to the gym when he abruptly stopped, seeing James fixing his hair in the mirror at his locker and Alex hanging on his back, biting his neck. James didn't look happy or sad, kind of oblivious to what was going on.

"C'mon Jamie," she said, "your hair looks beautiful, as usual."

James chuckled. "Just like you."

Logan felt his lip twitch as James turned around and pecked her on the lips, making Alex smile and grab his hand as he closed his locker. The pair walked toward Logan, who stopped at the water fountain and took a drink as they moved past him.

He sighed and the bell rung, causing him to continue his journey to the gym.

He got to the locker rooms and changed into his gym clothes as usual, hearing a couple guys snicker at the new tattoo on his hip.

"Apparently Mitchell doesn't know that when you break up with a girl, you _don't _put their name permanently on your body," some guy yelled.

The room erupted in laughter as Logan tugged his shirt down, covering the small heart, a knife piercing the side of it, blood dripping off the blade. The initials read '_ACH_' just above the saying, _"Nothing even matters but you and I."_

Logan ignored the immature boys and pushed past everyone to get into the vacant gym. He looked into the bleachers and saw a familiar girl, sitting there as a familiar guy laughed. She yelled back at him and stood, getting in his face. Logan smiled, knowing one day she'd finally stand up to him.

Instead, he pushed her down and started kicking her body. Logan let anger cloud his eyes as he ran over and delivered a well-placed punch to the back of Bryan's head. The boy staggered forward and turned to Logan, rolling his eyes.

"Leave her the fuck alone," Logan growled, eyes staring daggers at the other.

"Why are you standing up for her, Mitchell?" he asked. "Huh?" he took a swing at Logan, who blocked it with his right hand. "Where were you the past few weeks? Leaving this _thing_ alone and unprotected. You're fucking stupid, you know that, right?"

Logan threw a hook and his fist contacted Bryan's jaw. "I'm not the one who hits girls."

Bryan shook his head, laughing loudly. "That _thing_," he said, pointing to Alex, "is not a person. It's a worthless piece of shit."

Logan saw red, punching Bryan square in the face and the stomach. He doubled over on the bleachers and Logan leaned down, right next to his ear. "Don't you _ever_ fucking talk about her that way."

The boy simply coughed in return, groaning in pain as Logan walked around him over to Alex who was sitting upright again, hand over her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, not looking up at him. "Why did you stop him?"

Logan sat next to her and she scooted away a little bit. "What he does to you isn't right. I knew I could've stopped it now, so I did."

"Well, thanks," she said looking down at her feet, scared that if she looked at him, he'd break down the wall she'd built to keep him out.

He gave a curt nod before walking over to the water fountain as the other kids started filing in the gym, the coaches following suit.

After gym, Logan made his way out the front doors of the school, placing an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"Y'know, that builds tar in your lungs."

The bad boy turned to see Alex squinting at the bright sun with James's arm around her waist.

"I know, James. I'm not a fucking idiot."

James rolled his eyes as Logan lit the stick and sucked in the toxins, blowing the smoke out through his nose.

"I-I don't ever remember you smoking," Alex whispered, eyes on the ground.

Logan tapped the ashes onto the sidewalk. "That's because I quit when I met you. Didn't need cigarettes then. Now I do," Logan replied, bringing it to his mouth and taking another hit, puffing the smoke out through his lips.

"I'm gonna head to second period," Alex said, turning to James.

"Bye, babe," the taller said, kissing her lips before she made her way back into the school building.

"Logan," James started, "you're better than this. You don't need the tobacco."

"I need the addiction, James. I need something to want all the time," Logan replied, throwing the butt on the ground and stomping it out.

James looked at him. "Why didn't you need the addiction with Alex?"

Logan looked at James. "Because she _was_ my addiction."

He walked back into the high school and to Language Arts, taking his assigned seat behind Alex. Bryan didn't turn up and Logan didn't care, until he was called to the office.

"Logan and Alex, you're wanted in the front office," Mr. Dutton said, hanging up the phone. The two pushed themselves out of their desks and left the room, Alex walking briskly in front of Logan as he leisurely paced himself. He wished she'd walk with him, like they used to back when then were together.

He stepped into the office and the edges of his lips curved up as he saw Bryan sitting there, his icy gaze focused on Logan.

"Mr. Mitchell."

"Principal Hawk. Long time, no see."

The man sighed. "Logan, you know the rules."

"I know."

"Then you disobeyed them and punched another student?"

Logan pursed his lips. "That I did."

"You know I have to suspend you, don't you?"

"Three days?"

"Yes," Principal Hawk replied, "You can leave now."

"Hold on."

We all turned to see Alex in the doorway, holding a brown bag lunch, probably turned in because she left it in first period.

"What is it?" the principal asked.

Alex pointed at Logan. "He was defending me."

"He still used physical fighting to harm another student."

"But Bryan was beating me up and I couldn't self-defend. So Logan did it for me."

Hawk seemed to rethink his punishments, sighing as he pointed to Logan. "Go back to class. And I don't expect to see you back in here anytime soon, you understand me?"

Logan nodded and stood, following Alex out as the man had a talk with the other boy. The pair got in the hallway and Alex quickly walked back to class, Logan taking the same slow pace as before.

"Hey," he said, voice a little louder than usual.

Alex turned around and looked at him before she continued walking. Logan jogged to catch up with her, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"W-What?" she asked, body quivering from fear and something else that Logan couldn't put his finger on. She kept her eyes on his black shirt and not his face, scared that she'd start bawling.

Logan sighed. "Thanks for back there. I—You really didn't have to defend me."

"I didn't do it for _you_," she replied coldly, "I did it to nail that douche bag."

She walked away, leaving Logan feeling like someone just stabbed his heart out.

"I guess I deserved that," he said to no one but himself.

He continued back to class, only about five minutes left anyways, so he moved to the front doors of the school and tugged another tobacco stick out of the pack. He looked at it carefully, inspecting it for any flaws before sighing and putting it back in the package. The bell rang and Logan moved back inside, passing his locker on his way to the classroom when he stopped, seeing his backpack in front of his locker. He looked around, seeing no sign of her, but knowing she'd brought it.

Alexandra POV

"That was nice of him," James replied.

I nodded. "I know. We got called to the office about it and he was gonna get suspended for three days, so I told the principal about what Bryan was doing."

"So he didn't get suspended?"

"No," I said, 'but he did say thanks in the hallway. I told him that I didn't do it for him. I did it to give Bryan karma."

James rolled his eyes. "You _totally_ did it for him."

"Think what you want."

"Okay, class," Mrs. Adams started, "today we're going to talk about camouflage and do a butterfly lab. We'll do the lab first. You each get two butterflies to hide around the room, which I will have you put up tomorrow for the next class to find."

I sighed and started decorating as soon as I got the paper butterflies, moving toward the Batman poster in the back of the room.

"_Really_?" James asked, moving to trace the letters in the title of someone's project that was hanging on the wall.

"What?" I placed the butterfly over Batman's face and started to trace his features.

James rolled his eyes. "You know what."

"I like Batman," I replied, tracing his eye.

James shook his head. "Only because Logan likes Batman," he muttered.

I punched him in the arm and went back to my drawing, trying to ignore James. Occasionally, he'd sneak behind me and plant a kiss on the back of my neck.

By the time class was over, I had both my butterflies done and had a total of four hickeys on my neck.

The rest of the day flew by, especially because Bryan was gone. I had no one to bring me down anymore.

I watched as Jo met up with Logan, hopping into his car and both of them headed toward his house. I shook my head, climbing into James's SUV and buckled my seatbelt as he sped off toward my apartment.

—

James petted her hair as she laid next to him, her chest rising and falling softly. Her arm draped over his bare chest and her legs entwined with his keeping him close to her.

James looked at her peaceful face and carefully wiggled out of her hold, tugging on some sweatpants before moving out into the living room.

"Carlos."

The Latino turned from the couch to look at James. "Hey."

"I need your help."

Carlos made his way into the kitchen and got a glass of water, chugging half the glass before looking at James again. "With what, dare I ask?"

James sat on the couch. "I need to get Logan and Alex back together."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! The next chapter will have Logan and Alex get back together so don't worry.**

**On another note, I entered a contest I saw on Facebook that was to write a poem for Logan. So I clicked on it and submitted my poem. It was 20 lines, about the BTR concert I went to, and in my opinion, not very good. BUT, I was contradicted when a letter came for me in the mail from the judging panel saying that MY poem is a semi-finalist and will be entered in a drawing for the grand prize of $1,000! WAIT! It also said that my poem is going to be published in a book called **_Stars in our Hearts _**that goes on sale in October! I was screaming when my mom told me because I was walking on the beach at the time with my friends, Kaylyn and Benji, and they were laying int the sand. So she decided to pull the poem up from her email (I sent it to her) and give it to him to read. He read it out loud. It was embarrassing. He wanted to read it again. ANYWAY, its a whole book of poems for stars and if you plan on ever getting it, look for the poem **_Best Concert of my Life by Alexandra Mascolo. _**THAT's ME! **

**ALSO, I finished the first chapter of my new short story, called **_How To Love**. **_**It's based on the song by Lil' Wayne, so CHECK IT OUT!**

**Please review! They mean the world to me!**

—A «3


	27. She Ain't, No, She Ain't You

**A/N: Hey! Just want to say three things.**

**1. I have major writers block. I'm in the middle of chapter two of **_How To Love _**and am currently writing a one-shot for **_CudaChick7. _**BUT, I did come up with a BRAND SPANKING NEW summary for this story. I also changed my profile pic to the drawing I drew FOR CARLOS'S BIRTHDAY!**

**2. Here's my HORRIBLY CHEESY poem that is a semi-finalist that you guys wanted to read so much.**

_My mom says, "Let's go!" and I follow her to the car,_

_as we go to Universal, which isn't very far._

_But the journey takes forever, longer than I anticipate,_

_and when we walk through the park to stand in line, I can only wait._

_You come out for a sound check and I scream as loud as I can, _

_holding up my camera as you wave your hand._

_Then it starts to rain when the concert finally arrives,_

_but nothing ruins my mood, I'm so excited to see you live!_

_The songs are great, you guys rock, and we're jumping to the beat,_

_my eyes trained on you as you sing and move your feet._

_You all run backstage and out of the crowd's sight,_

_but then you come back out, eyes twinkling as you sing Big Night._

_James sees a poster reading, "Logan, will you sing Worldwide to me?"_

_he brings her up on stage and I'm jealous she gets to meet you for free._

_Then you sing Big Time Rush, dancing across the stage,_

_doing your famous back-flip, the audience in a craze._

_You belt out Nothing Even Matters as I throw my hand up and wave,_

_you smile and point at me, making everyone scream your name._

_When the concert ends and I'm on my way home, playing your CD in the car,_

_I smile to myself because I waved to you, Logan Henderson, guy of my dreams, a pop star._

**Stop laughing. I know it's bad. You have no idea how surprised I was when I got my World Poetry Movement letter in the mail.**

**3. **_Everyone say a prayer for the people who attended tho Indiana state fair...My love goes out to you all!_** - I retweeted Logan who posted this because, if you haven't heard, the stage there collapsed and four people died while twenty-four were injured. My love goes out to all of those people.**

**Big Time Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

_randomclaw_

_BigTimeFan50_

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_Carla_

_MerceeLovee_

_hansrach_

_BriannieBee64_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_SomeonewholovesJamesMaslow x_

_cassie167_

_Bigtimebitch_

_AshleyMP_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_WantToBeSomebody_

_bballgirl22_

_Tonkotsu Ramen_

_Amanda_

_idontfeellikeloggingon_

_princessmoscovitz_

_nanama_

**Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

Logan opened his eyes and turned toward the empty side of the bed, staring at the black wall and the picture that hung on it. He sighed at the drawings and a part of his heart ached when he remembered the first time he saw them.

No one understood why he did what he did nowadays. He hooked up with practically every girl at school because they took his mind off her. They preoccupied him, kept him further away from his breaking point. But lately, he wasn't happy. It wasn't working like it should've been. It seemed like he was dropping and his breakage point was getting closer.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood, heading downstairs an grabbing the cigarettes and the lighter off of the counter. He walked out the front door and stood on his porch in his basketball shorts, pulling a cigarette from the package and lighting it between his lips. He took a long drag and puffed the smoke out, watching a little kid ride by on his bike. He sucked the toxins in again and tapped the ashes in the ashtray to his left and blew the smoke out before he saw a black SUV pull up in the driveway. Logan rolled his eyes and squished the used cigarette in the ashtray before looking up to see Alex and James arguing in the car. She said something and looked toward Logan with sadness in her eyes before turning back to James. He threw his hands up in defense and got out of the car, making his way toward Logan.

"Hey dude," he said coolly before heading into the house.

Logan followed, a tad suspicious, and watched the taller boy head into his room upstairs. Logan walked up and stopped in James's doorway, watching him rummage through some drawers before shoving something in his pocket and looking toward Logan.

"Hey, I was thinking about having guy time tonight. Do you wanna come with to that club downtown?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "That one we can practically _walk_ to?"

James nodded. "Yeah. It's called The Music Box. I was gonna head down there tonight and wanted to know if you want to come with."

"I know what it's called. I've got some serious cred there."

"So that means you'll come?"

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, I'll bite."

James smiled and headed back downstairs, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge before walking out the door and getting in his car. Logan watched them drive away, kind of glad he'd get to go out tonight.

—

Kaylyn POV

My eyes fluttered open and I felt Carlos pressed against me as we sat on the couch. Alex and James walked in the door and I spotted Kendall sitting at the dining room table. Him and James locked eyes for a moment before Kendall blushed and James had a smirk on his face, continuing his journey into the kitchen. I smiled and cuddled into Carlos's side, looking up at him. His head was back and his eyes were closed, his bare chest rising and falling steadily. I reached a hand up to the arm he had around my shoulders and I shifted my body, curling up so my head nestled into his underarm, and I pulled his arm down, resting it over my back and side. I took a deep breath and smelled his chest, the sugary scent of cinnamon my nose. I smiled and unfolded my legs, stretched them out, and twisted them toward Carlos, digging my ice cold toes underneath his warm thigh.

"Your toes are really cold," he whispered.

I laughed quietly, looking up at my boyfriend and seeing that he was gazing at me lovingly, his chocolate eyes filled with compassion and care. I closed my eyes as he leaned his head down, resting his forehead against mine. My lips pulled back into a smile as did his, his eyes lighting up as he flashed his pearly whites.

"Te amo," he whispered, pecking me on the lips.

"I love you, too," I replied.

I balled up my hands and he pulled me into his lap, wrapping his muscular arms around my curled up body, legs and all. I relished the warmth of his chest and buried my face into the crook of his neck. I faintly smelled his coconut shampoo but I mostly smelled his musky scent, the scent painting vivid pictures in my mind and I took a deep breath, thinking about how his scent perfectly fit his exterior and interior appearance. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I felt him lightly kiss my neck, his warm, soft lips delicately press against my icy flesh, making the warmth of the kiss radiate throughout my body. I lifted my hand and tangled my fingers in his hair, which was also giving off heat. He shivered, feeling my freezing fingers brush his scalp. I ran my hand through his raven-colored locks, the hair soft against my fingertips. I felt him place another kiss on my shoulder this time, and he gently sucked at the flesh and it warmed my whole body, feeling that one small bit of my skin in his hot mouth. He was so gentle and loving, I closed my eyes and relaxed my whole body, loving his caresses and kisses.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I had my eyes closed and my body relaxed as Carlos placed small, warm kisses along my jaw and my collar bone. I just sat in his lap, sharing his body heat, breathing steadily. I hadn't noticed the room get quiet. I opened my eyes and turned my head to my right, my left cheek resting against Carlos's collar bone. I felt his kisses continue as I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see everyone looking at us. I blushed a bright shade of red and they all smiled at me, even Alex, even though I knew it was killing her to see me and Carlos like this, when it was exactly what her and Logan used to do.

"Aren't they adorable?" whispered James to Kendall. He just nodded and I closed my eyes again and curled up even tighter against my boyfriend, loving this moment so much, never wanting to leave it. I loved the feeling of his lips on my skin. I loved the feeling of his warm body against mine. I loved the feeling of his soft raven hair against my fingers. I loved everything about Carlos Garcia, even his imperfections. He might be a gang member and always hurt himself, but that just lets me take care of him. He might have a short attention span and he gets frustrated easily when he can't do something, but that let's me teach him and help him with it. He might be immature at some times, but that means I can have fun with him and stay in touch with my inner child, eating dinosaur chicken nuggets, climbing trees, and playing hide-and-seek in the park. Carlos Garcia was my tether to the Earth, having all the qualities of a perfect friend, boyfriend, and soulmate.

"We have to get ready for school," he muttered against my shoulder.

I huffed and looked up at him. "Fine. But after school, it's you, me, and this apartment."

He smiled and I got up, heading into my room to go change.

—

Alexandra POV

I watched James talk to Logan after school, obviously being somewhat important, otherwise the taller boy wouldn't have me waiting while he talked to that jerk. I shook my head. It had been a month and a half and I was _sick_ and _tired_ of crying every night and having people call me shitty names just because Logan used me. I was tired of putting up with all the bullshit he caused.

James slid into the drivers seat and smiled at me. "We are watching at movie back at my house tonight."

I groaned. "Why _your_ house?"

"Because that's where my shit is and we _always_ stay at your apartment!" he retaliated.

I waved my hand and he sped off towards my apartment.

"Plus, Logan's going out tonight and we have the whole house," he leaned and kissed my jaw, "to ourselves."

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips. "Fine. As long as he isn't there."

James chuckled. "Kaylyn and Carlos took the apartment, and between me and you, he is louder than her when it comes to '_The Nasty_' and frankly, I don't like to listen to it."

I broke out into a fit of giggles and couldn't stop laughing. James just shook his head at me as he parked in the Palmwoods parking lot.

We headed upstairs and found the said couple playing tonsil hockey on the couch.

James gagged and fake-heaved, clutching his stomach and bending over. "I think I'm gonna barf at the cuteness."

The couple split, Kaylyn practically flying out of Carlos's lap, their faces flushed a deep red, from embarrassment and lack of air.

—

I sat awkwardly on the black couch that was all too familiar. The faint scent of vanilla lingered in the air along with the newfound smell of cigarettes. We'd been here about an hour and James and I were watching that movie about those people doing stuff. It had that guy in it from that other movie and that chick from that TV show.

I was comfortably snuggled into James's chest when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

Squabbling came from the other end.

"What the fuck, Carlos? I told you I had a date and you took the damn apartment! How the hell did you end up—_I'm coming._"

James hung up and gave me a sympathetic look before he sighed to himself, standing and grabbing his keys.

"I gotta go give Carlos a jump. His car died. I'll be back in no time, I promise."

I nodded and watched him leave, curling up on the couch with a pillow that smelled like the rest of the house—_like Logan_.

—

James headed down to the bar, not even a five minute drive. He saw Carlos and Kaylyn waiting out front while he parked and headed up to them.

"Ready?"

They nodded.

"Its already ten," said Carlos, pushing the door open.

The group immediately spotted Logan, the boy drunk off his ass.

"God, I've got fucking _munchies_!" he yelled, the bystanders laughing.

"He's _way_ drunk," James said, "just like I planned."

They headed to the bar and James smiled at Tammy.

"Hey, can I use the phone a sec?" he asked.

Tammy smiled. "Sure, hon. Why, dare I ask?"

James chuckled and gestured to the two with him. "We're trying to get Logan and his ex back together."

Tammy nodded. "Thank god. That boy's been here more times in the past month than he has with you."

"Thanks."

They group moved to the phone and he handed it to Kaylyn. "Try to sound southern."

Kaylyn rolled her eyes and called Logan's house.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin—'Hello?'_

"Howdy, sweetheart, this is the Music Box. Is James there?"

_'Uh, no, he just left. Can I take a message?'_

"No, dear, but you can help. You see, Logan came here alone tonight and I'm concerned he won't be able to make it home safely. Could you pick him up?"

There was silence on the other end for a while. _'Yeah, I guess.'_

Kaylyn sighed. "Thanks, darlin'. Buh-bye, now."

She hung up and turned to James. "Let's beat it, she's on her way."

—

Alexandra POV

"That stupid ass," I grumbled, walking down the sidewalk, "I _can't believe_ him. And he _couldn't walk_? He fucking irritates the shit out of me."

I was kind of sad my boyfriend had bailed and I was forced to go alone to rescue the ex-_jackass_ that supposedly _"loved me_". What a load of bullshit.

My heels clicked on the pavement as I checked my watch. Ten-thirty. I turned the corner at the end of the block and saw downtown straight ahead, the flashing signs of bars and clubs unmistakable. It was amazing actually how close we—er, _Logan_ lived to the Music Box. The walk was only about five minutes.

I arrived shortly, the dive bar seeping the stench of stale beer and cigarette smoke. I spotted Logan's car across the parking lot as I walked into the bar, a wave of alcohol scent hitting me like a baseball bat. I gagged, walking in further until I spotted Logan, grinding with some brunette girl on the dance floor.

He spotted me and waved, giving me a dimpled smile before walking over.

_"Heeeeeeyyyy,_" he slurred, reaching a hand to grip the bar to steady himself.

"Logan," I snapped, "we're leaving."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "But we just got here!"

I glared at him. "Correction—_I_ just got here. And now _we're going._"

I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me with a thinking face before pointing to the girl he was just dancing with. "She looks just like you," he said, smiling goofily before poking my nose. "_BINK_."

"Stop being difficult," I spoke harshly, "Now, come on!"

We got out the doors and Logan yanked his arm away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Chill_ it out! And hop on the _Logan Train_ to Mellowville, _whoo whoo_!"

I clenched my jaw and reached forward, shoving my hand in his pants pocket to fish around for his keys.

"Well," he stepped closer, "if you wanted to be that _forward_, you just had to say so."

"_Logan!_" I yelled, startling him, tears welling in my eyes. "_Please_, for _God's sake_, just _stay still_!"

He nodded and stood there while I regained composure.

"Give me your keys."

He reached into his back pocket and plunked them into my hand, standing on the curb, swaying a bit. He looked like a lost puppy, head glancing in every direction.

"Logan, please get in the car so I can take you home."

He blinked a few times and stumbled to the car, slipping into the passenger seat as climbed into the driver's. Tears streamed down my face and I wiped them frantically, putting the key in the ignition and listening to the engine rev.

"Turn that frown upside down," Logan said, looking at me with big brown eyes.

I shook my head and looked down, wiping my face again before I backed out of the parking spot.

"You're crying."

I looked at Logan. "Your point?"

"Something's wrong." There was the clueless four-year-old. "Tell me."

"No."

I turned down the street.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Drop it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" I snapped.

He looked away and I felt a pang of guilt, which was suddenly replaced by a wave of sadness. I choked out a sob as I pulled into Logan's driveway, getting out of the car before turning to walk down the sidewalk.

"Where ya goin'?"

I turned to Logan. "H-Home. I'm going _h-home_."

"Wait!" he yelled, running after me drunkenly. "I want to give you something."

He reached up and wiped my tears away with his thumb before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. I stood there impatiently as he dug through the small compartments, pulling out a little heart pendant.

"I wanted to give you your heart back."

I took the charm and looked at him. "Someone stole this from me in seventh grade."

Logan looked at me guiltily. "Sorry."

"And you carried it with you the whole time?"

He nodded. "I wanted to return it but I just didn't know how."

Another sob escaped my lips and I felt Logan's hand wipe my tears away again. "Please will you say with me tonight?"

I didn't answer. He _USED_ me. He _lied_ to me.

"What about Jennifer? Or that girl at the bar? Why don't you ask _her_?"

"Because she ain't you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I started walking again and I heard footsteps behind me, then a soft voice.

"You make it hard for me to see somebody else. I'm calling her your name, yeah, its messed up, cause I'm thinkin 'bout you."

I felt tears flow down my cheeks again.

"It's your fault babe, I never wanted us to break up, no, not this way. But you don't understand it, girl, when she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands. And when I'm with her its only 'bout the sex, with you I had a bad romance. And if I could, just trade her in I would, 'cause nobody compares to ya."

I sniffled and turned around, seeing Logan only about six feet behind me.

"I think I better let her go, 'cause I can't leave you alone. Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you. I wanna leave but I'm afraid, that you don't even feel the same, and now I realize, that she ain't you."

I stood there as he approached me, his face solemn and full of so many emotions. One part of my brain yelled,_ 'Don't listen, he's drunk!'_ and I was tempted to run, but the other part said, _'You've been running ever since him. Just stop, stop running.'_

His hand found the side of my face, thumb brushing my cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked, expecting either, _'For breaking up with you,'_ or_ 'For being a complete asshole.'_

"For kidnapping you and not letting you go home."

I smiled and realized that he said that to me the first night we were together. "I'm glad you didn't let me go home."

"Why?"

"Because then, I wouldn't have ever fallen in love."

He smiled his lopsided grin. "I'm glad too."

"Why?"

"Because I know you never fell out."

He pulled me to him and I looked into his big doe-like eyes I loved so much, before I pulled our faces together and kissed him, my heart thudding in my ears. I threaded my fingertips into the baby hairs on the back of his neck and felt his arm loop around my waist, pressing our chests together. I pulled away and felt his heartbeat racing, pounding in his chest and I looked up at him and smiled, his thumb wiping my face again, this time to wipe away tears of joy.

He smiled. "She ain't, no, _she ain't you_."

* * *

**A/N: Your checklist:**

**_ Review. (Possibly with input on my poem?)**

**_Maybe check out the latest chapter of **_Living the Life._

**_ Follow me on Twitter at 'AllForLoganBTR'.**

**_ Follow me on Tumblr at 'AllForLoganBTR[dot]tumblr[dot]com. (The link is on my profile.)**

**_ Check out my new site at allforloganbtr[dot]weebly[dot]com. (This link is also on my profile.)**

**_ Pray for the people at the Indiana state fair.**

**_ Wish Carlos a HAPPY 22ND BIRTHDAY!**

**_Watch **_Big Time Wedding _**next Saturday at 8:00 pm on Nick.**

**Thanks guys. Please review!**

—A «3


	28. Let's Sway to the Rhythm of Love

**A/N: Hola everyone! I know I like disappeared off the face of the earth but I promise I'm still alive! I just started high school two weeks ago and I'm in IB so my homework load is INSANE. I've been writing mostly on weekends and I've spent all day on this and on **_How to Love Part II_** which I'm gonna post too. Also, a public apology to CudaChick7! I'm working on your one-shot, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**I'm currently obsessed with the song **_Creep by Radiohead._** If you go on YouTube and listen to this song, I suggest listening to Kendall's acoustic version because, in my opinion, it's better than the original. Kendall's channel is **_k3ndallschmidt, _**so if you go on there, look for **_Creep by Radiohead, You and I Both by Jason Mraz, _**and **_Drive by Incubus _**because they ****are**** also fantastic when Kendall covers them.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_BigTimeFan50_

_Lizay_

_BriannieBee64_

_BadLuckGrl13_

_O.o-just me-o.O_

_XxMissJulietxX_

_lexie_

_vampirelover14_

_Carla_

_Mercee-lynn_

_Bigtimebitch_

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_Angela Villanueva_

_Munchkin Jeeves_

_bballgirl22_

_ChrissyLuvHenderson_

_Emily_

_SomeonewholovesJamesMaslow x_

_Hansrach_

_Shayy_

_randomclaw_

_Shell Buona_

**Onto The Chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

An arm came up to wrap around my waist, legs tangling with mine, body flush against my back. I felt his chin rest comfortably on my shoulder, his lips kissing at my ear. My eyes popped open and the first thing I saw was the black wall and my drawings. The room smelled of vanilla and musk, with a faint scent of cigarettes.

"Logan?"

I heard a chuckle. "Yes?"

"Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Yes please."

I smiled and crawled out of bed in my bra and underwear, stretching and turning to Logan, who had a serious case of bedhead.

I made my way downstairs and jumped halfway out of my skin at the four people on the couch. They all turned and waved as I desperately tried to cover myself.

"What the fuck, guys!"

"Are you wearing Logan's underwear? James asked.

I looked down at myself to find that yes, yes I was. They were his briefs that were black and had the white edging and the wide waistband. And if I was wearing his underwear, then...

"Morning, L—_pfbt_—ogan," Carlos greeted with stifled laughter.

Sure enough, there he was, strolling around in a my silky leopard print undies. He yawned and came behind me as I poured his glass of water, wrapping his arms around me.

"Logan, you're wearing my underwear."

He laughed. "Yeah, is that code for like, 'Let's fuck' or something, because that's what I heard."

I shook my head. "If I wanted to fuck, I would've said, 'Hey, Logan, I'm horny, let's go fuck.' So when I said you have my underwear on, I meant, you have my underwear on."

He looked down and let out a little scream, desperately trying to cover the half-pitched tent he was sporting. I rolled my eyes and turned to hand him his glass of water, when he tried to hide behind me.

"Don't move," he whispered, picking me up and holding me in front of him like a shield as we went up the stairs. He put me down at the top of the staircase and I looked at him, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.

"I think it's cute," I said, "you wearing my tiny underwear."

He smiled and rubbed my back, slipping his thumb underneath my bra as he walked forward, pushing us into his—er, _our_ room.

"Last night, did we..." He looked at me questioningly.

I shook my head. "You were so drunk, I didn't think you'd remember."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Then how..."

I shrugged. "Doesn't mean we can't be naked when we make-out."

I heard the melodic laugh I missed for that dreadful month and a half.

"It doesn't mean you didn't want to, because holy fuck, _you wanted to_. But I didn't want you to not be able to remember. I wanted it to be special."

We walked over to the bed and I set the water on the nightstand while Logan unhooked his fingers from the back of my bra and laid down, pulling me on top of him.

"I like your tramp stamp, by the way."

I blushed, his fingers tracing the cursive writing on my lower back.

"I had them put it here, too," I said, tugging my tank top down to reveal the smaller writing of _'Logan Mitchell'_ on the top of my chest.

"At least everyone knows who you belong to now," he whispered.

I snuggled against his body, warmth radiating off of it, and I finally had that feeling that I'd missed. I felt safe again.

"I fully remember everything that happened last night," he whispered. "I only have one question. Why'd you start crying when you tried to get me in the car?"

I swallowed thickly before I looked at him, my eyes glistening with tears again. I shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I-I just—I wanted to see you be yourself again and it was so painful for me to see you and to be around you without breaking out into full-blown sobs. I tried to convince myself to hate you, so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of us being apart, but I just couldn't do it. I love you too much."

"I'm sorry, for everything, and I shouldn't've broken up with you in the first place. I just wanted you to be safe, and Carlos was absolutely furious with me," he let out a light chuckle, "and he came home that night and pulled me up by my shirt, and yelled at me. He told me to stop listening to my brain and follow my heart, and that's when I realized he was right. But I knew, you weren't going to take me back so easily. It was all my fault and I wish I could make it all up somehow, I really do."

I smiled. "You have by being here and for kicking Bryan's ass. That was awesome."

"Stupid ass fucker deserved it."

I closed my eyes and his fingers combed through my hair, my head on his chest. I pressed my ear over his cross tattoo, his heartbeat pounding in his chest.

"Logan, are you okay?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"...but your heart's racing..."

He gave a breathy chuckle. "It happens every time I see you."

I smiled and found his hand, grasping it in mine as I stared over his vast expanse of tanned skin, sliding my other hand down his side, I reached his hip and felt a slight bump, not missing the small gasp of pain that came from Logan.

I sat up and looked toward my hand, seeing my initials in a heart.

"Nothing even matters but you and I," I whispered, looking up into the doe-like eyes of my boyfriend. "When did you get this?"

He shrugged. "Last weekend. I also got my wings touched up."

I smiled. "Lemme see."

He rolled over and I admired the tattoos, gently running my fingers over the ink before I crawled onto his back. I dug my hands into the mattress and buried them under his chest before I nuzzled my nose into his neck.

"God, I just—I just love you so fucking much."

"But I love you more," came his whisper.

I sat up and let him roll over again before I leaned down and brushed our lips together lightly. "Show me."

Kaylyn POV

I glanced at James, and then Kendall, all the while sitting in the lap of my boyfriend. It was like James and Kendall were going back and forth, sending subliminal messages to each other. Carlos was focused on the movie that was playing and I think we were all slightly disturbed at the sounds coming from upstairs, the occasional "Fuck me harder, Logan" making its way through the door, down the stairs, and into our ears.

I watched as James glanced at Kendall, practically eye-fucking the blonde, before he licked his lips, turning back to the TV while Kendall's face turned a deep shade of red, the boy pulling his knees up to his chest. Something was fishy, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

—

**«Later that night»**

I silently slipped out of bed, listening to Carlos softly snore. I crept down the hall and made my way downstairs, heading into the kitchen for a glass of water. My mind was full, my body unable to sleep. As the water filled the glass, I turned and jumped out of my skin, seeing Logan sitting at the table.

"What are you doing up?"

I regained balance and made my way over to him, hand on my chest. "You just scared the shit outta me."

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"Now say it again."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh...sorry?"

"That was for not keeping your girlfriend's mouth shut when you fuck her into the bed."

"Damn straight. She's got a powerful set of lungs and I like listening to her scream my name."

I shuddered. "Too much information."

Logan chuckled and brought a bottle to his lips, sipping the amber liquid.

"Beer?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Alex would be pissed if she knew you were drinking."

"Carlos would be pissed if he knew you weren't in bed."

I glared at him. "Touché."

He smiled and yawned, "What brings you to the table tonight?"

I leaned forward. "There's something weird going on between Kendall and James."

"I noticed."

We sat there for a good twenty minutes before we came to an agreement:

_The two boys loved each other._

—

I woke up back in bed, very confused as to how I got there. I shrugged and swung my leg over Carlos's body, our hips level, so I could snuggle on his chest. I could feel his morning wood against my crotch but it didn't bother me that much. Hell, I've felt it worse places.

I looked up at his face and it was absolutely flawless, his features so serene, so peaceful. His caramel skin glowed in the small streams of daylight that filtered in through the windows, the sunbeams dancing on his face. His hair was disheveled, the short black strands sticking up every which way. His lips were slightly parted, giving me the perfect opportunity to lean down and capture his bottom lip between mine, sucking on it before kissing him again. I figured I'd surprise him when he woke up because he deserved it, for being the incredible boyfriend that he was.

He started kissing back, wriggling up so he was leaning his back against the headboard before he pulled me into his lap.

"Morning," I said, staring into his big brown eyes.

He smiled. "Morning, babe."

I sighed and tried to think of the best way to ask. "Hey, um, do you see the way James and Kendall look at each other?"

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Like they stare a each other with this look of like, want in their eyes."

"I did notice that."

I was confused now. "So James and Kendall are both gay?"

Carlos chuckled. "No. I mean, come on. You didn't think that Kendall'd have sex with you if he was gay, did you?"

I shrugged.

"They're both bi. So, Alex wasn't a cover for James," he said, scooting down until his back was against the bed again. "Plus, it's obvious him and Kendall are in love."

I nodded. "Painfully obvious."

"I totally think we should get them together."

"You know, I think I have the perfect way."

—

About thirty minutes later, I walked downstairs in my swimsuit, bag slung over my shoulder.

"Where're you going?" Alex asked, craning her head over Logan's shoulder to look over the back of the couch.

"_We_ are all going to Wet N' Wild today, so go put your bathing suit on. I already have the tickets," I replied, holding up six slips of paper.

The four couch potatoes ran upstairs and put on their swimsuits, loud laughter coming from Logan and Alex's room.

Once everyone, including Carlos, emerged from their rooms, we hopped into the Audi SUV and I drove us downtown to the water park. Carlos was bouncing up and down from excitement while Kendall was bright red, James had a smirk on his face, and Alex, well, I couldn't see either hers or Logan's faces, since they were crushed against each other's like the world was ending. I guess that's what happens when you get back together after a horrifyingly depressing breakup.

I pulled into a parking spot and we all but ran to the main entrance, scanning our tickets and putting on wristbands before locating a shady spot for our stuff.

"Turn," I commanded Carlos, spraying a mist of sunscreen on his chest.

He shuddered. "Cold."

I smiled and admired the caramel skin, smiling as beads of sunblock glistened over the tattoo of my name.

"Your turn," Carlos cheered, snatching the can from me and yanking my strapless coverup down. I squealed and tried to cover myself, self-conscious of how I looked in my coral bikini. I felt Carlos move my hands and press a soft kiss to the edges of the top, the white lace lining tickling his lips.

"You look incredible," he whispered.

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss when he sprayed sunscreen on my back, making me leap forward into him.

Alexandra POV

I watched as Carlos and Kaylyn messed around, laughing to myself. I smiled when warm fingers fingered the hem of my dress and pulled it off, the white bikini with black lace overlay making my body look tanner. I heard Logan suck in a breath before I turned. He still had his shirt on and I tugged it off, watching his face turn red.

"You look so hot and fuckable," I whispered, running a hand down his chest. "Don't be embarrassed."

He nodded, the blue and white plaid swim trunks hanging low the perfect V of his hips. I lathered him in sunblock while he took forever, occasionally slipping a hand into my swimsuit bottoms, making me slap his hand away.

"Let's go!" Kaylyn yelled, pulling all six of us to the Disco H2O. There was practically no line and we just climbed the stairs and got on, James and Kendall going in a different raft. I felt a surge of fear as the lifeguard pushed me down backwards.

I let out a high-pitched scream and we all laughed, dancing to the disco music inside the tube. Logan smiled and grabbed my hand, the raft jolting from a wave and causing us to go into the bottom. We all were laughing as we emerged, hopping out of the raft and waiting for the others.

Kaylyn tapped me on the shoulder and stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"Check out their swimsuits."

I glanced at the two and stifled a laugh of my own.

"Logan, sweetie, you're showing."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his package. "_THIS_, is visible through your trunks."

He let out a gasp and I let go, hearing a series of yelps, whether Carlos or Kaylyn made them in undetermined. Kaylyn was on Carlos's back, her feet crossed in front of the Latino's crotch, covering the visible prize. I waved to her as they scurried off and turned to Logan.

"Well?"

He shrugged. "I got nothin' to hide."

I frowned. "But—I—we—" I pointed to his crotch. "That's _mine._"

He smiled. "And?"

"I wanted to be carried."

He unexpectedly lifted me and tossed me over his shoulder, my foot accidentally kicking his groin.

Hé yelped, wobbling a little before I hooked my feet on the insides of his thighs to cover him.

"You brought boxers, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, turning a corner.

"Put those on under your trunks and then I'll be the only one who sees your dick."

"Who says you're the only one who gets to see my dick? I'm proud of it. I'm hung."

My jaw dropped and then I knitted my eyebrows together. "Then I'll walk around with my bottoms in a thong and my top barely covering my chest. How'd you feel if a bunch of random guys got boners from checking out your girlfriend?"

"Touché."

I smiled. "That's more like it."

"But that would be extremely hot. I need to see that later."

I rolled my eyes and he set me down, our dry clothes on the table. I watched Logan dig through his bag a pull out a pair of Batman boxers before he grabbed my hand and took me toward the family bathroom near the park entrance.

We walked inside and flicked the light on, locking the door before turning to face each other.

"Will you pleeeaasee?" he whined, sticking his lower lip out before making the big brown eyes even bigger.

I sighed, trying to avoid his gaze. "Fine," I said, giving in, unable to resist.

He smirked, starting to untie the shorts around his waist. The white and blue plaid material seemed to cling to his body as he peeled the shorts off, leaving him fully naked in the stall. I smiled and pushed him up against the door, pressing our lips together urgently. I felt him smile and I started to snake a hand down to grip his erection in my hand. He moaned against my mouth, giving me the chance to swallow most of the noises.

"Shh, baby, you don't want anyone to hear us, now do you?"

He shook his head as I pumped my hand up and down his manhood, Logan tossing his head back and biting his lip to prevent his moans. I leaned forward and bit his neck, the salty taste of his sweat hitting my tastebuds.

"Fuck!" he yelled, letting out a series of harsh pants as my hand traveled faster. I smirked and sank my teeth into his flesh, sucking and licking at his pulse point as I pressed our bodies together, my hand still working his length. His hands slid around mine, pulling them off of his body as he pulled me closer to him, grinding against me.

"Fuck, Alex," he breathed, pushing me down on my knees, "need you now."

I wasted no time in engulfing his entire length, his hands grabbing fistfuls of my hair. My nails dug into his hips as I attempted to hold him down, Logan gingerly rocking back and forth on his feet. I sucked and deep-throated him, anticipating what would happen next.

It didn't take very long, making me assume he hadn't gotten any in the past month and a half, not even with any of the women he'd brought home.

"Let's get back," I said, helping him tug on his Batman boxers. He was practically putty, making me do everything for him while he panted and leaned against the wall for support. I buttoned the fly on his boxers before tugging the swim shorts back on his body, tying the tie and standing to face him.

His gaze was focused on my chest, the boy cocking his head slightly.

"What?"

He ran his fingers over his name that was permanently tattooed into my skin. "That never gets old."

I smiled and we walked back out, headed toward our table where Kendall was in James's lap, practically eating each other's faces off.

"Finally," I muttered, smiling as Logan wrapped an arm around me and we headed toward the Lazy River.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Hope you guys like Kames!**

**Please review!**

**Follow me on Twitter: **_AllForLoganBTR_

**Follow me on Tumblr: **_allforloganbtr[dot]tumblr[dot]com_

**Click that button down there!**

—A «3


	29. Gettin' Wet N' Wild

**A/N: I was going to post this around noon tomorrow but I know how much my ANON on Tumblr was dying for it...**

**I LOVE YOU ANON :)**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_Mercee_

_Carla_

_AllForCarlosBTR_

_BigTimeFan50_

_loveyoualways21_

_Just Another Happy Ending_

_BTRisAMAZING_

_OoalnesoO_

_Munchkin Jeeves_

_Lizay_

_amrice101_

_Shell Buona_

_randomclaw_

_SomeonewholovesJamesMaslow x_

_YaoiFangirl x3_

**Onto the Chapter!**

* * *

Kaylyn POV

I floated peacefully in my inner tube down the Lazy River, ears filled with rushing water, people's chatter, and the ridiculously cheesy jungle noises. My eyes were closed, hands grasping the handles while my butt sunk in the center of the tube. I sighed and wiggled my toes in the water when I felt like someone was watching me. I popped an eye open and glanced around, shrugging it off.

Until I felt it again.

I sat up and looked around at the children and their parents, along with some teens horsing around. I raised an eyebrow and laid back down again, waiting until Carlos returned from the bathroom. I felt the eyes again a couple seconds later and a droplet of water hit just above my chest, making my eyes snap open. I was about to let out a scream when my lips were captured and my entire body relaxed, my nose catching a whiff of the cinnamon scent.

He broke away and I sighed, looking up into his big brown eyes.

"You scared the crap outta me, you know that right?"

He nodded, a smile creeping up his face. "I was watching you the whole time."

I rolled my eyes and squealed as he lifted me out of my raft, placing me in the water as I continuously glared at him. I stuck my lower lip out when he climbed into my raft and got situated.

"Carlos!"

He held up a finger and looked away.

I knitted my eyebrows together and looked for another empty raft.

"Babe, come here."

I turned around. "What?"

He patted his lap. "Come on."

I felt my face getting hot and he chuckled, pulling me into his lap, the raft barely holding us both up.

We chilled for about thirty minutes before heading over to our table. James and Kendall were sitting across from each other, thoughtfully sharing a funnel cake while gazing lovingly into the other's eyes. Carlos rolled his eyes, tugging our towels from the bag and moving back toward me. I wrapped the pink towel around my body and Carlos grabbed my hand, leading me around to nowhere in particular.

"How did you get these tickets on such short notice?" Carlos asked, looking down at me.

I shrugged. "My mom gave them to me when we met up at the grocery store."

Carlos laughed, the noise like music to my ears. "Well, your mom rocks."

I smiled, nodding my head. "She does."

"Hi!" I looked up to see a guy waving at me, his face looking vaguely familiar.

I waved back and made a face as he walked past Carlos and I.

"Who's that?"

I shrugged. "No idea. He looks familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it. I mean, I've seen him some—_oh no_."

My eyes went wide as my brain kicked into overdrive.

"What?" Carlos shook my shoulders, stating at me.

"We need to tell Alex like, _NOW_."

—

Alexandra POV

"Logan, stop it," I said, swatting his hand away from my butt.

He giggled. "But it's so perfect and round and I can't help myself."

I rolled my eyes and approached the counter. "Hi, can I get a vanilla soft serve and—Logan, sweetie, what do you want?"

He shrugged. "Besides you? Um...swirl soft serve."

The guy behind the counter made our cones while the lady handed me my change back. We took our cones and Logan's arm wrapped around my shoulders as I licked my ice cream.

"Alex?"

That voice sounded familiar.

I turned around and as soon as I did, I regretted it.

"Hi, JP."

My ex-boyfriend smiled and looked at Logan, holding out a hand. "I'm JP."

Logan nodded slowly. "'Sup, bro? Logan."

Logan's arm that was around me dropped to his side and I immediately looked at him, waiting for the arm to return. Instead, JP embraced me in a hug and smiled.

"Gosh, I haven't seen you in like, forever!"

I nodded, looking at the floor. "Not since you moved to Texas without telling me in tenth grade."

He smiled sheepishly. "That was abrupt for me too, and I apologize once again."

I nodded and watched Kaylyn and Carlos appear about twenty feet behind JP and Kaylyn made a face, mouthing '_Sorry_'. I rolled my eyes and looked at Logan, my eyes screaming for help.

"So, JP," he started, giving me a wink, "do you like sports?"

That got the brunette on a whole rant about football. I clutched my ice cream cone in one hand and flailed my other at Kaylyn.

_'Do something!_' I mouthed, begging for her help.

Carlos tapped her shoulder and she threw her arms up, making him roll his eyes before making his way over to me and picking me up to throw me over his shoulder.

"Hey, whoa, Carlos, put me down."

His hair brushed my leg. "Can't do that."

He moved away from the two boys, Logan laughing and saying bye to JP. I waved and he smiled walking away toward the volleyball net.

Carlos set me on my feet and I sighed, looking at Logan.

"That was awkward," I said.

"Who was that anyway?" he asked.

I sighed. "My tenth grade ex that moved away without telling me."

The air was full of awkwardness, Logan not looking at me directly. I sighed, looking down, burying my toes in the sand.

I didn't notice Carlos had left until arms circled me from behind and I looked up to see Logan. His eyes were black, pupils blown wide.

"...Logan?"

He subconsciously licked his lips. "Hmm?"

"A-Are you okay?"

He simply nodded and leaned his head down, sucking at my neck.

"Your ice cream melted, darling."

I looked at my hand and sure enough, the white substance was dripping down my hand. I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed I was still holding my cone.

I frowned and started licking the vanilla ice cream off my hand, hearing a small moan from Logan.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked.

He pushed his hips into my ass and I could feel his arousal through my swimsuit bottoms.

"It's just—," he whispered huskily into my ear, "that doesn't look like vanilla ice cream anymore."

I furrowed my eyebrows and my eyes widened in realization once I figured out what he was getting at. I snapped my head up and shook my hand, trying to get the liquid off.

"Well, look at the time," I chuckled nervously, wriggling out of Logan's grip. "I'm gonna go throw this out now—_RUN_!"

I took off through the sand and threw the soggy cone away before leaping over the curb and racing down the pavement.

"Hey!" Logan shouted behind me, his pounding footsteps getting closer.

I weaved in and out of people and raved over bridges until I finally came to the Lazy River. I headed in and cautiously grabbed an inner tube, laying inside of it. I closed my eyes and tried to look as nonchalant as possible as the current carried me downstream.

I listened to the jungle noises for about ten minutes before I popped an eye open to see where I was. I glanced around to see a couple children spacing each other and a guy staring at me. I squirmed under his gaze as the current pushed me closer to him, his eyes never leaving my body. I started to feel skeevy, because this dude was seriously creeping me out. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it, but as I floated past him, a felt something brush my arm. I got goosebumps when it did it again. My heart was pounding in my chest and I started shaking when all of a sudden, someone shouted, "I FOUND YOU!"

I jumped, and whipped my head around, seeing Logan wading through the water toward me. I scrambled around, trying to get my butt out of the hole to no avail. I shrieked when Logan flipped my tube over and grabbed my ankle underwater when I tried to swim away. He pulled me up and I giggled, avoiding his eyes.

"You got me. You win."

He smiled all smug-like. "I know."

"What do you want to do?" I asked, all defeated and sad.

"This."

He tilted my chin up and captured my lips in a sweet, loving kiss. There was no rough lip-prying or sucking, just a soft, gentle lip-lock.

"I love you," he said, gazing into my eyes.

I smiled and kissed his nose. "I love you, too. What do you wanna do now?"

He shrugged. "Beats me."

"Ice cream?"

"_NO_." he answered.

I giggled. "Dippin' Dots?"

"No."

"Funnel cake?"

"No. I'm in the mood for something salty."

"Pretzel?"

"No."

"Corn dog?"

He raised his eyebrows. "They have those here?"

I nodded vigorously.

He smiled. "Let's hope we get there before Carlos buys out the whole stand."

I raced off with Logan on my tail, weaving around throngs of people. Being my clumsy self, I hadn't gone thirty seconds before I slipped in a puddle and fell, scraping my knee on the concrete.

"Oh my god, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Logan lifted me up in his arms and I glanced at the small crowd that had gathered. I spotted a familiar face, JP, who smiled at me warmly and pointed Logan in the direction of the clinic.

"JP seems cool," Logan murmured, walking toward the door with the red cross on it.

I sighed, "I know you think so. He does that to everyone before he rips their heart out and stomps on it with his football cleats."

Logan looked at me with his doe-like eyes, kicking open the door to set me on the table.

"Scraped knee?" the worker asked.

I nodded.

He smiled. "Do you plan on going back in the water or not?"

I looked at Logan for his answer

"No," he replied, "we're about ready to head out."

The man bandaged me up and marked me good to go before Logan lifted me up bridal style and started to carry me back to the table. We'd been at the park for about five hours, the sky now fading to hues of pink and orange.

"What would I do without you?" I asked the brunette boy.

He shrugged and kissed my nose, his lips pulling back into the lopsided grin I loved so much. "Dunno. You're gonna need me by your side the rest of your life."

"I'd expect nothing less."

—

I slipped my sweat jacket over my head, the letters reading _'Go Big Time Rushers!'_ and the small letters underneath saying, _'Rush Ridge High School Varsity'_. I loved how soft the black material was, our red, black, and white school colors all mixed into the logo. It smelled like Logan and it reminded me of when I had the biggest crush on him in Freshman year. I went to every one of his Varsity football games just to watch him play. He didn't know that, or me, back then, but now, I'm living the life I dreamed of in ninth grade.

I pulled on my Daisy Dukes and made my way over to the other shower in the family bathroom.

"Logan are you done?"

I pushed on the door and it creaked open, revealing Logan in nothing but a pair of loose jeans that hung low on his hips. I thought I was drooling; his hips coming to a V to help me spot the thin line of dark curls visible over the waistband of his pants. I was zoned out but by the time I'd blinked, those same curls were pressed against my hips and his face was millimeters from mine. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and tried to yank him forward but he didn't budge, body stiff as a board.

I decided to try something. I slid my hand up into the little hairs on the back of his neck and tangled my fingers in it.

"_Fuuuuuuck_," he moaned, tilting his head back and pressing his hips closer to mine. He leaned back up and rested his forehead against mine, placing a kiss to my nose.

"I missed this," he whispered, "and you. So much. I just—I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am and how bad I feel about everything that's happene—"

"Shh," I pressed my finger to his lips, "We're together now, aren't we?"

He nodded.

"Then that's all that matters."

He smiled and kissed me gently. "I love you," he whispered against my lips, "and in a couple years, I want to be together forever."

My heart pounded in my chest, my eyes netting his intense gaze. "Y-You mean that?"

He nodded, chocolate eyes glistening in the dim fluorescent lights. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**

**Follow me on Tumblr!**

**allforloganbtr[dot]tumblr[dot]com!**

—A «3


	30. You Already Know That You're A Star

**A/N: Sorry for the huge wait! School is such an asshole..**

**Big Time Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

_BigTimeFan50_

_Mercee_

_Carla _

_amrice101_

_asLightasDark_

_SomeonewholovesJamesMaslow x_

_randomclaw_

_Robinette 3_

_Stuckat9.99_

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Alexandra POV

Today was Sunday and we went to Wet n' Wild again. I was sure everyone was sick and tired of Logan and I. Ever since we'd gotten back together, the words "free time" meant "fuck time" and I was sure everyone was loathing us. So it didn't surprise me that when we got home, Kaylyn had her legs wrapped around Carlos's waist as he stumbled in the door. James was right behind them, Kendall's ass being supported by the pretty boy's bulging biceps as the latter kicked the door open and hurried up the stairs. I just kind of followed awkwardly behind them, Logan closing and locking the front door behind us.

"Now I know how they feel," Logan murmured behind me, a hint of guilt in his tone.

"Hey," I said, turning to face him, "we had a break that was too long. They did some things...we did some things...not necessarily things we're proud of..." I glanced down. Now_ I_ felt like the kicked puppy.

Arms encircled my waist and I felt the roughness of his stubble on my jaw. "But now we're together and none of that matters. We can forget about our problems and forget about our past," He kissed my neck and I craned my head to look at him. His brown eyes twinkled and I felt his breath at my ear, "I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last."

I smiled, the corners of my lips curving down slightly. "But—Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. I just think life is gonna pass us by and I don't ever want to lose you again."

"Look around you. This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over. We'll be here forever," he whispered as I glanced around at the house, "thought I told you, baby."

I nodded. "You did, but—"

"No buts," his rough face scratched my sensitive neck, "Live in the moment."

I sighed, taking in the pictures of us scattered around the home.

"'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around ya, and nothing even matters." His breath ghosted over my ear, arms tightening around my waist.

"But school. They'll—"

"Like I said, they can all talk, say what they want about us. Everything will be alright. Nothing even matters but you and I."

It seemed like a giant balloon had popped inside of me and all of a sudden, I could breathe again. I knew I took Logan by surprise when I whirled around and started sobbing into his chest. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

He just rubbed my back and let me sob, soft kisses being planted in my chlorinated hair.

After about thirty minutes of us standing in the center of the house, I looked up. I'd stopped crying well over fifteen minutes before, but Logan just smelled so good and was just so warm, I wanted to stay there forever.

"Y'know, I hope those were tears of joy. If they weren't, I'm so confused," he started. "I mean, I know, I'm a douche. You're way out of my league and I don't even know why you chose me! I wouldn't even choose me. I just think you did it because you had to. Granted, I wasn't gonna let you go without a damn good reason for it, but I couldn't just keep you here forever. I'm sorry that you were like, forced to fall in love with me and I'm sure you just did everything out of pity because you felt bad and threatened, so if you don't want to be with me anymore, that's okay. I'm sure I won't get over it, but it's okay. I can deal with it. It's not like I haven't been rejected before, because I have, and I know—"

The next thing he knew, I had him pressed against the wall as I attacked his lips and when I pulled back, he looked shocked. His face was full if surprise and he seemed to be stuck against the wall.

I waved my hand in front of his face and when he didn't budge, I shrugged, making my way back upstairs.

—

Kendall was trying to be quiet, but he just couldn't. Between the water cascading down his body and the feeling of James pounding into him, his entire body was shaking from the extreme amount of pleasure coursing through his veins. His back stuck to the wall like a suction cup, breath coming out in harsh pants as the back of his knees were supported my James's strong arms.

A particularly harsh thrust had Kendall screaming out, his mind pushed back into reality to see James in front of him, wet hair hanging in his face. He was grunting, trying to do his best to make Kendall feel the best he possibly could. So when Kendall shrieked out in pleasure, James's pink lips curled up into a smirk, aiming to get the green-eyed beauty to do that again.

He knew he'd succeeded when Kendall's fingers squabbled along his shoulderblades, jaw dropping as the water dripped steadily down his flawless face, jade irises but a thin line around the wide pupils.

"God, James, d-don't stop," the blonde boy whispered, throwing his head back under the spray of water. He was so close. He felt the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, like a balloon ready to pop. When he finally hit his high, he let out a guttural moan and rested his forehead against Kendall's, breath ghosting over the blonde's chin.

"I love you," James whispered, gently capturing the slim blonde's lips in his own.

Kendall was in shock. Did James really mean that? Could he actually love him? James was a player, but he didn't just throw around his '_I love you'_s.

"I love you, too," Kendall responded, looking up into the earthy tones of the brunette's eyes.

The pair dried off and changed into their boxers, Kendall stepping into the hallway to see Alex. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows and she smiled.

"If you tell Logan where I am, I'll have to kill you."

Kendall laughed and watched her disappear into hers and Logan's room.

He made his way downstairs and saw a surprised looking Logan stuck against the wall. With a simple clap, the brunette popped up, whirling around before eyeing Kendall.

"Where'd she go?"

Kendall smiled and pointed upstairs. "She said if I told you she'd kill me."

Logan nodded and raced up the stairs, racing into his bedroom until a thump was heard against the wall. A muffled "Ow" came from the room, followed by loud laughter. Logan stumbled out, hand on the back of his head as he made his way down the stairs to take an icepack from the freezer. Kendall shook his head and smiled, heading upstairs to his own room.

Kendall fell face down onto his jade down comforter, a couple feathers shooting out under the sudden weight. He sighed and fell deep in thought, wondering why he was chosen. Why had James chosen him and not some other blonde at a club or something?

His jade eyes focused on the two pictures sitting on his dresser. The first was of all four of them around age seven, Carlos with a helmet and face mask on, smiling wildly at the camera. James was gripping a hockey stick, not a hair out of place. He himself had a Minnesota Wild jersey on that was three sizes to big as it hung off of his slender frame, while Logan stood on the end with a lopsided grin, a tie and sweater vest on. Kendall smiled at the memory, wondering where they'd gone wrong, why fate had changed their perfect little happy-go-lucky group into a menacing hurt-go-happy gang.

His eyes scanned to the next frame, the wrinkled photo of a red-haired woman and a small girl, both smiling brightly. Kendall got up and took the frame into his large hands, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. He'd moved out, not wanting to risk incarceration for battery, but ended up leaving the most important things; his mother and little sister. Katie was probably thirteen now, while his mother was struggling to support her on her low-paying waitress job.

A tear rolled down his cheek that he quickly wiped away, setting the photo back down to rifle through the drawer in his dresser. He dug underneath his clothes, coming upon a small booklet, which he grabbed and walked over to the door to close.

He flipped through the pages and came upon what he was looking for, picking up his cell that was resting on his nightstand.

'_Six, five, one,_' he glanced at the book, _'two, two, nine, eight, one, two, nine.'_

His finger went to '_TALK_' and it rang.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin—_

_'Hello?'_

Kendall smiled at the woman's voice on the end of the line.

"Mom?"

Kendall heard a gasp._ 'K-Kendall?'_

"Hey mom."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he spoke to her, hearing about all that he'd missed.

Times like this made him regret running.

—

James made his way from his own room to walk over to Kendall's, finding the door shut. Curiosity got the better of him and he cautiously pressed his ear against the wood, hearing talking from the other side.

'_I know, mom. God, I just—I feel so bad for just taking off. I want to be there, but I did some bad things that I'm not quite sure can be forgiven.'_

James smiled a little, glad that Kendall is talking to his mother about his situation. After three years, James could tell the blonde was slowly crumbling, as was he, although he couldn't bring himself to dial that Minnesota number to bring him to his parents.

_'—together now. I mean, we've known each other for so long, and I-I think I love him. James is incredible and I just don't understand why he'd pick me of all people. But whatever, I'm glad he did, because I wouldn't be able to stand seeing him with someone else. He's my everything."_

"Awww," James said to himself, a little too loudly, because the door swung open revealing the jade-eyed boy. He rolled his eyes as James wrapped his arms around the blonde's slender frame, pressing his chin into Kendall's broad shoulder.

"Tell her I say hi," James whispered lightly into Kendall's free ear.

"James says hi," the blonde mumbled, feeling James swat his ass.

This was gonna be a long night.

—

Alexandra POV

The alarm on the nightstand buzzed and I groaned, flinging my hand over to hit it.

"Logan, get up," I said, slapping his pec. The brunette grumbled and rolled over, taking half the blankets with him.

"Don't make me get the ice."

He shot up. "You wouldn't."

I smirked. "Try me."

He sighed and swung his feet over the side of the bed, stretching in the process. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty." I replied.

"Why so early?"

I rolled my eyes. "We snuck out last night...you parked in a handicap spot and we had dinner..."

"Then my car got towed and we walked home. I remember."

I nodded. "We have an hour until the bus comes."

Logan let put another groan and I smiled, quietly laughing to myself.

"Why can't we go with Kaylyn and Carlos?"

I stood up and stretched. "They left like, ten minutes ago to go get breakfast."

Another groan. "Kendall and James?"

"Gone. Had to be in early to take a test."

He didn't move. I assumed he'd fallen back asleep by the way his breathing was steady.

"Fine. I'll dress myself alone," I said smugly.

Within three seconds, his hands were on my hips and he was kissing my neck. "I can help."

—

We approached the bus stop and saw a few kids from school. They glanced at me and Logan, a couple of them rolling their eyes while the others scoffed.

Immediately, I felt insecure. Logan sensed this because his arm tightened around me.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

I started to tremble for no reason, but Logan just held me tighter, the warmth and scent of his body absolutely intoxicating. I sighed as the bus pulled up and we walked all the way to the back.

There were only about three other kids already on the bus and the only seats left were the nosebleed ones in the back. I scooted all the way in, shoulder against the window as Logan slid in next to me, arm automatically wrapping around my shoulders. I took a deep breath and there it was. I could feel myself start to shake, body growing warmer as the thoughts flooded into my mind, just the way he wore that _FUCKING_ cologne...

"Are you okay?" Logan whispered in my ear, lips only a centimeter away.

I turned to face him and gave a small smile.

He looked worried. "You're eyes are like, huge."

His hand found my forehead. "And you're burning up."

I leaned up and pressed our lips together, the kiss becoming heated in an instant. He slowly started to lay me down and I just clung to his neck, never letting his lips go. I knew to be careful because, after all, we were on a bus.

He was instantly on top of me, crotch grinding shallowly against my leg.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, biting my neck.

I gasped a little, trying not to make any noise as the bus rumbled forward. His breathing was harsh, coming out in ragged pants, as he continued thrusting against me.

"Wait," I breathed.

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Am I being too forward? I can stop, if you want. Like, I don't even have to finish, y'know, I can just stop now and—"

"Logan."

He shut his mouth and I smiled. "I just don't want you getting your pants dirty."

He chuckled lightly and sat in the bus seat, letting me crouch down in the confined space between his legs. I ran my hands up his legs, clad in tight, dark skinnies. I glanced up at him, his head down and staring at me with big brown eyes, making him look like a lost puppy. Upon further examination, his pupils were blown to their extent, large enough to give the moon a run for it's money.

"Alex," he whispered, "I-It's _so_ painful."

I laughed to myself, his face lighting up in a smile. "I'm serious," he continued, his dimples showing.

I kissed his thigh before unzipping the fly of his jeans. He was still staring at me, eyebrows in a sort of longing expression. I started to laugh and he smiled, shaking his head. "I'll do it myself."

Within the seconds I was laughing, head against his knee, he'd managed to pull his member out through his fly and keep a straight face for anyone who could see his head.

"Okay," I breathed, wiping the tears from my eyes, "I'm good. I'll stop laughing."

He sighed and rested his back against the seat, his perfect teeth gripping his lower lip in anticipation.

I cautiously climbed up until I was back in my same position as before and deep throated him. I could hear his breath catch in his throat and a small whimper pass through his lips. I bobbed my head as he shifted his hips, fingers running through my hair. I almost choked as I felt the bus hit that familiar pothole before the turn that led to the school parking lot.

"We've gotta hurry, babe. We're alm_ohhhhh_st there. _Fuck_," Logan whispered.

I stopped moving and let him do the work, knowing it was the only way. I sent small vibrations through his body as I moaned quietly to myself, his hands forcing my head down onto his throbbing cock.

"So close," he murmured, hips stuttering until he'd let loose.

I swallowed every drop and watched as he slumped against the seat. I chuckled, because this happened every time since we'd gotten back together. I cautiously tucked him back inside his jeans, carefully zipping them up before sitting next to him.

"I love you, Logan Mitchell," I said, watching a brown eye pop open. He smiled, his skin sporting a sheen of sweat and a red tinge. He captured my lips and it wasn't a ravaging kiss. It was sweet and gentle, full of passion and commitment.

"I love you, too, with all my heart. I just can't apologize enough for everything I put you through and then at the rehab center, I-I just walked out and I didn't know a-and seeing you with James, I-I—"

"Shh," I put my finger against his lips. "You didn't know. We're together now, aren't we?"

He nodded.

"Then that's all the matters."

"But I ripped up all that we'd worked on, with you stopping trying to kill yourself. I rooned it."

I shook my head. "Everyone has a relapse. Mine just fell at that time." It was mainly his fault, but I didn't want him to know. It's not that he wasn't thinking, it's that he was thinking_ too_ hard. The mind can be a dangerous thing.

He looked down. "I found the list." He sounded as if he was about to cry. "That list of things to do on our anniversary. I found it. Your whole day was revolved around me." He looked at me, a single tear running down his porcelain face. "If I would've been with you—"

"Logan," I wiped the tear away with my thumb.

He sighed. "I don't ever want to lose you again."

I wrapped my arms around his stocky frame. "You won't."

He just stared into my eyes, deep and passionate. "I think I wanna marry you."

My face lit up into a smile and so did his, his lips gently caressing mine.

"Yes," I whispered, "Just...yes."

* * *

**Please review! Once again, sorry for the long wait! I feel terrible. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Check out the story I've been given the fantastic honor of beta-ing. It's called **_Just My Imagination _**by **_Bowman0306. _**It's a Jagan based off of a fantastic movie called **_Sundays at Tiffany's. _**You will fall in love with this story so read it!**

**Please check out my blog and REVIEW!**

—A «3


	31. You're So Pretty That It Hurts

**A/N: Okay, I can tell you're all mad. I haven't updated in a long time. I know. I've had barely enough time to scrape together this chapter. I've been so busy with school and extracurriculars and meeting Big Time Rush on November 18th. I have the Candlelight procession at Epcot on December 10th and a Big Time Rush concert the 11th. I'm currently on Thanksgiving Break (Happy Turkey Day to all!) and have to write two essays by Monday. So I'm a bit stressed and overwhelmed. Also, I got Elevate. It's incredible. Definitely using some songs in here soon. Been drawing the guys from the shoot to make up for the drawing that I had the guys signand Kendall wanted to keep so check those out on my blog and/or on deviantart. And HOW AMAZING WAS BIG TIME RUSH SINGING THE NATIONAL ANTHEM AT THE DALLAS COWBOYS VERSUS MIAMI DOLPHINS GAME? I swear, those boys'll be the death of me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but will when Logan realizes he loves me on December 11th when I see him again.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_BigTimeFan50_

_randomclaw_

_Carla_

_SomeonewholovesJamesMaslow x_

_amrice101_

_Bigtimebitch_

_littlewonders914_

_StuckAt9.99_

_Staci_

_LastBreath-x_

_e_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

**I got some new reviewers! Well, I hope his satisfies your craving. And **_Mercedeez_**, you were my motivation to post this. Love you, girl! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Alexandra POV

All through school I could feel someone watching me, eyes burning in the back of my head. I'd turn, and see no one.

After school, Carlos drove Logan and I to the impound to get the charcoal Aston Martin.

The gravel crunched underneath my feet and I felt Logan tense.

"Be careful," he said. "This is Dak's territory now."

I nodded and gulped, feeling a little uneasy.

We approached the desk inside and the man behind it smiled. "How can I help you?"

Logan told him about the whole ordeal and I looked around. My feet took me to the lounge, right by the garage. I watched mechanics work on cars when a familiar voice made my body start to tremble.

"Sorry I'm late. Got a little caught up at school today."

My head whipped around to see a brunette boy wander into the garage, walking away from his black Corvette. He was in black, looking a little menacing. My phone started to ring and I quickly answered it, but not quickly enough. Dak turned and saw me, expression swirling with emotion.

"H-Hello?"

_'Hey, where are you, babe?'_

I gulped. "The lounge. H-Hurry, Loges, Dak's here."

He sighed. _'Hold on.'_

I heard the rapid footsteps hitting the tile and Logan stepped into the room, hand extended. "It's in the back. Let's go."

We raced out the door and back into the lot, seeing smashed cars and scraps. We headed down the aisles and I caught a glimpse of its paint.

"There!" I pointed to the right and Logan ran that way, myself stumbling behind him. He hastily unlocked the car and I was about to get inside when I heard the click.

I started to tremble, silent tears flowing freely down my face. I really thought this was over.

"Logan, so nice to see you."

I watched Logan tense and look up, eyes meeting mine.

"What do you want Dak?"

Dak chuckled. "I want you gone. Why the hell are you in my territory?"

"I just came for my car."

The cold metal slid up my bare back, stopping at the tie of my halter top. "Get the fuck out Mitchell, or I swear to God, I will shoot her."

"Logan, just go, I'll be fine—"

"Shut up, bitch," Dak growled, pushing the gun up through my hair.

Logan was livid. "Don't you _fucking_ talk to her like that."

Dak chuckled. "Whatever."

Logan moved closer and I felt Dak tense. "Don't move or I'll shoot."

"Logan, don't get hurt for me—"

"I said _shut up_!"

I winced and watched Logan shake his head. "I wasn't there the first time, but now, I won't let him take you."

Logan lunged at Dak and I screamed, watching the two roll around in the gravel. Dak swung and nailed Logan in the jaw, and in return, Logan kneed the other in the crotch. I stood there, paralyzed, not sure exactly what to do.

"Get in the car!" Logan grunted, hooking the other brunette in the head.

I nodded and hopped into the passenger seat and listened to the two tussle, grunts and sickening impacts filling my ears.

_BANG!_

My heart caught in my throat when Logan cried out, the gun going off a second time. Tears poured down my face as I climbed out of the car, seeing Logan triumphantly clutching his arm. Dak was on the ground moaning in pain, holding his thigh.

"Let's get outta here," Logan whispered, looking back at the brunette on the ground.

"You can fuck with me, but when you touch her," he pointed at me, _"you're begging for shit."_

We got into the gray sportscar and drove off, speeding down the highway back to our house.

—

I rushed him in the house, stripping him of his clothing to see the scrape from a bullet on his upper arm.

"This is my fault," I whispered. "God, it's all my fault."

A large hand gripped my wrist. "Stop saying that, it was never your fault. It's always been mine."

I sighed and cleaned his wound, wrapping gauze around his bicep.

"Is it better?"

He chuckled. "You can make it better."

I smiled and kissed his arm, looking up at him. He was watching me intently, gaze focused on something...that _wasn't_ my face. I glanced down and clicked my tongue, pulling my shirt up.

"You're such a guy."

He looked at me innocently. "What?"

"You were staring down my shirt, you perv."

He smiled. "Was not."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're an awful liar."

He looked up at me innocently again and something was different. He had his thinking face on.

"Oh no. You're thinking," I said, backing away.

He just stared at me again and opened his arms, wanting a hug.

"Do you wanna go on a date tonight? You and me?"

"I don't think we've ever been on a date," I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

—

Kaylyn POV

_We stepped out of the supermarket, bags of groceries in hand._

_"—and then the guy was like, 'Bitch please, I'm Jesus!' and she ran off!"_

_I laughed so hard I was crying._

_"Carlos, stop, I'm crying!"_

_He chuckled and unlocked the car so we could set the groceries in the trunk. The back of the car popped open and the bags were set inside, Carlos reaching up to pull the trunk shut. I climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Carlos to get into the car. I heard a grunt and turned my head questioningly toward the back, looking out the back window. There was a figure dressed in black, slightly larger than the smaller frame, which I figured was Carlos. My eyes widened when the taller man threw a punch, Carlos doubling over in pain._

_Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I climbed into the backseat, slowly and cautiously opening the door. Carlos was on the ground, staring at me with half-lidded eyes._

_"Carlos..."_

_'Stay in,' he mouthed, looking back up and lifting a leg to kick the man. I quietly closed the door and watched them fight, silent tears rolling down my face. I could hear their groans and hurtful words coming from the both of them before Carlos yelled, "Fuck!"_

_I opened the door and ran out, watching him clutch his side. The man was nowhere to be found. Carlos fell to his knees, hand still holding his right side. He took his fingers away, his tan skin coated in scarlet blood._

_"Carlos..."_

_He looked up at me with pleading eyes, silently asking for help. I lifted him up and helped him into the backseat, tears streaming down my face. I closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat, fishing around for the keys that were under my butt. I grabbed them and shove the key into the ignition before flooring it, speeding out of the parking lot toward the street._

_My eyes darted to the speedometer. The small red hand pointed to thirty...forty...fifty...sixty. I flew through the red light and skidded around the curve, salty tears flowing down my cheeks and dripping off of my chin._

_"Kaylyn," he hoarsely whispered._

_"Wha-What is it, Car?"_

_I glanced at him, his erratic breathing and heaving chest. "He stabbed me. I-I couldn't let him hurt you because I love you, and not after everything you've done for me."_

_"Car..."_

_"Just promise me, that if I die, you won't forget me?"_

_"Stop it, seriously, you make it sound like we're in a fucking chick flick soap opera."_

_He smiled slightly, a bit of light coming back into his eyes. I smiled too, until I watched his brown eyes widen, more and more light showing. "Kaylyn—"_

_I whipped my head around to see the bright headlights and hear the loud horn before the sound of crunching metal and my bloodcurdling scream filled the air._

I awoke with a gasp, tears streaming down my face. It was still daylight, and I was alone on Carlos's bed.

"So much for a peaceful nap..." I muttered to myself. I sighed and rolled over burying my face into Carlos's pillow. It smelled of cinnamon, just like the tan boy that used it. I couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting him, ever. I started crying again, my body shaking.

At some point, Carlos had walked in, because a hand found it's way to my back and I screamed louder than a banshee. He giggled until he realized I was crying, his features turning soft and caring.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just—"

"It wasn't you. I had a dream, not a good one," I replied, swiftly cutting him off. "Some guy you owed money to or something. He almost killed you."

My voice had shrunken to a soft whisper, Carlos wrapping his arms around me. His head buried itself into my shoulder and I just closed my eyes, feeling his warm body. His heartbeat thudded against me, loud and strong.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Can we go out? Like on a date?"

I looked at him. "Like a _date_-date?"

He nodded. "I don't think we've ever been on one before."

"We should go on one then."

—

Carlos sat on the couch that night, waiting in anticipation for his girlfriend to emerge, ready for their first date. Truthfully, he couldn't remember any time that they'd gone out together. Why? He was a workaholic. All he did was school, gang, money, gang, and then Kaylyn.

He sighed, running a hand through his short, black hair. He was an awful boyfriend.

"Why are you so snazzy?"

Carlos turned to see Logan, who gave him a questioning look. Carlos raised an eyebrow and nodded toward the brunette."I should be asking you the same thing."

Logan was wearing black skinnies, a chain hanging low from his pocket. His fitted tee clung to his torso underneath the gray vest, which matched his boots. "And you're wearing your snakebites again."

The brunette boy blushed. "I've got a _big_ night planned."

Carlos shook his head as Logan nodded toward him. "You goin' out?"

He nodded. "Taking Kaylyn on a date."

"And it better be fun. I'm wearing heels for you." Kaylyn made her way carefully down the stairs in a blue mini and black heels. "These hurt like a mo-fo."

Carlos laughed loudly, clutching his stomach. "You sound so funny when you try to sound like Logan."

She frowned. "Let's go, asshole."

A well placed smack was delivered to Carlos's chest before she slung her purse over her shoulder and walked out the front door. Carlos raised his eyebrows at Logan.

"Feisty. I like it."

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" came Kaylyn from the car.

Carlos ran out after grabbing his keys, blue shirt fluttering in the wind.

—

"Where are you taking me?"

Carlos just giggled and turned into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. "I made reservations."

Kaylyn smiled and kept her eyes trained on Carlos as he parked the car. His face glowed in the lights of the speedometer, which was why Carlos turned to glance at his girlfriend.

"That's creepy."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The way you're staring at me," he replied, cocking his head to the side, "is strange." He leaned in toward her, a soft smile grazing his lips. "I think I like it."

A chaste kiss was shared between the two before Carlos yanked the key from the ignition and begrudgingly broke from Kaylyn to exit the car. He ran around the vehicle as fast as his legs could carry him, opening the door for Kaylyn to get out.

"Thank you," she said, cheeks bright pink.

Carlos nodded and held out his hand. "Shall we go, milady?"

The couple grasped hands and slowly made their way into the restaurant.

—

Logan waited patiently, dull pain throbbing throughout his arm occasionally. His hand instinctively went to feel for the Colt 45 in his waistband, which he'd abandoned for a while. But with his Dak encounter, he knew he couldn't take a chance. He didn't want to risk Alex's life even more than he already had.

_"Fuck," _he harshly whispered, hand grabbing his upper arm as he staggered away from the wall. He glared at the corner of the television and fell to his knees, the feeling of a knife slicing his wound overwhelming him and making his vision blur and blacken.

"Sweetheart," came the angelic voice, "are you alright?"

He blinked, breathing harshly, trying to clear his vision. "God, it fucking hurts."

Alex chuckled, helping Logan to his feet before wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Wow, _you_ look like a _slut_," James yelled from the kitchen. Both Alex and Logan whipped around.

"Hey," Alex crossed her arms, frowning.

James rolled his eyes. "Not a _cheap_ slut. Worth at least seven hundo."

"When did you appear?" Logan inquired, reaching an arm around his girlfriend.

James laughed. "Not long ago. Just came to get water."

Alex rolled her eyes, pulling her shorts down. "Fuck you, James."

The brunette laughed, sipping his drink. "Sorry. That's Kendall's job."

He walked back upstairs and Alex turned back to her boyfriend, who's face was twisted with disgust and disbelief, tinted a shade of bright red.

"Awkward," he whispered, grabbing her hand and walking her to the car.

**A/N: Done! Not my best chapter. Please review, though. I love suggestions for any action that wants to be seen or scenes or whatever. I'll do my best to fit them in!**

**Please review!**

**Check out my blog: **_allforloganbtr[dot]tumblr[dot]com_

**Check out my deviantart where I've been drawing the boys: **_allforloganbtr[dot]deviantart[dot]com_

**Sorry again for the wait. Please review!**

—A «3


	32. Run To Your Heart Like A Kid In A Store

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is long overdue, I know. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long. If I've not told you, I saw BTR at the Jingle Ball in Tampa back in December and I'm going to see them play at Mardi Gras in March. I TOOK A PICTURE WITH THEM. I held Logan and we are in a picture and Carlos is pressed up against my back and oh my god, Logan smells absolutely amazing and they were incredible and I'm rambling again, aren't I? I found all 4 trading cards too! It only took 28 packs and 168 airheads...well...I also met a guy. His name is Adam. He's such an amazing guy and I love him to pieces. He knows about my stores and doesn't care. He still loves me for me. So, Adam, if you're reading this now, I think you are the most incredible guy ever and you're so sweet and so fucking cute, I wanna smother you in kisses. I wanna thank you for not disowning me when you saw this like everyone else does, and I love you for that. You have no idea how much I've wanted someone to call me beautiful. So it means so much to me.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_BigTimeFan50_

_tiarashine_

_Carla_

_Charlieissocoollike_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_amrice101_

_StuckAt9.99_

_Merceedez_

_jenifrelizabeth_

_SomeonewholovesJamesMaslow x_

_bballgirl22_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

_jenna-is-that-chick_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. This story is almost over, but I'm making a sequel. I have yet to think of a title, but I'll get there. Now, this chapter is dedicated to Adam, for being amazing and making me feel like I matter. Love you.**

**Onto the chapter!**

Logan grasped Alex's hand as he guided her into the restaurant. She looked around at the fancy building and felt bad about dressing how she did. She pulled her shorts down in a desperate attempt, buttoning the buttons on her shirt and letting her hair down. Logan turned and saw the difference in her outfit, rolling his eyes a little.

_'You're so fucking cute,' _he thought.

He led her to the booth and guided her into the wrap-around seat, sliding in after her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You didn't tell me it was a fancy restaurant," Alex muttered, looking up at Logan with large brown eyes.

Logan smiled and kissed her nose. "I didn't think it mattered."

The waitress came up and smiled, handing the couple their menus. "Hi! My name is Roxanne and I'll be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Logan ordered a lemonade and Alex settled for the same, opening the menu as their server walked away.

"She was eyeballing you," Alex mumbled, burying her face in the dinner section.

Logan rolled his eyes and glanced at Alex, rubbing her bare shoulder.

"I'm cold," she muttered, curling into herself.

Logan slid out of his teal varsity jacket to help Alex into it, her eyes lighting up as she snuggled into his side.

Roxanne returned with their drinks and took their orders, Logan absentmindedly running a hand through his girlfriend's hair the entire time.

The couple chatted about random topics, Logan accidentally revealing how he likes a woman with a past and a future, and that he saw the sexiest lingerie at the mall.

Alex smiled, shaking her head as she revealed how much she wanted a puppy and a child in her future. Logan pondered the thought of kids; he wanted a boy and a girl, maybe naming them Dahlia and...Eliot sounded tough and badass, right?

"Here's your food," Roxanne said, pushing a burger in front of Logan and chicken in front of Alex. "Enjoy."

She whirled away and Alex shoved chicken into her mouth, mumbling something about being starving.

"Fuck, I love you," Logan whispered against her forehead, pressing a kiss there and a peck on her lips before taking a bite of the pickle on his plate.

"...that was random," Alex said, feeding Logan a piece of chicken. "Taste it."

"Mmm. Good chicken."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Just random?"

"What?"

"Saying you love me."

Logan blushed. "Well...I just thought I'd tell you."

Alex smiled again, snuggling into his side again. "Love you, too."

After dinner, Logan helped Alex into the car and she stared at him intimately.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head and turned on the radio as he made his way home.

The couple drove down the freeway for a few minutes before a broken down car on the side of the road appeared in their headlights.

"Stop," Alex said, watching Logan shift gears. The charcoal Aston Martin pulled over and Alex got out, jogging over to the man whose head was in the hood.

"Hi, uh, need some help?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what's wrong with it."

Alex knew that voice.

She'd heard it at Danny's that night, someone from the living room. She backed away from the black Charger and the man stood up straight. He had baggy pants on and a fairly large jacket, both black and gold. The hat on his head was flipped and there were gold rings on his fingers spelling out _'Wayne Wayne'_.

Alex gulped as the man smiled and reached a hand out.

"Hey, pretty lady. The name's Wayne Wayne."

Alex smiled nervously and hesitantly shook his hand. "Alex."

"You good with cars?"

She nodded and bent over to take a look under the hood.

Wayne Wayne leaned next to her on the hood and she kept glancing at him uneasily, hands swiftly looking for the plugs in the old engine. She bent forward a tad more to reach for the loose plug when a swift slap landed on her backside.

"Nice ass," he remarked, smirking while Alex pulled her shorts down.

"One of your plugs is loose," she gritted out, trying to find where she dropped it when her ass was smacked so she could screw it back in. "How old is this car?"

"Seventies," he responded, watching her as she looked around the ground.

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up, picking up the phone she dropped as she did so.

"You got a tramp stamp, too?"

She pulled her shirt down only to have him yank it back up. "Mitchell..."

Alex whipped around and slapped him across his left cheek, swiftly knocking the black cap off his head. "Do you mind?"

"So _you're_ Mitchell's slut? You're the one that got away."

Alex's eyes widened as she ran back to Logan's car and hopped in.

"Drive."

Logan looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Drive _now_."

"Not until you tell me—"

"MITCHELL!"

Wayne Wayne rapped on the driver's side window with a chrome revolver, nudging for him to get out of the car.

"You never listen to me," Alex retorted as he gave her a look.

Logan climbed out of the sportscar and put his hands up. "Look, Wally—"

"_Don't_ call me that."

"—_Wayne Wayne_, I don't want any trouble, okay? I just wanna get home so me and the Misses could—"

Wayne Wayne's fist collided with Logan's cheek, a sickening thud echoing throughout the night air. Logan hit the ground, clutching his cheek as the metallic taste of blood pooled in his mouth. The brunette looked at the shoe by his head and grabbed it, yanking Wayne Wayne's leg so the man fell on his ass. Logan grunted and rolled in the dirt as the two tussled, Logan landing a hard punch to the other's nose. Wayne Wayne reached for his lost weapon, aiming it at Logan before the other moved, the bullet landing somewhere in the cornfield behind them.

"What the fuck do you want, Wally?"

Wayne Wayne rolled them over and secured a hand over Logan's throat. "You killed my best men, dickwad. I want you fucking dead."

Logan gasped, hands scratching at Wayne Wayne's face. His knee came up to nail the other in the groin, Wayne Wayne's hand slackening and allowing Logan to escape. He ran to the Aston Martin and started it while Alex sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed.

"Told you."

A gunshot shattered the back window and Logan sped off, more shots scraping the paint off of the sides of his car.

"I'LL GET YOU, MITCHELL!" Wayne Wayne screamed after the gray car, stomping his boot in the dirt as his car still failed to start.

—

Alexandra POV

The drive wasn't long. I just pondered a thought in my head for a while, looking at Logan the whole time. Scarlet droplets trickled down his chin as his split lip started to heal over, faint purple marks formed around his neck and underneath his left eye.

"Alex—"

"Did I not tell you? I told you. You didn't listen."

"I'm sorry, I'll listen next time."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

He put in a movie when we got home, but before he could play it, I dragged him upstairs.

"What're you doing?"

"Take off your snakebites."

"Alex..."

"Humor me."

He did as was told. I handed him a light gray v-neck and dark gray slacks, putting his black sneakers on top of the pile, along with the matching jacket to go with the pants.

"Put this on."

He sighed and I exited the room, heading downstairs to put away the leftovers from dinner. I headed into the kitchen and stuck the box in the refrigerator, turning to walk into the hospital room to grab the antiseptic stuff to fix up Logan.

"You're so stupid and you never listen to me, but I just love you_ so damn much_. What the fuck did you do to me, Logan Mitchell?"

"I made you mine forever," came the whisper in my ear.

I turned to see the boy of my dreams, the one I'd only imagined and drawn. There was this aura around him the radiated bashfulness, a small lopsided smile appearing on his lips. I smiled too, reaching forward to wrap my arms around his body. His nose buried itself in my hair, and I could hear him breathing in my scent.

"I love you so much," he mumbled into my hair.

I looked at him and my smile only widened. "Why don't you ever be you? This—" I motioned to his body, "—is you. You aren't a bad guy. You're the furthest thing from a bad guy."

He sighed. "I've done some things I'm not proud of, things I can't take back. It's my job now to leave my old life in the past and defend us in the future. You are my life now, and I vowed not to let it pass me by. I vowed to never let you slip away again."

I smiled and took an alcohol wipe, gently cleaning his split lip. "I'm never gonna let you let me go."

He let me finish cleaning his wound before he kissed me gently, smoothly sliding his lips against mine. It was full of passion and love; it was slow and full of caresses. When we broke apart, I could only tell him I loved him, while watching his face break out into a grin.

"So," I started, "when do I get the honor of meeting your parents?"

He looked at me and sighed again, shaking his head. "I...I need to call them first. Make sure they're willing to see me_—er_, us.

—

Carlos smiled as he watched his girlfriend eat intently from across the oak table, knee bouncing nervously. He watched as Kaylyn's eyes shifted from the pasta on her plate to the swirling chocolate eyes that were trained on her.

"I can feel your knee shaking the table."

Carlos's knee abruptly stopped jiggling and crossed over his other leg. "Sorry."

She shrugged and set her fork down on the side of her plate and looked at her boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

Carlos furrowed his brow a bit. "Nothing."

"Liar."

A sigh made its way into the air. "Logan texted me, but I don't wanna look at it because I'm with you and I'd feel guilty because I'm not paying attention to you."

Kaylyn smiled and reached over the table to grasp Carlos's hand. "It may be important. Look at it."

Carlos gave her an apologetic look before taking his cell out of his pocket and checking the messages he'd received.

_From: Logan_

_We have a slight problem. Wayne Wayne is back._

Carlos growled low in his throat, furiously typing back.

_To: Logan_

_What the fuck does he want?_

Carlos looked up and saw Kaylyn watching him with a worried expression. "What happened?"

"Wayne Wayne's back."

Kaolin's eyebrows furrowed and she gave him a questioning look. "...who's Wayne Wayne?"

"Oh," Carlos chuckled lightly, "we go _way_ back."

His phone buzzed and he looked at it and the word made anger bubble up inside of him.

_From: Logan_

_Revenge._

Kaylyn POV

After dinner, on the drive home, I could tell Carlos was thinking. He was usually never this quiet. I know I shouldn't ask; I didn't like to push. But this was different.

"Carlos, tell me."

He glanced at me and grimaced, shaking his head. "I can't."

We stopped at the red light and I grabbed the gearshift and placed it in park.

"_Carlos_. Tell me."

"Kaylyn—"

"God damn it! I am part of this now, so just tell me!"

The light turned green and Carlos shifted back to drive and pulled over on the side of the road. "It's complicated."

I laughed. "Everything's complicated. If _you_ won't tell me, I'll ask Logan."

A defeated sigh left Carlos's lips. "Wayne Wayne was my best friend."

"I thought Logan, James, and Kendall were."

"They are. The thing is, he followed us from Minnesota. He _was_ my best friend. He'd always been that high school buddy that kicked anyone's ass who made fun of me. And _then_ he started dating my sister. I hated him because she loved him and he started to treat her like _shit_." Carlos's eyes were dark with rage. "He cheated on her, and I tried to tell her, but she didn't listen. After all, I was only fifteen. And then he helped Danny kidnap Alex and that was the last straw. That mother fucker deserves to die."

I leaned over and turned his face toward mine, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. "Let's go home. It's been a long day."

—

When we set foot in the house, a bruised Logan was on the phone pacing. "They aren't picking up. What if they died? What if they're dead and I didn't know? I'm such an awful son! God, what if they hate me? What if—mom? Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry for not talking to you. I miss you so much, mom. I love you."

Alex was watching from the counter, packing up the first-aid kit. She was humming a tune, something I'd never heard before.

_"Tell me you can hear me, I'm expressin' my love, won't stop 'til I get'cha, I'm not lettin' up. I'm a-runnin' to your heart like a kid in a store, take every ounce of love, and beg you for more..."_

She jumped when I put a hand on her shoulder, looking at me with brown eyes, golden ribbons swirling in them, full of fear and excitement.

"What's wrong?"

"Wayne Wayne is after us now. It's all my fault," her voice cracked, "I made Logan stop so I could help him because his car wasn't working..."

"You didn't know."

She shook her head. "Now look at him," she put her hand over her mouth, eyes tearing up, _"my poor baby."_

Carlos, James, and Kendall were on the couch, eagerly eavesdropping on Logan's call. Alex watched him while putting the first-aid kit in its place in the medical room. She reappeared wearing one of Logan's flat-billed Batman caps, obviously left in the room. I watched Logan's face light up when he saw her, moving to wrap his arms around her. She smiled back, and I was happy because I'd never seen her this happy.

I moved toward the couch, sitting on Carlos's lap. He groaned when I plopped on top of him and instinctively wrapped his arms around me, pulling my face to his. "Te amo," he whispered, smiling brightly.

"Love you, too."

"We'll get through this. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

I kissed him then, unable to wait. I gripped the back of his neck hard with one hand, the other tangled in his short black locks. His hands rested on my hips, one sliding to grip my ass through my dress. His lips were soft and smooth, tasting of chocolate from dessert. His tongue slipped past my lips, poking at the corners of my mouth, sliding along my teeth in the most sensual ways. A small moan fell from my mouth and—

"Ew, guys, seriously, get a room."

We broke apart, James and Kendall both blushing and shifting awkwardly. I glared at James for ruining the moment, before he smirked.

"I totally _don't_ miss dating chicks."

Everyone laughed except for Alex and Logan, who were having a conversation in the kitchen. She had a nervous look on her face while he was stern, until he said something, making her hug him and kiss him. She was smiling now, kissing him again, as if he'd delivered good news.

With two gang leaders hunting us and graduation around the corner, we all needed to plan a future. _So what news was good anymore?_

**A/N: Done! I have like, a billion oneshots I'm working on and some are almost done. I have almost no time to write anymore, guys. I'm trying, I really am. I'm so grateful you guys are sticking with me.**

**Follow me on tumblr:**

_allforloganbtr[dot]tumblr[dot]com_

**Visit my deviantart:**

_allforloganbtr[dot]deviantart[dot]com_

**And who loved Big Time Move last night? I loved James's Life Alert thing. That was damn funny. I love those boys. I bought Valentines with their faces on them. I'm too obsessed. Whatever.**

**Please review! I crave those things, guys! They let me know you haven't given up on me yet!**

—A «3


	33. I'll Stay 'Til It's Over

**A/N: Hi everyone. You all hate me, I know. Just to let you all know, I'm ending this soon. The sequel is gonna be called "**_Everything That I Have Is Yours_**". I also saw Big Time Rush rock out Mardi Gras at Universal last weekend. If you haven't checked out my blog or my Twitter, you wouldn't know LOGAN SANG COVER GIRL TO ME! I freak out whenever someone mentions it. The video is on YouTube if you wanted to see it. I'll post my channel at the bottom for all the videos of past concerts.**

**Right now, BIG TIME THANKS to my dedicated reviewers and fans. Love you all!**

_BigTimeFan50_

_tiarashine_

_CudaChick7_

_Carla_

_jenifrelizabeth_

_Amanda_

_MischiefIsMyMadness_

_kikithatsme_

_Anonymous Reviewer_

**Onto the chapter!**

Alexandra POV

A week passed since the incident and Logan's lip was healing nicely. The bruises had faded to a light purple and he'd managed to get his back window and the paint on his car fixed up. Currently, I was standing in front of his locker, sticking dahlias in the slats and putting little heart confetti inside. I'd put more stuff in there during lunch, too. I didn't care if he forgot Valentine's day, I just wanted to make it special for him.

A small ginger raced around the corner and I knew he was getting close. That poor kid always got scared of my boyfriend and tried to keep out of his way as much as possible.

"Ouch," I hissed, sucking my index finger into my mouth to rid it of the blood. "Damn thorns."

I pushed the last of the confetti in the slats and taped my card on the front, racing around the corner to watch him open it.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

My hand flew to my chest and I turned to see James and Kendall both behind me. "You scared the crap out of me. Now shush." I turned back to Logan who was staring at the tiny hearts littering the ground.

"Aww, how sweet. Confetti." I smiled as James patted my back. "Kendall here did the same thing."

Kendall's hand whizzed by my head and connected with James's bicep. "God, I hate you," he whispered, pink slowly crawling up his skin.

I focused my gaze back on Logan and saw him reading the letter I wrote him, a box of chocolates in his left hand.

"You went all out, didn't you?"

I turned to look at James and nodded. I cautiously peeked back around the corner to see Logan looking right at me. I gave a small smile and whirled around when Kendall jabbed me in the side with his finger. "We're leaving."

"Okay. Have fun, lovebirds."

They both flipped me off with their free hands, the ones that weren't laced with each other.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, making me jump halfway out of my skin. A deep chuckle rang in my ear, a small shiver running up my spine when the icy tip of his nose buried itself in my neck.

"S'cold outside," he murmured, his fingertips dancing along my sides softer than a whisper. "You been to your locker yet?"

I shook my head, craning my neck to catch a glimpse of his dark locks as he twisted his head away from me.

His sparkling chocolate eyes returned to mine, before he smiled a dimply smile and winked, nudging slightly to his left. "Why don't we go check it out?"

I let him spin me around and guide me backward to my locker while he connected our lips, sliding them together sensually. I felt Logan turning me around corners and through throngs of kids, some yelling at us to get a room.

My back hit the lockers and his hands were gripping my hips, running up my shirt as his lips slid passionately against mine before he broke away, panting, hot and heavy.

"You should open your locker," he breathed, clearing his throat and trying to discreetly adjust the forming bulge in his gray jeans, "while I'm still able to control myself."

I turned on my heel, steadying my breaths as I twisted the black dials on my combination lock. I pulled it off and rose petals tumbled onto the floor, littering the entire hall as the backdraft swept them down. A picture was tucked in the paws of a black teddy bear, the heart-shaped frame displaying a discreetly taken photo of us in the cutest liplock. I smiled and took the bear out, seeing a card tucked behind the frame. I tugged it free, my face lighting up at the drawn stick figures on the front of the pink cardstock. 'You and Me' was scrawled across the bottom and I felt Logan's hands slide around mine, coaxing me to open it up. I pulled it open and stared at the scribbles of broken cursive all on the page, my eyes searching for the start.

_Love,_

_You don't have to tell me how cheesy this is. I already know. Carlos is laughing at me as I'm writing this. But that's not the point. Now, when you were walking in that alley last August, I knew. I made Kendall and James follow you because...well...I could. I wanted you so bad. You had been the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen and I was obsessed. I was constantly watching you wander around campus, fascinated with what you were wearing or how your hair fell down you back. I saw you at every football game too, holding that green poster with my number on it. I eventually found out my sweatshirt had gone missing, I just wasn't capable of getting it back because it looked better on you anyways. It only made me want you more. But when you sat on my bed, sobbing and begging me not to hurt you, I knew I couldn't just take advantage of you like that. I thought it was so cute how you kept rambling so I just kissed you. As cliché as it sounds, I had butterflies in my stomach and my entire body felt as if it was on fire. I was convinced...I knew...it was love._

_Honestly, I was scared. I'd only loved once before and she'd broken my heart. She'd killed me. I was only fifteen and she'd taken everything from me; my heart and my virginity. I regretted it, too. So when I felt with you what I did, I was scared. I didn't want that to happen again. And when you told me the next day that you loved me, I didn't care anymore. My brain said no, but my heart told me to go for it._

I turned to look behind me at Logan and he just smiled, cheeks tinted a bright red color. "Finish reading it."

I looked back down and found my place in the blue writing, Logan placing his head on my left shoulder.

_You and I were untouchable. Perfect in every way. We had what everyone wanted. But I got you kidnapped. I was devastated. I kept beating myself up over and over because it was my fault, which is why I convinced myself to break up with you. I thought it was the only way to keep you safe. I realized it was the worst possible thing I could've done. I got sick and tired of waking up to an empty bed or to someone that wasn't you. Believe it or not, James asked me if he could date you; he promised to keep you safe, so I allowed it. Seeing you guys all lovey-dovey in that therapy circle broke my heart, only because I knew that you weren't mine anymore. That night, Carlos yelled at me when he saw me on the porch smoking. Told me it was disgusting and I'd never get you back that way. But I needed something to be addicted to, to numb the pain. It worked for a bit._

_It was clever for them to get us back though. They got me drunk off my ass. When you brought me home, I knew I couldn't just let you get away like that, and before I knew it, I started singing. You have no idea how good it felt to hold you again._

_Now, I spend most nights burying my nose in your hair, running my fingers through it. My favorite part of the day is nighttime because I know you're not going anywhere except to bed with me. You've managed to make me happier than I've ever been. You even got me to talk to my mom again, which Carlos couldn't even do. You've made me a better person, turned me back into my old self...well, sorta. You helped me open up and you showed me the world. You managed to pull out the real me, the one I only am around you. I just wanted you to know that I love you for that. I love you for being you and for not giving up on me when I'd given up on myself_.

An arrow told me to flip the card over and I did, an envelope on the back. I opened it and unfolded a ticket...a plane ticket. The destination was Duluth, Minnesota, due to depart today, and it was one of two tickets in the envelope.

Realization kicked in and I turned around. Logan held a rose out to me, chocolate eyes glistening brightly. "I want you to come with me to Minnesota," he whispered, pulling me close to his warm chest, "I want you to meet my parents."

—

Needless to say, I was excited to leave. I'd never been to Minnesota before. Logan had packed me my suitcase; longsleeves, jeans, boots, longsleeves, thick socks, lingerie, longsleeves. James was playing Mama Bear, picking out my clothes and making sure I looked like a walking marshmallow.

"Do you have your jacket?" he questioned, pulling a black fleece pullover out of the hall closet.

I scrunched my nose. "Which one? I have the gray one and the purple one on and the black one in my bag in case I get cold." The sarcasm in my voice was fairly thick and evident, yet James hadn't detected it.

"Put this one on. It's cold out." He tugged it over my head and looked at my face. His thin eyebrows knitted together before his hand rested in my forehead. "You're warm. Are you getting sick?"

I pulled off about six layers. "That's because you mummified me!" I smoothed out my sweater and put Logan's teal Varsity jacket over it, inhaling the musky scent I loved so much. James crossed his arms and pouted, dragging my suitcase along for Logan to load into the car.

I held my camera up to the window and snapped a picture of the manly men fixing their hair. Logan was wearing the outfit I'd picked out for him; a black tee, black fitted cap, gray sweat pants, aviators, gray high tops, and a black leather jacket. I watched them, smiling to myself as I strolled out to meet them.

"Ready, babe?"

I hugged Logan and snuggled into him, nodding my head. "I can't wait to see some actual snow."

Logan gave a chuckle and captured my lips. It felt so incredible because his lips were so warm compared to his icy face, the way his arm tightened around me and his nose barely brushed my cheek.

A gagging sound made us turn to see James giving us a look. "Sorry, did I interrupt you?

Logan rolled his eyes and my face flushed pink, going over to give James a hug.

"'M gonna miss you and Kendall 'nd Kaylyn and Carlos."

James hugged me back, the scent of his Spice Lime 'Cuda flooding my senses. "We'll miss you, too," he looked up, "Take good care of her, Logie."

James pushed me backward into my boyfriend, who shot James a look. "Go back to Kendall, Jamie."

James returned the look and went back inside, leaving Logan and I alone. Logan's eyes met mine and he smiled, prominent dimples appearing on his cheeks. I studied his face and randomly blurted, "You're so damn cute."

His eyebrows wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

"You have strange eyebrows. Like, they grow out and then back in and up." My hand went to smooth them since he'd just touched them and screwed them up. "And your left eye opens more than your right." I smiled when he made his left eye twitch, trying to close it a bit more. "And your lips are slightly asymmetrical, but I think that's the same reason your smile tilts down to the left and you talk out of the right side of your mouth." He furrowed his eyebrows again, frowning slightly. I traced my fingers along his jawline and pulled his face to mine for a kiss. "I think it's so cute and what makes you all the more attractive."

His chocolate eyes held amusement and something else I couldn't place. But before I could analyze it, he was holding me close and walking me to the passenger seat. He opened the door and coaxed me inside so that we could be on our way to the airport.

"How long is it?" I needed to know.

He shrugged. "There's one stop in Minneapolis. We're leaving here at 3:10 and it's..." he checked my watch, "1:45. We'll get there in about six hours. So we'll be there around nine-ish."

I nodded, watching his close the door and walk around the car. He slid into the drivers seat and grabbed my hand with his right. "Ready?"

I smiled. "Let's do this."

**A/N: Another chapter down! This is probably gonna go to around forty until the next one. Also, my oneshots are slowly coming around. I'm jam-packed full of projects and schoolwork and exams but Spring Break is the 23rd, so it's all good. I also forgot to say but I got Ultimate VIP tickets to see BTR in August! So excited!**

**Follow me on Twitter: **_AllForLoganBTR_

**Follow me on Tumblr: **_allforloganbtr[dot]tumblr[dot]com_

**Check out my deviantart (I just did a Selena Gomez picture for my friend's birthday): **_allforloganbtr[dot]deviantart[dot]com_

**Check out our YouTube for some front row concert videos: **_www[dot]youtube[dot]com/AlexandKaylyn_

**Logan's airport outfit: **

_http:/www[dot]carlospenanow[dot]com/1/post/2012/03/big-time-rush-at-lax[dot]html_

**Please review! I love your opinions!**

**Until next time,**

—A «3


	34. When I'm Rollin' Through Your Town

Shawty Want A Thug 34

**A/N: Just a quick update before my vacation. I'm seeing BTR again in August with my Ultimate VIP tickets so if you wanna send me a shoutout to the boys, I'll bring it to them.**

**Big Time Thanks to all my reviewers:**

_Guest_

_BigTimeFan50_

_Chynadoll112_

_Carla_

_TheyCallMeeeLena_

_LivingHalfwayThere_

_bballgirl22_

_jenifrelizabeth_

_MikaG-L_

**Thank an anon on Tumblr for requesting this chapter. They were my motivation!**

**Onto the chapter!**

—

Blond hair tickled the bottom right side of James's jaw, warm breath ghosting over the exposed skin of his pectorals, visible over the collar of his v-neck. James was content; sitting on the couch, beer in his hand, boyfriend asleep on his shoulder. It was around nine at night, Alex and Logan's flight having left about seven hours before. Carlos and Kaylyn went out for a date night because, _duh_, Valentine's day should be special.

James looked at Kendall and a small smile crept onto his lips at the way his hair was mused and ruffled from his head lolling back and forth. James draped an arm over the back of his boyfriend's shoulders, easing them both into a laying position before setting his beer down on the coffee table. He ran his fingers through Kendall's feathery hair and let his eyes fall shut.

He wasn't asleep more than five minutes before a knock resonated from the front door. James jumped awake, rousing Kendall from his slumber. His hand dragged across his mouth to wipe away any drool as James made his way to the door.

"Why does Carlos always forget his keys?" Kendall rolled his eyes and frowned.

James shrugged and pulled the door open, breath catching in his throat as a cold, metal barrel pressed against his pectorals.

"Nice to see ya, Jamie."

James scrunched his nose, tipping his head. "Nice to see you too, Wally."

—

"Are we there yet?"

Logan shook his head for the millionth time. "Babe, I'll tell you when we get there. We aren't even out of the Hertz parking lot."

Alex stuck her bottom lip out at Logan and he flicked the headlights on and pulled the rental car out of the parking lot. Logan crinkled his nose at the power steering, obviously not liking the Camaro rental.

"What?"

Alex shook her head at him. "Why the face? It's a rental. What did you expect?"

"Well, it's no Fisker Karma." Logan messed with the radio. "Definitely _not_ a Fisker Karma."

"You are a spoiled little turd," Alex poked his ribs, "who should be grateful the car works and isn't a total clunker."

He sighed because he knew she was right.

The pair jammed out to the Beatles as they sped down the highway on their way to St. Paul. They arrived in about a half an hour at a cozy, two-story house, painted tan with white shutters. It was decorated for Valentine's day, a heart shaped balloon tied around the lamppost in the front yard and another on the black mailbox on the curb.

"This is cute," Alex smiled at Logan, "but how can the bad boy grow up in a quaint little place like this?"

Logan sighed. "Its complicated. You wouldn't understand." He turned off the car. "This neighborhood is misleading. You don't know it like I do."

"I don't. You could tell me."

He shook his head. "It's not something I can say. You have to experience it."

Alex gave a raised eyebrow.

"You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view, until you climb into his skin and walk around in it."

She pondered the thought and jumped a bit when Logan opened the door for her. The pair made their way to the front door and Logan put on a bracelet, his lucky one that his sister made him when he was nine. Alex looked at him.

"So this is really happening?"

"Yup."

"I'm not dreaming?"

"Nope."

She looked at his wrist. "I want a cool bracelet, too."

Logan pulled a leaf from the flowers to his right, making sure the stem was long enough before he tied it around her wrist.

She made a face. "Of course."

Logan knocked on the door and grasped Alex's hand as footsteps approached and the white wooden door swung open. Logan was tackled in a hug by his mother, who kissed his face. "My little Logie Bear! I missed you so much!"

Logan blushed and embraced his mom before he smiled and motioned toward Alex.

"Mom, this is Alex."

"You must be the newest member of the Mitchell family!" Logan turned purple and his mom gave her a hug also.

"You were right, sweetheart," Mrs. Mitchell patted Logan's shoulder, "She's a keeper."

Alex blushed and Logan's hand found hers, bringing her inside to walk after his mom. They wove through the house and were led upstairs to a black room.

"Logan's old room," Mrs. Mitchell smiled, "is all yours now. Make yourselves at home."

Alex walked around the small, black room, admiring the trophies on the shelves; hockey, spelling bee, hockey, speech contest, science fair, hockey.

The bed was a full size, covered with a dark gray duvet and a white tiger stuffed animal. A small Venus lamp rested on the bedside table along with a goalie alarm clock that shot a puck somewhere in the room when it went off so you'd have to get up. Photos of Logan and his sister lined the walls, mixed in with the ones of Logan and the guys. She smiled at a picture of the four decked out in hockey gear, Logan in kneepads and an oversized jersey. They were all smiling joyfully, holding trophies, some gaps in their smiles from lost baby teeth. Alex turned to see Logan rummaging through his drawers and sighed, looking at the photo once more, wondering what life had been like for the team before tragedy struck.

"Venus," Logan started, "the planet of _love_."

Alex's eyes fell on Logan, who held a book on Venus in his hands, a pair of black glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"It's considered to be Earth's sister, y'know. Similar in size and structure, except Venus is full if greenhouse gases and is ridiculously super hot," he looked up, "just like you."

A wink came after and he locked the door, slowly approaching her. "We haven't made love in a while and it's Valentine's day."

Alex kissed Logan as he held her waist, pulling her close.

"But your parents—"

"They can deal. I'm a big boy."

Alex smirked, "That you are."

—

"Where's Mitchell?"

"Don't know."

The barrel slid across his smooth cheek.

"That's a lie, Diamond, and we both know it."

James glared up at Wayne Wayne. "What do you want?"

Wayne Wayne shook his head. "Unimportant." He examined his revolver as he paced in front of the captured boys, Kendall and James being tied to dining room chairs. "Now tell me where he is."

"I already told you I don't know!" James wiggled in his seat. "Let me go, Wally!"

Wayne Wayne glared down at him. "You won't cooperate, I'll _make_ you cooperate."

He cocked his gun and aimed it straight for James's heart. James could feel the cool steel through his thin shirt as it pressed against his chest. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, like drums. Wayne Wayne furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, putting his gun back and taking out a knife instead. His lips curved up into a smile as he dug the point into James's skin, the area around the metal becoming soaked with blood, more so as he pushed deeper.

_"Where's_ Mitchell?"

James swallowed and tried to shrink away as the knife ran around his chest, slicing through his skin and the wifebeater he had on.

"Come on, Diamond," James winced when Wayne Wayne thinly dragged the blade across his throat, "Where'd little Logie go?"

"I'll never tell you," James growled back, hissing in pain when the knife ran down his jaw.

Wayne Wayne shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turned to one of his men. "Kill him."

Wayne Wayne watched as his men yanked James's head back by his hair and took a gun to the underside of his jaw pointing up towards his brain. The gun was cocked and—

"Wait!"

Heads turned to the forgotten blond in the corner. "I know where he is."

"Kendall," James hissed, "don't tell him, just let him kill me and get it over with."

"No, James. I love you and it's not like Logan can't handle it."

Wayne Wayne laughed. "Fags in love, how sweet." He briskly walked over to Kendall and yanked his head back. "Where the fuck is Mitchell?"

Green eyes met the hazel ones across the room and Kendall ignored their pleading look. "Minnesota. He went to Minnesota with his girlfriend. He didn't tell us his exact plans or where in Minnesota, he just said he was going there to _'make things right_', I swear."

Wayne Wayne scowled and released his grip on the blonde hair, making his way to the front door. He snapped his fingers and his men filed out while he turned back and glared at Kendall. "If I find out you lied to me and he isn't in Minnesota, so help me God, I will tear your fucking heart out."

And he left.

—

Alex's eyes shifted across the table to land on Logan. Logan glanced around and took a bite of the grilled steak on his plate. Alex sighed, still feeling really awkward about her and Logan getting it on upstairs a couple minutes ago when his parents were only downstairs.

"So," Mr. Mitchell started, glancing at Alex, "tell me about yourself."

She offered a small smile and wiped her mouth. "I'm eighteen and I want to be an artist."

"What kind of art?"

"Uh...traditional, I guess. I draw and paint."

Mr. Mitchell nodded and took a sip of his wine, nodding toward Logan. "This one wanted to be a doctor." He laughed and Logan gave a smile, obviously embarrassed.

"Top of his class, that one. Loved school and hockey."

Alex giggled and Logan pushed his food around on his plate, not daring to look at any of the three at the table.

"Logan, eat your steak," his mother scolded.

"Mom._ I'm nineteen_." Logan rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

His mother smacked the back of his hand with her knife. "You're still my kid. Eat your steak."

Alex laughed and finished her salad, standing to take the Mitchells' plates.

Mrs. Mitchell shook her head. "You don't have to do that, honey. You're a guest."

"Hey, it's like you said, I'm part of the family," she replied, taking the plates.

Alex stood in front of the sink, washing the dishes and a pair of warm hands landed on her waist. "They're so fucking embarrassing, interrogating you. It's like they're trying to see if you're good enough for their _'little Logie_'. Well truth be told, I'm not good enough for you!"

Alex leaned her head back on Logan's shoulder and they shared a kiss, short and sweet.

"Get a room."

Logan scoffed. _"Dad_."

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Just saying. And move the bed away from the wall. I don't wanna hear you guys again."

_"DAD_." Logan started dragging his girlfriend out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Mr. Mitchell yelling after them, "And use protection! I don't want any grandkids yet!"

Logan slammed his bedroom door and let out a breath he'd been holding. "Dear God, he's so embarrassing."

Alex shrugged. "I think he's cool. What I would give for a cool dad like that."

Logan laid on his bed, pulling Alex on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Her brown hair tickled his nose as he ran his fingers delicately through it. "You're saying your dad isn't cool?"

"Nah. Parents divorced, I see him once or twice a year, mostly big events. Graduation will be the next."

"Then I can meet him."

Alex looked up at Logan. "Oh Lord. I have to prepare you again. Dress you, feed you lines—"

"Kiss me." His eyebrows raised and Alex rolled her eyes.

"If you're lucky."

_Bzzzzt!_

_Bzzzzt!_

Logan blindly felt around on his nightstand for the cell that was ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, you didn't say 'Talk to me' this time. I got an actual greeting."_

"Yeah yeah. What's up, Diamond?"

—

Kendall dabbed at the knife cuts with a cotton ball doused in rubbing alcohol, making James wince every once and a while.

"Wally's coming for you."

_"What?"_

"He came to our house and tied up Kendall and I. He asked where you were and Kendall told him to keep him from shooting me."

_"Are my parents in danger?"_

"No. He just said Minnesota, no specifics."

There was a pause. _"Is Alex in danger?"_

"Girlfriend may have been mentioned—_FUCK_. Kendall easy. That one was deep."

_"James..."_

"Relax. Kendall's cleaning my knife wounds and the one on my throat is deep. Why would I call you if we were fucking?"

_"Because you're a dick, that's why. Now, what do I have to do?"_

"Be on the lookout and be careful."

_"Always am. Thanks, James."_

"Yup."

The line went dead and James winced as Kendall's hand came to a stop.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said. "I didn't even think when I said _'girlfriend'_...it just slipped out."

James kissed Kendall's forehead and got lost in his jade eyes. "It's not your fault. Logan will keep her safe. He's good to her."

The pair heard the front door slam and they pulled their guns out in record time, only to see Carlos run upstairs. Kendall glanced at the staircase from the doorway and yelled up at Carlos, "What the hell are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Kaylyn?"

Carlos sped down the stairs, panting like crazy. "So I took her to the carnival, but it was closed. _Then_ we went to a movie, and the tape got messed up halfway through it so they refunded us. So we tried dinner, but every place is packed and now I'm _freaking_ _out_ because I want to make this the best Valentine's day ever and I don't know what to do because I just love her so much and I don't have anything left in my brain."

"Calm yourself."

Kendall put his hands on Carlos's shoulders to steady the boy. "Pop in her favorite movie, make her dinner, and—here." Kendall handed Carlos the bouquet of flowers sitting on the counter that Alex had left from Logan's locker. "Give her these and tell her how much you love her. That's the most she can ever ask for. She's standing in the front doorway because I can see her out of my peripherals. Go get her."

"Thanks man," Carlos managed to say as Kendall pushed him toward the front door.

—

**A/N: Done! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy and I'm flying to LA tomorrow morning for an acting convention. I'm also making some oneshots that I recovered from my email since this dumb writing app got screwed up. I'm also making a chapter 3 to **_How To Love _**for anyone that loved that story.**

**Please review guys!**

—A «3


	35. Even Better In My Sweatshirt

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long. I had entirely to much stuff going on last school year and I was involved in entirely too much _after_ school stuff...but now it's summer and I'm writing! I am going to Oregon on Wednesday, so hopefully, I'll be able to do some prime writing on the plane ride! **

**Big Time Thanks to everyone who waited and wondered and reviewed:**

_BigTimeFan50_

_bballgirl22_

_Guest _**(Um, yes I'm a rusher...you can call me a snob all you want. If you aren't going to give constructive criticism, don't leave hate mail please.)**

_Guest_

_Logan-s-Cougar_

_MikaG-L_

_Guest_

_Layla_

_Future-Mrs-Harry-Styles_

_layla-595_

_paumichyy_

_birdshadow_

_guest_

_Linkinparkbtr_

**I hope you like this chapter guys! I'll try and update more often now that I'm back up and running! **

* * *

**Chapter 35: Even Better In My Sweatshirt**

"Mother fucker."

Kendall groaned and rubbed his eyes, cracking one jade orb open after the other. _'James is up again.'_

"God fucking damn it," comes a hiss from the bathroom.

Kendall sat up, covers falling into a warm pile in his lap. He looked down at the empty side of James's bed and noticed the normally pristine lavender sheets soaked with bright crimson.

Looking around, Kendall swung his feet over the side of the bed, a yawn erupting from his throat. "James?"

The blonde carefully made his way to the bathroom door, his hand softly pushing it open to reveal James standing in front of the mirror in a pair of tight black boxers, little hisses coming from his lips as he dabbed at the large wound on his chest. A smooth sheen of sweat shone on his bare chest as he tossed yet another wadded tissue in the vicinity of the trashcan and reached for another.

Kendall let out a long sigh, closing the bathroom door quietly behind himself. He reached for the tissue in James's hand, jade eyes meeting hazel.

"Here, let me."

James wiped the sweat off his brow and nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub as Kendall daintily dabbed at his injury.

"Sorry I woke you," James said, voice still deep and raspy with sleep. "I tried to be sneaky."

Kendall waved his hand to brush it off, it obviously not a big deal.

"I'm still sorry. I just—"

"James," Kendall stopped abruptly and looked up at his boyfriend's tired face, "you were bleeding. You should've gotten me up so I could help you."

James cupped Kendall's cheeks and rubbed the porcelain skin as if trying to wipe away the blonde's worried expression. "Kendall, you know I couldn't do that to you." James continued to rub hus boyfriend's rosy cheeks and _damn_, it feels nice. Kendall let out the breath he realized he'd been holding as he started dabbing at the cut again.

"Plus, I love to watch you sleep," James whispered, "You just look so _sexy._"

"Oh, stop it," came Kendall's voice, a smile hidden behind his response. He tossed the tissue and grabbed anotheras James ran his fingers through Kendall's golden hair, eyes trained on the concern etched into his features.

Groaning, James leaned his back against the cool tile behind him, following Kendall with his eyes as he left the room and returned with a first aid kit.

"Now, I know you aren't fully awake yet so I figured I'd warn you that this is gonna hurt so—"

A pair of lips cut him off.

"I know Kendall, Just get it over with so we can go back to bed," James rested his foreheard against Kendall's and smiled his movie star smile, "because I love to be lost in you."

—

"What about Olivia?"

"What if it's a boy?"

Alex groaned. "Phillip."

"That's my middle name," Logan grimaced, "no."

She groaned again. "Why are we even doing this?"

Logan stood and started pacing in front of Alex. "I heard girls do this all the time."

"What, are you trying to get in touch with your inner woman?"

"_Ha ha_," Logan sneered sardonically, "very funny."

Alex snickered, lounging out across the rumpled sheets of Logan's bed. "Well, your innner lady would plan weddings rather than pick out baby names. We like to write our future names _everywhere_."

Logan hummed, approaching his girlfriend and kissed her forehead comfortingly. "You know what I really like the sound of?" Logan asked, putting a knee on one side of her lap.

"Hmm?"

"I love the sound of you being Mrs. Mitchell."

"Alex Mitchell sounds like a man name. Like a butcher or something." Her face turned down into a frown.

Logan's warm hands held her cheeks, his weight against her knees as he leaned back on his haunches. "I think it sounds beautiful Mr. and Mrs. Logan Mitchell."

Her mouth curved up into a small smile as he continued to rub her cheek with his thumb. "If it's a boy, he will be named...Logan Phillip the Second."

The pair erupted into laughter because that name just sounds like fucking royalty and they fell backward onto the bed in a pile of limbs. Logan smiled and softly pulled his girlfriend's face to his own, their lips connecting in gentle contact.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah right. You can have anyone in the world. I was the one waiting around to find the right guy." She brushed his unstyled bangs up out of his face, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey," his hand runs under her chin, pulling her face up, "look at me." She knew by the tone of his voice, he isn't fucking around. Once her eyes painstakingly met Logan's, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek as a tear threatened to fall from her eye, the memories of life before Logan nostalgic, yet immensely painful. "You're the one who opened my eyes and taught me how to be myself. You were yourself to begin with. All you needed was someone to do that right beside you and treat you like the beautiful princess you deserve to be."

A soft smile enveloped her features, Logan's thumb tracing circles on her skin. "You're too good to me," she muttered. Logan puled her close and wrapped his arms around her body. "That's not true," he answered, "because in reality, I'm still not good enough."

A knock on the door caused Alex to bury her face in Logan's tattoo so that she didn't have to be seen until she actually looked decent. Logan's mother peeked her head in the room and smiled at the pair, Logan rolling his eyes at her goddamn morning cheeriness. Logan still hated that. "Good morning!" she chimed and _Jesus Christ_, he definitely doesn't miss how fucking _loud_ she is in the morning. "Your father and I are going to the farmer's market with the Knight's today and then we'll be out running errands. Oh, and I made pancakes for breakfast. They're on a plate in the fridge." She blew a kiss to her son and he gives her the _get the fuck out of my room now _glare and flicks his head toward the door. She left and shut the door behind her.

Alex let out a breath of relief and scooted to the edge of the bed when the door opened once more. "You two have the entire day to yourselves and it's a beautiful day outside," she threw a pointed glare at her son, "which is me telling you to take her to some of you and the guys' favorite places, okay? Don't spend the whole day inside. I'll know if you do." She slowly made her exit, leaving the room with a wink and a final whisper of, "Remember, _I do the laundry._"

"Dear God, _why_?" And there goes his dignity.

Logan's face burned a bright scarlet. Groaning in embarassment, he flopped backward onto his bed, hands covering his face. "She's sp embarrassing."

Ales giggled because _fuck_, he's adorable when he's blushing. "I like them. They're cool. I wish my parents were that cool. Seriously."

Logan sighed and rolled over toward her, laying an arm and a leg over her body. She loves when Logan gets playful and cheery and drops the brooding front he puts on. She placed a kiss to his lips and got up. "So boss, where are we going today?"

—

Stop number one was the local ice rink. Despite the fact that the place is crowded as fuck and that the owner is two days younger than dirt, Logan has no problem reserving the lower rink for about a half an hour. "It's because he knows me," he said, lacing up his old hockey skates. "I'm surprised he's kept our skates for this long. " Alex was surprised too, mainly because Logan had been away from this place for about four, five years.

Alex laced up her skates, a pair of rentals from the booth upstairs.

"You ever skate before?" Logan asked her, picking up the unlaced skate she wasn't working on and placing it on his lap so that he could lace it.

"Yeah, a few times," was her response. It wasn't a total lie because she had skated before...when she was like, six. At a birthday party. On roller skates at a roller rink.

Logan chuckled, tying the laces not too tight. "Damn. I wanted to teach you."

Helping her up, Logan led her to the door of the rink and swung it open, taking a deep breath. The smell of the ice, of the rink brought back the memories of the good ol' days when it was just nerdy him and the boys, tearing it up on the ice, without a worry in the world. He stepped out on the fresh ice and held his hand out for Alex to take. "Go on," he encouraged, "I've got you."

She cautiously treaded onto the ice, shuffling her feet a bit to reach Logan's outstretched hand. Her heart swelled in her chest at the smile he gave, pushing off with his right foot and setting them both in motion. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck with her free hand and adjusted the beanie on her head. Her winter clothes reeked of Logan, since they'd been boxed up in his unused room for four years because he'd long outgrown them. She broke out into a grin when Logan pulled his old sweatshirt over her head and just the way he beamed at the sight of her in his clothes made butterflies appear in her stomach._ "You look good in a dress,"_ he'd said,_ "but I think you look even better in my sweatshirt."_

Logan swung around a curve and pulled Alex against his side, looking more free than he had in a long while. The gray beanie that was covering most of his unkempt hair sailed off of his head and landed miles behind them as they sailed along the ice. Alex giggled and Logan looked down at her face, cheeks rosy from the frigid air. He slowed them down and stopped short, causing them both to tumble onto the ice, laughing.

Logan smiled up at her, reaching a leather-gloved hand up to caress her cheek gently. He could feel the coolness of the ice seeping through the leather of his jacket and his v-neck to prickle at the warm skin of his back. The fringed ends of the red scarf she was wearing dangled down and tickled his nose, causing them both to erupt into another fit of giggles. Her mittened hands braced against the ice on either side of Logan's head and she smiled, leaning down to capture his warm lips in a lush kiss, inducing a wave of warmth and integrity through his entire being. He never wanted it to end.

They'd spent hours at the rink, Logan skating and feeling so liberated on the ice. He taught Alex how to skate and more than once was he pulled down after she'd put a little to much effort into her toepick. The pair had returned their skates, Logan putting his back in the storage locker with the three other pairs that had been there since him and the boys skipped town. They'd unbundled and grabbed some hot cocoa on their way out, Logan trying to figure out where they would go next.

Ten minutes later, they were parked outside what looked to be a grocery store.

"We're going shopping?"

Logan got out of the Camaro and opened the door for her. "People always underestimate Sherwood's. This place has killer corndogs." Alex smiled as Logan locked the car and grabbed her hand. "I promise," he reassured. She readjusted the beanie on her head and walked with Logan into the market.

It was just as they'd left it—well, as Kendall left it since he was the only one of them that actually had worked there—and it still smelled just as good. Sherwood's was the local family-owned grocery store that had just about everything. The people that owned it knew the four boys as regulars since Carlos's dumb—yet all too frequent—stunts had had Logan running into the market almost everyday, looking for antiseptics, bandages, and a corndog to make the little Latino feel a bit better.

Logan dragged Alex up and down the aisles, grabbing snacks they used to get when they were younger—mochi balls, tater tots, fish sticks—before the pair stopped and got two fresh corndogs from the little food cart that the owner ran in the front corner of the store. Logan bought all the snacks he'd picked up and the pair walked back to the car, hand in hand.

"These are actually super good corndogs."

Logan smirked knowingly. "Didn't I tell you?"

He brought them both back home, his parents still out running errands.

"Are we done?"

He shook his head, putting the food away. "I have one last thing."

She followed him into the garage and caught the bag of hockey pads he tossed her. "Put those on."

She listened to him rummage around in the garage as she fastened the elbow pads, knee pads, wrist guards, shin guards, and helmet.

Wheeling out an old, red wagon, Logan has a wide grim on his face. "I'm taking you for a ride."

—

"You're sure this is safe?"

Logan thought about it for a moment. "Do you want me to answer truthfully?"

"...no..." she responded, tightening the strap on her helmet a bit more.

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her hands up to the handle of the wagon. "You're in front, which means you get to steer, alright?"

Alex nodded, clenching the handle of the wagon so tight, her knuckles turned white. Logan buckled his hockey helmet and held Alex close. "It's only Mild Concussion Curve. These helmets should protect us." And he pushed off the ground, the wagon flying down the hill.

They laughed the whole way, Alex steering them safely around the bend until they crashed into the curb, flinging them onto Ms. Magikowski's lawn. Logan had a few scrapes and bruises, since he lacked to mention he'd given Alex his _only_ set of hockey pads.

They walked back home with the wagon in tow, chattering on about how much sick airtime they'd gotten around the curve.

When they walked in the door, Logan's parents were setting dinner on the table: fish sticks and tater tots.

"Fish stick Friday!" Logan yelled, abandoning the wagon in the foyer and running to sit at the table.

"It's Wednesday," Alex said, removing all the padding and her scarf and hat before the hung up her coat on the coat rack and joined her boyfriend at the table.

"Whatever," he mumbled, shoving his face full of tater tots.

Alex chuckled to herself and pulled his face toward her, planting a kiss on his rosy cheek. "You're so adorable."

—

"I haven't felt this good in years," he sighed, wrapping a bicep around her body. "I miss all of this. It feels like I'm thirteen again."

Alex smiled in the darkness. "You _always _act like you're thirteen."

"You can't tell me the wagon ride wasn't fun."

She seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Fine, I'll give you that."

"Now you've had a taste of my childhood. Tomorrow, we move into the _older _years." His voice sounded a bit huskier. "If you know what I mean."

Reaching up to hold his face, she nodded. "That sounds nice." She giggled as a little yawn escaped from his lips. "Today was fun, but you're exhausted from it."

"Mmm," he agrees.

"Go to sleep, my love." Their legs slid together and Logan pulled the blankets up to their necks, leaning forward to steal a kiss. Her hand slid around to the back of his neck, holding them together as their lips moved against each other. She pulled away, breathless, beaming.

"I just...I love you more and more everyday," Logan whispered, nuzzling her cheek. "Thank you for being incredible."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're just as incredible as I am," she whispered back, moving to rest her head on his bare chest. "Let's sleep, love."

He nodded in agreement, snuggling into her embrace. "I love you."

A small smile appeared on her face. "I love you, too."

—

The dark car pulled up to the ice rink and he stepped out, surveying the empty parking lot.

"He was here."

"How can you tell, boss?"

"He used to be on the _fucking hockey team_, dipshit." Wayne Wayne smacked one of his cronies in the back of the head.

He examined the lettering on the outside of the rink, his mind deep in thought.

"I think tomorrow we should pay the Mitchells a visit."

And he got back in the car and they sped away.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I've been having problems with the plot but I'm working on it! I've also been recently obsessed with TEEN WOLF and DYLAN O'BRIEN and TYLER HOECHLIN.**

**If you like Teen Wolf, check out my new Sterek fic I'm working on called** _Inamorato_.** Its on here and on Archive Of Our Own.**

**Find me on AO3: **_AllForLoganBTR_

**Follow me on Tumblr: **_AllForLoganBTR_

**and if you like Teen Wolf, follow my Teen Wolf Tumblr: **_AllForStilesTW_

**I thrive on your reviews! Please, please PLEASE review!**

**Much love,**

**—**A


End file.
